


The Trouble with Grimms

by alice_time



Series: The Trouble-Verse [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Dealing with Emotions, Dom Hank, Dom Monroe, Dom Sean Renard, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Platonic D/s relationships, Platonic Relationships, Spanking, Sub Juliette, Sub Nick, Subdrop, friendships, legalities, season one, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 101,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_time/pseuds/alice_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick hasn't had a registered Dominant in years--well ever actually. Mostly because he registered as a Switch and insists that is actually true. While Nick is one level-headed sub, when Aunt Marie shows up and all hell breaks loose it becomes quickly apparent to his friends and family that he is not doing as well as he pretends. Becoming a Grimm, finding out about his family history, losing Aunt Marie--it's enough to send anyone on a downward spiral. As more secrets come out and relationships end, change and form, Nick is thrust into the deep end of a world he isn't fully ready for. But Sean hasn't been idle and he isn't about to let anyone hurt his Grimm--no matter what it takes. </p><p>Setting in season one/two. I'm cutting a few sub-plots here and there, which will become evident as the story continues. As will any and all changes to the canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Form 19C

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whisper91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper91/gifts).



> So I was reading some Grimm fanfiction because I have a serious fanfiction problem and realized there was a distinct lack of D/s so... I mean come on people. 
> 
> So we've got initial platonic boss/employee thing going on here and then I'll probably move on to full on slash because I want to.
> 
> I have to thank the wonderful Whisper91 because without her fic As Luck Would Have It, I never would have even thought about writing this.
> 
> General note: I've seen a few commentors who are unfamiliar with the BDSM-AU. For a decent overview and some fandom history you can check out the entry at fanlore.org/wiki/BDSM-AU

It had been, Nick decided, one of the worst weeks of his life. First, he started seeing things. Things like women with half-rotted faces and men with snake tongues. And on the same day as all of this madness, his Aunt Marie showed up. Showed up only to be attacked outside his house by someone—something. She was already sick. Already dying. When it looked like things couldn’t get any worse another woman tried to kill Marie.

He had his first on the job shooting. Killed someone for the first time. And the cases weren’t easy either. A dead jogger. A missing girl. And then those two stupid kids who nearly ended up dead playing at Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

A burgeoning friendship with Monroe made things a little easier but—it wasn’t enough. Monroe did what he could, tried to save Marie. Tried to protect her. For a dying woman, Marie did a pretty good job defending herself at the end, but it was too much. Too much for a woman dying of cancer. Too much for even a Grimm dying of cancer.

She died in his arms.

Juliette was trying, but there was only so much she could do for him as the days wore on. He’d never really had a problem with his dynamic before. He’d been able to keep himself balanced without any Dominant around to help him. The capital S on all of his identifications marked his registration as a Switch—even if that wasn’t in any way true. Registering as a Switch had made things easier with custody and all that when he was a kid living with Marie. Their home state at the time hadn’t been all that keen on a single submissive raising a kid, and a submissive kid?

By the time they moved, he was already sixteen, already registered. When he confirmed his registration two years later he was just used to it, and he wasn’t capable of playing Dominant all the time. He tried to remember to wear a sub band every once and a while just to keep up appearances.

He was supposed to be taking bereavement leave, but after four days at home he couldn’t take it anymore and went back into work. Juliette had given him a _very_ concerned look on his way out that morning. On an impulse, he stopped at a pharmacy on the way to work and picked up an OTC pack of Obsetrex patches in case things got worse. They weren’t strong enough to keep him from a full-on Drop, but they’d stave one off until he could get home if necessary.

He ignored Hank’s look too when he sat down at his desk. The older Dom had, on occasion, provided a professional bit of comfort when a case hit Nick hard, but he’d even pushed Hank away these past days. He felt like he was going to break into a thousand pieces if he let himself go down with anyone. He was too on edge to risk it. Honestly, he couldn’t even remember the last time he _had_ gone down. He managed to help Juliette when she needed him, but she had a longtime friend she went to for platonic care.

“I thought you still had a few days of leave left,” Hank said, taking a sip of coffee.

“Yeah, I was getting antsy at home. I just needed to be doing something, you know?”

“I get that.” Hank’s eyes narrowed. He wasn’t sure he totally believed his partner. “You want to look over this robbery? I could use a fresh set of eyes.”

“Sure.”

Hank handed him the file. “I’m going to top off my coffee, you want one?”

“No, thanks.” Nick flipped open the file and then pulled up the case on his computer.

Hank walked away, watching Nick carefully as he topped off his coffee. The younger detective was _definitely_ off. He was hunched in on himself, practically radiating unease, grief and guilt. He looked about one wrong word away from a Drop.

Hank frowned and took a moment before heading back to his desk and opening up his email, sending a quick message to Captain Renard. He knew Nick better than most people in the precinct, and if precedent was anything to go by Nick wasn’t going to ask anyone for help.

Hank spotted the captain a few minutes later in the doorway of his office. Hank nodded at his superior and jutted his chin toward Nick and raised his eyebrows.

Renard frowned at his young detective for a moment, nodded back at Hank and headed back into his office to pull up the relevant personnel file. A lot of things had changed since the Sub-Rights movements in the sixties, and these days just being someone’s commanding officer wasn’t enough to give said person any right to take action. He had three possible courses of action depending on what he found. A sub or Switch who signed off on Form 19C gave their supervisor permission to provide everything from comfort to discipline for work infractions. If they refused, the relevant Dominant guardian was informed. In the unlikely event that there _wasn’t_ a guardian on file, Renard would have to call the local clinic to come pick him up.

He scrolled through the file and clicked through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Form 19C—signed and filed with Detective Burkhardt’s transfer paperwork to Renard’s division after his promotion to detective. That made this easier. He sent a quick message to Human Resources and the department’s Dynamic Resources counselor, Dr. Thorne. There were protocols to follow, even with the signed 19C.

Renard filled out an emotional assessment form based on his observations since the shooting before he took another look at his detective. Nick was pulling a pharmacy bag from the coat he’d slung over his chair. Renard recognized the blue and white Obsetrex box. Nick tore it open and with shaking hands he pulled out a pre-wrapped patch. He tore the paper package open, losing the patch in his lap before retrieving it with a muffled curse and peeling off the shiny paper backing before he rolled up his sleeve and slapped the patch on his wrist.

Renard couldn’t help but notice Nick’s bare wrists. He raised an eyebrow and went back to his computer to finish up the assessment and then forward the document to HR and DR. He waited for a response from DR while keeping an eye on the only just stable detective sitting in his bullpen. Nick was fiddling with a pen, jiggling one of his legs as the rush of adrenaline he was getting from the patch hit him. It wouldn’t last long. The OTC patches weren’t strong enough to pull someone out of a full on Drop. It was really only delaying the inevitable unless someone pulled Detective Burkhardt into a one of the quiet rooms and settled him down.

That, and a long chat about asking for help and _wearing his sub-band_ when he knew his Dynamic had switched. It was irresponsible of him not to.

Renard sighed, straightening as his email alert went off. He clicked quickly on the reply from Dr. Thorne.

 _Captain Renard_ ,

 _Based on your observations and assessment, it is in Detective Burkhardt’s best interest that you handle this immediately. You’ll find my approval attached. Don’t forget to fill out a follow-up assessment and have the detective fill out a DAR (_ Dynamic Action Report) _for his file. Mandatory forty-eight-hour leave should follow and his guardian should be notified for follow-up care._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Isabel Thorne_

He downloaded the form and printed off a copy, just in case Nick got a bit skittish, and the sent his detective an email. Email made this sort of thing much easier. Renard didn’t want to embarrass the man after all, he only wanted to help.

He watched closely as Nick received the email. Dark brows furrowed, gray eyes flashing irritation. The younger man huffed and looked up, spotting his captain and frowning. The look Nick gave him was a pretty obvious _Really?_ Sass included.

Renard returned the look with one of pure Dominant _get your ass into that quiet room_.

The detective huffed again and stood. “I—I gotta get out of here Hank,” he said. “I’ll call you later.”

“Sure thing, partner.” Hank smiled gently, managing a hand on Nick’s wrist and a gentle squeeze of reassurance before the man high-tailed it out into the hall.

With some forethought, Renard dialed the desk sergeant and gave him strict orders to escort Detective Burkhardt to quiet room A if the young man tried to leave rather than obey orders. Not that Renard was certain that was the outcome to this, but better safe than sorry. He could still smell the unease in the air, the fear and sadness that preceded a Drop. There was also anger in there and frustration.

Renard followed after Nick a few minutes later, heading upstairs to the small foyer that let into the hall where the precinct quiet rooms were located. The door had a swipe key and passcode lock for more privacy. He checked the log—Nick hadn’t swiped in. He frowned and phoned the front again.

He hung up when he spotted a uniform escorting Nick into the foyer. The man was looking rather resolutely at the floor.

“Thank you, Officer Stillwell,” Renard said. “I’ll take him from here.”

“No problem, Captain.” Stillwell gave Nick a somewhat indulgent look and headed back out.

Renard took a careful look at his detective, noting the increased tension across Nick’s shoulders. “I received full permission from Dr. Thorne, Detective. Is there going to be a problem?”

Nick shrugged.

“Words, Nicholas.”

Nick’s head bobbed up at the note of command. “No—I mean—I’m fine, Sir. I don’t need help.”

Renard raised his eyebrows. “That’s a lie, Nicholas. You and I both know that lies are against department rules, let alone whatever rules your guardian has in place for you.”

Nick flushed and ducked his head again.

Deciding not to postpone further, Renard clamped a hand on Nick’s upper arm and swiped them into the hall, and then into the quiet room he’d designated. There was a couch, plenty of cushions as well as a watercooler and ensuite half-bath. It was painted a calming sage green, the plush carpet in a darker shade and the couch near the same.

Renard carefully closed the door behind him and sat Nick down on the couch for a moment so he could remove his own suit jacket and tie before rolling his sleeves up.

“Take off your shoes, Nicholas.”

Nick looked ready to argue until Renard gave him another sharp look. Somewhat chastened, Nick took off his shoes and set them aside.

Renard wasn’t sure how long Nick had been hovering on the edge of this Drop, but what he was sure was that Nick’s current state of mind wasn’t going to lend itself to being held. He was going to have to take more direct action.

Renard sat down next to Nick, placing a hand on the man’s neck and squeezing gently. A smidgen of tension bled out of Nick’s posture but his jaw was still clenched and his hands curled into fists. No, a hug wasn’t going to cut it.

“Nicholas, you lied to me in the hall. I am fairly certain you lied to your partner this morning. It’s obvious you aren’t ready to be back at work. It’s obvious you need help. I am going to help you. Okay?”

Nick shrugged.

“Luckily, I don’t need your verbal assent for emergencies.”

Nick froze.

Renard shook his head and tightened his grip a bit. “In a moment, I’m going to let go. I want you to stand up, take down your jeans, and get over my lap. Do you understand?”

Caught somewhat off guard, Nick shot a started look in Renard’s direction, eyes wide as he shook his head no.

“Yes, Nicholas. Lying has consequences.”

“But—”

“One.”

Nick swallowed, momentarily shaken free of his turmoil. He stood up.

“Jeans down, underwear can stay up until you’re over my lap.”

Nick wanted to shake his head, wanted to protest but—a tiny, tiny part of him that he would deny existed if ever asked, was grateful that the captain was doing this. Giving him a way to climb out of his head. Climb out of the mire of negative emotions he was floundering in. Of course, he also didn’t _want_ a spanking, which was clearly what was on offer here. He didn’t want the pain.

He hadn’t realized him long he’d been standing there, frozen, until he heard Renard’s sharp, “Two.”

Nick fumbled for his button and fly, pushing his jeans down to his knees and—lower lip clenched in his teeth—lowered himself over his captain’s lap.

Renard was quick to tug his boxers down to join his jeans before positioning Nick carefully. With care for his detective’s overall state, he grabbed Nick’s right wrist and held it to the small of his back, drawing the man closer to his stomach.

Renard’s grip, Nick had to note, was like iron. The man was tall enough that the position Nick was in wasn’t even ridiculous which made him feel a bit—inadequate. No one should be allowed to be that tall.

Once he had his detective in position, Renard tapped a gentle warning on the exposed cheeks before laying in properly, lecturing as he went.

“You do not lie to me, Nicholas. You do not lie to your partner. You do not put your health and wellbeing in danger.” Each word was punctuated by a sharp smack of skin striking skin. Nick still had his lower lip tightly clenched in his teeth.

Renard caught the scent of blood when Nick bit his lip properly and sighed. Carefully, he shifted forward slightly and tipped one leg down, raising Nick’s hindquarters up a bit as he slid forward a touch—giving Renard better access to the sensitive skin in the crease between cheek and thigh. Nick gasped and immediately began to whimper as his _very_ heavy-handed Captain laid out carefully measured swats to the creases and then to the tops of his thighs before returning to the somewhat reddened globes of his ass.

Nick’s walls were crumbling with every fiery strike and when a particularly sharp spank caught him off guard, it tipped him over the edge into begging. “Please—Captain—I’m sorry—please stop—I’m sorry.”

Recognizing this as more bargaining than repentance, Renard continued, laying in a bit harder and paying attention once again to the tender tops of Nick’s thighs until the boy’s last bit of stubbornness melted away and he went limp and boneless over Renard’s lap, genuinely penitent tears shaking through Nick’s shoulders. Renard continued for a half a minute and then stopped.

“Sh, it’s all right now, Nick. You’re okay. I’ve got you.” He rubbed the man’s lower back gently in careful circles. “It’s okay.” After a moment, he pulled Nick’s boxers back up and tugged the jeans all the way off before gathering the smaller man up and into his arms, sliding over and back to the couch’s armrest before settling Nick into his lap, head pillowed against his chest as he continued to sniffle.

“It hurts,” Nick complained.

“I know, you did so good though. So good.” He stroked Nick’s hair gently and wrapped him a professional embrace. “Such a good boy.”

Nick hummed softly and the tears trailed off as he drifted off.

Renard sighed. “My poor little Grimm,” he whispered. “It’s all right. Everything is all right.”

Nick was too far gone to hear him, but snuggled in closer unconsciously.

Renard smiled, looking down at the tear-streaked face pillowed against him. They still had to talk about the boy not wearing his sub band, but at least for now he was settled and sweet. He stroked a hand over Nick’s cheek and found himself wishing the boneless sub settled in his arms was actually _his_. Properly his. He swallowed and chalked it up to his Dominant instincts working him up over the state Nick had been in.

After all, Nick was usually fine. This was a once in a blue moon event. Unlikely to ever be repeated. He’d just have to live with that.


	2. Downward Spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter set during the episode Beeware.  
> Some dialogue pulled from the episode. 
> 
> This is turning out with more seriousness than initially expected... Some emotional struggling ahead to set things up. We'll knock pins down soon though. 
> 
> That metaphor made more sense in my head. Cheers!

Nick woke up in a warm embrace. He felt—floaty. Not totally adrift, and definitely on the rise up. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was. He shifted a bit and the ache as his thigh brushed against something reminded him what had happened. He swallowed, aware that he was probably flushed red as a damn tomato.

The chest underneath his face was firm and he took a moment to just breathe, catching the clean scent of the shirt and the spicy smell of soap from the body. He blinked a few more times and squirmed a bit more.

“Back with me?” Renard said gently.

Nick nodded. “Yeah.”

“You want some water?”

“Please.”

Still gentle, Renard shifted Nick onto the couch and fetched him a cup of water. He pressed it into the young man’s hands before settling back down next to him and putting an arm around his shoulders. Nick sipped a bit before downing the whole thing.

“How are you feeling?” Renard asked.

“A bit sore.” Nick wasn’t too happy to discover his boss had a _heavy_ hand. He hadn’t been all that surprised to have to take down his jeans, the guy seemed like the old-fashioned sort. He’d appreciated the care toward his modesty though. The last spanking he’d gotten had _also_ been from a supervisor, albeit in a different context and had happened when he was still a uniform. It had—been a while. To say the least. “Emotionally stable.”

“You’ll have to fill out an assessment.”

Nick nodded. “I just—I need a few more minutes.”

“That’s fine.” Renard pulled him closer. “Take all the time you need.” Once Nick’s breathing had returned to normal and Renard was certain he was back on a relatively even keel he started talking. “Do you want to tell me why you weren’t wearing your sub-band when you knew you were Dropping? You can’t deny you knew; I saw that Osteprex patch on your wrist.”

Nick’s eyes widened slightly. “I forgot?”

“Is that a question?”

“No?” Nick frowned. “I forgot.” He flushed slightly and reconsidered his answer while Renard watched. His captain was an incredibly patient person. “Okay, I didn’t forget. I just didn’t want people hovering over me. I thought it would be better if everyone thought I was fine.”

“And how did that work out for you?”

Nick sighed. “Not great,” he muttered.

“Not great is one word for it,” Renard teased. “After you fill out the assessment I need to call your registered Dominant guardian. I understand your partner is a sub?”

“Juliette, yes.” Nick bit his lip.

“And your guardian?” Renard prompted.

“I—I don’t have one.”

“I will have to call the clinic before you go home so they can send a counselor to check on you throughout your leave.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“You know department policy, Nicholas.”

That didn’t mean he liked it. “Fine.”

“Don’t pout, it’s unbecoming.”

Nick gave him a look that was on the edge of rebellious. “Let’s just get this paperwork done. I think I want to sleep.”

“Very well.”

***

Nick wasn’t sure what to think of having his captain in his house. It was definitely a bit weird, but he tried for normal. Renard wasn’t going to leave until the clinic counselor stopped by so Nick was stuck entertaining him for a bit.

“Do you want some coffee?” Nick asked, padding through to the kitchen and surreptitiously snagging a leather band from the half wall that separated the front hall from the living room and slipped it onto his wrist. He had a few dozen of them in various places around the house. Partly to remind himself to wear them and partly because he kept losing them… Renard quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything about the attempt at sleight of hand.

“I’d love some coffee, thanks.”

“No problem.” Nick started the coffee, happy to have something to do.

“You have a lovely home.”

Nick flushed, and he wasn’t all that sure _why_. “Thanks.”

“Will Juliette be able to stay with you tomorrow?” After a very long pause Renard raised his eyebrows. “Nicholas?”

“She has to work,” he admitted. “But if I need to I can just go to the clinic. I mean—I didn’t actually _Drop_ , Captain. I’m not having aftershocks or anything.”

“Yes, but those feelings aren’t going to go away. Have you been putting in your required counseling sessions with the one of the department’s psychiatrists?”

“I made an appointment.” Nick watched the coffee percolate for a moment before opening up the cabinet for mugs. “They were short on openings.”

“When is your appointment?”

“Next week.”

Renard frowned, considering his options before answering. “Until things are more stable, I want you to keep me in the loop regarding your schedule.”

It wasn’t a terribly unreasonable request, but Nick still wasn’t happy about it. He was _fine_. He didn’t need Captain Tall-Dark and Dominant watching over him.

“Keep in mind,” Renard continued after spotting the sudden tension in Nick’s shoulders, “that my request it well within professional guidelines.”

“Yes, Captain.” The coffee was done, and Nick busied himself with pouring. He set the mugs down on the kitchen table and retrieved the sugar. “Do you want milk?”

“No, thank you.”

They drank their coffee in silence, Nick feeling more awkward as time passed. He was more than happy when a knock sounded on the door.

“I’ll get it.” He set his nearly empty mug down and hurried out of the kitchen.

Renard smiled at his detective’s obvious retreat. The kid was going to have to get used to dealing with having a Dominant presence in the house, at least for the next couple days. Then, with any luck, his counseling sessions and friends would be able to keep him steady until he could get through this. Not that it was going to be easy.

Renard wasn’t entirely sure how well Nick was doing with his newfound responsibilities as a Grimm. He hadn’t come out to the detective as a Wesen, mostly because his own machinations were a bit too complicated to have the boy running headfirst into them just now. He was pretty sure Nick wasn’t doing well with his aunt’s death. The woman had been a mother to him, it couldn’t be easy. Adding the shooting into the mix? It was a surprise Nick hadn’t Dropped outright when his aunt died.

“The counselor is here,” Nick said, walking back into the kitchen with a tall woman just behind him. Renard eyed the woman. She was dressed in a typical clinic uniform, a soft sage colored polo shirt and khaki’s. Her dark hair was pulled back, and the sub band around her right wrist marked her as bonded. A good choice for his temperamental detective, Renard thought.

“You must be Captain Renard, I’m Anna Burton.” She shook his hand firmly. There was no power play in that handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Burton.”

“I looked over your records, Mr. Burkhardt. I understand you’ve been stable on your own up until now?”

Nick nodded. “That’s right.”

“Okay.” She smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite. Well, Captain, I’ll send you a report at the end of the forty-eight-hour leave. Do you need anything else from me?”

“No. Thank you for coming so quickly.” Renard smiled. “Call if you need more time, Nick.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick walked him to the door. “I’ll be fine.”

Renard nodded, taking the man’s wrist in his hand. “Don’t forget about that band again. I’m going to be watching you very closely for the next couple weeks, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon. Be good for Ms. Burton.”

Nick’s familiar cocky smile came back for a flash, reassuring Renard somewhat. “See you soon, Captain.” Nick watched Renard leave and turned back to Ms. Burton. “So…what exactly do we do now?”

She smiled. “Why don’t we just sit down and talk? I understand this has a been rough couple of weeks for you.”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

***

Juliette arrived home to find Nick setting out dinner—take out. She smiled. “I hear someone got sent home from work today.”

He frowned. “You know Doms, they get overprotective.”

“Uh huh.” She gave him a sharp look. “I saw you before you left, Nick, you can’t bullshit me.”

He sighed. “Yeah, fine, I was Dropping, but I didn’t and I’m fine. I get two days off and check-ups from Ms. Burton from the clinic down the block.”

“Ooh.” Juliette settled her things in the living room and sat down at the table. “Are you okay?”

“Renard spanked me,” Nick admitted.

“When was the last time?” Juliette asked, picking up a box of fried rice.

“Uh—I don’t even remember. That man has a hard hand.”

“Aww. You want a cushion?”

“I’m fine.” He gave her a look. “I went under for a bit. He was very—professional about it.”

“He seems like a professional guy.” She frowned. “You know Nick, maybe you should consider making an arrangement with someone? I know you are capable of balancing yourself out but with everything that’s been happening lately you might need someone you can call.”

Juliette knew Nick wasn’t a Switch. He wasn’t about to date someone without telling them that, let alone move in with them. Like Nick, Juliette wasn’t exactly the conventional sub. Her head was firmly on her shoulders. Stressful days at the office could leave her a bit on edge, but if Nick couldn’t help she had her friend Elisha, a Bonded Domme she’d known since college. Juliette’s friends nominally approved of their relationship, even if it was a bit non-traditional.

Her parents were another story all together.

“I don’t know, Juliette. I’ve never—I mean in college once but…” He shook his head. “I’ve never really gone down easy, you know?” He sat down, looking Juliette in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She reached out and took his hand. “But if you get worse, promise me you’ll at least think about it?”

“I promise.”

She smiled. “Let’s eat.”

Nick nodded, slapping a smile on his face. He didn’t _want_ a Dom. He just wanted Juliette.

Whatever that took.

***

Two days after Nick came back to work, the call came in. A lawyer dropped dead in the middle of a flash mob. The investigation moved forward rapidly when another body dropped—another flash mob and Nick got his first introduction to Mellifers and discovered there was a name for the woman he’d seen the day he bought Juliette’s engagement ring—Hexenbeist. They’d arrived back at the station after calling in for the third lawyer on the Wincroft case to be put in protective custody.

Nick and Hank met Captain Renard at the doors into the bullpen, following him back to his office. Nick could see a slender blonde woman seated in front of the captain’s desk, her back toward him. The captain entered first, “Miss Schade.”

The woman turned around to face them. Nick blinked, flashing back momentarily to the night in the hospital when he ended up stopping that woman from poisoning Marie. This woman. The woman standing in front of him. He was certain of it. Miss Schade’s composure slipped for a fraction of a moment. Renard, back toward the detective, didn’t notice the look Nick was giving the woman. “I'm Captain Renard. These are detectives Griffin and Burkhardt.”

She regained composure quickly and smiled. “Detectives, thank you.”

With a bit of pride in his voice, Renard looked back at Nick and said, “You can thank Detective Burkhardt. He's the one who figured it all out.”

Nick froze a moment before replying. “Actually, I'm still trying to piece it all together.” 

Hank interrupted the tension. “We need to ask you a few questions if you're up for it. Can I offer you a cup of coffee?”

Adalind nodded and quickly walked past Nick and Renard and out of the office with a soft, “Thanks.” 

Nick frowned, looking out the blinds as Hank and Adalind walked away, uncertain about what exactly he was going to do about this.

Renard frowned, noticing Nick’s far off gaze. “Hey, Nick.” He paused a moment before calling again somewhat more forcefully. “Nicholas.”

The detective turned, eyes a bit wide. “You all right? You look like you've seen a ghost.” Nick’s mouth opened slightly, as if he was going say something, and then closed. Renard’s brow furrowed in concern. “You know this woman?”

He shook his head minutely. “For a second, I thought I'd seen her somewhere before.” 

“But you're not sure?”

Again, Nick shook his head slightly.

“There's a killer out there that's already hit two of her co-workers. If you know something about Adalind Schade, now's the time to share it.” Renard took a seat as his desk, watching the younger man carefully. 

“I don't know anything more about her than you do.” 

Renard nodded and leaned forward. “Well, then just stay on your game and keep her safe. Don't want her to be number three.”

Nick nodded and headed out of the office, looking somewhat frazzled but also determined. Renard frowned. He knew Nick was lying, but he couldn’t do anything about it. If he confronted Nick, then the Grimm would know Renard was involved with what happened to Marie, even if it was her own illness that killed her in the end, he had a feeling Nick wouldn’t be understanding about that. Nor would he understand that hastening Marie’s death had been his way of ensuring the Grimm would be safe until he came into his full powers. Renard felt a bit badly about it, but the woman had been dying. She would have died somewhat more peacefully his way than at the hands of the Reapers that were hunting her. 

He was just going to have to keep a close eye on Nick and his interactions with Miss Schade.

***

Hank was annoyed with his partner. “What's up with you? You're treating her like she's the perp,” he said as they walked away from the interrogation room where Adalind was currently waiting.

Nick grimaced. “I don't trust her.” He sounded a bit petulant.

“You don't have to. You just have to protect her,” Hank reminded him with a stern look. “I know things have been tense for you lately, buddy, but you have to keep it together.”

Nick shrugged and redirected the conversation. “Come on, we gotta track down Melissa Wincroft.”

Hank sighed and followed after his partner.

***

Hank sighed again. Nick’s antagonism hadn’t improved and now they were stuck together with Miss Schade in a hotel room. The guy was starting to get on his nerves.

Nick waited for Hank to order room service before unsuccessfully attempting to interrogate Miss Schade. She sat stiffly in a chair across from him while he sat on the edge of the bed. Her hands gripped the armrests tight, sleeves riding up just enough for him to get a look at the gold sub band on her wrist. There wasn’t much he could do with that information. He continued to press, watching her expression closely until he finally hit a nerve. Her face changed as she snarled, confirming his Hexenbiest theory for him neatly. He was about to press again—

“Can I get a little help in here!” Hank shouted from the bathroom. Nick ran to help his partner and found the room filled with bees. The window wouldn’t close. All of a sudden, the bees flew away. Nick shouted for Adalind, rushing back into the bedroom—but the woman was gone. The search took Nick down the basement—to a confrontation between Wincroft and Schade. They both pleaded for his help. Wincroft to the Grimm and Schade to the cop.

The cop won. Nick fired his gun.

Wincroft’s final words kept echoing in his head. “Beware—it’s close.”

Even in bed that night, he couldn’t shake the feeling. _He’s coming_. She’d said. He sighed. Juliette was still awake, and rolled over to rest her head on his chest.

“Hank said you did the right thing,” she said softly.

He still wasn’t sure about that. He wasn’t sure about anything. But he played along with the conversation for Juliette’s sake and slipped off into an uneasy sleep.

 _He was sitting next to Marie’s bed_. She looked so fragile. Her eyes opened, heading turning toward him. “You have to hunt the bad ones.”

Adalind Schade walked into the room, a white coat over and a hospital ID pinned to her pocket. There was a syringe in her hand full of green liquid. Nick stood, fighting for the needle—and then he was on the sidewalk outside house and there was a monster lunging at him with a blade in his hand. He raised his gun and fired.

He was twelve, sitting on his bed while Marie told him as gently as possible that his parents were dead.

Fifteen, realizing that the state would take him from the only family he had left if he registered as a sub.

And then he lost her anyway. She was dying in his arms.

He woke up in a cold sweat, hands shaking. He could feel his head sinking, consciousness slipping away again in a haze. Juliette was awake in a flash, pulling him into her arms gently as he started to shake and dropped out entirely with a terrified moan.

“It’s okay,” Juliette said softly, stroking his hair. “It’s okay. It’s not real, Nicky. It’s just a dream. You’re here with me and you’re okay.” Juliette watched him closely for any sign that he was coming back up but it quickly became evident that he was too far down for her to help. She swallowed. This was definitely not good. She grabbed her phone and debated for half-a-second before putting it down and slipping out of bed, rushing into the bathroom and grabbing the emergency prescription of Resipodine the clinic had written for Nick after his forty-eight-hour watch. The small black kit had hung out in the bathroom ever since but she was thankful now that she’d insisted he get it filled.

Juliette made short work of pulling out the vial and unwrapping the syringe, filling the dosage with a careful eye before heading back to Nick. She pulled the blankets free from his torso and tugged his boxers up a bit to expose his thigh. Juliette took a breath and inserted the needle, thumbing the plunger down and then just as quickly pulling the needle free and setting it aside on the dresser before climbing back into bed and pulling Nick back into her arms.

His eyes rolled back as the stimulant took effect. She knew he was going to feel awful in about half an hour and after that she was going to have to call the clinic—and his boss. Neither of those things was going to make him happy but it wasn’t like she had a choice.

She kept stroking his hair and talking to him. She pulled one wrist into her hand so she could keep track of his heart rate. It was a bit fast, but that was pretty normal. A few minutes later his eyes fluttered open, pupils contracting. He groaned, pulling his hand up to his head.

“It’s okay, Nick. I’m right here.”

“What happened?” he muttered hoarsely.

“You dropped, I had to give you an injection of Resipodine. I’m going to call the clinic and the precinct. Okay?”

He shook his head mulishly.

“I’m sorry, Nicky, I have to.” She picked up her phone. “You dropped so fast.”

His mouth tasted like ash. His head pounded and his heart was racing. He _hated_ having to be pulled out chemically. It left him feeling hung-over for days. He wouldn’t be able to go into work like that.

He rolled away from her, clutching his pillow tight and groaning. Juliette rubbed his shoulder while she made the call to the clinic. He felt helpless and small, trying to regulate his heart rate with a breathing exercise. It wasn’t really helping but it gave him something to do.

He found himself wishing the captain was there, which was ridiculous. He didn’t _need_ a Dominant. He was fine. _I’m fine._ He was also very good at self-delusion. He flashed back to waking up on the couch in Renard’s arms. He’d felt safe. Secure. He didn’t feel like that now.

“The clinic is sending a car to pick you up,” Juliette said. “It’s going to be okay, Nick.”

_No it isn’t._

***

Hank came to see him at the clinic the next day. Nick had spent most of the day in one of the quiet rooms with the lights off. His headache had turned into a full-blown migraine and a few tests later the doctor determined Nick was the one, in one in ten subs that reacted badly to Resipodine. It was bad enough they put it in his file to never be prescribed again. Which left him with high-dose Obsetrex—fun side effects including nausea, loss of appetite and sex drive or he could take Consedol and spend three days hallucinating. Again.

“How are you doing partner?” Hank asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Nick. He managed to hide his surprise when the shorter man leaned over and put his head on Hank’s shoulder with a soft moan. Hank wrapped an arm around him, pulling Nick toward his chest with a gentle hand. “That bad?”

“Well, I am officially allergic to all of the Drop reduction stimulants and I have a migraine—and the shakes.”

“Damn. You don’t do anything half-way huh?”

“Guess not.” He burrowed closer to Hank. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Being needy.”

Hank shook his head. “Nope. You don’t apologize for that. There’s nothing wrong with you, buddy. And I don’t mind if you need to lean on me a bit. You’re not just my partner, you’re my friend. Okay?”

“Okay,” Nick said softly.

“Where’s Juliette?”

“She had a work emergency.” He made a small sound at the back of his throat. “She was so scared last night, Hank. She couldn’t do anything to help me.”

Hank didn’t say anything, he wasn’t exactly a relationship expert, but he rubbed Nick’s arm.

“Aunt Marie told me I should break it off with Juliette.”

Hank raised his eyebrows. “She say why?”

“She said that I was in a job too dangerous for a partner that couldn’t keep me stable.”

“Didn’t figure her for the old-fashioned type.”

Neither had Nick. He shrugged.

“This is just a rough patch, Nick. You’ll get through it. Hell, this time tomorrow you could have a Dynamic shift and go back to your snarky Dominant side.”

Nick swallowed. He knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“Nick?”

He hadn’t realized he’d let out a whine. He turned his face toward Hank’s chest.

Hank was pretty damn sure something was up with his partner. He took a moment to give Nick a chance to come out with it on his own before putting a hand on the younger man’s chin and tilting his face up and toward his. “ _Nicholas._ ”

Nick shuddered at the hint of Dominance. “I’m not going to have a Dynamic shift, Hank,” he managed, swallowing. He wanted to duck his head and mutter all of this into Hank’s chest. He’d known, deep down, he’d have to tell Hank the truth. Just like he knew he’d have to tell Hank about all of this Grimm business at some point. He wasn’t sure which secret was harder to let out, but at least Hank would take this one on face value without elaboration.

Hank raised his eyebrows and released Nick’s chin, waiting.

“When I was first living with Marie we were in New York. We didn’t move out here until I was sixteen.” He exhaled. “The laws weren’t the same then as they are now. If I’d registered as a sub they wouldn’t have let me stay with Marie. She was all I had left.” Nick thought he saw the beginnings of understanding on Hank’s face. “So I fudged my exam and did my initial registration as a Switch.” He bit his lip.

“And later?” Hank prompted.

“I was afraid that if I re-registered as a sub people would look at me differently. I don’t know, Hank. I was eighteen.” He sighed. “I’ve never really needed much in the way of a Dom but with everything that’s happened lately… It’s just harder.”

“No one is going to treat you any differently if you change your registration, Nick. They all know you’re a good cop.” Hank ran his hand up and down Nick’s shoulder. “I admit I’m a little pissed you didn’t tell me but I guess I can’t blame you. We’ll figure this out. You’ll get through it.” There was a pregnant pause. “If you want, but _only_ if you want, I can help you.”

It was a kind suggestion, and Nick did appreciate it but— “I think your history of failed relationships sort of speaks for itself, bud.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Cheeky brat.”

Nick snorted and then sobered. “I’m going to have to find someone, aren’t I?”

“Could be.” He paused.

“Do I have to change my registration?”

“That’s up to you.”

There was a soft knock on the door. Nick looked up as the door opened. “Juliette.”

“Hey sweetie.” She smiled. “Hey Hank.”

“Is the Rottweiler okay?” Nick asked.

“He’s fine. It’ll take more than a set of car keys to take down Mr. Bobbins, apparently.”

“They named their Rottweiler Mr. Bobbins?” Hank asked, eyebrow raised.

“They did.” Juliette settled onto the couch next to Nick, curling up next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Migraine is starting to go away.”

She pet his hair. “I’m so sorry you had a bad reaction.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Did the captain say anything?” Juliette asked.

“He’s concerned,” Hank admitted. “most of the guys at the station are. Your Nick is somehow well-liked in spite of his personality.”

Nick smacked his partner in protest. Hank laughed.

“The counselor says you can come home tomorrow,” Juliette added. “But she doesn’t think you should go back to work yet.”

“I figured.”

She chewed on her lip for a moment before continuing. “She also warned me that if you have another Drop or near-Drop in the next week you’ll fall into the mandatory hold period.”

“Oh fuck.” Nick leaned up and looked at her. “I didn’t even think about that.”

“A seventy-two-hour hold in a hospital Dynamic Support wing.” Hank shook his head. “That would suck. There are worse things though.”

Nick’s expression made it clear he didn’t think so. “I just want to do my job without all of this bullshit.”

“It’s your health, Nick, not bullshit,” Juliette rebuked.

“Yeah. My health.”

 _I just want to do my job._ Why did that have to be so damn hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rottweiler story is pulled from an actual experience. Yes, the dog was fine. It also ate like five socks and a stuffed hamster.


	3. Rough Patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one. I don't usually leave chapters this long but I couldn't help myself this time around. Spans the evens from The Three Bad Wolves to Last Grimm Standing. 
> 
> Some dialogue pulled from the episodes. 
> 
> Last section contains a spanking so...you have been warned.

Therapy, as it turned out, was actually helpful for Nick and the threat of the seventy-two-hour hold passed by as he got wrapped up with work. A string of cases drew him deeper into the Wesen world, and he couldn’t help his fascination. A goat man that ate frogs kidnapping women? Check. A violinist who can control rats? Weird but sort of cool. An old family blood feud that gives him a bit more of a look at Monroe’s past seems like smooth sailing and the next case is a real win. A missing girl brought home at last after years missing. He’s good. He’s fine.

And then a Judge was beaten to death and left with a gavel shoved down his throat and things got more complicated as he and Hank were drawn through a series of clues that just lead to more bodies on the ground—and Hank was the next target. He wasn’t really taking it well. There were too few leads—until a car blew up.

Wu walked over to their desks with an address in hand. “Found the caddy. Or what’s left of it. Blown up in a parking lot across from a city rec facility. 20th and Belmont.”

Nick took the slip of paper and stood up, grabbing his coat. “Wait a minute,” Nick said, “isn’t that near your old place?”

“I lived a block away when I worked Stark’s case,” Hank stood, “I guess this is my wake-up call.”

The captain strode forward. “Hank, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Captain,” Hank nearly shouted.

“Right now, the safest place for you is here at the precinct. Let’s go.” The captain jerked his head at Nick who gave Hank an apologetic shrug and hurried after Renard.

***

At the scene, it became obvious that someone was trying to draw Hank out with the purposefully blown up car as Wu and crime techs run down the events for them. After the crime scene, Nick headed to the trailer for some research before going home. Juliette wasn’t home yet, but a quick call confirmed she’d be home soon and he started the pot of water for her on the stove.

And a few minutes later he’s on the floor with an angry, _enormous_ ogre standing over him demanding to know where Hank was, at least, that’s what Nick assumed. The fight, which was more like a beat down than a proper fight for all the damage Nick managed to do, tore through the living room and dining room. Broken furniture, knick knacks and glass marking the trail of destruction from where Stark had burst into the house to where Nick ended up on the floor. Juliette’s arrival was just enough to give Nick a bit more space as she rushed into the kitchen, and threw boiling water at the intruder’s face, sending the man running with a pained howl back out the way he'd come in. Nick managed to fire off a few shots before he slumped down.

“Nick,” Juliette slid down onto the floor, putting her arms on Nick’s shoulders.

“Call Hank,” Nick managed to spit out. He was swimming in pain and adrenaline, but his eyelashes fluttered and he listed to one side.

“Stay awake for me,” Juliette pleaded. “Stay awake.”

***

Renard hurried to meet them at the hospital and reassured Juliette that they would find the bastard that did this to Nick. He wasn’t really coherent enough to hold a conversation when she finally got to go inside the room and talk to him. The doctors were afraid to give him anything to stabilize the Drop that’s coming when the pain meds kicked in.

“It’s all my fault,” Nick said. “I’m sorry.”

“Nick you need to rest.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Go to sleep.” She bit her lip. “I’ll be back in the morning.”

He managed a nod and watched her go, holding on to awareness just a little longer and pulling out his cellphone to call Monroe to the hospital—and then he passed out.

 _Flashes of the ogre’s face looming over him. Pain. Wood breaking_. _Juliette._

And there’s a hand on his arm. Nick jumped at the touch, but it’s Monroe.

“I don’t know what you were just dreaming about, but it couldn’t have been good.” Monroe frowned. “Who did this to you?” He kept a hand on the unbruised portion of Nick’s forearm, grounding the man to reality a little longer with the touch and his presence.

“He was big and he…Had a rare genetic disorder.” Nick continued his fractured description in a haze.

Which did little to assuage Monroe’s concern. It’s obvious to the Blutbad that his friendly neighborhood Grimm was on the cusp of a Drop and it was only the kid’s stubbornness and willpower keeping him up right now. Which was pretty impressive all on its own really. Monroe rubbed his thumb against Nick’s arm gently, trying to keep him aware a little longer.

But Nick didn’t seem ready to let go anyway. He managed to give Monroe directions to the trailer and prayed a little that Monroe would get this thing done.

Nick was even less aware when Hank walked into the room a quarter hour later. Three bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a mild concussion were definitely contributing to the mental trauma of the attack, of seeing Juliette in the same room as that monster. But Hank was there, and Nick wasn’t going to let him go into a fight without some extra help.

Luckily for Nick, he was just aware enough to understand Hank telling him of his change in plans—just aware enough to call Monroe.

And he couldn’t put off the pain-meds anymore. He couldn’t put off the darkness at the back of his mind. _I hope Monroe gets there in time._

And then nothing.

***

“Hey, Nick,” Monroe whispered. “I tried to call but apparently you were lost to the world for a while there, huh?”

Nick couldn’t help noticing the hand Monroe had on his arm. It was comforting. “Dropped,” Nick agreed.

“Yeah you did. But Hank is okay and I put the thing back where I found it. All good.” Monroe smiled. “You are going to have some spectacular bruises.”

“I don’t already?” Nick tried to smile but it made his face hurt.

“Mostly red.” Monroe sighed. “Hank was here earlier. He didn’t see me though.”

Nick nodded. “I thought I saw him but I was still pretty out of it. Pain drugs plus a trauma drop? Not a good mix.”

“Nope.” Monroe shook his head. “I figured there would be someone here with you though.”

“Juliette’s coming later—her Dominant guardian had to pick her up last night to get her settled but she called this morning.” Nick swallowed. “I don’t have any family you know.” He glanced up at the other man. “Just friends. You’re a good friend, Monroe. We should get beer.”

“Sure, in a month after your ribs and shoulder heal and you’re allowed to drink.” He smiled, cocking his head to one side. “Sounds like Juliette is here. I’ll see you later, kid.”

“See you later.” Nick watched Monroe leave and sighed. At least everyone else was in one piece. He was mostly in one piece. Nothing was broken. That had to count for something.

“Hey,” Juliette smiled brightly as she walked in the room, holding up a paper bag. “I brought you donuts.”

Nick smiled. “You are an angel.”

“I know.” She took the chair next to the bed, setting the bag down on the rolling tray. “I have a feeling you are going to have a lot of visitors today. The nurse told me I get you for an hour but then you have another scan to make sure your concussion is as mild as they thought last night.”

“Yay.” Nick blinked owlishly. “You coming back after that?”

“Of course.”

_I'm so sorry. I know you love Juliette, but you have to end it and never see her again. It's just too dangerous for you to be with another sub in this line of work. With what our family does._

Nick shook his head, trying to clear out Aunt Marie’s plea. But he can’t, not completely. Juliette could have died last night. Nick closed his eyes. “I think I’m more tired than I thought.”

“That’s okay.” She rubbed his arm. “I’ll just sit with you. Sleep.”

 _It’s just too dangerous_.

***

Captain Renard stopped by after lunch. Juliette was out getting coffee and Nick was awake. Practically alert.

“Detective, how are you feeling?” Renard stopped at the side of the bed and took a seat, putting a hand on Nick’s wrist.

“A bit like I got hit by a truck.” Nick smiled. “How long am I going to be out?”

“Doctors are saying at least a month, depends on how your ribs heal.”

Nick groaned. “Great.”

“It could be worse, Nick. Nothing was broken and your concussion was pretty mild.” His thumb was making slow circles against Nick’s wrist.

It was a little distracting but—nice. Nick blinked. “I guess that’s true.”

“The Dynamic counselor says you managed to stay up a lot longer than they expected last night. Did you fiddle with your pain-meds?”

While that was sort of true in the way that it was _actually_ true, Nick wasn’t sure he wanted to admit to it. Except the silence was palpable and—he didn’t want to lie to Renard. He was still less than a hundred percent okay with lying to him about his relationship with Adalind, but how was he supposed to explain that? He couldn’t, not without telling the man about Wesen and Grimms and all that.

“I didn’t want to go under until I knew Hank was okay.” Nick’s tone was petulant at best. He looked down at his lap, biting down on his lip.

“I’m not upset,” Renard said. “I understand. It was a just a little—impetuous.”

Nick was pretty sure he could hear the word Renard actually wanted to use behind the pause. _Naughty._ “Oh.” Nick looked up at Renard. “Thanks.”

“Don’t do anything reckless between now and getting back to work. Okay?”

It was gentle, but it was definitely an order and not a suggestion. Nick felt himself relax a bit. “I think I’ve had more time off in the last month than I have my whole career.”

“It’s just a rough patch, Nick.”

“People keep saying that.” Nick sighed. “I hope it’s true.”

_It’s just too dangerous._

After a long pause Renard prompted him. “Something on your mind?”

“Something my Aunt Marie said is starting to hit home. She said it was too dangerous for me to be with Juliette.” He swallowed. “That guy came into my house, Captain. He could have killed me. He could have killed her. And the worst thing is—I couldn’t help her last night after. I was gone and she had to rely on someone else. What kind of partner does that make me? Maybe she’d be better off away from me. Safer.”

“Juliette specifically or just another sub?”

Nick froze.

“Yes, I know you aren’t a Switch. You do play the Dom pretty well though when you need to. You’ve had a lot of practice I guess.”

Nick nodded. “How did you know?”

“I paid attention.” Renard leaned forward. “I’m not going to tell anyone. That’s your call, Nick. You are a good detective and I’ve never been one of those people who thinks subs don’t belong in high-stress jobs. Even Doms go through rough patches. We aren’t invincible, though I think a lot of us like to think that we are.” The man smiled. “The only thing this changes is our individual working relationship.”

“Hank knows too. I told him.”

“Good. And from now on, whether you are wearing a sub band or not, I’m going to take the appropriate actions according to your Dynamic. Okay?”

“Do you have to?” Nick made a face.

“I’m responsible for your well-being when you’re under my command, Nicholas.”

Nick tried to ignore the shiver that rolled down his spine.

“And even if I wasn’t,” Renard continued, “I care about you.”

Nick ducked his head to hide the flush. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d felt that stomach twist of desire to go down for a Dom. He pushed it down and took a breath. “Thank you, Captain.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Captain Renard,” Juliette walked in, a cup of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other. “Keeping Nick company?”

“He looked lonely.” Renard smiled. “It’s good to see you again, and please, just call me Sean.”

“All right Sean.” She smiled back and set the muffin down in front of Nick and sat down in the other chair. “I got you chocolate chip. The nurse said you didn’t eat your lunch.”

“That’s because my lunch looked like it would eat me,” Nick replied. “Thanks.”

“You’re going to need more than a muffin,” Renard said. “How about some juice?”

Juliette smiled into her coffee. _Doms._ They could be as nurture oriented as a sub when their protective instincts got riled up and it was pretty obvious to her that Renard was in full protective mode. Strangely though, she found she didn’t really mind. She’d been with Nick for three years. They’d lived together, loved together—she’d found the engagement ring he’d stashed away in his sock drawer a couple weeks ago. At first, she’d been excited but these past few weeks had been making it clearer to her that Nick needed—more. More than what she could give him.

And so did she. She still loved him. Still cared about him, but sometimes that wasn’t enough.

“Juice?” Nick raised his eyebrows.

“Juice.” He stood up. “I’ll be right back. Eat your muffin.”

Nick sighed and started peeling the paper off the muffin. “He’s bossy.”

“He’s your boss,” Juliette replied. “And a Dom. Well, an _Alpha_ Dom, if I’m not mistaken. Takes one to keep that rowdy bunch at the precinct in line.”

“True.” He twisted the top off his muffin and ate that first.

Renard returned, a bottle of orange juice in hand. Juliette watched carefully as Renard sat back down, twisting the top off the bottle and setting it down on the tray next to the muffin. The moment that was done, he put a hand on Nick’s leg. Nick’s shoulders relaxed almost immediately. Juliette felt a soft twinge of jealousy and pushed it down. It might not have been the time to talk Nick then, but it was going to have to happen soon.

Nick looked up at her and smiled. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just a little tired.” She reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently.

He smiled. “You should go home and sleep, I’ll be okay.”

“I’m not _that_ tired.” She shook her head. “I’ll stick around for a bit.” She waited until Nick was occupied again with his food before glancing at the captain. He returned her look, quirking an eyebrow. She mouthed, _thank you_ , eyes getting a bit misty.

Renard nodded back in understanding. The changes to his Grimm’s life were only just beginning.

***

The hospital released him a couple days later under strict orders not to lift _anything_ and take it easy. Three weeks into his leave, Nick was feeling restless. More than restless. His shoulder was almost back to a hundred percent and he was pretty sure his ribs had healed. The bruising had all faded to greenish yellow blooms along his torso. Nick had had bruised ribs before, but they’d never healed this fast. It made him curious enough to head to Monroe’s house after calling ahead.

“You know, I think this is the first time you’ve called to ask me about your own heritage and not some random Wesen.” Monroe fixed him a cup of coffee. “You must have noticed a few changes already.”

“Well yeah,” he took the mug, “thanks. But I haven’t been seriously injured since I became a Grimm. I looked through some books in the trailer but I haven’t found a _Beginner’s Guide to Being a Grimm_ , or anything.” He sighed. “The last time I knocked my ribs this bad it took two months before I was good. I mean, they don’t even really hurt anymore.”

“Let me see.” Monroe gestured at Nick’s stomach with the mug.

With a huff of impatience, Nick tugged up his shirt.

“Looks like you’re on track to go back to work in a week.” Monroe smiled. “Range of motion back?”

“Yeah. And no, I haven’t been lifting anything.” He pulled his shirt back down.

“I wasn’t going to ask—”

Nick gave him a sharp look.

“Okay I was, but only because I worry. You have bad habits, Nick.”

The shorter man rolled his eyes. “Uh huh.”

Monroe found himself, not for the first time, tamping down his urge to treat Nick to quick smack on the rear. The boy brought out his protective instincts and reminded him all too much of a pup trying to learn his place in the pack.

“Well, to answer your initial question, yes. Grimm’s are stronger, faster and they heal quicker. Probably to compensate for fighting Wesen. Your hearing is probably a bit better, eyesight too.”

Nick nodded absently, sipping at the coffee. “Yeah. That mean I can go back to work sooner after injuries?”

“Not unless you want to explain _why_ you heal faster.”

“Fair point.”

“You could just, I don’t know, _avoid_ being injured. I mean, you’ve gone most of your career without a dearth of hospital visits. You need to be more careful.”

“Hard to do when I all of my cases keeping getting tied up with Wesen. Most of whom are terrified of me on sight.” The self-deprecation was evident. Nick hunched his shoulders a bit. “I just want to help people, you know?”

Monroe moved closer, throwing an arm around Nick’s shoulders. “You been spending a lot of time at the trailer?”

“I do have the time right now. Seemed like a good idea. The more I know the better off I’ll be.”

“That is very true.” Monroe smiled. “How are things at home?”

“Well, I think Juliette is hiding something. She’s been acting weird this past week. I can’t really blame her. I mean, I’ve been acting weird too.” He frowned at his coffee cup. “I think we’ve both realized that our relationship isn’t going to work.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He muffled his surprised when Nick burrowed closer to him. “It’s okay.”

“I was going to ask her to marry me, Monroe.” Nick swallowed. “I mean, we couldn’t Bond, but we could get married. We could have _that_.”

Gently, Monroe pulled the coffee cup from Nick’s hands and set it and his own down before pulling the man into a proper hug. “It’s okay.” He rubbed Nick’s back. “It’s okay.”

He wondered, briefly, when he’d stopped thinking of Nick just as the Grimm that exploded into his life and instead as a friend. Probably when Nick found Hap’s killer. Probably when Monroe realized that the detective was leaning on him not just as a font of knowledge on Wesen, but as a sub seeking Dominant approval and attention. It was purely platonic, but it was the kind of thing Monroe hadn’t had in a while. Most of his friends in the Wesen community were Doms or Switches, and while he knew that Nick’s official ID had a capital S marked clear as day, he also knew from hanging around the guy as much as he had that there was no way that was true. Nick _needed_ him.

It was kind of nice.

“You’re going to get through this, pup,” the endearment surprised him, “I promise.”

He felt Nick nod against his chest. “Thanks, Monroe.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

Juliette was waiting for him when he got home and from the look on her face, he gathered it was time they had the talk they’d been putting off. He sat down on the couch next to her and sighed.

“I think we’ve both been thinking about the same thing these last few weeks, haven’t we?” Nick started.

Juliette took his hand. “Yeah.” She nodded. “I think we have.” She turned to look at him. “I thought a few weeks off would give me time to think. Give me time to see if I was wrong.” She took a deep breath and exhaled. “I found that empty box of Obsetrex. You’re still having nightmares.”

Nick nodded. “About that night when the guy broke in. I couldn’t protect you. I’m afraid you won’t be safe with me.” He squeezed her hand. “I wanted to make us work. I wanted to ask you to marry me. But I think—I think we both think it would best for both of us if we didn’t…”

“If we didn’t stay together,” Juliette finished. “I still love you, but I want what’s best for both of us.”

“Me too.” He turned toward her. “How do you want to do this?”

“Elisha offered to let me come to stay with her and Dave. If you want the house…”

He sighed. “It’s your house, Juliette.”

“It’s your house too, Nick.”

Nick shook his head. “I’ll just stay until I find an apartment and we can list the house or something. I don’t know if I can talk about that right now though.”

She squeezed his hand. “It’s okay. I don’t think you should be alone, Nick.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Tonight.” She closed her eyes for a moment. “Maybe after some distance we can get coffee. Re-evaluate. Be friends?”

Nick managed a smile. “Maybe.”

“You should call Hank.”

“Yeah.” He nodded but she could tell he wasn’t really agreeing with her. They sat there for a long time until Elisha arrived. She was sympathetic, saying all the right things while helping Juliette with her suitcases. Juliette pressed a kiss to Nick’s cheek by way of goodbye before heading out to the car.

Nick watched her drive away and settled back onto the couch with a long sigh.

In the car, Juliette sighed. “I hate this.”

Elisha took her hand and squeezed. “I know. But you both agreed.”

“I know.” After a moment, Juliette pulled out her phone and texted Hank.

Because she knew Nick was too stubborn to do it himself.

***

A knock on the door startled Nick into moving from his spot on the couch. He blinked, glancing at the window and spotting Hank on the porch. He sighed and forced himself.

“I brought beer!” Hank called.

Nick opened the door and sighed. “Juliette called you.”

“Yes she did. Come on, I have an overnight bag, beer and _Bad Boys_.”

Nick snorted. “Guys night in?”

“That’s right.”

Well, there wasn’t really anything he could say against that. He let Hank in and tried to concentrate on presenting himself as stable and in control. He wasn’t sure wanted to spend the whole week with his partner staying over.

He just—needed some time. Just a little bit of time.

***

Nick was determined to make sure his return to duty this time wasn’t cut short after a month—again. He slapped a patch on under his sub-band, a smile on his face and walked into work. “Hey Hank, what’s going on?”

“We got a call, there’s a body at the dump.”

“Exciting.” Nick grabbed his coffee from where he’d set it down on his desk. “Let’s go.”

The case was enough to distract Nick from his home life. While home for lunch he spotted a woman taking pictures of the house. It stuck a chord and he called the plate in to investigate later before heading to Monroe’s house to ask about Mason Snyder and Marty Burgess, only to get shooed out a bit later when Monroe got a call for work.

He spent the evening alone and woke up to a phone call—there was another body at an auto-shop. As the clues fell into place, Burgess started to look less like a mild-mannered witness and more like the perpetrator.

Another murder later, Nick and Hank have arrested Burgess before he can hurt anyone else.

It’s a lot. More than Nick would ever admit to. He didn’t want to bother Hank further, didn’t want the captain to ask questions so instead of heading home, he went to Monroe’s.

***

Nick stood outside of Monroe’s house and knocked. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Monroe peered out, face bruised and lip bloodied.

Nick’s eyes widened in concern. “Ooh. What happened to you?”

Monroe quirked half a smile. “Funny you should ask. You happened to me. Get in here.” Monroe groaned. “Shut the door will you?”

Nick followed him inside and shut the door, trailing the taller man into the kitchen. “Who did this to you?”

“I don't know.”

“I can track them down,” Nick insisted.

“Look, I don't know who these guys were, all right? All I know is if they wanted me dead, I would be dead.” Monroe shrugged.

“So... I can only imagine they were sending me some kind of message.” Nick swallowed, guilt starting to form in the pit of his stomach.

Monroe pulled out a small fold of paper and handed it over to Nick. “You ever see that before?”

Nick looked at the drawing, a sort of stylized scythe. He looked back up at Monroe and nodded. “Yeah... Reapers.”

“You start messing with the status quo, there are some people who might not be exactly sanguine about that. And what I am doing with you is definitely messing with the status quo.” Monroe didn’t seem particularly disturbed by that.

Nick was. Monroe was his friend, and these bastards had hurt him. “I'm not going to ask for any more of your help.” _Can’t let anyone else get hurt because of me._

“Screw that. I'm not running.” Monroe grabbed them each a beer. “You ask me for all the help you need. I've never been much of a status quo kind of guy. And next time... We'll be ready for them.”

Nick popped the top off his beer and laughed uneasily.

“I’m serious, Nick. I’m not Juliette. I can handle myself.” He narrowed his eyes. “So don’t even think about cutting me out, pup.” His eyes flashed red.

Nick took a sip of beer. “Sure thing, _Sir._ ” His smirk made it pretty clear he wasn’t totally serious.

Monroe chuckled. “You’re going to make some _very_ patient Dom happy someday.”

Nick shrugged and sipped at his beer again. He had a niggle of concern at the back of his mind about the beer, but couldn’t remember why.

Monroe grabbed two more beers and they headed out into the living room.

“If you want I can clean up your face a bit,” Nick offered.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Monroe leaned back on the couch. “Speaking of Doms though, how’s being home alone?”

“I’m getting there. Thinking about getting an apartment. I just need some more time to think about it all.”

“That’s fair.”

They drank, chatted about things other than Wesen, murders and secret societies. After a few beers, Monroe loosened up a bit more and started teasing Nick.

“So…tell me. Good looking guy like you, you must have attracted _some_ attention. Got a couple Doms in the market.”

Nick rolled his eyes, not quite as drunk as Monroe. “I dunno. I’m not like _in need_ or anything.” He hiccupped. “Although…”

“You just thought of somebody,” Monroe grinned. “I can tell. Spill.”

Nick flushed. “Okay so—maybe— _maybe_ , I think my captain is kind of…” He swallowed. “Kind of tall and…impressive.” He mumbled the last.

“Office romance? _Naughty_.”

Nick laughed. “Not like anything will happen. That guy could have his pick of any sub he wanted.”

Monroe shook his head. “Don’t sell yourself short. You’ve got muscles and bright eyes—and you are pretty. For a man.”

Nick snorted. “Thanks.” He set down his empty beer bottle and frowned as his stomach churned. He swallowed and listed to one side.

“You okay?” Monroe leaned forward. “You look a little green.”

“I—suddenly feel not so good.” He pushed his hair off his forehead.

Monroe, somewhat more sober, stood up and walked over to Nick. He frowned. “You do not look good at all. You take anything today?”

“Uh…” Nick blinked, looking at his hands. “Wait.” He pulled down his sub-band. “The patch. I forgot I was wearing it.”

“And you’ve had three—four beers on top of how many patches today?”

“Uh—two.”

“Shit, Nick. Up, we got to get you to the bathroom.”

Nick groaned as Monroe helped him to his feet and into the bathroom—just in time, as his stomach rebelled moments later.

“You have to know you don’t mix alcohol and Drop suppressants, right?” Monroe’s tone was mostly concerned with a touch of _are you stupid_.

“Not no purpose,” Nick managed.

“I’m surprised you didn’t get sick at the first beer. Must be a Grimm thing. Though that doesn’t excuse this.”

“Yell later,” Nick muttered.

“Yeah, yeah.” Monroe dug through the medicine cabinet while Nick emptied what was left of his stomach contents. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol and some cotton ball, taking Nick’s wrist in one hand and pulling off the patch, cleaning the area with a soaked cotton ball. “Honestly, I think you’re just going to have to sleep this off. I’m not risking mixing anymore drugs into your system.”

Nick groaned.

“Dude, you should not be allowed to be alone. How have you survived this long?”

Nick groaned again.

***

Monroe gave him strict instructions to stay off the Obsetrex patches for the next twenty-four hours to let his body recalibrate itself. He made a point of driving Nick to work too, stopping a block away from the station.

“Okay, Detective,” Monroe said. “Stay away from coffee and caffeine too, okay? Or you’ll just end up throwing up again.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nick climbed out of the car. “Thanks, Mom.”

Monroe rolled his eyes. “Have fun at school.”

Nick flipped him off and headed into the precinct. He grabbed a bottle of water from the vending machine on his way upstairs. He knew Monroe was right about the caffeine. He should have been smarter about drinking while wearing the patch. It was a stupid mistake, and he couldn’t afford to make it again.

“You look awful,” Hank said.

“I was out a bit late—had drinks with a friend.”

“Oh, put yourself out there? Good for you.”

Nick wasn’t going to disillusion his partner, given that his assumption made life easier on him. “Yeah. Good for me.”

“As much as I hate to ruin your morning, gentlemen,” Sergeant Wu approached them with his usual smile. “There’s a body by the river.”

“You really know how to make a guy’s day Wu,” Hank said. “All right, let’s go.”

***

Their next couple of cases were successful enough to keep Nick riding high on adrenaline and good-will. Stopping the Geiers, saving those kids. Ending a string of murders. And then spending part of his evening chasing away a couple Wesen kids who egged his house.

Which was about when he realized he was going to have to do something about whatever the hell was going on with the trucks he’d seen drive by and the kids. It was more annoying than anything else, but he couldn’t risk it turning into something dangerous. In the end he stopped by the address the truck was registered to and ended up scaring the crap out of two Eisbiber, who admitted they’d spread the word about the new Grimm in town and promised to stop. Which Nick took at face-value, mostly because they seemed genuinely terrified.

A couple days later, he and Hank caught a brutal home-invasion. They were driving back from the crime scene when Nick’s phone buzzed. He checked, but it wasn’t a text. It was a calendar alert.

“Great,” Nick grunted.

“What’s up?”

“Tomorrow would have been Juliette and my third anniversary. The night I was going to propose.”

“Damn.” Hank gave him a sympathetic look. “Sorry, man.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. I’ll just go to a bar tomorrow night and drink.”

“Sounds good. You want company?”

“Eh, I’ll think about it. For now, we have murder.” Nick flashed a smile. “The one constant in my life.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

***

The crowd outside the cage was cheering. Nick didn’t really appreciate that.

“You’re crazy, Nick,” Monroe said.

“Well, maybe that’ll help.” Nick shrugged. “All right, what are his weaknesses?” He eyed the crocodile-faced Wesen at the other side of the cage.

“He doesn’t have any.” Monroe sounded a bit frantic.

Nick put a hand on Monroe’s arm, squeezing. “Hank is coming here with back-up. I just need to buy a little bit of time.”

A bit of tension bled out of the Dom’s posture, but not a lot. “This isn’t gonna take that long,” Monroe replied.

The asshole in charge of the fights shouted something in Latin Nick didn’t understand. “Oh man,” Monroe said, grabbing a sword off the floor of the cage and handing it to Nick. “All right, here we go.” He gripped the front of Nick’s shirt and looked him in the eyes. “You are gonna have to dig deep within yourself, and, like, pull up the history of your ancestors, and I mean all of them, man. Bring it, and just do whatever you have to do. Because whatever they have done to that guy over there, has removed any shred of humanity. You are dealing with pure killer.”

Nick took a breath.

“You can do this—I hope.”

***  
  
Nick wasn’t certain what came over him in that arena, but _something_ did. Some power and speed he’d never managed to find before. He took down Dimitri and back-up arrived just in time to stop the rest of the crowd from surging into the cage after him. Monroe took the opportunity the chaos presented to run for it.

Hank rushed into the cage a few moments later, eyeing Nick and the body on the floor of the cage. “Who’s that?”

“It’s Dimitri Skontos.”

“Is he alive?” Hank raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, he’s breathing.” Nick dropped the sword, heart still racing from the fight.

“Where’s Taymor?” The asshole in charge of the fights.

“I don’t know. Think he got away.”

Nick exhaled sharply. “Wow. That was insane.”

“Yeah, you know the captain is going to be pissed that you ran in here without back-up, right?” Hank gave him look.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Exigent circumstances.” Nick managed to smile. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Uh huh.” Hank clapped a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Good luck with that. The medic needs to check you out on the way out.”

If it would put off having to explain to the captain, why he ran into a warehouse full of dangerous criminals by himself—he’d take it.

***

The captain wasn’t at the precinct when they got back, so the conversation would have to wait until morning. Nick was sort of hoping a good night’s sleep would be enough to erase his recklessness from the captain’s list of things to deal with.

When he got to work the next morning and opened his email, there was a message waiting for him.

_Detective Burkhardt,_

_Quiet room C, 9 AM_

_Captain Renard_

Okay, so he hadn’t forgotten about it. The clocked read ten past eight. Nick flushed and glanced at Hank, who was just settling into his desk. “Any murders I should know about?”

“Not yet.” Hank gave Nick a look over and smiled. “Why, you got something you want to get out of?”

“Uh—no?”

Hank snorted. “You know you won’t be able to go out until after anyway. Department policy.”

Despite that being true, Nick was hoping to sneak by on the letter of the rule. Which was that he couldn’t leave the precinct from the time of his “appointment” until it’s conclusion. So really, if they got called out at 8:59, he could still go.

He got very little accomplished in the time beforehand. Hank kept shooting him looks. Nick tried to convince himself he wasn’t worried. Or guilty. Or definitely going to end up over the captain’s knee. _Tried._

He didn’t think he was all that successful. At ten ‘til nine, a calendar alert popped up on his computer screen, reminding him he had something scheduled. He sighed.

“I’ve got to go, Hank. I guess you can just lean on Wu if someone gets killed before I get back. Unless of course, I get killed.” He winced.

Hank gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Don’t be late.”

Nick was nearly floored by the sympathy. Really. He locked his gun in his desk and grabbed his ID card before heading upstairs and swiping himself into the hall and then the room indicated in the message.

“Captain.” Nick closed the door behind him. The click sound so horribly final to him. Captain Renard was seated in a chair set in the middle of the room, jacket and tie laid over the back, sleeves rolled up. He gave Nick a pointed look at pointed resolutely at the spot in front of him.

Nick swallowed and went where he was pointed. “What did you want to talk about, Sir?”

“I read your partner’s report from last night. You went into a cage fight with another man, armed with a sword. Alone.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick’s stomach clenched. It was basically true. He had to leave Monroe out of this.

“Why?”

“To stop the fight.”

“An officer found your other service weapon outside the cage. A witness says you gave it to the fight organizer and agreed, willingly, to go into the cage.”

Nick’s mouth went very dry. _I am so stupid._ “Yes, Sir.” _But I did it to save Monroe. I had a good reason. I can’t tell you that reason. But I had it._ “I’d already called for back-up.”

“You couldn’t just wait for back-up?”

“Well—no, Sir.”

“And why not?” Renard’s gaze was steely.

Nick’s skin prickled. “I just—couldn’t.”

“ _I just couldn’t_ is not an acceptable answer, Nicholas. You put yourself in danger for no discernable reason. You broke department policy about handling dangerous situations.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick looked down at his shoes.

“All right then. Take off your shoes and go stand in the corner.” Renard pointed to the corner of the room he could watch from his seat.

“Sir?” Nick raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t like to repeat myself, Nicholas.”

Nick cringed internally and moved to obey. He took his shoes off, setting them aside and got himself into the corner. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been sent to a corner. He was thinking it was before he was even _registered_. The one Dom he’d had a fling with in college hadn’t lasted long enough for Nick to be comfortable with discipline from them and none of his bosses had ever done it before.

Renard watched Nick fidget in the corner with a careful eye. He knew Nick had gone into that cage to protect someone else. He was even pretty sure it was the Blutbad the Grimm was spending an inordinate amount of time with. He didn’t mind the relationship; Monroe was definitely an asset. He _did_ mind that Nick still had to lie to him about that. He didn’t want any lies between them. Nick had turned out to be an excellent detective and he was fast turning into a very modern Grimm with a good head on his shoulders for dealing with a variety of Wesen problems. That conscience of his irritated the Royals, which was fine with Renard. Nick was becoming part of the community and Renard was a big part _of_ that community.

Watching Nick in the hospital had been almost more than he could bear. Watching him adrift after he and Juliette split, however, had made him realize that his initial reaction after that first spanking was more than just protective instincts kicking in. He _wanted_ Nick. But he couldn’t pursue him. Nick had to come to him.

And he had to know the truth.

Renard deemed Nick had been stewing long enough. “All right, come here.”

Nick jumped a bit at the acknowledgement and sighed, not certain he wanted to leave the relative safety of the corner now that he was in it. He chewed on his lip, considering his options.

“If I have to come get you,” Renard warned, “you will not be pleased.”

Nick got out of the corner. He walked toward Renard, settling to the spot he’d occupied previously. With little preamble, Sean tugged him over to the side of the chair.

“Jeans, Nicholas.”

Nick couldn’t have explained why he was protesting at this point. He’d done this once before, he already knew how Renard did things. It was just… _I did it to save Monroe. I can’t tell you about it because it was a Grimm thing. I had a good reason_. Kept running around his head. This spanking wouldn’t fix that. Couldn’t fix that Nick would have to lie again. Lie to Hank. It wouldn’t fix the other reason he did it either. _I don’t need anyone else. I can do this on my own. Juliette is gone._ Made up the background noise behind his more reasonable excuses for charging into a Wesen cage match.

Renard watched Nick’s face carefully. _Conflicted_. Sean sighed. The sub was going to need a little push, that’s all. A steady hand. _My steady hand. Always._ Sean shoved that thought aside. “One.”

Nick flinched and got to work taking his pants down. He didn’t wait for two to get over Sean’s lap, even though the chair made this a whole different level of awkward from the last time. He as tall enough that his hands hit the floor, and gave him a bit more stability, but he was already thinking he _never_ wanted to be in this position again. The feel of air against the skin of his ass clued him in to the exact moment the captain tugged his boxers down. The blood was already rushing to his head a bid, but his face was definitely redder now.

“Hank told me last night would have been your anniversary,” Renard said. “And while I can understand that, it doesn’t excuse what you did. Going into that situation emotionally compromised is, if anything, worse.” He smacked Nick’s left cheek.

“Yes, Sir,” Nick managed.

“Good boy.” Renard didn’t feel the need to lecture this time as he spanked, he was counting on the position and corner time to put Nick in the right frame of mind.

Nick yelped when the first sharp spank came down. It didn’t let up either. Nick was in a bit of a different headspace this time around, and could be somewhat more objective about the process this time around. Renard was methodical, paced and very effective at heating up his backside. Nick didn’t try to stop the steady stream of yelps, swearwords and general displeasure that fell off his lips. Renard started smacking a bit harder when the swearwords outnumbered the more meaningless utterances.

“Fuck!” Nick swore after Renard smacked the top of his left thigh.

Renard raised his eyebrows and shifted his legs to lift Nick’s rear end up higher. Nick kicked in protest, prompting Renard to shift again, trapping Nick’s legs between his own before he targeted Nick’s sit spots.

The swearing stopped.

Nick’s breath hitched, the thick ball of emotion he’d been ignoring starting to unwind as he was forced to deal with the more present reality of the pain in his ass. The _ongoing_ pain in his ass.

On the other side the equation, Renard was a bit—concerned. The tension across Nick’s shoulders and back should have eased a bit by now. The little Grimm, it seemed, had come a bit further into his powers. They were sturdy, to say the least. Sean recalculated his method.

The sudden shift from measured strikes to faster, harder and erratic left Nick initially startled but quickly set him squirming again. He whimpered, tears pricking at his eyes. Finally, after three quick spanks to the curve his ass, he started to cry.

“I’m sorry,” he managed. “I’m sorry—Sir—please I’m sorry.” Nick pressed his face into his arm and shuddered. “M’ sorry.” The tension had bled out, Nick going limp and relaxing over Renard’s knee. “Really sorry.”

“Shh,” Renard stroked the sub’s back. “It’s okay. You’re forgiven. Everything is okay now.” He moved his other hand to Nick’s head, carding his fingers through his hair gently. “You did good. You’re a good boy.” _My good boy._ “It’s okay.” He tugged Nick’s boxers back up and pulled the jeans off the rest of the way. “I’m going to pick up and take you over the couch, okay? You can take as long as you need.”

Nick huffed a soft assent. Renard pulled Nick to his feet and then into his arms, standing up with a soft grunt of effort before carrying the younger man over to the couch and settling down. This part was so _easy_. Nick’s face buried against his shoulder, hands clinging to Sean’s shirt front. Sean pushed down his growing urge to _claim_ and continued to whisper gentle reassurances as he settled Nick down. When the crying subsided, Sean grabbed the bottle of water he’d stashed away earlier and cracked off the top.

“Water?”

Nick shifted, reaching out to take the water—and nearly dropping it. Renard managed to catch the bottle before too much spilled and pressed the opening to Nick’s mouth. His detective managed a wry smile before accepting the help.

“I think I ruined your shirt,” he said finally.

“I have a spare,” Renard returned drily.

“Am I—are you going to put me on desk duty for breaking department regs?” Nick flashed his best pleading look.

Sean smiled somewhat indulgently. “No. I think you’ve learned your lesson. But if this happens again, you better believe you’ll be getting a suspension on top of a _truly_ memorable spanking. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Let me know when you feel up to heading out, okay?”

Nick nodded. “Okay.” He paused a moment. “Thanks, Captain.”

“You’re welcome.”

Nick buried his face back against Renard’s chest and sighed. His ass still hurt but the rest of this? He liked it. He _wanted_ it. And was absolutely, never ever, going to tell a soul.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe we are through most of the pre-relationship things. Although Nick still needs to tell Hank and possible his captain about his Grimm business and Captain Renard needs to tell Nick the truth about Marie. 
> 
> Should be fun.


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is set during Three Coins in a Fuchsbau. One scene is altered from Natural Born Wesen. Dialogue has been pulled from the episodes in question. 
> 
> Which I'm hoping I'll be able to do less of after this chapter.

After spending most of his shift filling out paperwork, Nick gave into to his urge to call Monroe. He was definitely not going to talk to Hank about this. His partner would tease him about it for months.

“Hey, Nick,” Monroe answered. “What’s up?”

“Just checking to see how you are after last night.”

“Good, thanks to you.” There was a smile in Monroe’s voice.

“Yeah um—good because my captain _was not_ happy about it.”

“Oh yeah?” Monroe laughed. “How unhappy was he?”

“Don’t think I’ll be sitting down to eat dinner tonight.” Nick huffed. “More importantly I—I’m pretty sure I’ve moved into dangerous territory.”

“He must be very good looking. He makes you feel safe?”

“Yeah. I mean—I’ve never felt like this before, Monroe. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here.”

“I’m not exactly the best person to ask for relationship advice, Nick.”

“If I ask Hank, I’ll never hear the end of it. Besides, he’s got three divorces under his belt. Not exactly the best person to talk to about this.”

Monroe snorted. “Okay. Dinner at my place.” There was a pause. “If you want I think I’ve got a kneeling pad somewhere. We can eat in the living room and you don’t have to sit.”

“I—that would be great actually. Thanks, Monroe.”

“I’ll see you at seven then.”

“Seven.” Nick hung up and headed home.

***

Their next big case found them at a break-in at a jewelry shop.

“Damn, I know this place,” Hank said as they climbed out of their car. The scene was pretty well contained at this point, squad cars and paramedics on scene as the cordoned off the area. “Bought my second engagement collar from this guy.”

“Hey, looks like they came in through the front door just after he closed for the night,” Wu said, walking them into the scene.

“Find a body?”

“Oh yeah. Samuel Bertram.”

Hank made a face. “Ah, I was afraid of that.”

“He’s in the vault.” Wu continued toward the back of the shop. “Probably thought he was safe—in the safe.”

“Surveillance tape?” Nick asked, eyeing the damage around them.

“Thieves found the camera, ripped it out of the wall. Probably took it with them,” Wu answered.

Nick looked around the safe, noting the drill marks on the safe, the traces of explosives and shards of glass. “This was a professional job.”

Hank eyed the old man’s body sadly, “Yeah, they knew what they were doing.” He hunched down next to Mr. Bertram. “Sam was a big-time numismatic.”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “What is that, some kind of religion?”

“In a way, yeah.” Hank nodded. “Coins.”

***

Finding three gold coins in their victim’s stomach wasn’t exactly what Nick expected. It made a kind of sense, if they were the most valuable thing in the store or something. Gold coins, a lion’s head stamped on one side and a swastika on the other. Hank thought of Germany immediately but Nick wasn’t so sure. They looked a hell of a lot older than that.

And, like all of his other cases in the last few weeks, this one had Wesen involvement, because of course it did. Right that moment though, he had to concentrate on the house in front of him and the BMW parked out front. The same car from the robbery. Uniformed officers were waiting for them next in his squad car. The one in the driver’s seat looked a bit young, a bit inexperienced. Officer Brenner.

Hank had been a bit—off—since they left the coroner’s office. He was sending off waves of Dominance that made Nick cringe. Nick wasn’t about to let that stop him from doing his job. He’d dealt with worse from suspects—or assholes in bars who thought a sub-band was an invitation.

Nick asked the uniforms to cover the back and followed Hank into the front of the house. “Hey, you okay?” Nick asked.

“Never better,” Hank snarled.

Nick winced, pulling his gun free as Hank bulldozed through the front door. Nick spotted a man flee toward the back while Hank started toward a gray-haired man standing on the other side of the room with his hands up—there were two bodies on the floor. Nick was about to follow after their runner when Hank slammed the other guy up against a wall. “Hey! Don’t you move!” Hank snarled. His Dominant presence was getting worse.

Nick shook his head, forcing himself to stay steady and pull on the protocol for dealing with a Dom on a power trip. “Hank, come on!”

“He’s got a gun.” Hank moved the suspect onto the floor with _way_ more force than necessary.

Nick took a deep breath, putting a hand on the Hank’s shoulder and tipping his head back slightly, shoulders open. “Hey, easy, he’s down.” He spoke softly. “I’ve got him. Go check on the officers. I’ve got this.”

Hank blinked, the edge of tension bleeding off him as Nick took over. Hank stood up and back away.

“All right, hands above your head, come on.” Nick started pulling the guy’s hand back, and finally got a good look at his face—which shifted into something like a bird for a moment before the man shook his head, staring right back at Nick. Nick swallowed his recognition. Recognition of a Wesen—and of someone he knew. _Fuck._ Nick shook his head minutely and finished up cuffing the man.

Officer Brenner came into the house, breathing a bit heavy. “There was another one.”

“What happened?” Hank demanded.

“He was fast. I’ve never seen anyone run like that.”

“No, you lost him,” Hank snapped. “Don’t make excuses.”

“ _Hank_.”

“Do I have to do everything myself?” The waves of Dominance were back.

“Listen, Hank,” Nick put a hand on Hank’s arm. “We got a crime scene here. He’s gone, let him go.”

After a moment, Hank nodded. Nick pulled their suspect to his feet and they headed out, giving the officer instructions on the way out.

***

Nick couldn’t help his relief when the captain took the coins off Hank and sent him home. He couldn’t help but notice tension bleed off Hank as soon as the coins were no longer on his person either. Renard gave him the interview with their suspect, which was going to be so much fun. Nick nodded and headed for the room. He shut off the recording equipment and made sure the observation room was empty before he headed inside.

“Farley Kolt,” Nick said, shutting the door behind him.

Farley smiled for a moment. “Imagine my surprise.”

“You can probably imagine mine too.” Nick sat down. “I sort of thought you were dead.”

“Well, I might as well have been.”

Nick should have pulled himself off the case, but he couldn’t. Even if he did know Kolt. Even if his Aunt Marie used to date the guy. Up until Nick was thirteen, he’d lived with them. Marie had never told Nick why they broke things off and Nick had never asked. Of course, knowing the guy was Wesen sort of explained a few things.

“Tell me about the two dead guys in the house,” Nick managed.

“Flynn and Hans. Ian Flynn. Irish by way of Berlin. Hans Roth, Austrian. They both worked with a Spaniard, Soledad Marquesa.”

“Who got away.”

“Yep. Been following them for a long time. Finally caught up with them tonight, but, uh…” He clicked his tongue against his teeth.

“And why were you following them?”

“Is this being recorded?”

“No. Of course not.” Nick looked at the man who, once up a time, he’d called Uncle Farley.

“Look, we both know this situation has nothing to do with you being a cop. Or a Grimm—which is an interesting development all on its own. No, this is because of the coins and a promise I made.”

“Tell me about the coins.”

“Okay.” Farley smiled. “Eighth century B. C., gold was being mined on the island of Zakynthos in ancient Greece. Now certain coins that were struck from that mine were stamped with a swastika on one side, signifying good fortune, and a lion's head on the other, symbolizing wealth and power. Now this particular lion's head was the Nemean lion slain by Heracles, whose fur was impervious to attacks, because it was made of gold, and whose claws were sharper than mortal swords, and could cut through armor. And it would seem, those who held the coins possessed a kind of charismatic influence over other men. As the Greek empire fell, the coins found their way into the Romans' hands. From Claudius to Caligula to Nero, the coins had a devastating effect on whoever possessed them.

“From there, the coins made their way into China and the Han dynasty, and then they just disappeared for several centuries until they resurfaced in the third Reich. We all know how that story goes. So after the defeat of the Nazis, the coins disappeared again. Nobody but a small handful of people knew where the coins were. Those people were your ancestors. Grimm are stronger than most and not so easily affected. And they have taken great care to protect the coins.” Farley shook his head. “And they've been successful at it until eighteen years ago, when the Grimm who was protecting the coins was found and murdered. Once again, the coins were in circulation.”

“Who was the Grimm who was killed?” Nick asked, stomach sinking.

“She was the sister of the woman I was in love with. The woman who asked me to leave to keep her nephew safe. Away from our world.” Farley shook his head. “You hear from Marie lately, Nicky?”

Nick furrowed his brow at the old nickname.

Kolt frowned. “She’s dead, isn’t she? How long ago?”

“Few months.” Nick swallowed.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve seen her—just one more time.”

“Yeah, well, me too.” Nick stood.

“Flynn and Hans killed each other,” Kolt said. “Ballistics will prove that. You need my help. I can see things you can’t.”

“That’s not enough to get you released. I have to stay impartial.”

“You need my help to find those coins.”

There was a knock on the interview room door, it was Wu.

Nick excused himself and walked out.

“Officer Brenner never reported back from the crime scene, and he’s not responding to calls.”

Nick frowned. “You tell the captain?”

“Yeah, just did.”

Nick glanced over at the captain’s office, the blinds were open, but it was empty. “Where is he?”

“On his way to evidence.”

Nick closed the door. “I think I got a positive ID on the suspect who got away. Soledad Marquesa, he’s a Spanish national.”

Wu nodded. “I’ll run it.”

Nick sat back down at his desk and sighed. This case had just gotten about a thousand times more complicated.

***

Nick headed to the trailer after work to look up the brand new Wesen he’d seen that night and hunt for anything that might tell him more about his aunt’s relationship with Kolt. He didn’t find anything on the latter, but he did find some journals in German with detailed drawings of the Wesen he’d seen.

Too bad he didn’t actually speak German. But he knew someone who did at least. It didn’t take Monroe all that long to arrive.

“This is way past my bedtime, you know.” He eyed Nick. “Should be past your bedtime too.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Well, if I could speak German, I wouldn’t have called.”

“Oh so we’ve got a little _deutsche Geschwindigkeit,_ do we?”

“I think the answer to that is _yes_.” Nick waved Monroe on to the books he had laid on the table.

“You might want to invest in some German lessons,” Monroe said. “It would be responsible.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“So what do we have here?” Monroe glanced at the pages, sitting down at the desk.

“Steinadler and Schakal.”

“Oh, this is high German. This is the stuff my grandfather used to speak after a couple of beers.”

The gist of the entry regarding Schakal’s was summarized as “baby-eating baddasses”. Nick was a bit more interested in Steinadlers, honestly, given that he’d lived with one.

“So, what about the, um…Steinadlers?”

“Steinadler, let’s see.” Monroe flipped through the entry. “Huh.”

“What?”

“Just a second, this is interesting.” He continued to read. “Steinadlers seem to be involved with the military. Like, heroic, noble…” Monroe frowned, blinking. “Apparently with very large— _sausages_?” He glanced at Nick who returned Monroe’s look of confusion. “I don’t think I’m translating that correctly.”

Either way, Nick was damn sure he didn’t want to know.

“Um, but anyway…” Monroe continued his translation before getting very enthusiastic about an old camera in one of the wardrobes, giving Nick a rundown on its history. After a few minutes he realized Nick was looking a bit—glazed. “Sorry, it’s late. I should be going.”

“Look, I appreciate all your help.”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem.” Monroe rambled a bit more before heading toward the door.

Nick frowned. “Wait.”

Monroe paused, “Yeah?”

“The Steinadler.” He closed his eyes a moment. “I knew him. Know him. He used to date my Aunt Marie. He lived with us for a bit when I was kid.” He shook his head. “It kind of looks like this thing with the coins and the murder—has something to do with my parents getting killed.”

“Damn.” Monroe shook his head. “Well, clearly you are not staying in the trailer all night. Come on, I have a guest room.”

“I don’t want to impose—”

“Nonsense.” Monroe grabbed his wrist and jacket, shutting of the lights as he tugged Nick out of the trailer. “Besides, who knows what you’ll eat if I let you go home to mope and stew.”

Nick rolled his eyes, but he was still feeling a bit off after Hank’s weirdness from earlier so he let Monroe mother him a bit. It was nice to have another friend.

***

The next morning, Hank seemed more himself, apologizing for his behavior the night previous before he and Nick headed out to investigate Kolt’s hotel room. A suitcase under the bed was found with a film canister and letters in German, and another from the Office of Strategic Services, a precursor to the CIA.

Hank read the letter out loud.

“This letter will serve as background information relevant to the discovery of the imperial coins by the 101st airborne at the Kehlstein Haus. April, 1945. Ten coins were thought to exist, three in a lead-lined box were discovered here. They are being relocated to allied headquarters under guard to be placed in a vault. Emission spectro chemical analysis has revealed that the coins contain gold, arsenic, and Mercury. Because of their toxicity, under no circumstances are the coins to be handled.” Hank looked up at Nick, eyebrows raised.

“Now they tell me. You really think those coins could actually physically affect somebody?”

Nick looked at him. “You were pretty edgy last night.” More than edgy.

“It was weird,” Hank admitted. “I was pumped. Possessed. It was like a…like a man on fire.”

“And the captain took the coins,” Nick realized. He swallowed, a sinking feeling coming over him.

“He said he was going to take them to evidence.” Hank’s phone rang. “I hope he did.” He answered his phone, “Griffin.”

Parker, their ME, had been assaulted the previous night. Nick agreed to stay at the hotel while Hank headed out. Nick wrapped things up and headed back to the evidence lock up to check on the coins. They weren’t there, but the lead-lined box was and under the felt that lined the box’s lid was lead, carved with a lion’s head.

The evidence clerk came back in. “Sorry, Burkhardt. Gotta lock up and kick you out.”

Nick looked up. “Why?”

“Captain's giving some kind of speech. We all gotta be there. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“No.” Nick shook his head. “Hey, are you sure the captain didn't bring anything into evidence last night?”

“If he did, it's not in the log. Come on, we gotta go.”

Nick had that sinking feeling again. He stuffed the box into his jacket, and prayed he wasn’t right.

***

Well, if he’d any doubts that the coins had a real, tangible effect on people, they were erased now. The captain’s speech was—off. He was throwing off Dominance with every measured word. Nick shot Hank an uneasy look and once the captain headed toward his office Nick approached him.

“Sir, the coins. They’re not in the evidence room.”

Renard gave him a strange look. It was heated. And the Dominant force coming off of him made Nick want to fall to his knees right there. He swallowed and held steady. “I’m busy,” Renard said, taking Nick’s wrist and squeezing. He leaned forward. “You and I will talk later.”

Nick trembled until Renard released him, closing the door on him and Hank.

“He’s got them,” Hank said.

“We have to get them back,” Nick returned, settling into his desk. He took a breath and glanced at Hank. “Keep an eye on the captain, I’m going to go talk to Kolt.”

“Sure.” Hank watched him leave, one eyebrow raised.

***

“You ready to let me help, Nicky?” Kolt asked as Nick entered the cell.

“Maybe.”

“Look, I can help you. Soledad will make his move if he hasn't already. He got the coins at one time. Eighteen years ago, outside Rhinebeck, highway 9G.”

Nick tensed. “Soledad killed my parents?”

“He was one of the many involved. My point is, he got the coins. Or should I say, the coins got him.”

Nick wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel. His phone rang, Hank. “Yeah?”

“They found Officer Brenner’s body in a motel room. Somebody stripped his uniform.” Hank paused. “Captain’s leaving. You better get up here.”

Nick hung up, glancing back at Kolt. “Soledad killed a police officer and took his uniform.”

“Then he’s here. Get me out.”

Nick took a deep breath before nodding. “Okay.”

He had Kolt released and headed back upstairs with him, locating Hank in the captain’s office.

“You won’t find the coins here,” Kolt said to Hank.

“Where’s the captain?” Nick asked.

“He just left,” Hank said, glancing at Kolt. “What’s he doing here?”

“Ballistics cleared him. He knows Soledad and he can help us find him.”

“Let’s go.”

The rushed down to the parking garage, the power shut off.

“He’s here,” Kolt said.

Nick nodded. “Stay here.” He pulled his gun, following Hank deeper into the garage. “Captain!”

They exchange gunfire in the dark with Soledad before Nick got close enough to jump the man, knocking the gun out of his hand and gripping his shirtfront. “Listen to me!” Nick snapped. The man coughed. “Two people were killed in Rhinebeck, New York eighteen years ago. Reed and Kelly Burkhardt. You were involved.” Nick swallowed. “Tell me what happened.”

The man coughed again. “Please, let me hold the coins one more time.”

“Tell me!”

The man coughed again, eyes rolling back—he was gone.

Nick grunted, shoving himself to his feet and glancing at Hank. “I’ll go check on the captain.”

Renard was on the ground, back against a support pillar. The minute Nick knelt down next to him he grabbed the younger man by his jacket. “No, no, no.”

“Captain?”

“No, Nick, I can’t. No…” Renard shook his head, eyes pleading for Nick to understand. “You have to help me find them. Nick, I can’t find them.”

Nick took a breath and put a hand on Renard’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Sir. You don’t need them.” He swallowed. “It’s okay.”

 _I have to get the coins._ He rubbed Renard’s shoulder gently. _I can’t just leave him_. He debated for several more seconds when something else caught his attention.

The captain’s face—it changed. Nick blinked, taking in the partially decayed look to his captain’s face with no small amount of surprise. Nick’s heart rate jumped. “You’re—Hexenbiest?”

Renard’s face shifted back and he shook his head. “Close enough.” He swallowed. “I should explain.”

Nick bit down on his lip. “Later. I have to—I have to get the coins.”

Renard nodded.

Nick glanced around, but the rest of the cops were paying attention to the body on the ground and not to him and the captain. He leaned forward. “You don’t need the coins, Sir.” He exhaled. “I need you to let go of my jacket.”

“Of course.” Renard’s hands relaxed. He smoothed out Nick’s jacket.

Nick was still riding high on a bit of adrenaline, still twisting the reality of his parent’s murderer—at least one of them—being dead on the ground behind him, and the fact that his captain had probably known he was a Grimm for some time now. He didn’t waist more time thinking. He leaned closer, brushing his lips against Renard’s cheek. “I’ll give you a call later, Sir. Just—stay calm.” He stood up, nodded sharply, and hurried out of the garage.

Sean blinked, watching Nick’s retreat. He touched his cheek, lips parting in surprise.

“You okay, Captain?” Hank asked.

Sean nodded. “I think so. I’m not hit.”

“Good. Let’s get you out of here.”

***

Nick managed to get to Kolt’s hotel room ahead of him, lying in wait in the bathroom.

He heard the hotel room door open and close. He slipped out of the bathroom. Kolt was on the other side of the bed.

“I was hoping you’d come back for the briefcase. Put the coins on the bed.” Nick pointed his gun at the man.

“I have to keep the coins safe. I have to keep you safe. You won’t be safe with the coins, Nicky.”

Nick shook his head, tossing the box onto the bed. “Put the coins in the box. I’m a Grimm, you’re not.”

“You’ve been doing this for less than a year. I’ve been on the coins’ trail for years.”

“Put the coins in the box.”

“No.”

The fight was quick and dirty, Nick overpowering the other man. The coins fell on the floor. Nick hurried, scooping them up and putting them in the box as fast as he could. “I’ll protect them. You should just forget about the coins.”

“Oh, I’ve tried,” Kolt said.

“Try harder.”

***

Nick stashed the coins in the trailer before he headed home. He wasn’t sure what was going to come out of his conversation with Renard. He wasn’t sure what he _wanted_ to come out of that conversation.

He didn’t really feel like putting it off until morning either. After a few false starts, he managed to call Renard.

“Nick?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m home if you want—if you want to talk.”

“I’ll be right there.”

“Okay.”

Nick set his phone down and exhaled. He checked his watch and headed upstairs. He took a quick shower and changed. He’d gotten blood on his shirt during the struggle with Soledad. His jacket was torn after the tustle with Kolt. He wasn’t even a hundred percent certain how he felt about that. There was a knock on the door almost immediately after he made it down the stairs. He pushed his hair back from his face and answered it. Captain Renard practically filled up the entirety of the doorway.

“Uh—come in, please.” Nick swallowed and took a step back from the door.

“Thank you.” Renard followed Nick inside, closing the door behind him.

“You want coffee or anything?” Nick asked.

“No, that’s all right. Why don’t we just—sit. Talk.”

“Okay.” Nick headed for the living room and took a seat.

Renard followed, sitting opposite Nick on the other couch. “I suppose you have questions.”

“A few. How long have you known I was a Grimm?”

“About the same time you did.” Sean sighed. “I have connections in Europe.”

“And you’re a Hexenbiest?”

“The correct term is Zauberbiest, actually. It’s gender dependent. And I’m half, on my mother’s side.”

“Oh.” Nick frowned. “So you—do you know other Hexenbiest?”

“You’re referring to Miss Schade, I take it?”

“She tried to kill my aunt.”

“I know.” This was the hard part. “I asked her to.”

Nick froze. “What?”

“I asked her to. There were Reapers in my city. Your aunt was known as the kind of Grimm that took heads and asked questions later. She put my people and my city in danger. She put you in danger. You were just coming into your power. I wasn’t sure if you could handle a Reaper.” Sean met Nick’s gaze. “There was a price on her head and no one knew about you. I couldn’t risk that they would stay long enough to find you.”

“You tried to kill her.” Nick shook his head. “I—I don’t even know what I’m supposed to say to that.”

“I won’t say it was mistake. This city—it’s mine to protect. Marie Kessler brought danger here.” Sean shook his head. “Another Reaper came to town during the kidnapping case. I managed to scare him off. With any luck they won’t be back but—you are more prepared to deal with them now.”

Nick stood up, fists clenched. “She was my family!”

“I know.” Sean kept his eyes on Nick’s face as the Grimm started to pace. “And your life was more important.”

Nick rushed over, grabbing the other man’s shirt and pulling him to his feet before throwing a punch. Sean, having expected this somewhat, let the first couple of hits go before fighting back. They stumbled backward against the coffee table, Nick falling and landing on it with a heavy thump and a crack as the boards broke. He rolled off the remnants of the table and threw himself back at Sean with a growl.

It ended, as fights usually do, when Nick exhausted himself. They were opposite each on the floor, broken objects strewn about. Nick’s lip was bleeding, shirt torn. He managed to blacken Renard’s eye and bruise his jaw. The captain’s tie was pulled loose, buttons torn free from his shirt.

Nick panted, pushing himself into a more upright position. “Get out.”

Renard didn’t argue with. He pushed himself to his feet and slipped out of the house. He couldn’t help the horrible feeling of regret roiling in his stomach but—he wouldn’t enter a relationship with Nick without him knowing the truth. Now, all he could for was that Nick would understand eventually. Forgive—eventually.

***

Nick waited until he heard the door close and took a shaking breath. His shoulders shook and tears started to fall. He wiped a hand over his face, smearing blood. He wasn’t certain he knew why he was crying. If it was regret or anger or just more grief about Marie. His first instinct was to call Hank—but he’d just have to lie to him about what had really happened and he didn’t feel like doing that tonight. He just wanted someone to hold him. Someone he could talk to about all of this honestly.

He dragged himself over to his phone, and called Monroe.

“Nick, hey, what’s going on?”

“Can you—I need you to come over. Please.”

“You don’t sound so good.”

“Just come over.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there.”

Nick let his phone drop onto the floor and sighed. This was not at all how he’d expected this evening to go.

***

Monroe arrived to find Nick’s door unlocked. “Nick?” he called, heading inside and closing the door behind him. “Nick?” He spotted the other man slumped on the floor and rushed over. “Hey, Nick?”

Nick looked up, eyes rimmed red and tear tracks marking clear trails through the blood on his face. “Hey, Monroe.”

“What happened?”

“I got into a fight.”

“Okay.” Monroe looked around the room, taking a deep breath to scent the air. “With another man, I take it.”

“Captain Renard. He’s—he’s half-Zauberbiest.” Nick swallowed. “He sent the Hexenbiest to the hospital that tried to kill Aunt Marie. We fought. He left.”

“Oh, Nicky.” Monroe helped him stand. “Let’s get you cleaned up. And you can tell me the whole story, okay?”

“Okay.”

Monroe took Nick upstairs into the master bathroom and sat him down on the toilet to get him cleaned up. After, he got Nick changed into a fresh shirt and sat him down on the bed. “So, start from the beginning then.”

Nick summarized the day’s events, choking a bit on when he got to the more recent events. “And then I called you,” he finished.

“ _Damn_.” Monroe shook his head. “That is—really awful. Man, I am so sorry. Are you okay?”

“No. I am definitely not okay.” Nick swallowed. “I wish Juliette was here but—I’m also sort of glad she’s not. She’d just be in danger.”

Monroe wrapped an arm Nick’s shoulders. “It’s okay.” He could smell Nick’s unease, but it was more than that. There was a specific smell to an oncoming Drop. Certain chemicals mixing together. He could smell that now. “You know, after everything that’s been happening I’ve been thinking. I’ve got a guest room I’m not using.”

Nick glanced over at Monroe. “Are you asking me to move in? That’s kind of sudden.” He quirked a smile.

“Brat.” Monroe shoved him gently. “And yes. Some stability would be good for you. Get you out of here, away from the bad memories. You’re practically haunting this house.”

Monroe had a point. He had more than a point. “I’m not sure if I can make that decision right now.” He sighed. “I’m a bit emotionally compromised.”

“I know. I can smell it.”

“You can smell me about to Drop?”

“Yeah I can.” Monroe rubbed his shoulder. “Which is why I’m not leaving you, pup.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“You’re a really good friend, you know that?” Nick leaned his head against Monroe. “Really. I should be a better friend.” Nick hiccupped. “I’m a terrible friend.”

“Hey, none of that,” Monroe rebuked gently. “You’ve saved my life. I’ve saved yours. We’re a crime fighting duo. Like Batman and Robin.”

“I’m Batman,” Nick said.

“You can be Batman,” Monroe agreed. “Come on, let’s get you under the covers. You need to sleep. We’ll talk about you moving in the morning. Okay?”

“Okay.” Nick let Monroe tuck him in, not feeling much up to protesting. Monroe shut off the lights and took off his shoes before settling down next to Nick. _Poor kid_. He put a hand on Nick’s shoulder, smiling as the tension bled off the sub. After a while, his scent changed and soon after that he fell asleep.

***

Nick woke up to the smell of coffee. He got dressed and padded downstairs. Monroe was in the kitchen.

“Hey there,” Monroe smiled and handed him a mug of coffee. “There’s toast and fried tomatoes for breakfast. Your fridge is appallingly empty.”

“Yeah, I forget to go shopping.”

“I see.” Monroe raised his eyebrows and pushed a plate toward Nick. “Eat.”

Nick rolled his eyes, but ate. Afterwards, he cleared his throat to catch Monroe’s attention, as the man was busy washing up.

“Yes?” Monroe glanced at him.

“So—I guess I could give the whole living with you thing a trial run.”

“A trial run?” Monroe prompted.

“Yeah. Like a few days. See how it goes. Go from there.”

Monroe made a face in approval. “Okay. That sounds reasonable. Go ahead and pack for a few days and you can come straight to mine after work.”

Nick frowned.

“And you and I both know that if it isn’t tonight you’ll keep putting it off.”

“Okay, fair point.” Nick sighed. “I’ll pack, but then I have to get to work.”

“Okay—what about the captain?”

Nick shrugged. “I can be professional.”

Monroe gave him a look.

“What? I can totally do this. Everything will be fine.” _Totally fine._

***

Nick walked into the precinct feeling a bit apprehensive. Hank gave him a look when he came in.

“What happened to your face?”

“I fell,” Nick said flatly.

“Okay…”

Captain Renard peered out of his office. “Nick.”

Nick glanced over at him, lips thinning into a tight line.

“I'd like to see you in my office, please.”

Nick stalked over, heading inside and closing the door behind him. “What? Are you suddenly no longer responsible for trying to kill my aunt?”

“You want to go there first?” Sean asked.

“I do.” Nick crossed his arms over his chest.

Renard returned the look. “You and I need to be able to work together if you're gonna stay on in this precinct.”

“I have no intention of leaving,” Nick returned.

“Well, good, I don't want you to. There are things far more important than what goes on between us.”

Nick swallowed. _There will never be anything between us._ His stomach twisted. “What do you want from me?”

“You hold a great deal of value to a lot of people, including myself. I've protected you in situations you're not even aware of.”

“You want a bouquet?” Nick glared.

Sean sighed. He understood Nick’s anger. He did, but this was on the very edge of outright rebellion. “You need to understand your place in all of this. If you and I could overcome our differences, we will make history.”

“And if we can't?” Nick stuck out his chin, eyes flashing.

“Well, then history will bury us.” There was a terrible note of truth and finality in that sentence.

Nick felt uneasy and shifted the topic. “What about Adalind?”

“Adalind was just following orders. If you go after her, I will take action. Understand?”

Nick clenched his jaw.

“Detective?” Renard snapped.

“I understand. Sir,” Nick managed. “Are we done?”

“For now.” 

Nick nodded awkwardly and hurried out of the office.

“What was that about?” Hank asked.

“Nothing.” Nick sat down at his desk. “Just some paperwork.”

“Uh huh.” Hank frowned. Someday soon, he was going to have to sit his partner down for a long talk about all of the weirdness recently, not excluding whatever the hell had happened to his face last night.

Nick, meanwhile, was stuck on something else. He didn’t trust his own captain anymore. He was going to have to revoke his 19C but to do that, he’d need to register a Dominant guardian, the sooner the better.

As if there wasn’t enough going on in his life already. _I need a vacation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to be slow-burn. It was supposed to be smutty and fluffy and spankings. Ugh. This is going to be much longer than I thought, not that I think any of you will mind terribly. 
> 
> We're going to get into more straightforward and original cases after this now that we've pulled free of several subplots and part of the season one arc. There are bits of about five episodes I'll be working through but a major change will become evident.


	5. Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Island of Dreams. Some dialogue from episode.

Nick was trying to find a way to broach a delicate subject with Monroe. Monroe, being not a complete idiot, had deduced Nick had something on his mind about five minutes after he walked in the door. He’d sent the moody sub upstairs to put his bag away before dinner and the pup was currently flipping through a pack of paperwork in the living room.

He eyed the risotto and turned it off to finish soaking up the broth before heading into the living with a plate of cut vegetables. “Okay, Mr. Moody, what’s up? You have a run-in with the captain at work?”

The look Nick gave him answered that question.

Monroe set the plate down and took a seat across from him. “Spill.”

Nick sighed. “Yes, I had a disagreement with Captain Renard. It was relatively civil.”

“Did you challenge him?”

“Only a little. I wasn’t overtly disrespectful—although I came pretty close.” Nick snagged a carrot and crunched on it.

“And what’s with the paperwork?”

“ _This_ ,” he held up one packet, “is a copy of the department’s Dynamic specific regulations.” He held up a separate packet. “This is a copy of the rest of the department’s regulations.” He held up the final packet. “And this one is all the forms you need to revoke a form 19C.”

“Geeze. Stop by the Dynamic Resources counselor today then?”

“Yes.” Nick sighed. “Given how crazy things have gotten at work it seems likely I’ll end up breaking a few regulations now and again and without a Dominant guardian that means Renard has that much more power over me.”

“I can see how that’s a problem.”

Nick nodded. “And I’ve been thinking about Hank.”

“What about Hank?”

“Telling him about—all of this.” He made a circling motion with his hand. “The Grimm stuff.”

“Aw man. I hate to say this but, most normal people do not adapt well to our world.”

“Cops aren’t exactly normal people,” Nick replied. “And Hank is definitely not normal.” He smiled briefly.

“You have a point, but still, that’s something I would move on carefully.”

“That’s fair.” Nick exhaled. “I still have this whole other problem to deal with.” He jabbed at the papers.

“I suppose that’s the discussion you’ve been trying not to have then.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Uh huh.” Monroe shook his head. “I’ll go plate the risotto, we’ll talk more after dinner.”

Nick was _not_ looking forward to that. Mostly because he didn’t really feel like doing anything even resembling responsible.

***

Nick ate dinner as slowly as possible, trying to put off the inevitable. All of this was happening pretty fast but he knew that if he _didn’t_ move fast, the situation with Renard would only get worse. If Nick did break (or more likely when he broke) another regulation Renard would have to force him to submit to discipline and that—that wouldn’t go well for anyone. The other possibility was that Renard wouldn’t force him at all and Nick would get caught up in guilt and self-doubt. He’d spiral into a Drop, end up in the clinic. Probably end up in the Dynamic Support wing.

Monroe was pretty sure he knew what all of this was about in the end. He could smell Nick’s anxiety. When Nick started scooping individual pieces of rice onto his fork, Monroe decided it was time to end it and took Nick’s plate.

“I wasn’t done,” Nick protested.

“You have like five grains of rice left.” Monroe stacked up the dishes and carried them into the kitchen. “Go hang out in the living room. The dishes can wait until after we talk.”

Nick sighed. “What, no dessert?”

“Dessert is for good boys who deal with their problems,” Monroe called back.

There wasn’t much he could say to that. After a heavy sigh, he got up and headed back into the living room. Monroe followed shortly after, plucking the packet of forms up off the table and starting to read through it.

“I’m going to take a guess here that you wanted to ask if I would be willing to register as your guardian?”

Nick flushed. “Well, since Hank isn’t in the loop about Grimm stuff and you’re the only other Dom I trust—yeah.”

Monroe smiled. “Hey, it’s cool. I understand.” He finished his perusal and set the forms down. “Looks like all of this can be taken care of at the DMV, they have a Dynamic Registration Services office attached.”

“You’re—okay with this?” Nick raised his eyebrows. “Have you ever acted as someone’s Dominant guardian before?”

“No. Although I have been helping Holly Clark out lately. More of with the whole Blutbad thing, but there's a somewhat Dominant aspect to that. Holdover from the olden days of pack mentality.”

Nick took in that information with a blink. “That’s nice of you.”

“Besides, I’ll still be Monroe. I’ll just  _also_ be your big Blutbad brother.” He smiled. “Who feeds you and fills out the discipline report slips for you to turn in to your DRC.”

“I can assure you, those are few and far between,” Nick said. “And I guess, on the subject—I mean— _whatcanIexpect?_ ” He flushed.

Monroe didn’t laugh, because Nick was nervous and this was definitely serious. “You’re just short enough that I can fit you over my lap, which is my preference anyway. Bare, because I  _am_ Wesen and I have only a basic idea of how hard I can hit you without doing any real damage.”

Nick flushed brighter.

“If we do this, it’s not for show, Nick. I take this sort of thing seriously. I take your health and safety seriously. You sass me, I’ll swat you. I don’t mind your effusive sarcasm and charm, but you occasionally toe the line a little close. I’m also a believer in writing lines and times outs.”

“Right. I understand,” Nick nodded. “I—you should know I’ve _never_ had a guardian. I registered as a Switch and never looked back. The laws in Oregon were pretty loose. I never had to have one. I’ve only ever answered to my supervisors in _that_ way.”

“What about as a kid? I mean, most kids present with Dynamic tendencies around puberty—before registration. There must have been _someone_.”

“Okay, I acted out a bit after my parents died,” Nick admitted. “My aunt’s boyfriend handled it.”

“You mean the Steinadler, Farley Kolt?”

“Yeah.”

“But he left when you were thirteen?”

“I evened out.” Nick shrugged. “Only time I ended up over someone’s lap was in High School, Aunt Marie signed off on the school handling it.”

“Ah.” Monroe was starting to get a picture here, and it wasn’t _great_. Subs who didn’t get adequate support through adolescence could be—difficult. It wasn’t Nick’s fault, and the guy was definitely very level-headed for his background, for any sub, but the meltdowns that had been happening recently spoke to a need for more stability.

If someone had told Monroe four months ago that he would be more than just considering becoming a sub’s Dominant guardian, let alone a sub that was also a _Grimm_ he would have wondered if they’d been drinking corn liquor _._ His parents would have a field day if they ever found out.

“This is just until I—” Nick stopped, uncertain exactly what he’d been going to say next. “I don’t know, find that perfect someone?”

Monroe smiled. He hadn’t said anything to Nick, but he sort of agreed with Renard’s reasoning behind the attempt on Marie’s life. When he’d first met Nick, the guy had been a mess—just coming into his powers and Reapers had been after Marie. Nick hadn’t been in a place to handle that. At some point, Monroe was going to have to talk to Renard, find out what kind of connections the guy had. It was a bit obvious that in spite of the fight, Nick still felt something for his captain. He wouldn’t have felt so betrayed if he didn’t. Wouldn’t _still_ feel so betrayed.

_Baby steps._

“It’s cool.” Monroe nodded. “Okay. I have a feeling you want this done as fast as possible?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll fill out my sections then. There’s vegan ice cream in the freezer for dessert if you want some.”

Nick frowned. “I’m good, thanks.”

“Don’t knock ‘til you try it, man.”

Nick shrugged. “I’ll just go take a shower if that’s okay.”

“Sure. We can file this tomorrow morning before you go to work. Tomorrow night, we’ll go over rules. Okay?”

Nick flushed. “Rules?”

Monroe gave him a look. “Yes, _rules_ , Nicholas.”

“Settle down, I hear you.” Nick raised his hands in surrender.

“Wash behind your ears,” Monroe called after the retreating sub.

“Yes, Mom!”

Monroe chuckled and settled back down to do the paperwork.

***

The first thing Renard saw when he opened his inbox the next morning was an email from Dr. Thorne.

_Captain Renard,_

_This email is to inform you that Detective Nicholas Burkhardt has withdrawn his consent for supervisory Domination._

_For further Dynamic support, please contact Detective Burkhardt’s registered Dominant guardian, Monroe_.

_Dr. Isabel Thorne._

There was the requisite contact information attached and copies of the filed forms.  _Monroe_. Nick was trusting the Blutbad. _Again._ Renard grimaced, face flashing to his Zauberbiest side for a moment before he got it under control. He sent a confirmation email back to Dr. Thorne before spotting another email in his inbox that would require his attention.

It was a travel itinerary for his cousin. He sighed. This was one more problem he did not need. Nick didn’t need it either, but the Grimm was in no mood for any civil discussions just yet. Renard could handle his cousin without involving Nick.

At least for now.

In the bullpen, he spotted Nick talking to Wu and Hank, no doubt they had a case. The file would come to Renard’s desk soon enough. He watched the younger man, wondering if he’d made a mistake telling him the truth. Wondering if he’d made a mistake sending Adalind after Marie. He sighed. He would find a way to make it up to him. Somehow.

Nick could feel eyes on him, but he didn’t rise to the occasion. He kept his attention fixed on the crime scene they were headed to. _Just concentrate on the job. Do the job. Be professional._

_Work the job._

The spice shop door was wide open, uniforms out front and the proprietor, Freddy Calvert, was dead on the floor. Nick frowned. The last time he’d been here, it had been to shut down Mr. Calvert’s trade with the Geiers' grisly “medicinal” supplies.

“Looks like he took a bite out of his attacker,” Hank said, pulling a chunk of flesh from Freddy’s mouth. They tucked it into an evidence jar.

“Looks like,” Nick replied. “Makes for some good DNA.”

“Why kill the owner of a tea and spice shop?”

“Maybe he was dealing under the table?”

“I’ve checked this guy out once before,” Nick added. “There’s a basement.”

A check of the basement didn’t come up with anything they recognized as contraband, but Freddy had a sister, and she could have a better idea of what her brother was into. Nick made the notification, she agreed to come in.

It was getting a bit late when a tall woman with dark eyes and hair made her way to their desks, trailing behind Sergeant Wu. “Detective’s Burkhardt, Griffin, this is Rosalee Calvert.”

Nick straightened up at his desk and Hank stood. “I’m sorry you had to come down here under these circumstances.” He projected calm and sympathy, eyeing her unmarked wrists. Her official record had her listed as a Switch.

Hank pulled out a chair. “Please, sit down?”

She was tense, and shook her head. Hank sat back down.

“Who killed him?”

“We don’t know yet.”

“What do you know?” she snapped.

“He was killed in an apparent robbery. Since no money was taken, we assume they were after something in the shop. He was able to set off the emergency alarm, so we don’t know if they got what they were after.” Nick spoke softly, gently, watching her face carefully—but he was already certain she had nothing to do with this. In spite of her tension, there was real grief etched in the lines of her face.

“What do you know about your brother’s business?” Hank asked.

She was a bit antagonistic as they wrapped up questioning, not that Nick could blame her. At the end, Nick agreed to take her to the shop. He was just a bit curious if Rosalee could give him better insight to the shop’s contents. Freddy had been a Wesen, a Fuchsbau, and his sister was likely the same.

As they entered the shop, Rosalee made a beeline for the bloodstained carpet where her brother had died. She knelt down, a soft sound of grief escaping her lips as her face shifted to the fox-like appearance of her other self.

Nick turned away slightly to give her some space. After a moment, “We don’t know if that’s all your brother’s blood. He might have taken a bite out of the killer.”

Rosalee turned toward him, shifting back to her human face with a gasp. It seemed all Wesen had that instinct for when they were facing a Grimm. 

“I didn’t hurt your brother,” Nick assured her. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Rosalee backed away, clearly not certain of this new development.

“Do you know anything about Gallenblase?” he paused. “Human gallbladder.”

“I know what is,” she said sharply.

“Did you know your brother was dealing?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“He was being supplied by Geiers.” Nick leaned back against the counter, letting his sleeve ride up to show his sub-band, shoulders open. He didn’t want her to spook further.

“Is that who killed him?”

“That was my first thought,” he admitted. “But I think whoever killed him was after something else.”

“What?” Her brow furrowed.

“I was hoping you could tell me.”

“I have no idea what he has in here.” She frowned. “But I’ll look.”

Nick’s phone rang and he excused himself momentarily to take the call. Rosalee waited patiently. Nick hung up.

“You’re a sub,” Rosalee said

“Yeah. Not officially though. I’m registered as a Switch.”

“I suppose you’re used to keeping secrets then.”

“You would be right.” He smiled. “If you can think of anything,” he pulled out a business card and held it out. “Or if you need anything—just call me.”

She took the card. “You’re not at all what I expected.” She frowned.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I get that a lot.”

“If you find out anything…”

“I’ll call you,” he promised.

***

Nick picked up the lab reports for the spice shop and headed back to Monroe’s place. They sat down for a drink and Monroe looked it over, somewhat aware Nick was stalling a bit.

“Nothing in the spice shop was illegal,” Nick said, sipping at the beer.

Monroe shook his head. “It’s really a shame. Freddy was a nice guy.” He looked over the reports.

“Is there anything in there that someone would kill for?”

“I’m sure there is, but I’m not the guy to tell you. Beramethyl silacybanate? I mean, what the heck is this stuff?”

“I have no idea.” Nick shrugged. “Could you tell by looking at it?”

“Maybe.” Monroe finished off his glass of wine. “I’m guessing you want to stop by the shop tonight?”

“I was thinking about it.” Nick grinned.

Monroe rolled his eyes. “Okay. We’ll stop by. _After_ the rules talk.”

Nick huffed and took another drink.

“I’m pretty easy going. First off, and I think you should already know this one, no lying. That means you don’t hide things either. If you’re injured, you tell me. If something happens at work, you tell me. Got that?”

Assuming Monroe would actually want a response to that, he set his beer aside and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Next up, you will treat yourself like you matter.”

Nick flinched.

“You _eat food_ , get sleep and you let me know when you’re struggling. Yeah, I can smell it when you start to Drop, but you better tell me.”

“Doesn’t not telling you fall under lying?” Nick asked. “That seems like two rules for the same thing.”

“With you, I’m not taking any chances,” Monroe replied with a raised eyebrow.

Nick flushed.

“Three, your phone stays charged and on your person. You have a dangerous job. I have to be able to find you. You have to able to get help.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Last, I do not negotiate when it comes to punishments. I’ve been around you long enough to know you’ll fight it a bit—and I’ll let you explain your reasons, whatever they were, but in the end, once I’ve decided on a punishment, we’re done. Okay?”

Nick swallowed. “Yes, Sir.” He was feeling a bit overwhelmed, a lot embarrassed and wholly unprepared but—it was better than trying to continue things with Renard.

“Okay then, call Freddy’s sister and we’ll head out.”

Nick watched Monroe head upstairs to grab his coat and sighed. _I hope I haven’t made a terrible mistake._

***

Rosalee met them at the door with a curious look. “Another partner?”

“Sort of. This is Monroe.” Nick gestured at the other man. “Monroe, this is Rosalee Calvert.”

Monroe smiled in sympathy. “I knew your brother. I’m sorry.”

“We need to get into the basement.”

“Do you need me to go with you?” Rosalee asked.

“No, just a little follow up.”

“Okay.”

Nick nodded and Monroe followed him down to the basement.

***

“Well that was awkward,” Monroe said as they got back home.

At least they had a fair idea what the break in was about. J. The Wesen equivalent of every horribly addictive street-drug you could imagine. “A bit.” Nick sighed. “You know, I never considered that Wesen would have their own—pharmaceuticals. I mean, you told me about the whole consumption of—human parts but, I guess it just didn’t cross my mind.”

“You should learn something new every day.”

“Yeah, seems like it.” Nick yawned. Moments later, his phone went off. He frowned. “Burkhardt.”

“It’s Rosalee—I was at the shop and two men broke in while I was there.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m—I’m fine. I’m scared, but I’m fine. I got away. I’m at my brother’s house.”

“Are you safe there?”

“I think so.”

“Can you identify the men who broke in?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Okay, give me your address, I’ll send some officers to pick you up.” Nick sighed and hung up the phone. “I have to head the precinct. The shop was broken into again.”

“Is Rosalee okay?” Monroe asked.

“Yeah. We’re going to do some sketches and see if she ID the guys.”

“Okay.” He nodded. “You want me to go with you?”

“No, thanks. But—maybe you could keep an eye on her place tonight? I’ll text you her address after I check it with her.”

“That’s fine,” Monroe said. “Text me when you get home, okay?”

“Okay.”

***

_The next morning_

Nick made a quick call to Monroe when he got to the station to check on things with Rosalee. She was headed into the shop and Monroe was following to make sure she would be okay. Meanwhile, they got a vehicle ID for one of the men Rosalee saw the previous night and headed for a rundown tenement building.

Hank headed for the front, and Nick took the back. German graffiti was all over the walls. Strange skull marks tagged some of the windows. Nick smelled smoke and stalked toward it, spotting someone through a window.

“Stop, Portland Police!”

The man turned back to look at Nick—he had a snake’s face. He hissed at Nick, tongue sticking out of a fanged maw. Nick grimaced and started running down the hall to catch up. He heard Hank coming from the other side.

The snake-man— _Skalengeck_ , Nick reminded himself—pulled a gun and fired toward Nick. The Grimm dove out of the way. Hank slammed into the shooter, forcing him down to the ground. Nick rolled back up to his feet in time to see the Skalengeck swipe at Hank, sharp claws catching Hank on the chest. His partner’s eyes were wide with disbelief and shock.

Which was about the point Nick realized that _anyone_ could see this guy as he was right then. _An after-effect of the drugs?_

Nick fired and the Skalengeck ran off, leaving Hank bleeding and frozen on the floor. Nick hurried over, kneeling down to get a look at the injuries. He could smell decay, there was a greenish tinge to the blood. He swallowed, looking around and then hearing a car take off. He ran to a nearby window in time to see their suspects drive off. “Fuck!” He shook his head and hurried back to Hank.

He pulled his phone out and dialed Monroe.

“Hey, Nick, what’s up?”

“Are Skalengeck’s poisonous?”

There was a pause. “Not usually, hold on, I’ll give you Rosalee.”

“Nick? What’s wrong?” Rosalee asked.

“One of the Skalengeck’s slashed my partner and—well he’s kind of in shock but there’s this green stuff in the blood and I can smell something sweet but rancid and—oh my god he’s foaming at the mouth.”

There was a pause. “You need to get him here right now,” she said.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Just hurry, I’ll start on the antidote.”

“Okay.” Nick looked down at his partner and licked his lips. He called the uniform out front. “Officer Tanner? The suspects drove away in a tan sedan—yeah, that one. I need you to put an APB. Detective Griffin needs medical attention. Secure the scene, I’ll drive him to the hospital.”

“ _You need an ambulance, sir?_ ”

“No, I got it.” Nick hung up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket before pulling Hank over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry and hurrying out to his car.

***

Monroe was waiting for him at the curb when he drove up and helped him get Hank inside and onto a cot in the back.

“He’s getting worse,” Nick said.

Rosalee was mixing something that smelled strongly of mint. “Get his shirt off,” she said. “We need to put this in the wounds.”

“What’s happening?” Nick jerked the shirt open, tearing buttons free in his haste.

“Some Skalengecks secrete a sort of fungus when they become addicted to J. Their immune system gets compromised. It's sort of like fin rot in fish, sort of,” she explained. “Regardless, it’s highly toxic.” She dipped her fingers into the compound and smeared it liberally, mixing it into the bloody scratches. “This will kill the fungus and disinfect the injuries. Monroe, bring me that other vial.”

“Got it.” Monroe grabbed a small bottle of violet liquid and popped off the top.

“Pour that down his throat.”

“Got it.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Nick asked.

Rosalee smiled gently. “I think so. You got him here quickly enough. Good job.” She gave his wrist a gentle squeeze before getting back to work. 

“Open his mouth for me,” Monroe said.

“Okay.”

Monroe poured the liquid down Hank’s throat, closing his mouth and holding his nose until he swallowed. “There we go.”

“Good.” Rosalee finished up with the compound and stepped away to wash her hands and grab some bandages. “How are his eyes?”

“They look clear,” Nick said. “And the minty smell is gone.”

Monroe sniffed. “It’s more like—cinnamon?”

“That means it's working.” Rosalee came back, unwrapping compresses and positioning them over the wounds. “He needs rest and in a couple hours we’ll clean the scratches and see if he needs stitches.”

Nick swallowed, nodding in a daze.

Monroe turned toward him, taking a careful look at the sub. “You’ve got blood all over you, pup.”

Nick’s head came up. “Yeah.”

“Rosalee, you got anything Nick can change into?”

“I think so, hold on.” She finished bandaging Hank up. “Your partner will sleep for a while.” The latter was directed at Nick. 

Nick nodded absently.

Monroe put a hand on the back of Nick’s neck, squeezing gently. “You did a good job, pup. Hank is going to be just fine.”

Nick’s phone rang, startling him. Monroe kept his hand where it was while Nick answered the phone.

“Burkhardt?”

“Detective, I’m down at the scene,” it was Captain Renard, “what happened here?”

Nick blinked. “Uh—Skalengecks. Hank got hurt. I’m with him.” He didn't even think about his current problem with Renard. His brain switched right into "Reporting to his superior" mode without any input from him. 

“Where?”

“Spice Shop. The Skalengeck had some fungus—poison. Hank was dying. He’s going to be okay.”

There was a soft sigh. “All right. Take your time. I’ll have the uniforms keep looking for your perps.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick hung up and Monroe gently plucked the phone from his hand and set it aside as Rosalee returned with a clean shirt.

“Here we are. Let’s get that off you, sweetheart,” Rosalee said gently.

Nick nodded, letting Monroe help him get his jacket off, and then his bloody shirt before slipping on the clean one. Monroe led him to a chair and had him sit.

“He’s a little hazy, but I don’t think he’s going to Drop,” Monroe said softly. “Nick, you want some water?”

He shook his head.

“Okay.” Monroe pet his hair gently. “You let me know.”

“Should we call his Dom?” Rosalee asked.

Monroe made a face. “ _I'm_ his Dominant guardian.”

“Guardian?” Rosalee prompted.

“Yeah. It’s a long story. Complicated.”

“I bet.” She headed back to Hank.

It took about a half hour for Nick to come all the way back.

“Hey, there,” Monroe said. “One of the guys at the precinct sent you some photos from the crime scene.” He handed Nick his phone.

“Thanks.” He flipped through the pictures. “Well that’s weird. Anybody know what this weird horn thing is?”

Rosalee stilled. “A _Saugendamf_ ,” she said.

“Oh man,” Hank shook his head. “Addicts. And you got their stash? They will be need more, and I am telling you, addicts with guns is a bad combo.”

Nick blinked, eyeing Rosalee carefully. “Where would they go for more?”

“Don’t look at me,” Monroe said.

“I’m not.” He nodded at Rosalee. “I have a feeling you know.”

She grimaced. “Yeah. I was hooked for seven years.” She paused. “My brother finally helped me to get clean. That’s why I went to Seattle.” She sighed. “If they’re looking to score, it’ll be at an island of dreams.”

“A _Trauminsel_? Here?” Monroe raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“They're everywhere.” Rosalee shook her head.

“Are we talking about some kind of Wesen crack house?”

“Yeah.”

Nick stood up. “Well, how do we find it?”

“We find a dealer.” Rosalee nodded firmly. “They’ll know.”

“What about Hank?”

“We’ll drop him off at the hospital once we clean and bandage his wounds again. It’ll look he got slashed with a knife. He’s pretty stable now.” Rosalee smiled. “He’s lucky to have you for a partner.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

Nick was pretty sure he never wanted to see the inside of another _Trauminsel_ again. Or chase down another high Skalengeck.

“You should have seen her,” Monroe said. “She clocked that guy with a brick. It was amazing. _She’s_ amazing.”

Nick smiled. “She is.”

“And she’s going to stay.” Monroe was riding pretty high. “She liked the flowers too.”

“I’m glad.” They headed into the hospital. Hank was awake and wondering what the hell happened. “Oh—I totally forgot in all the chaos but…I’m _pretty_ sure that Hank saw one of those guys all—snakey.”

Monroe stopped him with hand on the shoulder. “The term is _Woged_ , for your edification, and _what_?”

“Yeah, the one that hit him. I saw the look on Hank’s face. The surprise. Shock. I’m pretty sure he saw. What do we do?”

“Well, we’ll see if he remembers seeing it and then move from there. I mean, he did get poisoned right after so he might not remember.”

Nick raised his eyebrows.

“After this, I’ve going to head back to the shop to help Rosalee unpack. She might have some ideas.”

“I mean, if he does remember, wouldn’t that maybe make it easier to tell him?”

“Or drive him crazy,” Monroe muttered.

“Try to stay positive here.” Nick walked into Hank’s room, a bag of donuts in one hand. “Hey partner.”

“Nick,” Hank smiled. “Donuts, you’re my hero.”

Nick grinned, handing them over. “How you feeling?”

“Much better.” He glanced at Monroe. “Hey there, Monroe.”

“Hank.”

Hank gave Nick a questioning look. “He’s a friend, now.”

“Okay.” Hank pulled out a donut, downing it three bites. “Next question for you.” He made a face. “Did you see anything weird about that guy who hit me?”

“Like what?”

“Like scales?”

Nick glanced at Monroe, eyebrows raised.

“What?” Hank prompted.

Nick looked back at Hank. “If I said yes?”

“Then I’d ask if there were any drugs floating around in the air.”

“And I’d tell you that your tox screen came back negative for that sort of thing.” Nick moved closer. “This isn’t really the place to talk about this. After you get out—there’s something I need to show you. A place I need to show you.” He glanced back at Monroe. “Yeah?”

Monroe sighed. “Yeah.”

“This have anything to do with all of this weirdness lately? You hiding the fact you knew Farley Kolt? Your parents?”

“Yeah.” Nick nodded.

Hank sighed and grabbed another donut. “Okay. This should be good.”

“You have no idea.”

***

Nick was pretty sure he was dreaming. Strong hands wrapped around his wrists, pressing his arms down to the mattress as he bucked up for friction—any friction. A soft voice in his ear. “ _Easy, baby. I’ve got you._ ”

He was panting, eyes fluttering open as lips brushed against his throat. Burning hot kisses trailing down his jaw and neck, teeth nipping at his skin. His throat was dry. The grip on his wrists shifted to one hand, freeing the other to push his hair away from his face, fingers slipping between his lips. He sucked on them eagerly, soft sounds of need breaking free with every breath he took.

“ _Such a good boy. So beautiful. My beautiful boy._ ”

Nick moaned and then whined as the fingers were taken away and the hand moved on to pinch at his nipples, only to be replaced by soft lips—and then sharp teeth.

“ _Let me hear you._ ”

Nick’s skin felt like it was on fire with every touch and still, he wanted—he _needed_ — _please._ “Please, please…” He groaned.

And woke up, sheets sticky with sweat and—something else. He flushed. Panting and upright. Nick shook his head and groaned, flopping back down on the bed. “What am I? A fucking teenager?” He huffed and tried to remember a face in the dream, but couldn’t. Those hands though—he’d known those hands. The same hands that gripped his jacket so tight. So desperately. The same hands that held him so gently after... He blushed again. _Nope._ _He doesn't mean anything. I hate him. He's a monster._ Throwing off the sheets and blankets, he got out of bed and padded to the linen closet for fresh sheets. He tried to be quiet, not wanting to wake Monroe. It was still early, the other man didn’t get up for hours yet. He deserved his sleep. But as Nick came back upstairs from dropping the sheets in the laundry room, he found Monroe standing in the hall, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

“Just a dream,” Nick said. “I needed fresh sheets.” His cheeks tinged red.

Monroe sniffed, coming to a conclusion swiftly. “Get a shower and go back to sleep. We don’t have to talk about it."

“Thank god.” Nick flashed him a grateful smile.

Monroe watched Nick head into the bathroom and headed back for his own room.

“Kids,” he muttered, and shut off the light.

***

On the other side of town, in a _very_ expensive apartment, Captain Renard woke up from a dead sleep, panting, sweaty. He glanced down at his lap and groaned before running a hand over his face.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I want the boys together, Nick needs time to be angry. But he can't completely deny he has feelings for the man. At least, not on a subconscious level. :) 
> 
> We're really diverging from canon here, so hold onto your hats?


	6. Factions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers part of Lovesick as well as Cat and Mouse, with major deviations coming your way.

Since Monroe was occupied at the Spice Shop, Nick decided it was a good time to head back to his own place and pick up a few things. He still wasn’t sure about moving in with Monroe, but he was willing to keep the trial run going. Just—he kind of wanted to eat something that contained bacon and he wasn’t the kind asshole who would bring bacon into his meat-free friend’s house. Especially when said friend was morally and ethically obligated to spank him for being an asshole.

Not that that was specifically listed on Monroe’s rules or anything, but Nick was pretty sure he’d feel bad enough about it that he’d end up punished anyway to shake the guilt.

When he arrived at the front door, there were packages on the step. He blinked, picking up the covered basket first before unlocking the door, and going back for the larger paper package—it squished when he picked it up. There was something—soft—inside. Like a pillow. There was a blueberry pie in the basket, which must not have been on the porch all that long as pristine as it’s condition was. Nick set the basket in the kitchen and unwrapped the package.

“A quilt,” he said to himself. “Huh.” There was a note.

_Dear Detective Burkhardt,_

_Please forgive our intrusion on your lovely home. I promise no one else will bother you or your lady-friend. Please enjoy the pie, which my wife made. And the quilt_ — _which my wife made. The basket was made by our children._

_Bud Wurstner_

_PS_

_I fixed your door._

Nick blinked. “Okay. Eisbiber are very—odd.” He remembered the man’s sincerity with a smile. It would be nice if he could convince more Wesen that he wasn’t just going to cut off their heads with no provocation.

He snagged a piece of pie as a snack and packed up the things he’d come for and heading out. “Huh,” he swung the door closed with a smile. “He does good work.”

Nick threw his bag in the car and headed back to the precinct. There was, no doubt, more paperwork to sort through and while Hank was out he could always work on some of their older open case files. Something normal. He needed that. Just for a little while.

***

Captain Renard found himself with a gun at his back and sighed. It seemed his cousin was finally in town. He glanced back at the man behind impatiently. “Woolsey.”

“Sir.” The man’s accent was clear and obvious even in the single syllable. England, countryside most likely. “Your cousin has requested your presence.”

“Is the gun really necessary?”

“You know these things go, sir.”

“Yes, I suppose I do.”

***

The abandoned warehouse Renard’s cousin had chosen for the meeting was private, if not lacking aesthetic appeal.

“ _Salut mon cousin, ça va?”_ The shorter man stood by his rented sedan, a smile fixed on his face.

“I was doing just fine... ‘Til I had a gun pressed against my neck, by a man I've known for nearly 20 years.” Sean deadpanned, hands in his coat pockets.

“It's nothing personal, sir,” Woolsey replied sincerely.

Sean nodded. “I know, Woolsey, but I'm taking it that way.”

“No hard feelings, sir. Your privilege.”

“Sorry for the blunt force, Sean. Couldn't take the chance that you might refuse the invitation. My time is very limited.” Anton took a few steps forward, rubbing his hands together.

“What do you want, Anton?”

“It's not just me, cousin. It's the family. We're very concerned. Things are not moving the way that they should be.” Anton cocked his head to one side. “This Grimm you’ve decided to cosset is troublesome. The family thinks he would serve better with the Verrat. There are several capable Grimms who could apprentice the boy. Teach him to behave properly.”

Sean clenched his jaw minutely. “I won’t send him off to become one of the family’s assassins. He’s in my Canton, under my protection.”

“My, my, cousin. Are you telling me that this Grimm is _yours_?” Anton smiled. “How—old-fashioned.”

“I’ll make it official if you like.”

“A Royal and a Grimm, together once more.” Anton shook his head. “The king will be...intrigued. And does this Grimm have the necessary fortitude for such a calling?”

“He’s a cop.” Sean raised his chin. “A _good_ cop. I’ve watched him work, find the balance between the two worlds. I have absolute faith in him.”

“Well then.” Anton eyed his cousin carefully. “I suppose I will take this news to the family then. I expect your petition will be met with the utmost excitement. Woolsey, time we headed out.”

“Yes sir,” the man walked away from Renard, tipping his hat to the captain. “A pleasure, sir.”

“Woolsey.”

Renard waited until they were gone before letting himself exhale in relief. He didn’t need to bring Nick in on this, not yet. But the threat to shanghai him into the Verrat was a real one—and Sean would stop at nothing to make sure that those insane thugs did not get their hands on Nick.

***

Nick and Monroe picked Hank up from the hospital and headed straight to the trailer. Nick was hoping to ease Hank into the whole Wesen thing. He started out by telling him about the night Aunt Marie came to town, and his own initial encounter with the strange and unbelievable before moving on to what had happened at the tenement.

“Those two perps? They were Skalengecks. Lizard Wesen. They were—high. That’s why you could see that guy’s, _Woge_?” Nick glanced at Monroe.

“That’s right,” Monroe said. “Wesen have to _want_ to be seen in their _woge_ state, otherwise...we just look like everyone else. Those two Skalengeck’s were out of their minds on Jay, I’m surprised no one saw one of them before.”

“Okay,” Hank made a face. “So Wesen is like a general term?”

“Yeah.” Nick grabbed the book he’d found the Skalengeck entry in. “And this is where I got my info. This whole trailer is packed with more books like this. More creatures. And, as far as I know, they’re all real.”

“Okay so what about the thing with the rats?”

“Reinigen. Rat Wesen.”

“And that guy that ate frogs? That jumped off a roof?”

“Ziegevolk.Goat Wesen. Strong pheromones.”

Hank sat down. “Stark?”

“Siegbarste, he was basically an ogre.” Nick pointed his thumb at Monroe. “And you have him to thank on that one.”

“You took down Stark?” Hank looked at Monroe.

“Nick sent me to make sure you didn’t get yourself killed.” Monroe shrugged.

“Wow. Thanks.” Hank blinked. “And what about the bees?”

“Mellifers and Hexenbiests.” Nick blinked. “Mellifers are bee-like Wesen. Wincroft was like their queen. The lawyers were Hexenbiests. Witches. Basically.”

“You’re telling me Adalind Schade is a witch?”

“That’s harder to believe than a person using his violin to control rats?” Nick raised his eyebrows. “And Monroe is a Blutbad. Sort of the start of the whole ‘big bad wolf’ legend.”

“Okay.” Hank swallowed. “I need a few drinks I think.” He glanced at Monroe. “And I think I’m going to want to see—the other you. You know, just to make sure I’m not just dreaming all of this.”

“Are you sure about that?” Monroe asked. “I mean; it can be—shocking.”

“I’m sure,” Hank said, nodding.

“Okay. You want look around the trailer a bit?” Nick asked.

Hank nodded. “Yeah. I think so.”

Monroe nudged Nick. “You should tell him about the captain too.”

Hank raised his eyebrows. “What about the captain?”

Nick sighed. “I should probably start with the coins. No. I should start with why I have a problem with Adalind and then the coins…” He sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“We’ve got time.”

Nick took a breath and started to explain.

***

“—and so now Monroe is my registered guardian,” Nick finished. “The only reason I didn’t ask you was because of the whole Wesen thing. I didn’t know when or even if I’d get a chance to explain all of this to you.”

“Okay.” Hank nodded. “That all sort of makes sense.” He blinked. “Which is a bit terrifying. I need a drink.”

“I think there’s a bottle of something in here,” Nick said, heading for one of the cabinets. “My aunt had a surprisingly decent liquor stash.”

“I’m going to remember that,” Monroe said.

Nick found a dusty bottle of bourbon and wrangled up three clean, mismatched cups. One was a coffee cup, but that wasn’t particularly important. He poured them each a drink and passed the cups around.

Hank downed his in one go and Nick wisely refilled it.

“So, these guys—these Wesen, do they always know you see them?” Hank asked.

“Pretty much. I think there’s something they can sense about me when I see them.” Nick sipped at his bourbon. “It’s all—pretty crazy.”

“You can say that again.” Hank finished his second drink. “Okay Monroe, show me.”

“Are you—armed?” Monroe asked.

Hank smiled and pulled his gun from its holster, handing the weapon to Nick for safe keeping. “Happy?”

“Incredibly.” Monroe took a deep breath and let it out in a controlled burst. “Just, try to remain objective. I’ll still be me, just—different.”

Nick took up a position just between them, trying to look innocuous.

Monroe took another breath and the _woged_.

Hank jumped back, shaking the cupboard he knocked into. “Damn.”

Monroe _woged_ again, hold his hands out in “come in peace” gesture. “We good?”

“Yeah I’m just—damn.” Hank shook his head. “You are terrifying.”

Monroe shrugged, a half smiling on his lips.

“Although, I can see that coming in handy with a sub like Nick.”

“Hey,” Nick protested. “Just for that, you don’t get any more bourbon.” He picked up the bottle and cradled it to his chest.

Monroe laughed and stole the bottle from Nick. “I’ll take that.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “So, are you going to be okay, Hank?”

“Maybe. This is going to take some getting used to.”

“Well, we’ll be here to help you through it,” Nick promised. “You have questions—just ask.”

“I’ll hold you to that, partner.”

***

Monroe was working on a customer’s watch when his phone rang with a number he didn’t recognize. Nick and Hank had stayed behind at the trailer to go over some things with a promise to come over for dinner later.

“Monroe,” he answered.

“This is Captain Renard.”

“Captain Renard—how, unexpected.”

“I’m calling because the Royals may be moving against Nick. I received word from a contact. They think he’s—trouble. The phrase ‘serve better with the Verrat’, came up.”

Monroe froze. “What?”

“I’m going to stop them, Monroe. That’s been my intention all along. Protecting Portland, protecting Nick.”

“Why?” Monroe asked. “Well, more _how_ are you going to protect him?”

“I’m a Royal, Monroe.”

Monroe blinked. Well _that_ certainly explained a few things. A lot of things, actually. “Okay. Your highness, are you saying you intend to _claim_ Nick as Portland’s Grimm? Like, the olden days?”

“If it keeps him away from the Verrat, yes.”

The Blutbad swallowed sharply. “I see. Well, you’ll have to talk to Nick.”

“I know. But you’re his guardian, and it’s customary to—well, you know the protocols.”

“I do.” Monroe found himself nodding in spite of the fact that he was _on the phone_ and Renard couldn’t actually see him. “But Nick is not in the headspace to listen to reason from you right now. How much time do we have?”

“I can stall for a few months.”

“Okay.”

“Keep him safe, Monroe.”

“I will.”

The call ended and Monroe was left staring into space, sort of in disbelief over what he had just heard. _A Royal_. In Portland. This was—huge. He shook his head. More importantly, the Verrat had their eyes on Nick and that—that was seven kinds of _not good._ He set his phone aside and stood up. Nick was going to need a history lesson, and soon.

***

Later that evening, three men arrived in Portland. A journalist, a bounty hunter and a Grimm. Which led to a shooting at the bus depot and knock on Nick’s front door. Nick was half-asleep on the couch, he and Hank having polished off the pie and spent their evening talking about cases while pretending to watch the second _Die Hard_ movie. Nick stirred, wiping his eyes as the knock came again.

Nick pushed himself to his feet and padded over to the door, glancing out the window. He frowned and took a step back to wave at Hank.

Hank gave him a look. “Who is it?”

Nick shrugged _I don’t know._

Hank stood up, grabbing his gun while Nick returned to the door. Hank stepped up behind him as Nick opened the door. “Can I help you?”

Nick looked at the man at his door. He was tall—though a couple inches shorter than Nick, muscular in the way of a man that fought and worked. His hair was short, light brown mixed with gray. There was a wicked scar along his jaw bone.

“You are Nicholas Burkhardt?” He had a soft German accent.

“I am.”

He pulled an envelope from his jacket and handed it to Nick. “We need to talk. In private.”

Nick glanced down at the envelope. It was stamped with a stylized G. “About what?” Nick looked back at the man, trying to get some clue from the set of his pale blue eyes.

“Marie Kessler. Her work.”

Nick raised his chin. “All right.” Nick looked at Hank and then back to the man. “We’ll meet somewhere.” Nick considered his options for a moment. “There’s a diner, a block from the precinct where I work. Tomorrow, seven AM.”

“Very well.”

“Do I get your name?” Nick asked as the man turned to leave.

The man raised his eyebrows, a wolfish smile on his face. “It’s Grimm.” He turned back away and disappeared into the night.

Nick closed the door and let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Holy shit.”

“That was tense,” Hank said. “Do you think? I mean, is he?”

Nick looked at the envelope. “I guess—maybe.” _Maybe._

***

Hank slept in the guest room, but Nick couldn’t sleep. He kept staring at the letter. Kept rolling the contents around in his head. Considering. Wondering.

_Heir of the Kessler Line_

_Given the untimely death of Marie Kessler, the Assembly of Grimm Heritage has sent a representative, one Elias Grimm, to oversee your education. Elias will evaluate your progress and report back to the assembly._

_Our utmost sympathies for your loss._

_The Assembly of Grimm Heritage_

There were about seven unreadable signatures at the bottom of the page.

Nick’s first thought was, _there’s actually a governing body of some kind?_ His second thought was, _I’m way too old to be taking tests_. His third was mostly swearing. Then the questions started. _What is Elias going to do? What is the guy like? What kind of teacher is he? How am I going to work and do this at the same time?_

 _What the hell do I tell Monroe?_ Can _I tell Monroe?_

It was nearly five AM and he’d gotten precisely no sleep when his phone went started to ring. “Burkhardt.”

“Good morning, Detective,” Wu said. “There’s been a shooting at the bus depot. Your presence has been requested.”

Nick sighed. “On it. Thanks, Sergeant.” He rubbed a hand through his hair and groaned. He got out of bed and got dressed before heading to wake up Hank—the man was already in the hallway.

“You get a call too?” Hank asked.

“Yup. I’ll make coffee.”

“You look like you need it.” Hank gave him a sharp look. “Did you get any sleep?”

Nick considered his next answer carefully. “Uh—not really.”

Hank sighed. “Okay, _one_ cup of coffee and after we do the initial investigation you are taking a nap and calling Monroe.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nick waved a hand in acceptance. “Calm down Papa Bear.” He headed downstairs and started the coffee.

Fifteen minutes later they were out the door, Hank drove.

***

Nick wasn’t the only one to get a late-night visit. The bounty hunter, Edgar Waltz, had come into Sean’s home. The Verrat had come to Portland—and he wasn’t going to leave without his mark. Things in his city were getting more heated than he was comfortable with. Nick was in danger every moment the Verrat was in his city.

_If you seek peace, prepare for war._

***

The sun was up when Nick and Hank arrived at the bus depot. Wu ran them through the events.

“Apparently the gunman crossed the street here. Fired three times. Hence, broken car window, the defacing of our friendly visitor greeting. Best guess is bloodstain belongs to bullet number three,” Wu said.

“So somebody got hit,” Hank said.

“But no body.” Nick raised his eyebrows at the blood and broken glass.

“Not yet.” Wu shook his head. “Search is ongoing. No blood trail to follow, so we cordoned off five blocks.”

“Any description of the shooter or the Vic?”

“We got a witness at the bus station, awaiting your arrival.” Wu also had the bus depot pulling surveillance and a 9mm shell casing. Which just let the witness, the bus driver.

Nick checked the time. He didn’t think he was going to make his meeting with Elias Grimm, and he had no good way to contact the man. This could definitely be a problem.

***

Meanwhile, the journalist, Ian Harmon—and the Verrat’s target, was bleeding in Rosalee’s Spice Shop. She called Monroe for help.

“What’s wrong?” Monroe asked as she let him in. “I smell blood.”

“I know. Come with me.”

“Please tell me this isn’t anything drug related.”

“Oh, no. This is a bullet.”

Monroe followed her into the backroom, eyeing the sweating, prone young man on her couch. “Well, look at that.”

“Ian, this is my friend Monroe.” Rosalee smiled. “Monroe, this is Ian.”

“Hey,” Monroe waved.

“Is he a doctor?” Ian asked hazily.

“No, but he’s gonna help me get the bullet out.” Rosalee squeezed Ian’s shoulder. The man fell back to sleep.

“Why aren’t we taking him to the hospital?”

“Ian is an old friend and he’s on the run. Someone tried to kill him.”

Monroe raised his eyebrows. “What did he do?”

“Have you heard of the Lauffer?”

“You mean the resistance? Yeah, sure.”

“Well that is Ian Harmon. Have you heard of him?”

Monroe nodded. “He’s a journalist.”

“Yeah, well, he does that too. He’s one of the leaders of the resistance.” Rosalee picked up a physician’s bag, sorting through for the tools she would need.

“So are we talking about the Verrat?”

“I think so.” She met his gaze.

Monroe exhaled sharply. “Well, shit.”

***

By the time Nick and Hank got back to the station, it was past seven, but Nick found he hadn’t needed to worry about Elias Grimm contacting him after all—the man was waiting for him the lobby. Nick waved Hank on ahead of him and followed Grimm down a side hall.

“I’m sort of busy working,” Nick said. “A shooting.”

“I know.” Grimm smiled. “And I’m going to help you with that. The Verrat have sent a Hundjager to Portland.”

Nick frowned. “I thought the Verrat were more of a European thing.”

Grimm nodded. “You’ve been reading, good. Well, generally yes but not this time. The person this Hundjager is after is very valuable. He will do anything to get to him and we can’t let that happen. The Hundjager is called Waltz.”

“Okay. Where do I find his target?”

“I don’t know. His target, Ian Harmon, has connections here in Portland. He’s Fuchsbau, they tend to stick together. Keep your ear to the ground. The Verrat _cannot_ get their hands on him. Understand?”

“Yeah.” Nick breathed. “Look. It’s Elias, right?”

“That’s right.”

“I have to follow this as a cop, not just a Grimm.” Nick shook his head. “I’m also kind of wondering why you want to help a Fuchsbau when every Wesen I’ve run into has been terrified of me.”

“The Assembly is a bit—different. We hold to the old ways. We enforce laws. Hunt the dangerous ones. Keep the community safe. Like cops.” He pulled out a wallet, flipping it open and flashing a badge. “Most of the Assembly, works in law enforcement.” His sleeves rode up enough for Nick to see his wrists, Grimm was a Bonded Dominant.

“Interpol?” Nick raised his eyebrows. “Damn.”

“So, I can help you in other ways here. I’ll tell your captain I’m tracking Waltz, which is true. The man is a suspect in a dozen murders across Europe. Only his Royal connections have kept him out prison and kept his head on his shoulders. We don’t have a lot of time right now, but when this is over I’ll explain everything. Right now you need to—”

Nick’s phone rang. “Just a sec,” Nick picked it up. “Burkhardt.”

“Hey Nick,” Monroe said. “Could you get down the spice shop ASAP?”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“It’s kind of complicated. There’s a man here. He’s a like a civil rights activist, slash…I don’t know, freedom fighter? With a bullet wound.”

Nick blinked. “Is his name Ian?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Lucky guess. I’ll be right there.” He sighed. “This just gets better.”

“You know where he is?” Elias prompted.

“Yeah, he’s with friends of mine.” Nick shook his head. “I should go—”

“Nick!” Hank called.

Nick turned, spotting Hank at the end of the hall and heading toward him. “What is it?”

“There’s been a shooting at a bar downtown. We’re supposed to head over there.”

“I need to go to the spice shop. It’s—urgent.”

“I was going to suggest you go take your nap while I head out but—” He shook his head. “Go. I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks, Hank.”

“No problem. I’ll call with updates.”

Hank hurried off, leaving Nick alone with Elias again.

“How much does he know?” Elias asked.

Nick raised his eyebrows. “Everything.”

“Good. That will make this easier. You go to the spice shop, keep an eye on Harmon.” He gave Nick a careful look over. “Although, maybe I should go with you. You look beat.” He frowned. “Did you sleep?”

“I had things on my mind last night.” Nick gave Elias a meaningful look.

“I bet. Come on, give me directions, I’ll drive.”

Nick sighed. “All right, but if you turn out to be anything other than what you seem, I’ll shoot you.”

Elias grinned. “Good boy.”

***

Nick texted Monroe to give him a heads up about his plus one before they arrived at the spice shop. Monroe was out back waiting for them when they arrived. He eyed Elias suspiciously, not that Nick could blame him, eyes flashing red momentarily.

Elias gave Monroe a sharp look. “Blutbad, interesting friends you have, Nick.”

“Yeah well, they like me.” Nick stepped between them. “Monroe this is Elias Grimm.”

“I’m from the Assembly,” Elias said.

Monroe raised his eyebrows. “The Assembly? Seriously?”

Elias nodded, pulling his sleeve up to show a tattoo on his arm, the same stylized G that had been stamped on the envelope.

“Wow.” Monroe whistled. “This is—big. Come in. We shouldn’t stay out in the open.”

Elias nodded and followed them inside.

Monroe could smell fatigue coming off Nick and placed a hand on the back of his neck to steady him. He’d pull him aside to talk as soon as they had things settled inside.

Rosalee and Ian—recovered from surgery and in a sling—startled at the appearance of two newcomers rather than one.

“Who is that?” Rosalee nodded at Elias.

“He—he’s Elias Grimm. From the _Assembly_.”

“I thought they were all dead,” Rosalee said. “Are you here to help Ian?”

“Partially. Mostly here to evaluate Nick.” Elias smiled. “But I can multitask.”

Ian let out a sigh. “I can’t believe it. _Elias_ Grimm.” He shook his head. “It’s an honor.”

“Don’t worry about it. What do you need?”

“His papers were in his bag which Waltz has,” Rosalee said. “He’ll need new ones to get out of the country.”

“Done,” Elias said. “I’ll make a call.”

“You can just get someone a passport?” Nick raised his eyebrows.

Elias grinned. “Perks of working for Interpol.” He glanced at Monroe, who still had a hand on Nick. “This kid is tired. My fault probably. He can sleep a few hours before the papers are ready. I’ll make few other calls and see if we can’t track down that Verrat after Ian.” Elias nodded at the Fuchsbau respectfully.

“What if Hank calls?” Nick asked.

“I can field calls from Hank,” Monroe said. “Come on, nap time, pup.”

Nick sighed, but refrained from arguing in the face of two Doms. Also, he was tired and the coffee had worn off. He was asleep before he’d finished laying down on the cot, falling into a boneless sprawl.

Elias smiled. “You his guardian?”

Monroe nodded.

“Wieder Blutbad?”

“I am.”

“Good.” Elias raised his chin. “Because if you hurt him, I’ll have to kill you. He’s family, after all.”

“How close a relation?”

“Third-cousin.”

“Oh, that’s pretty close actually.”

“For Grimms? Practically brothers.” He sighed. “I’ll make those calls.”

Monroe wandered back over to Rosalee and Ian. “So—this Assembly, it’s a big deal to the resistance then?”

“Very.” Ian nodded. “They’ve been keeping the Verrat off our trail as much as they can. They believe in law and justice. Real justice. The royals don’t like them very much.”

Monroe nodded, trying to ignore the fact that there was, in fact, a Royal in Portland. But Sean wasn’t exactly a typical Royal. He didn’t want to dominate the community, he wanted to protect it. To do the job the Royals were meant to do. It was admirable. It would probably, in Monroe’s pessimism, get him killed.

“The Assembly must think Nick is special,” Ian said. “Worthy of entry.”

“That’s a good thing too, I take it?”

Rosalee nodded. “If Nick was acknowledged by the Assembly, it would allay the fears of a lot of people.”

“Nice to know he has options.” Not that Monroe didn’t _trust_ Ian, but he didn’t trust Ian. He could talk to Rosalee about Captain Renard after this debacle was over.

Nick’s phone rang and Monroe answered. “Burkhardt’s phone.”

“Monroe?” Hank asked.

“Yeah, Nick is taking a nap.”

“Good. We have a name for the shooter we’ve been chasing. Ian Harmon.”

Monroe raised his eyebrows. “That’s impossible.”

“How that?”

“Because I’ve been with him since the shop opened. He was here when Nick got here, before Nick got here.”

“Then someone is setting him up,” Hank sighed. “You got a name?”

“Waltz,” Monroe replied. “He’s German and Hank, he’s a Hundjager—very dangerous and vicious. I wouldn’t go after him without back-up.”

“Got it, thanks Monroe.”

“No problem.” Monroe hung up. “Looks like Waltz just tried to frame Ian for murder.”

“To get the police to look for me,” Ian said. “Clever.”

“Yeah, well, not clever enough,” Elias said. “I’ll go sink up with Portland PD. I’ll be back later with the papers. Just sit tight.” He looked at Monroe. “Keep Nick here, just in case Waltz manages to track Ian here.”

Monroe nodded. “Call when you know something?”

Elias held out a hand for Nick’s phone and then texted himself. “There you are.”

“Thanks.”

Elias nodded and headed out of the shop.

***

Captain Renard hung up on Waltz for the second time that day and sighed. The man was getting on his last nerve. Using the Portland PD to do his dirty work was more than just a bit vexing. He walked out of his office into the bullpen and spotted Detective Griffin.

“Hank, where’s Nick?”

Hank’s eyes widened momentarily. “He’s chasing down a lead.”

“Are you Captain Renard?” A softly accented voice caught Sean’s attention. He turned, spotting the man who had interrupted them. Sean’s eyes widened slightly. _Elias Grimm._ There were only a handful of reasons the man would be in Portland.

“I am.”

“Elias Grimm, Interpol.” He flashed his badge.

Sean nodded. “What can I do for Interpol?”

“I’ve been tracking someone across Europe and I believe he’s in Portland now.” He pulled out his phone and brought up a photo. “His name is Edgar Waltz. He’s suspected in a dozen murders.”

“Well, we will certainly do everything we can to help.” Renard smiled. “Why don’t you come into my office? I can give you everything I have.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Hank watched the exchange with a narrowed gaze. There was _something_ other than what they were discussing being discussed there, he just wasn’t sure what it was.

Renard walked into his office with Elias and closed the door. “All right, I should say that I know who you are.”

“I know who you are,” Elias returned. “Highness.”

Renard raised his eyebrows. “I don’t really have much use for the title.”

“Has he contacted you? Given your status I could see the Verrat contacting you.”

“He has. He didn’t get very far—hence the dead bartender. He tried to force my hand.”

“That sounds like Waltz. You know, I can’t let him leave this city.” Elias raised his head. “The Assembly has fears about the Verrat getting close to Kessler’s heir. I won’t let him have contact with Nick. And I won’t let him get away. Not this time.”

“Are you here to vet Burkhardt?”

“Vet, train—whatever he needs. And you?”

“I will do whatever I have to, to protect Nick. You have my word on that.” Sean held Elias’ gaze. “Will you do the same?”

“I will.”

“Then we have an accord.” Sean jotted down a phone number and handed it to Elias. “You can reach Waltz at this number. Do what you have to do.”

Elias nodded and tucked the paper in his pocket. “I think I’ll be seeing more of you, Captain.”

“You will?” Sean raised his eyebrows.

Elias smiled. “I think so. You’ll know when it’s done.”

Sean nodded and watched Elias slip out of the office. Elias stopped at Hank’s desk briefly and then headed out of the station.

***

Nick woke up a couple hours later when Elias returned, papers for Ian in hand. There was a low hum of conversation and he realized he was starving. Probably because he had coffee for breakfast and then fell asleep. He got up and stretched out a few kinks before padding over.

“Any news on Waltz?” he asked, running a hand through his hair which was stuck up all over his head.

Monroe smiled behind his hand. If it weren’t for the badge on his belt, Nick would have looked all of twelve in his socks and bedhead.

“I made contact,” Elias said. “I have a meeting with him in half an hour at the train station. He’s agreed to a truce of sorts. You’re coming with to make sure he doesn’t try anything.”

“Doesn’t that violate the rules of the truce?” Monroe asked.

“Trust me on this, Waltz will be armed.” Elias propped his hands up on his hips. “Which is how the last Grimm who faced off against him died.”

“Oh,” Nick blinked. “So are we doing this as cops?” He wasn’t totally comfortable with just killing someone.

Elias shook his head. “And if you aren’t comfortable with that, I understand. You haven’t been doing this as long as I have. Just watch my back on this, okay?”

Nick nodded. “Got it.”

“First though,” Monroe said. “We eat.”

Nick wasn’t going to argue with that.

After the meal, Nick followed Elias to the meet with Waltz, watching the strained meeting with a careful eye. Elias let Waltz walk away before heading back to Nick.

“Well?” Nick asked.

“He’s going to meet me in two hours to take Ian. At least, that’s what I told him.” Elias smiled. “Your part in this is over.”

Nick shook his head. “No. I’m going with you. I may not think this is the way this should be done but I won’t let you go without back up.” He straightened. “If he’s as dangerous as everyone keeps saying he is—I can’t do that.”

“Okay, but Nick, I have no intention of letting that man leave Portland.” He swallowed. “The Verrat employs Grimms as well as Hundjagers. They like to snap up the ones without family. Without connections. And then they turn them into killers. I don’t want that to happen to you.”

Nick swallowed. Everything instinct he had was telling him Elias was telling him the truth. His instincts had been telling him to trust the guy since they met. Nick hadn’t gotten his detective’s shield as fast as he had by not trusting his instincts.

“I see,” Nick said finally. “Well, we should get moving.”

Elias nodded and let Nick go on ahead of him, frowning. It was possible he could ease the young Grimm’s sense of law and order _and_ take care of the Waltz problem. He would just have to do it delicately and with someone else’s cooperation.

***

“Well,” Waltz drawled. “I am surprised at you, Grimm. Well, not _surprised_ , but…” He smiled. “You drew me out here to kill me, didn’t you?”

“I drew you out here so you couldn’t use bystanders as shields.” Elias raised his chin, gun pointed at Waltz. He smiled. “But no, I didn’t draw out to kill you.”

Moments later, lights flashed on from the surrounding police cars. Waltz hit the ground hard when Nick took him down. Cuffing him a bit more enthusiastically than necessary. Hank was there to help Nick pull Waltz to his feet. They got the man into the back of a squad car—as very specific squad car. Elias nodded at Renard, who stood off to the side next to his SUV. The officers in _that_ squad car were a Pflichttreue—an incredibly powerful cat Wesen, loyal and fearless—and a Steinadler respectively. The pair of them would make detective before too long, Renard was confident of that.

The important thing was, the pair of them would be more than a match from a Hundjager, even Waltz. Sean watched Nick interact with Elias and Hank for a moment before walking over.

“That was good work,” he said.

“Thank you, Captain,” Elias returned.

Nick nodded, jaw clenched slightly.

Hank glanced at his partner, judging his temper. He didn’t _think_ Nick was close to losing his temper, but that didn’t mean that couldn’t change in a flash.

“I’m sure you all want to celebrate.” Sean’s gaze flickered to Nick. “But don’t forget your paperwork.”

Hank nodded, putting a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “No problem, Captain.”

Nick, startled out of his own head, nodded. “Right.”

“Well, I’ll see you all in the morning.” Sean walked away.

“I feel like there’s a story there,” Elias said, glancing at Nick.

“You would be right.” Nick nodded. “But for now, let’s get Ian out of Portland.”

Elias nodded. “I’ll call Monroe.”

Nick sighed, trying to will the tension he’d felt since they’d arrived to set the trap for Waltz drain away. When that didn’t work, he refocused his attention of what was next. Getting Ian out of Portland, getting dinner and then going to sleep.

It had been a _very_ long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that would be my biggest change to canon thus far. Because seriously there ought to be some kind of group of Grimms somewhere that know something. Really. I think I've gotten most of the politics out of the way now so I should be able to return to focus on emotions and the like. Because emotions are important. And fluff.
> 
> In case you are wondering, this is who I'm picturing as [the Grimm](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/teenwolf/images/1/1d/JR.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120320014035), AKA Elias Grimm.  
> That man needs to be on the show, seriously.
> 
> Elias should help with the whole Sean/Nick situation, in that he knew Marie and can tell Nick more about her. Next up we'll be heading into Leave it to Beavers territory, so there's a fight with Reapers coming up. Which Nick does alone. Without back up. 
> 
> And Monroe is totally not cool with that. At all.


	7. Understandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers the events of Leave it to Beavers. Some dialogue from episode. 
> 
> Fair warning, spanking in the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> Minor mention of past emotional abuse. Nothing is discussed in detail.

Ian made it out of Portland safely. Waltz didn’t. The official report was suicide, but Nick wasn’t sure he believed that. He did know that he was pissed and while Elias had been in Nick’s presence for the duration of Waltz’s truncated incarceration, Renard had not. Nick wouldn’t put it past his captain to have a dangerous threat removed permanently from the equation. Still a bit keyed up from the arrest the night before, Nick headed into Renard’s office with a temper he was only holding onto by a thread.

Jaw set, he shut the door behind him a bit harder than he intended and for a moment, just glared at Renard.

“Something on your mind, Detective?” Sean asked. “It must be urgent if you couldn’t be bothered to knock.”

Nick grimaced. “Waltz. He’s dead.”

“Suicide, I heard.”

“That’s bullshit and we both know it,” Nick snapped. “So, what, you decide he was too much of a threat too?”

“I don’t care for your insinuation—nor your tone.” Renard straightened in his chair, hands gripping the edge of his desk. “You need to calm down.”

“You don’t care for my tone? As for insinuations, I thought I was being obvious. Not that you killed him yourself. You wouldn’t get your hands dirty. You probably just sent someone in to do it for you.” Nick clenched his fists.

“I realize you feel betrayed, Nicholas, but I am still your commanding officer. If you’d like to discuss this somewhere less formal, I would be happy to make arrangements.”

Nick snorted derisively.

“Now, I’m sure you have paperwork to do, Detective.”

It was a dismissal, and Nick wasn’t ready to take it. He couldn’t really explain it. He knew this wasn’t the time or place for this. He knew Renard was serious about his offer. They could meet off books and Sean would probably let him throw a few more punches if it made him feel better. He just...he wanted to push. He wanted Sean to react. To show him something. He just wasn’t sure what it was he was pushing for.

“Need me out of the way so you can plot a few more murders?” His tone walked right over the edge from tense to outright insubordinate.

Sean’s jaw tightened and he opened his desk drawer pulling out a of pad pre-printed red slips roughly the size of a checkbook.

Nick swallowed.

“Insubordination,” Renard commented, picking up his pen and filling out the form. “Return this to me tomorrow signed by your guardian.” He signed and dated at the bottom before pulling the slip free of the glue binding and holding it out. “I don’t want to do this again, Nicholas.”

Nick nodded sharply, taking the form, folding it, and sticking it in his pocket with a flush. “ _Yes, Sir_.”

Sean looked pointedly at the door and Nick nodded again before slipping back out of the office. Sean sighed, putting the pad away and shaking his head. It was obvious Nick had been pushing for a red slip, he wasn’t sure _why_ but...perhaps his Grimm wasn’t as lost to him as he had thought.

 _Perhaps there was still a chance…_ Sean shook his head, and got back to work.

***

“We have a body at a construction site,” Hank said as Nick returned to his desk. “Drowned in cement.”

Nick raised his eyebrows, “Nasty way to go.”

“You’re telling me.” Hank grabbed his coat. “Come on, Wu is waiting for us at the scene.”

Nick nodded, slipping on his own coat. He could feel the red slip in his pocket. It was like a lead weight. He sighed and tried to focus on the body and the fact that he was off tomorrow. Elias and Monroe had teamed up to help him learn how to use some of his arsenal from the trailer so they were going to be spending a day in the woods. Nick was actually looking forward to it.

So long as Monroe didn’t kill him for getting into it with the captain.

And there was the dread again. There wasn’t anything he could do about that right now though, he had a crime scene to process.

***

“Your victim is Robert Grosszahn,” Wu said, standing next to the concrete covered body. “M.E.’s initial report says the guy was alive when he went in there. There was a 911 call, but they didn’t leave a name.”

“Damn.” Hank shook his head. “This is some old school mob stuff here.”

Nick took a step back and placed a call to dispatch. “Yeah, this is Detective Burkhardt. We're gonna need an I.D. on the 911 caller. Yeah, the witness at the Gladstone bridge construction site. Thank you.”

The went over the victim’s truck and personal effects while Nick waited to hear back, eventually getting an ID and address for their caller. Arnold Rosarot. 3863 Woodland Road. The house was empty when they arrived, the man’s car gone. Acting on exigent circumstances, Nick and Hank looked through the house.

Nick found a photo with a familiar face—Bud Wurstner. He waved Hank over and showed him the photo. “I know this guy.”

“Really?” Hank raised his eyebrows.

“We had a minor run in. He’s an Eisbiber, kind of a beaver Wesen. I’ll give him a call and see if he knows where Arnold might be.”

“Well, that’s a bit of luck at least.”

“Yeah.” Nick was about to dial when his phone rang. It was Juliette. He blinked in surprise but answered. “Hey, Juliette.”

Hank, taking the hint, made himself scarce in another part of the house.

“Hey. How are you?” she sounded a bit nervous.

“I’m okay. I... It’s good to hear from you.”

“I thought we could get coffee this week. Talk.”

“I—yeah, I’d like that.” He swallowed. “There’s a lot that’s happened, actually.”

“Well, I look forward to seeing you. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” They said goodbye and Nick went to find Hank. “Juliette wants to have coffee.”

“Well, that’s a good thing, right?”

“I think so.” Nick shrugged. “Come on, I want to get back and put in our reports. I’ll get in touch with Bud but then I think I need to duck out and get a shower. I’m covered in cement dust.”

Hank grinned. “That red slip burning a hole in your pocket?”

Nick flushed. “Jerk.”

Hank shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t be too bad. And it was bound to happen eventually.”

“Your faith in me is staggering.”

***

Bud agreed to look into Nick’s missing witness and call him back. With little else to do without the M.E.’s report and the witness, Nick headed home to shower. After, he texted Monroe to see if he was home and retrieved the red slip from his other pants. He was half-tempted to throw the damn thing away but not turning it in would result in desk suspension until he did. Nick wasn’t going to risk that just to piss off Renard.

Never mind what Monroe would do if Nick kept it from him.

Nick’s phone beeped with a new message alert.

_Yeah, I’m home. What’s up?_

Nick swallowed and texted back. _We’ll talk when I get there._

 _Okay._ Flashed on his screen a moment later, but Nick could feel the concern behind the word. He sighed, got in his car, and headed to Monroe’s.

***

Monroe was at his workbench when Nick arrived, fussing with a cuckoo clock. He looked up when the door closed. “Hey, Nick.”

“Sir.” Nick took a deep breath and pulled the slip out of his pocket and walked over to Monroe, holding it out to him.

Monroe’s demeanor shifted as he stood up and took the slip from Nick’s hand. He had a general habit of slouching, he wasn’t now. Sean’s handwriting was tidy, easy to read, so there was no mistaking what was written there.

“You want to explain this, Nicholas?” Monroe asked.

Nick bit his lip, shoulders tensing as he dropped his gaze to the floor. His chest felt tight. “I…”

Monroe tilted Nick’s head up. “Eyes up when you’re talking to me, pup.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick flushed. “I was deliberately insubordinate to Captain Renard.”

“You want to tell me why?”

“Because I’m angry with him and I wanted to see—I don’t know what I wanted to see.”

“I see.” Monroe frowned. He could tell Nick was worked up about this. “Anything else you want to say before we take care of this?”

Nick shook his head and dropped his eyes to the floor again.

“Okay, pup, I can tell you’re beating yourself up about this, and I’m going to take care of it for you, okay?”

Nick nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Okay.” Monroe sighed. “Let’s go upstairs.” He took Nick by the wrist and led him upstairs to the guest room. He helped Nick out of his jacket, belt and shoes before taking a seat on the bed.

Nick felt like there was a weight sitting on his chest. He recognized the sensation as part of the long list of biological responses a sub went through on the way to a guilt-induced Drop. His throat was dry as the Sahara. He hadn’t really felt guilty at first when Renard spanked him after his recklessness but this time was different. This was Monroe. He’d been Nick’s Dominant guardian for all of a week and Nick had already fucked up.

 _Worst sub ever_. He chewed on his lip. _That’s me. Awful. What was I thinking?_ The words played through his head on repeat. In the background of his self-deprecation was _Sean wouldn’t want me anyway._

_Broken. Worthless._

Monroe took Nick’s wrist in hand again, tugging him closer. “Hey there, you may have messed up today, but you are _not_ worthless.”

Nick startled, looking up at Monroe. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud.

“Come on, pup. It’s okay. I’m going to make it better.” Gently, he helped Nick out of his jeans and pulled him over his lap, letting Nick’s head and shoulders rest on the mattress. Nick pillowed his head in his arms and let out a soft whine as Monroe tugged down his boxers. “You know what you did was wrong,” Monroe said. “And after your spanking you are going to sit at the kitchen table and write _I will not be insubordinate_ one hundred times.”

“Yes, Sir,” Nick mumbled.

“Good boy.” Monroe didn’t wait any longer, wrapping one arm tight around Nick’s waist to secure him before bringing his hand down across Nick’s ass with a sharp crack. Nick yelped. Monroe eyed the damage a moment before he continued.

Monroe didn’t spank _anything_ like Renard. He spanked just as hard—maybe even a bit harder—but he spanked faster. Nick couldn’t even take a breath between strikes and before he was even really aware it was happening his breath hitched and kicked his legs, squirming in an attempt to get away from the horrible heat building across his backside.

He gripped the blankets tight, trying to resist the urge to throw a hand back. Nick panted, whimpered and then started to plead. “I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He couldn’t stop kicking but it didn’t seem to faze Monroe in the slightest.

The Dom eyed his handiwork and sniffed, but the anxiety and guilt were still sour notes in the sub’s scent. “I know buddy, but we aren’t done yet. You need to let me take care of it.”

Nick hiccupped. “I’m trying,” he whined.

Monroe frowned. The last sub he’d spanked had let go with relative ease, as far as such things went, but it was quickly becoming clear to him that Nick liked to hold on to things and there was something else—something that had spurred him to snap at Renard in the first place. Something that made Nick use the word _worthless_.

Monroe paused, rubbing Nick’s back gently. “We’re taking a break for a minute, pup.”

Nick sniffed, feeling pathetic.

“What was your last Dominant relationship like?”

The tension in Nick’s shoulders, which had started to ease, was back. He shook his head and whined.

“ _Nicholas._ ”

It was really hard to not speak up when Monroe used that tone, when Nick was over his lap with a sore ass already and not even close to done. He swallowed, burying his face in the blankets. “It was in college,” Nick started. “It didn’t last.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a terrible sub.”

Monroe laid out five quick spanks and Nick yelped. “You do _not_ talk about yourself that way, Nicholas. Did they talk about you like that? Nick?” Monroe’s voice turned gentle. “Nick, did that Dom tell you that you were a terrible sub?”

There was a shudder and Nick started to cry. “He said, no one would want me because I—because I was too hard to put under. I wasn’t good enough. _Worthless_. I haven’t dated a Dom since.”

Monroe growled and very much wished he could get his hands on the guy that twisted Nick up so much.

“That guy was an asshole,” Monroe said. “And if he wasn’t willing to put the work in to make your relationship work that is _his_ fault, not yours. Everybody is different, sweetheart. There’s no magic formula to take someone down. I understand why you never trusted him enough for this part of the relationship.” Monroe rubbed Nick’s back slowly. “You’re mine to protect now though, and I promise you, I won’t stop taking care of you just because you make a few mistakes. I knew exactly what I was getting when I agreed to be your guardian and I did it anyway.

“I _want_ to help you be better, Nick. I think you’ll make me better too.”

Nick felt a bit of warmth break through the negative emotions, a crack in the foundations. The tension eased a bit again.

“You believe me?”

Nick nodded. “I believe you, Sir.”

“Okay, then I’m going to finish this up and you’re going to let this go. Later, maybe you’ll give me the name of that Dom and I can scare the hell out of him.”

Nick couldn’t find it in him to laugh, but smiled a bit.

“Good boy.” Monroe shifted, propping one foot up on the side rail of the bed frame, tilting Nick down and his ass up. “Just let go for me.”

The spanking resumed, but Nick felt about a hundred times better than he had all day—all week even. Before too long he started to cry again, “I’m sorry, Monroe. I’m sorry—I’m sorry,” tumbled from his lips as the tightness in his chest vanished and the hot feeling in his throat was superseded by the heat of tears and the pain. He let go and it felt—it felt as good as it had felt when Sean spanked him out of that Drop months ago. _I want that back._

Moments later, Monroe had Nick upright, boxers back in place and arms wrapped around him, Nick’s face pressed against his chest and hair stuck all over the place.

“I’ve got you, pup. It’s all over. You did such a good job.” Monroe carded his fingers through Nick’s hair, taming it somewhat. “Such a good boy.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Nick murmured.

“Anytime, pup.”

Nick hadn’t been entirely sure how it would feel to be folded up in Monroe’s arms but—it was definitely _awesome_. He felt warm and safe and cared for. It was almost perfect.

 _I wanted this with Sean._ No, Nick realized that wasn’t quite right. _I want this with Sean_. No past tense. He still wanted to be with the captain, even after what the man had told him. He wasn’t just angry at Sean—he was angry with himself for _wanting_ Sean.

And he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do about that.

At least for the moment though, he could swim in the warm-fuzzy headspace he’d drifted into and relax in Monroe’s arms, confident that his guardian was there and that Monroe thought he was a good boy.

Monroe watched Nick drift, a bit amazed at the genuine happiness on his tear-streaked face. He felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness. He heard a phone ring—his—and sighed. He couldn’t leave Nick just yet. He’d just have to call them back.

And then it rang again.

He sighed and stood up, taking Nick with him as he headed downstairs, snagging his phone with some difficulty before sitting down on the couch, resettling Nick and taking a look at his phone. It was Hank.

Monroe texted him. _What’s up?_

_Nick talk to you?_

Monroe smiled. _He did. All good._

_Cool._

He’d probably pester Nick later too to make sure he still had all of his limbs.

Nick finally stirred twenty minutes later. “Monroe?”

“Hey buddy. You went way down the rabbit hole.” He stroked Nick’s arm gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Thirsty. Sore.” Nick glanced up at Monroe’s face. “But thank you, really. I—I don’t really talk about Donovan. After him I stopped dating Doms. I thought it would just be easier with another sub. And then I fell in love with Juliette.” He shook his head. “He made me feel like I was broken. I didn’t want to feel like that again.”

“I’m so sorry that he made you feel that way.” Monroe kept Nick close. “There’s nothing wrong with you, pup. _Nothing_. Okay?”

Nick nodded. “Okay.” He looked Monroe in the eyes. “I will do my best to believe that.”

“You going to be okay if I go to the kitchen?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Monroe smiled and shifted Nick onto the couch before retrieving a glass of water for Nick. “There you go, pup.”

“Thanks, Monroe.” Nick drank his water. “Do I really have to _sit_ at the table to write those lines?” His eyes widened and Monroe was suddenly faced with the full force of Nick’s incredibly effective puppy-dog stare.

Monroe wanted to be the strong-willed Dom in that moment, but he found himself wanting to reward Nick just a little for opening up to him like he had.

He caved.

“You can use the kneeler pad and do them at the coffee table.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Get to it before I change my mind.”

Nick nodded quickly. “Yes, Sir.”

Monroe sighed, watching Nick scamper off to get paper and pen. _Damn._ That kid was good.

***

Hank got to Monroe’s house about the time Nick finished his lines. Monroe looked them over with a careful eye and signed off on the red slip, stapling them all together.

“Hey, Hank,” Monroe waved, “movement on the case?”

“We have an interview with the victim’s secretary to get to.” Hank glanced at Nick, who was still kneeling at the coffee table. “You good to go, bud?”

“Yeah, just let me get my stuff.” He stood up. “That would include my pants.” He blinked and hurried up the stairs.

Monroe snorted. “Took him long enough.” He glanced at Hank. “He ever mention a guy called Donovan to you?”

“Once, when he was drunk. Said they dated in college.”

Monroe nodded. “Think you could track him down?”

“Why?” Hank raised his eyebrow.

“Just need to scratch an itch.” He exhaled.

Nick hurried down the stairs, jacket in hand. “I’m set.”

Monroe held out the red slip. “Couldn’t hurt to turn this in sooner rather than later, pup. Don’t forget to apologize.”

Nick flushed. “Yes, Sir.” He took the slip, folding the yellow legal pad pages over the slip and then the whole thing in half and putting it in his pocket.

“Do not lose that—or you’ll have to do them over.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick bounced a bit. “Let’s go, Hank.”

“All right.” Hank smiled and followed his newly energetic partner out the door.

***

Mr. Grosszahn’s secretary was distraught, not that Nick could blame her, she’d worked with the man for a decade. She did, however, give them a clue. A man Grosszahn was having trouble with at the planning commission, Sal Burtrell—which matched up with the _9:30 SB_ in the calendar on Grosszahn’s phone.

Of course, when they mentioned this fact to Mr. Burtrell, Nick was met with the _woge_ of a Wesen he didn’t recognize. It was greenish, pointed ears and teeth—and they were dismissed with Burtrell’s alibi moments later. Not that Nick fully believed him. There was something off about the man, and it wasn’t just the fact that he was Wesen.

They headed back to the station after, the M.E.’s report had come back but it only confirmed what they’d already suspected, Grosszahn had suffocated to death in the cement. Nick felt a bit nervous facing Renard so soon after that morning’s confrontation, but Monroe was right. It was better he got it out of the way now rather than having to come in the next morning—and he had plans tomorrow.

He knocked first this time, butterflies in his stomach.

“Come in, Nick.” Sean watched his detective walk in, eyebrows raised. “You have something for me?”

Nick nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He pulled the papers from his pocket and unfolded them, hastily placing it on Renard’s desk. “I—I’m sorry about this morning, Sir. I was out of line.”

Renard glanced at the slip and the lines, a small smile flickering at the corners of his lips before he looked back at Nick. “Thank you, Nick. I forgive you.”

Nick wanted to pretend he didn’t feel a warm flicker at the words, but he couldn’t. He nodded sharply. “I—I should go.”

Sean watched Nick retreat, but he was feeling a lot better about his chances with Nick.

Nick’s phone rang when he got to his desk. “Burkhardt.”

“Nick! It’s Bud. Bud Wurstner.”

“Bud. Great, do you have a line on my witness?”

“Maybe—first though, do you have an idea about who the killer was?”

“Just a sec.” Nick moved out into the hall and into the stairwell. “I met a man today, Sal Burtrell—I saw him _woge_. He looked like—I don’t know, a goblin?”

“Hasslich,” Bud replied. “Basically trolls.” He sighed. “That fits. Can you be at the old power plant at the Bull Run Dam tomorrow night, nine o’clock? We’re calling an emergency lodge meeting and Arnold will be there.”

“And so will I. Bud, thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome Nick…Uh, Mr…uh, D-Detective Burkhardt.”

“ _Nick_ is fine.” Nick smiled.

“Right, Nick. I’ll see you there.”

Nick exhaled. _Some good luck at last._

***

The next morning, Elias met Nick at the park. Nick had stuffed a duffel bag with weapons from the trailer. He flashed a smile at the older Grimm. He’d come with a bag of his own. But Monroe was nowhere in sight.

“Monroe thought this might be a good time for you to practice evasion,” Elias said, thumbs in pockets. “You have wolfsbane?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, let’s rub that on and see if we can hike up to the spot I picked out without Monroe finding you first.”

Nick raised his eyebrows. “Should be fun.”

Elias grinned. “Should be.”

***

Nick _had not_ managed to completely evade Monroe, but he made up for a bit with his weapon’s work.

“Your aim is excellent,” Elias said, digging a bolt from a honeydew. “Really.”

Nick grinned. “I do know how to shoot.”

“How about some _Kanabo_ , next?” Monroe said, hefting the spiked club. “Work out some of that more physical aggression.”

Nick made a face. “Sound be fun.” He took the club. “You can pitch.”

***

Several hours later, the boys packed it up and headed out. Monroe had plans to see Rosalee, leaving Nick and Elias to their own devices. They stopped at a diner, taking a corner table. The place was practically empty.

“You really do have good instincts,” Elias said. “Police training has definitely been beneficial, though I’m betting you’ve noticed your senses, movement, strength—they’ve heightened.”

Nick nodded, munching on a French fry. “Yeah. I have noticed that.”

“You are turning out to be very—good.” Elias tilted his head. “I’ll be honest, when I was first approached about coming here I was concerned.”

“Why?” Nick leaned forward.

“Marie Kessler had a bad reputation. I wasn’t sure what you would be like but—someone vouched for you.”

“Who?”

“Farley Kolt. He’s done some work for us before.” Elias looked Nick in the eye. “I know your aunt raised you, Nick, but she wasn’t always the woman you knew. There was a time when her name was spoken with fear by those in the community—it still is by some. The Reapers have been following her for years now. I’m surprised she came to see you, even if she was dying. She probably led them right to you.”

“One was here, I shot him.” Nick swallowed, uncomfortably reminded of the reasons Sean had given him for trying to kill Marie. “There was another, apparently—but he was scared off.” He made a face.

“By whom?” Elias asked.

“My captain. Sean Renard.”

“I see.” Elias leaned back. “You’ll want to be careful, Nick. Reapers can be indiscriminate about bystanders. Most of them are _Hasslich_.”

“That’s weird.”

“Oh?”

Nick shook his head. “I have a case I’m working; the suspect is _Hasslich._ ”

“They can be nasty brutes. Very possessive about bridges. They usually like to control everything to do with them.”

Nick nodded. “That makes sense with what I already know.” He blinked. “Did Kolt say anything else about me? Other than, apparently saying I have good character?”

“He gave us your background, history. Told us about your parents.” His eyes narrowed slightly. “If I think the coins aren’t safe with you, I’ll request someone to come get them but for now, don’t worry about them.”

Nick grimaced. “I’m not subtle, am I?”

“It’s endearing.” Elias smiled. “Reminds me of my Genevieve.”

“Your Bonded?”

“Yes. She does not like to travel.” He smiled. “She’s Wesen. _Luisant-Pecheur_ , a bit like on otter. Champion swimmer, my Genevieve. Refuses to fly.”

“Is it common—for Grimms and Wesen to be together?”

Elias shrugged. “More common amongst the Assembly I think. It’s nice to be able to be your complete self with someone. You know?”

“Yeah.” _I can be myself with Sean._ “I understand that.”

***

The meeting at the lodge didn’t go how Nick would have liked and he went into work the next morning with few ideas on how they were going to proceed next. Nick and Hank had to report to the captain that their case was stalled.

“Not one bit of physical evidence to tie Sal to the murder.”

“And he’s got a solid alibi. Three guys can vouch that he was playing poker with them last night.”

“What about the witness?” Renard asked.

“Still in the wind.” Nick sighed. “Checked his home, his work, put an APB on his car. Coming up empty.”

“Do you know he’s still alive?”

“Haven’t found a body.”

Nick glanced at Hank and then Renard before moving to close the door. “Okay, Captain, Hank knows what I am. I sort—told him about you.”

“Hank knows?” Renard raised his eyebrows. “Really? Are you okay with all this, Hank?”

“I’m working on it,” Hank replied.

“In any case,” Nick said. “Our witness is Eisbiber. He’s scared to come forward. I tried to convince the lodge last night and—was outvoted.”

“I see.” Renard sighed. “Well, keep trying to convince them. Put some more people on it, otherwise we’re going to lose this case.”

“All right, we’ll rattle a few cages,” Hank said.

They started to head for the door.

“Hold on a minute, Nick.”

“Go ahead, Hank.” Nick nodded, turning back to the captain and waiting.

“So Hank knows.”

“He saw the Skalengeck _woge_ , it seemed like the perfect opportunity to bring him in.”

“And you told him about me?”

“It was either that or lie about why I was suddenly antagonistic.” Nick shrugged. “He’s my partner. I’m not lying to him anymore.”

“I see.” Sean sighed. “Well, I can understand your reason even if I’m not happy about it.”

Nick bit his lip. “I—I guess I sort of feel the same. A bit.”

Sean blinked. “I don’t follow.”

“About understanding someone’s reasons—even if I’m not happy about it.” He met Sean’s gaze, swallowing.

Sean was positive his heart just skipped a beat. “I see. Well, perhaps we can—move forward?”

Nick managed a very small nod. “Perhaps.” He nodded again, and headed out of the office.

Sean exhaled, eyes a bit wide. He certainly hadn’t expected that.

Out in the bullpen, Bud waved Nick down.

“Hey guys,” Nick said. “What’s going on?”

“We’ve done a lot of talking.” Bud gestured to his friend John.

“A lot of talking.”

“I mean we could tell you how much talking we’ve done.” Bud nodded.

The two men stepped apart, a third man stepping up from behind them. “I’m Arnold Rosarot, and, um…I…I think I’m ready to help.”

Nick smiled.

***

They picked up Burtrell and Rosarot made the ID confidently. After, Nick suggested Arnold lay low, and offered to drive him down to the lodge. Bud and John followed to help Arnold get settled.

They were followed.

Nick rushed the civilians into the plant ahead of him as soon as they arrived. “Go to the lodge and stay there,” he said. He had his weapons bag over his shoulder—just in case.

“Shouldn’t we stay here and help?” Bud asked.

Nick shook his head. “Go!”

The Eisbibers continued to talk as they ran off. Minutes later, two men in robes came in after them, scythes clicking into place as they stalked toward Nick. The fight didn’t last long, Nick scrambled, losing his gun and as they closed in they got too close to each. Nick twisted out of the way—and one Reaper decapitated the other, snarling in frustration. Nick reached into the bag, coming up with the crossbow and fired—catching the last Reaper in the throat.

He went down. Panting, Nick got to his feet and looked around. “I’m going to need some help.”

He grabbed his phone and dialed Monroe.

Monroe answered a few moments later. “Hey, Nick, what up?”

“I'm at the Bull Run Dam. Can you come out here?”

Monroe sighed. “Why, do you need some help?”

“Sort of. Monroe... Bring a shovel.”

***

“Nick?”

“In here!”

“Oh, my God. Dude... You took out two reapers!” Monroe picked up one of the scythes, reading off the inscription. “ _Vernichter der Grimms_. Reapers of the Grimms.” Monroe shook his head.

“They're just gonna keep coming for me until I'm dead, aren't they?”

“Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure that's how it works.”

“I think I need to send them a message.”

“I think you do too. And you know what? When it comes to sending these guys messages, two heads are better than one.” He cut the other Reaper’s head off with a single sweep of the scythe.

“You think Elias has an address we can send them to?” Nick asked.

“Probably.” Monroe made a face. “When exactly did you know you had Reapers on your tail?”

“About ten minutes out from the station. Bud noticed the car following us, although we didn’t know who it was.” Nick watched Monroe’s face carefully.

“And you didn’t think to say—call one of the several people that know about your Grimm-ness to come as back-up?”

“I—the fight didn’t last that long. You wouldn’t have been able to make it in time.”

“You could have brought Hank along.”

That was actually true. Nick made a face. “I—”

“You are supposed to stay with your partner while on duty, right?” Monroe prompted.

“Maybe.” He tugged on his ear.

“We’ll deal with that later. I brought a shovel and I think I have a cooler.”

“Awesome.” Nick nodded hastily and moved to help Monroe with the bodies.

***

“I can mail the heads,” Elias said, peering at the contents of the cooler. “It should be very educational for the Reapers I think.” He grinned. “Well done, Nick.”

“Thank you, Elias.”

Monroe coughed meaningfully.

Nick grimaced. “Right, you want to take these now? Monroe and I have to talk.”

Elias nodded. “What, did you escort your witness to safety without back-up or something?”

Nick tried to find something else to pay attention to—rather obviously.

“ _Nicholas._ ”

“I was—not thinking.” He shrugged, ducking his head.

“Clearly,” Monroe deadpanned. “Thanks for your assistance, Elias.”

“Not a problem. I’ll call tomorrow. Have a good evening, Nick.”

Nick shook his head. _Well that was just mean._

Monroe grabbed Nick by the arm and escorted him back into the house, a seriously _not happy_ expression on his face.

“I didn’t mean to be reckless this time,” Nick said as Monroe led him into the living room. “I didn’t know the Reapers were following me. It could’ve just been Sal’s guys.”

“Who are also Hasslichen,” Monroe said sharply.

Nick swallowed. “Well, yes. But I’m fine. Not even a scratch on me. You were impressed _before,_ ” Nick whined.

“Yeah, and I still am, but you could have gotten killed tonight.”

“You didn’t make a rule that said I had to bring someone along everywhere I go, Monroe. My job—both of my jobs—are dangerous. There are always going to be times when I end up facing danger alone.”

“Fine. New rule. You do not _knowingly_ go into danger by yourself.”

“Fine.” Nick crossed his arms over his chest. “But you can’t punish me for a rule you just made.” The words tasted a bit sour to him, but now that he was in his _I know what I’m doing and I didn’t do anything wrong_ mindset, he couldn’t stop himself. “I didn’t lie. I told you what happened right after. I didn’t break a rule.”

Monroe’s jaw tightened a bit. “Fine. You are _technically_ right.” He looked Nick in the eye. “So if you tell me, right now, that you don’t think you need a spanking I will honor that.”

“I don’t need a spanking.”

“Okay then.” Monroe shrugged. “It’s late. You should go to bed.”

“Fine.” Nick watched Monroe head off to bed and clenched his jaw.

_I know what I’m doing and I didn’t do anything wrong._

_I didn’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...we'll see how long Nick can keep up that statement. I have my doubts. 
> 
> And hurray! The boys are circling towards the potential of reconciliation.  
> I am considering bringing Donovan into the story for a beat-down. Maybe. Or at the very least a fright. I'm also debating him as Wesen.
> 
> I'm willing to take suggestions.


	8. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing and I love you. Seriously. All the love. 
> 
> This chapter covers some of the sub plot of Happily Ever Aftermath as well as The Thing with Feathers. 
> 
> Warning: there's a spanking at the beginning (which most of your probably guess was going to happen) as well as one (a little one) a little further on.

Nick woke up feeling—decidedly awful. He hadn’t gotten all that much sleep. It was still dark out. He couldn’t shut off his brain. Couldn’t shut off the stream of niggling guilt over last night. The replay of events. He _could_ have gotten back up. _Could have brought Hank. Should have brought Hank._ He was wrong. He knew he was wrong.

But then he went and told Monroe he wasn’t.

He was obviously _the worst._

 _Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Worst. Monroe will never forgive me. Monroe_ shouldn’t _forgive me._

Nick wanted to cry. _Almost_ wanted to let himself just Drop. Sink into the mire of despair and wait until he came back up again but...he didn’t want to disappoint Monroe anymore. With a soft moan, he managed to get himself out of bed and shuffled down the hall to Monroe’s bedroom, knocking softly on the doorframe.

Monroe hadn’t exactly been sleeping all that well himself. It had been all he could do not to run down the hall and spank some sense into the sub as he sank deeper and deeper—but he’d waited. Part of it was out of honest anger that Nick had been so adamant before bed that he was fine, part of it was the fact that Nick _had_ to learn to come to him when he needed help. He had to make that decision for himself. It was hard, but respecting a sub’s choices was paramount to building trust and Nick needed to be shown that Monroe trusted him. Needed to know that Monroe would always be there.

So the door opened mid-knock, and Monroe had been standing next to it almost as soon as he heard Nick get out of bed. “Nick?”

The sub glanced at Monroe and then down at the floor before he threw his arms around the Dom with a soft cry. Monroe wrapped his arms around Nick, holding him tight until his pup could settle down, petting his hair and whispering comfort.

After a bit, Nick pulled his face out of Monroe’s chest, looking back up at him with tear-reddened eyes. “I was wrong.” He swallowed. “I was wrong.”

Monroe nodded, and waited.

Nick was pretty sure he knew what Monroe was waiting for but he _really_ didn’t want to say the words. “I— _Ineedaspanking._ ” He ducked his head again, unable to continue to meet Monroe’s eyes.

Monroe felt a twinge of pride. “Yes you do.” He put a hand around Nick’s wrist and tugged him into the room and over to the bed without further preamble. Monroe took a seat at the edge of the bed and Nick found himself back over Monroe’s lap in what had to be less than twenty-four hours from the last time, which honestly might have been a record for him. Except maybe the day he tried to hotwire Farley’s truck and run away from his aunt’s house and then later that night walked to a bus station.

Not a night he liked to reminisce about. He probably hadn’t sat down without a wince for a week.

Monroe took down his sweats and boxers, noting the sub’s ass was still a bit pink from his earlier spanking. He held Nick close and laid five firm swats to start.

Nick jumped.

“You want to tell me why we’re here, pup?” Monroe asked.

Nick swallowed. “I was reckless—and I lied when I said I didn’t need a spanking.”

“And?”

Nick whined.

Monroe dealt another five smacks. “ _Nicholas._ ”

“Not taking Hank with me when I knew it was possible Arnold was in real danger.” Nick hiccupped. “But please don’t tell the captain! He’ll put me on desk suspension if he finds out I was reckless again.”

Monroe raised his eyebrows. “ _I’m_ not going to tell Captain Renard anything,” he paused to dole out another five smacks, “ _you are_.” He added ten more on top. “And I can promise you right now, pup, that if you ‘forget’ to tell the captain, you will be right back here again except you’ll be getting a taste of Great-Aunt Brigitta's paddle too.” Monroe spanked him as he lectured.

Nick shook his head.

“Oh yes you will,” Monroe continued, “but regardless of that, you are grounded. You go out, you do it with me, or Hank or Elias. You text me _every_ two hours when you aren’t with me and barring a case or an emergency you are in bed by nine _every_ night.”

The sub whined again, prompting Monroe to give him a sharper smack to the tops of his thighs.

“Yes, Sir,” Nick yelped.

“You and I will go to your place later today and pick up what you need to stay with me for two weeks. I’m going to call you in for Dynamic Support leave.”

“No, please—I can’t be off work anymore—”

Monroe cut him off with another smack to his thigh. “ _Yes_.”

Nick struggled and Monroe was forced to grab his hand as Nick tried to protect himself from the onslaught, gripping Nick’s wrist tight and holding his hand at the small of his back while he continued.

“Just a bit more,” he said, more gently than he’d spoken before. “You’re almost there, pup.”

Nick breathed in sharply and for the first time Monroe had ever seen, relaxed into submission before the tears started in earnest. He was completely spent, barely managing the occasional mumbled _I’m sorry_ as Monroe pulled his boxers back up and laid him out on the bed, tucking him under the covers with a half-smile.

He grabbed his phone of the nightstand and sent Hank and Renard messages before he shut off the lights and snuggled down next to the sleeping sub, putting an arm around him and reassuring himself that Nick was all right now before falling asleep to the sound of Nick’s heart beat telling him the pup was safe, whole and settled.

***

Nick wasn’t sure of the time when he finally woke up, and was a bit confused to find himself not in the guest room—until he rolled over and was sharply reminded of how he’d ended up in Monroe’s room and why. He winced and looked around for Monroe. He had a sudden panicked feeling when he didn’t see him right away.

“Monroe?” he called, feeling vulnerable for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint. “Monroe?” The panic crept into his voice.

Monroe was there seconds later, coming in from the hall, a panicked look of his own on his face for a moment before he settled into comforting. “It’s okay, I’m here.” He sat down on the bed and was surprised when Nick crawled over and into his lap, clinging to him with a fair impression of a limpet. “Hey, it’s okay. I was just downstairs getting lunch ready. I didn’t leave.” Clearly, Nick had been much closer to a Drop last night than he realized if the pup was having this kind of anxiety at being left alone.

“‘M sorry,” Nick mumbled into his chest. “Panicked a little.”

“It’s okay. I’m here. I wouldn’t leave you after discipline, not ever.” He rubbed Nick’s back. “Or after a Drop for that matter.”

Nick nodded. “I—I had panic-induced Drops a couple times when I was seeing Donovan.” He wanted to explain. He wanted Monroe to know things. He wanted Sean to know too. He wanted Monroe to growl a bit and threaten Donovan again.

He almost wanted Sean to do more than growl.

“During finals. I had way too much caffeine and I was stressed and I just—panicked. I called Donovan and he was so mad about it. He _helped_ but he acted like it was this huge inconvenience. He left as soon as I was back up. Just...left. I Dropped again the next day and my roommate had to take me to an emergency Dynamic Support Clinic. Donovan never came to see me. I called a few days later and he acted like nothing had happened.

“I guess that was the last straw. I dumped him.”

Monroe growled. “Pretty sure if I ever see this guy, I’m going to hurt him.”

Nick smiled. “You and me both. I do carry a gun now.” That earned him a chuckle from Monroe. “I’m really glad you agreed to be my guardian, Monroe.”

“Me too, pup. Me too.”

***

Nick and Monroe arrived at Nick’s house in time to see a couple people dropping packages off on his porch—which was already covered in gifts. Baskets of fruit, boxes of baked goods, handicrafts and flowers. Nick recognized the pair from the lodge meeting and accepted their thanks with a smile and an attempt at being gracious before surveying the stuff on his porch.

“Wow.”

“You have reached folk hero status, my friend,” Monroe clapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s get this stuff inside. And call Hank, maybe he’ll want some of those pies.”

There were a lot of pies.

“We can drop some it off at the station,” Nick suggested. “Cops never say no to free food.”

“Good idea.” They gathered up the really perishable stuff and loaded it into Nick’s car before carrying everything else inside. Nick stuck a couple pies in the freezer and piled the handicrafts—there were at least three more quilts in there—on the dining room table to deal with later. His phone alerted him of a text message as he was bringing in the last basket of fruit.

 _Tomorrow, lunch?_ Juliette.

Nick considered for a moment before texting back. _Yeah. Sounds good._

“What’s up?”

“Juliette.” Nick pushed the basket onto the table. “We’re going to have lunch tomorrow.” He sighed. “Probably time we talked anyhow.”

“Probably,” Monroe agreed. “You know, Rosalee has made some connections with one of the local outreach centers, I bet they would love all of this fruit.”

Nick nodded. “Yeah. I wouldn’t want it to go to waste.”

Monroe smiled. “I’ll give her a call.”

Nick smiled. Rosalee was good for Monroe. He was always so happy when he was talking to her. Animated. And Monroe wasn’t the kind of Dom to get touchy about being with a Switch. He sighed and sat down, flinching a bit. Yeah, two spankings in a day was definitely not something he was going to forget.

And he still had to tell Sean about last night. He wasn’t going to be happy about it either. He’d said something right after the last time he’d spanked Nick about it...

_But if this happens again, you better believe you’ll be getting a suspension on top of a truly memorable spanking._

Nick swallowed. He’d revoked his 19C, so Renard couldn’t carry out _all_ of his threat but...He curled his hands into fists rubbing his thumbs over his forefingers. _I still want Sean. I don’t want him to be angry with me._

“Rosalee will be here in twenty,” Monroe called. “Go get packed.”

“Okay!” Nick got to his feet, still rubbing his thumbs against his forefingers as he headed upstairs. He wasn’t really sure what to do in this situation. He had to do _something_. _I don’t want another spanking today._ He wasn’t sure he could _take_ another spanking today. What he was sure of, though, was that if Renard told him to take down his jeans and get over his lap—he would. _Maybe I should start seeing that therapist again. Clearly, there is something wrong with me._

***

Elias was also happy to take a few boxes of some German cookies that smelled strongly of anise and looked _way_ too decorative to eat. He’d called them _springerle_ and seemed delighted. Nick was only too happy to let him have them, he wasn’t much for anise. Once they had the distribution of goods settled, Nick and Monroe headed to the station to offload some more baked goods and Nick took the opportunity to text Sean to meet him outside. He was supposed to be off today, after all. Hank and Monroe did all of the actual carrying of things into the station.

The two Doms were still in the station when Renard came out. There was a cautious sort of smile on his face as he approached Nick, who was leaning against his car in a way he thought looked nonchalant. “Captain.”

“Nick.” Renard relaxed, thumbs in his pockets and jacket unbuttoned. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, Sir,” Nick sighed, “last night I sort of had a run in with two Reapers.”

Sean raised his eyebrows. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Nick smiled. “They sort of panicked and lost their heads.”

Sean smiled. “Good to know.”

“Well, the thing is, I was alone and I was only alone because I didn’t follow department regulations. I was taking a witness to safety and I didn’t bring Hank along.” Nick’s jaw ticked. “I know I should have. I’m sorry.” He exhaled and looked up at Sean, an uncertain expression on his face.

“Did Monroe punish you?” Sean asked.

Nick flushed, nodding sharply.

“All right then.” On impulse, he closed the distance between them, putting a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “I trust it was _memorable_?”

Nick only just refrained from rubbing his ass and nodded, still a bit red in the face. “ _Very_.”

Sean glanced around them, making certain they were alone in the parking garage before he turned Nick around and swatted him six times across the seat of his pants. Nick yelped, but didn’t protest or try to pull away. He felt—he felt vindicated somehow. Sean leaned over him, lips next to his ear. “I keep my promises, Nicholas. I just wanted to remind you of that.”

Nick nodded, face flushed and lips parted. He didn’t feel exactly _upset_ about this turn of events. In fact, he was almost positive he was more than just a little bit—aroused. “Yes, Sir.”

“Since you’ve decided to be such a good boy,” Sean purred, “I’ll only give you a week’s desk duty.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He glanced back at Sean, feeling a bit breathless. “Sir—I want to—” He swallowed, turning around to face Sean properly. “I want to continue our conversation. The one I started here the night you were attacked.”

Sean smiled, putting a hand on Nick’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over Nick’s lower lip. “I would like that very much, Nicholas.”

“Dinner? I mean—I’m sort of grounded for two weeks but after...dinner?”

“All right.” Sean nodded. “Dinner.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against Nick’s. The sub let out a soft moan, gripping Sean’s jacket tight and opening up to the kiss. When Sean finally pulled away, Nick was panting, eyes wide and lips red. Sean tugged at his tie and took a breath. “Dinner first.”

Nick nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Sean smiled and headed back to the office, trying to hold the image of Nick’s parted lips in his mind. He wanted to see him stretched out under him, pleading, keening—he wanted him sweet and warm curled up next to him at night. Or kneeling at his feet in the evening watching a game. He wanted to fight by his side and keep him safe.

He wanted everything and to give him _anything_.

And that was just a little bit terrifying.

***

“I invited Hank over for dinner tonight,” Monroe said. “Your bedtime is still nine though—and you get one beer.” Monroe was chopping up an onion and Nick was staying out of the way. He wasn’t much of a cook.

“Yes, Sir.” Nick was too happy about the kiss to be upset about being grounded. He could still feel the heat on his lips, the press of Sean’s body against his and the feel of his hand on his cheek. It had been—everything he’d thought it would be. More than.

“You seem a bit distracted,” Monroe gave him a look. “Something on your mind?”

Nick blinked and looked up at Monroe. “Oh—uh—I have a date. _After_ I’m not grounded anymore.”

“A date? How did you get a date between the time I left you at the car and the time I came back?”

“I texted Captain Renard and we talked and then we made plans. To talk more. That’s a date.”

Monroe smiled. “Oh, well—good for you.”

“How about you? How’s your dating life going?”

“What—I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh.” Nick grinned. “Rosalee is _very_ pretty.”

Monroe shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Brat.”

Nick shrugged. “I should tell you that I’ve been put on desk duty for the next week.”

“Oh? So you told Captain Renard what you did last night?”

“I did.”

“And his only response was a week of desk duty and a date?” Monroe glanced over his shoulder at Nick.

“Well, he asked if I’d been punished. I said yes. He asked if it was memorable and I said yes.” He shrugged. “He seemed to be okay with that.”

“Is that all?”

“Anything else that happened is between me and the captain.” Nick folded his arms over his chest. “Sir.”

“All right, all right. Keep your secrets.” Monroe held his hands up a moment before returning to his dinner prep.

Nick smiled and leaned back against the counter, wincing when his butt hit the cupboard. “I think I’ll go do some reading.”

“That’s fine, Hank should be here in fifteen minutes or so.”

“Okay.” Nick headed into the living room, kneeling down at the coffee table and pulling out his phone to look at some files. Hank arrived right when Monroe speculated. Nick answered the door.

“Hey, Nick,” Hank smiled. “I brought beer.”

“Wow, thanks.” Nick let him in and headed back to the living room. “I think we’ve got another ten minutes before dinner.”

“Okay.” Hank didn’t just have beer, he also had a file in hand. “This is for you.”

“What is it?” Nick took the file, flipping it open.

“I made some calls to New York about your parents’ deaths. Did you know it was re-classed as a homicide a year later?”

“No.”

“There were four suspects. Pictures are in there. You might notice some familiar faces.”

Nick turned his attention back to the file. “Soledad Marquesa, Ian Flynn and Hans Roth.” Nick swallowed. “And someone else. Akira Kimura?” He narrowed his gaze. “No mug shot.”

“That photo is from Interpol,” Hank said.

“Interpol?” Nick made a considering face. “I think my new friend Elias might be able to get us some information about Mr. Kimura.”

Hank smiled. “I had a similar thought.”

“Great minds.” Nick smiled. “This says the bodies were nearly unidentifiable.”

“Apparently the car caught fire.”

“One of the heads was missing.” Nick frowned. “Maybe Reapers?” He made a face. “Probably not something to think about before dinner.” He closed the file and set it down.

“Dinner is almost ready! I hope you like quinoa, Hank.”

Hank gave Nick a look that translated roughly to _you owe me steak_. Nick shrugged in agreement.

“Never had the pleasure,” Hank replied.

“Well, you are in for a real treat,” Monroe said.

“Can’t wait.” Hank looked back at his partner. _Two steaks._

***

Nick was happy enough to escape his desk the next day, having spent the whole morning working on old incident reports, calling witnesses and irritating Sergeant Wu by cleaning the coffee maker. He met Juliette for lunch at a little sandwich shop around the block from the station.

“Hey,” she smiled and hugged him. “I was just getting ready to order.”

“Great.” Nick smiled. “I think I’m going to get roast beef—with extra roast beef.”

“Feeling carnivorous today?” She got in line behind him.

“Yeah, I’ve kind of been staying off on and on with this friend who doesn’t eat meat.”

“Really?”

“It’s a long story.” They paused their conversation while they ordered and paid for their food before snagging a table.

“Okay, so tell me this long story.” Juliette took a bite out of her sandwich.

“Well Monroe and I met on a case and sort of hit it off. He’s saved my life and I’ve saved his.” He shrugged. “After a really bad case he helped me and I realized you were right about the whole Dominant guardian thing. Monroe has been mine for a little over a week. It’s been—good. Really good.” Nick smiled. “He’s been really patient.”

Juliette smiled. “That’s good.”

“How are things with Elisha?”

“She’s been great.” Juliette took another bite and swallowed. “Have you had another sub to talk since I’ve been gone?”

He shook his head, chewing and swallowing. “No, and it’s been kind of weird. I forgot it’s nice to have someone other than a Dom to talk to.”

“So how is Monroe as a Dom? Can I meet him?”

“Of course. We can have dinner sometime. Probably best if waits a couple weeks.”

“Why? Are you grounded?”

Nick flushed.

“Oh my god, you are.” She laughed. “Wow, I guess Monroe is taking this seriously.”

“He takes everything seriously.”

It was good, talking to another sub—talking to Juliette and more importantly, Nick found himself feeling less heartbroken than he thought he would. They hugged again after lunch and agreed to make plans for dinner later in the month before Nick headed back into the office.

Elias was waiting for him at his desk when he got there, leaning against the edge with casual ease. “Hey, you get something on Kimura?”

“I have his file from Interpol for you,” Elias said, tapping the blue file on Nick’s desk. “I also wanted to let you know that there’s a case for us.”

“Maybe you didn’t hear but I’m sort of chained to the desk for the week.”

“Not that kind of case,” Elias smiled. “We heard a rumor that there’s a person who needs some help. You’re off shift in a couple days, right?”

“Yeah, I traded with someone else since I’m stuck on the desk.”

“Good, then you and I can take a little trip and see about helping her.”

“Okay.” Nick smiled. “Do I get details?”

“Tonight, apparently I’m coming to dinner. Monroe invited me over.”

“Ah. He needs someone else to subject his beet sausage to.” Nick grinned. “It’s a bit spicy.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

“No problem.”

Elias straightened. “Well, then I’ll see you at dinner.” He clapped Nick on the shoulder and headed out.

Well, that was interesting.

***

Elias’ case took them out to a place called _Whispering Pines_. Nick brushed up on the report Elias had received on the way.

“So this woman needs our help?” Nick asked.

“Yes. Her family contacted us when the lost touch and we were able to track here. She fell into the company of a family of Klaustreich and unfortunately, one of them is the local Sheriff. She has nowhere to turn.”

“And she is?” Nick raised his eyebrow.

“A Seltenvogel. Very rare. Robin’s family has been in hiding for generations. Many opportunistic Wesen trap Seltenvogel in hopes of obtaining an Unbezhlbar. It’s a mineral deposit of sorts—mostly gold. They are very valuable and Klaustreich are not typically altruistic. That isn’t to say a Wesen can’t be something other than the stereotype but in this case…” Elias shook his head. “Once they have what they want, she’ll be useless. They’ll kill her.”

“Is this going to involve us killing anyone?”

“I hope not. The plan is to extract Robin, give her whatever aid she needs and get her home to her family.”

“Okay.” Nick nodded. “Let’s do it.”

***

Elias drew off Robin’s Klaustreich husband, leaving Nick to talk to Robin. The timid blonde woman came to the door, a thick scarf around her neck.

“Can I help you?”

Nick smiled gently. “It’s more like, can _I_ help _you_?” He reached into his pocket for the letter Elias had provided him. “Your aunt, Clara, she sent us to help you.” He handed her the letter.

Robin _woged_ in surprise, revealing her golden feather’s and eyes for a flash. She took a step back in surprise.

“I am not going to hurt you Robin. I promise.”

She swallowed and opened the letter, reading the contents quickly. “You’re from the Assembly?”

“Yes.”

“You can get me out of here?”

“That’s the plan. My partner is distracting your husband, but we have to go now.”

Robin froze for a moment before nodding and hurrying back inside, coming back out with a backpack. “Okay, let’s go.”

Nick got Robin into the car and drove them out to the rendezvous point to wait for Elias. “Everything is going to be okay. We’re going to put you on a plane and you’ll never have to see him again.”

She nodded. “First though,” she spoke a bit breathlessly, “this needs to come out.” She pulled the scarf down, revealing the large bulge at the base of her throat.

Nick swallowed. “I know someone who can help with that.”

Elias arrived a few minutes later, a bit dirty but unharmed. “Ready?” he asked, climbing into the back.

“Yeah, but we’re going to have to make a stop.” Nick pointed at Robin. “She needs medical attention.”

Elias eyed the bulge. “I see. Rosalee?”

“That was my thought.”

“Good. Drive fast.”

Nick nodded, and got them the hell of Dodge.

***

“Rosalee?” Nick called, walking into the shop with Elias and Robin.

“Hey, Nick,” she walked out of the back. “I found a book with instructions on removing the Unbezhlbar.” She smiled at Robin. “Come through here, I’ve got everything set up for you. Do you know what you want to do with it?”

Robin shook her head. “I never wanted it.”

Rosalee smiled, placing a gentle hand on the woman’s arm and leading her back. The procedure was bloodless and relatively quick and soon Rosalee was left holding a strange gold egg-like object. She disinfected the incision she’d made and carefully stitched it closed before bandaging it.

“All done.” Rosalee smiled again. “I’ll make you some tea, all right?”

“Thank you,” Robin smiled back.

Elias eyed the Unbezhlbar with distaste. “Such a stupid thing to hurt to someone over.”

Nick nodded. “What should we do with it?” He looked at Robin. “It should be your choice, Robin.”

She took a breath. “Then I want a hammer.”

“Okay.” Nick put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently. “I’ll go find one.”

Rosalee came back with tea, handing the mug to Robin and taking a seat next to her to talk softly while Nick rummaged for a hammer.

“Found one!” he came back, holding it up. “Here you go.”

Robin finished her tea before picking up the hammer and smashing the egg into dust.

Nick and Elias thanked Rosalee for her help before taking Robin to the airport. Elias provided her with a ticket and new ID’s. She surprised Nick by giving him a quick hug before she went through security. They watched her until she was through the checkpoint and Elias kept in touch via phone until she boarded the plane—he’d continue to do so until she landed and was safely in the hands of the Assembly member waiting for her in Toronto.

“This was good,” Nick said. “You do a lot of stuff like this?”

“I try.” Elias smiled. “ _This_ , this is what it means to be a Grimm, not just hunting the dangerous ones but protecting the ones that can’t protect themselves.”

“Yeah.” Nick smiled back, checking the time. It was half past eight. “And I better get home or Monroe will kill me.”

“I’ll write you a note if we’re late.” Elias clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on.”

Nick rolled his eyes, and followed Elias out of the airport.

***

Nick was finally off desk duty, and he tried to content himself with that victory rather than getting antsy about the fact that he was still grounded for another week—and was still waiting for his date with Sean and his next conversation with Juliette. At least he had murder to occupy his thoughts now. Having to sit with his back to Sean’s office all week had been a bit tense. The sort of tense that had him jerking off in the shower when he got home from work.

“We have a body,” Wu said with a level of excitement that probably ought to be illegal.

“Why do you sound so excited?” Hank asked.

“Because we also have the killer.” Wu smiled. “It’s practically open and shut, you just have to do the interviews, cross your t’s dot your I’s.” He dropped the case file on their desk. “Merry Christmas.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “What, did you catch them at the scene?”

“We did, that didn’t stop them from calling their lawyer though. Your perp is waiting in interview for you.” Wu sighed. “And their attorney will be here in ten minutes.”

Nick nodded. “Okay. Let’s go.” He picked up the file perusing the pertinent details quickly before passing it on to Hank and heading for the interview room, Hank right behind him.

Nick opened the door, “Mr. Andrews, I understand you had a slight disagreement with your business partner and ended that disagreement with a nine-iron,” he smiled, “you want talk about?” He took a seat, Hank leaning against the wall next to the door, flipping through the pictures.

“I’m not talking to you without my lawyer.”

“It would be easier for you if you confessed,” Hank said. “Trial will be a hell of a lot shorter and you can get to serving out your sentence with a clear conscience.”

“Confession is good for the soul,” Nick tacked on.

“Make you feel so much better.”

“Probably make your partner’s family feel better to. And if you apologize, maybe the DA will take it easier on you.”

The door to the room opened. “Were you just questioning my client?”

Nick flinched, he knew that voice.

The attorney strode over, setting down his briefcase. “Don’t say a word, Stuart.”

“We were just explaining things to your client,” Hank said. “He was read his rights.”

“I bet.”

Nick couldn’t find his voice as Andrew’s attorney finally looked at him. The man’s eyes went a bit wide and a sly smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Well, well, Nick Burkhardt.”

“Donovan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh... Nick's finally getting somewhere with Sean, Donovan is there and Akira Kumira is circling. 
> 
> Things are about to get a bit too exciting for our stalwart hero. 
> 
> Thanks go out to [kimbo0](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbo0/pseuds/kimbo0) for their excellent suggestion!


	9. Offers and Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers the events of Big Feet a bit. 
> 
> I feel a bit like this fic has consumed my life a smidge but also happy because I'm having so much fun with it. 
> 
> You are all wonderful people. I hope you enjoy.

Hank could see his partner tense and while it took him a couple second to make the connection between the name and Nick’s sudden shift, once he had he moved quickly. He stepped up behind Nick, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

“I had no idea you became a cop,” Donovan said, sitting down next to his client. “Small world?”

“And you became a defense attorney.” Nick smiled. It was the kind of smile that made perps cringe and regret their decisions. Toothy, threatening and entirely predatory. “I guess I shouldn't be surprised you decided to spend your life defending killers and people who take money from retirees.”

“Well, I need a few moments alone with my client, _Detective_ ,” Donovan said the world like it was slur. “If you’ll excuse us?”

“Of course,” Hank said, squeezing Nick’s neck slightly. “Come on partner, we should report in anyway.”

“Sure.” Nick stood up stiffly and followed Hank out of the room. He waited until they were out of earshot to start swearing under his breath.

“So that’s the guy, huh?” Hank asked.

“You think anyone would mind if I shot him a little? In the leg maybe?”

“Pretty sure you can’t shoot someone _a little_ , Nick.”

“I can try.” Nick exhaled. “Damn. Was not expecting that.”

“There some kind of problem?” Renard asked, approaching from his office.

“Stuart Andrew’s attorney arrived,” Nick said. “He and I have history.”

“What kind of history?” Sean cross his arms over his chest, assessing his detective’s demeanor with a careful eye.

“We dated in college.” Nick shrugged and Sean was immediately certain there was more to this story. Especially given that he’d overheard Nick’s threat. “It ended badly.” Nick was trying for nonchalant, and failing. He was more angry than anything else, not in danger of a Drop, but it wouldn’t do anyone any good at all if Nick lost his temper with a perp’s attorney.

“Call Monroe,” Sean ordered softly.

Nick clenched his jaw and shook his head. “Not necessary, Sir.”

“If I have to call him for you, I will have to inform him you disobeyed an order.” Sean looked him in the eye. “What’s it going to be, Nicholas?”

Nick blew out a breath in exasperation. “Fine.” He snagged his phone and walked away to make the call.

“That went well,” Hank remarked. “I think he was actually serious about shooting the guy.”

Sean nodded. “Keep an eye on him.”

“Yes sir.”

Nick debated a moment over calling Monroe for real or just pretending to and decided it was probably better for his ass if made the damn call.

“Hey, Nick what’s up?” Monroe answered.

“I just thought you should know that my ex is in the station.”

“Donovan?” Monroe asked.

“Yeah. We have a murder suspect in custody and it turns out Donovan is his defense attorney.” Nick paused. “I kind of got blindsided.”

“Man, that is a kick in the pants. Are you okay?”

“Pissed, but yeah, I’m okay. Pretty sure I’ve going to have Hank watching me like a hawk so long as this asshole is in the building.”

“Good, I don’t need you arrested for assault.”

Nick rolled his eyes.

“And don’t roll your eyes at me, pup.”

Nick blinked, making a face in confusion.

“I just know,” Monroe continued. “Let me know everything is okay once the guy leaves. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“And be good.”

Nick only _just_ refrained from rolling his eyes a second time before ending the call and heading back to his desk. “Happy?” He glanced at Hank and Sean.

“Immensely,” Sean deadpanned. “And try to remember that the department attorney is only so good. The building is full of cameras and other cops.”

Nick gave his captain a look that definitely translated to _Do you really think I’m that stupid_?

Renard simply raised his eyebrows, staring until Nick flushed and looked away. Renard managed to hide his smile and then headed back into his office to answer a phone call.

“I’m just going to go over the file some more,” Nick said finally, taking a seat as his desk. “Let me know when Donovan is ready for us.”

“You sure you want to go back into that interview room?” Hank raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll be fine. It’s a job. I can be professional.”

No better last words.

***

To be completely fair to Nick, he was making a solid effort toward not shooting Donovan. He was relatively polite, though cold, throughout the interview. It wasn’t until _after_ the interview that things began to go downhill. Nick had walked out into the hall to take a call from Elias when Donovan cornered him.

“I see you’re still un-Bonded,” Donovan sneered. “Guess you still can’t find a Dom willing to deal with you.” The blond man was definitely handsome, tall, rich--most subs would think themselves lucky to catch his eye. Nick knew better.

Nick hung up on Elias and turned to Donovan. “I see you still can’t tell the difference between the real thing and a knock-off. Did you get that Rolex on a street corner?”

Donovan stood straighter, eyes flashing. “One of these days a Dom is going to put you in your place properly.”

“I guess you must be a pretty weak Dom then, Donny, since you never could.”

It wasn’t really clear who was more surprised by what happened next. Donovan’s face rippled as the man _woged_ , revealing the distinctive leonine features of a Löwen. Nick raised his eyebrows, lips parting in surprise.

Donovan took a step back as he _woged_ back to his human face. “You? _You’re_ the Grimm?” He shook his head. “Pathetic. People are all running scared from the big bad Grimm and it’s only little Nicky the broken sub.”

Nick _probably_ could have let that go.

“Only a matter of time before someone puts you on a leash.” Donovan stepped back into Nick’s space. “You know, a hundred years ago you would have been a real prize. Hunted down and put up for auction to the highest bidder.” Donovan made his mistake, and put a hand on Nick’s arm. “Collared and chained, put on your knees to be used _properly_ …”

Hank arrived just in time to see Nick grab the hand off his arm and spin Donovan around, slamming him into the wall. Hank reacted quickly, hurrying over to support his partner.

“He touch you?” Hank asked.

“Yeah.” Nick grimaced.

“Okay. I’ve got this, go cool down.”

“I’m pressing charges,” Donovan snarled. “You see if I don’t!”

Nick stepped away. “Hey, you shouldn’t put your hands on a police officer, we can construe that as an attack.”

Hank smiled. “Why don’t I escort you out?”

Donovan spun around, glaring at Nick. “This isn’t over, _Nicky_.” He shrugged Hank off and stormed out of the station.

Nick just breathed for a moment, reining himself back in. “He’s _Wesen_ ,” he said quietly, looking back at his partner.

“Well, that’s not good.”

“No. No it’s not.”

***

Nick was _really_ glad that the captain’s office was sound-proof once the door was closed, because while Sean didn’t generally yell at his detectives, when he did, the man could really _project._

“What the hell were you thinking?” Almost rattled the blinds.

Nick took a breath. “I wasn’t, Sir. He said some things, I said some things then he _woged_ and it turns out he’s a Löwen and he realized I was a Grimm and made some more remarks, put his hand on my shoulder and I…I slammed into the wall.”

“That much I saw on the security footage.” Renard paused, rewinding what Nick had said. “Löwen?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sean leaned forward, steepling his hands on the desk. “I think I need to know exactly what he said to you, Nicholas.”

Nick swallowed. “Same sort of stuff he usually says.”

“ _Nicholas_.”

“I broke up with him because he was emotionally abusive.” Nick looked up, trying to maintain eye contact. “Today he proved he hasn’t really changed. I could have let it go but then he put his hand on me and he said…”

 _Collared and chained,_ _put on your knees to be used properly…_

Nick clenched his jaw. “He said something about it being a shame I couldn’t be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Leashed. _Used properly_.” His hands tightened into fists. “I’m sorry, Sir, I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that.”

Sean was having a bit of trouble keeping perspective just then. _That bastard hurt Nick. My Nick._ Sean couldn’t help a few scenarios playing through his head, and half-wished the Löwen-Games were still running, he could have had the worm picked up and tossed in the ring with a few phone calls. As it was, he could probably still get rid of the man with a well-placed phone call, but he’d prefer something more personal.

“Sir?” Nick was frowning at him.

“Sorry, my mind wandered.” Sean shook his head. “Well, he did touch you.” A small smile cracked the icy facade. “And I don’t like when people manhandle my detectives. I’m sure we can make him see things clearly.”

Nick blinked. “Oh. Thank you, Sir.”

“But no more fights in my station, Nicholas.”

“No, Sir.”

“As for punishment…”

Nick couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous, not guilty, but nervous. It was more anticipation than fear.

“I think you just need some time to calm down.” He’d already closed the blinds to his office before the conversation had even started. “Corner, fifteen minutes.”

Nick swallowed. “Yes, Sir.” He didn’t have to, he knew that, but he _wanted_ to. Besides, it was a good idea. He did need some time just collect his thoughts. He stood up and took the empty corner behind Renard’s desk that was left empty for just that purpose. Nick sunk his head into the corner and sighed, letting himself relax. He hadn’t really been doing the things a sub in a high-stress job ought to do to let go. Even just kneeling at the coffee table with Monroe before dinner had been making an impact on his stress levels. He’d forgotten the peace he could find with his head against the wall. He didn’t have to _do_ anything. He didn’t have to _say_ anything. All he had to do was let go and _be_. No expectations. No problems he could work. Just those two walls, him and the comforting sound of Sean working to his left.

Even that, the soft sound of pen touching paper, the creaking of the desk chair, those faded away. The scents stayed longer. The tang of the metal filing cabinet to his right, the wax of the floor—window cleaner and wood polish. The captain’s cologne, subtle and masculine, with something a bit sweet and warm underneath. His eyes were already closed, leaving just the feel of his fingertips brushing against his jeans, the tag in his shirt brushing against the back of his neck and stray hair on his forehead. Even that though, faded as he slipped down into a pleasant warm drift.

_Safe._

Renard paused his work, noticing the subtle change in Nick’s posture just before he started to slide down to his knees. Sean got up from his desk, catching Nick before he could land. He debated a moment before grabbing the kneeler pad he kept behind his desk for submissive subordinates in need of comfort who preferred his office over the quiet rooms. He got it under Nick’s legs before letting the man slump down the rest of the way, clearly far enough down that he wasn’t even aware of what was going on around him. Sean got him positioned next to his desk chair so he could keep a hand on Nick’s head to steady him but was pleasantly surprised when the boy wrapped an arm around his leg and leaned his head against his thigh with an instinct for seeking comfort that was inborn.

Sean stifled a soft gasp, swallowing and carding his fingers through Nick’s hair. _Mine_. _My boy._

_Soon._

When Nick came back up, he was a bit surprised to find himself not in the corner, but he was a bit too happy about hugging Sean’s leg to complain about it. Or how nice it felt to feel Sean’s fingers carding through his hair.

“Hey there,” Sean said softly. “Good trip?”

Nick smiled and hummed in affirmation.

“Do you want some water?”

He shook his head, still not in the vocal stage of coming up.

“I didn’t think you usually went down like that. I had to catch you.”

Nick made a soft sound that was probably an attempt at _I dunno._

“You were perfect, Nick. Absolutely perfect.” Sean smiled. “Such a good boy.”

Nick preened, rubbing his head against Sean’s leg with a contented sigh. After a few more minutes he was aware enough to stretch a bit and looked back up at Sean. “Thank you for taking care of me, Sir.”

“You’re welcome.”

Nick liked this side of Sean, the soft smile and the warm look in his eyes. He’d thought of the captain as this cold figure, precise and aloof but damn good at his job—it was good to see this. See the vulnerability beneath it all. He felt a surge of protectiveness and warmth. _Mine. Never let anyone hurt him. Never._ He smiled. “I think I’m ready to get up now.”

Sean nodded, helping a slightly stiff legged Nick to his feet. “There you are.”

“What time is it?”

“Time for you to go home, Detective.” Sean smiled. “I already texted Monroe, he’s coming to drive you home.”

Nick nodded, all too aware he shouldn’t be driving when he was still a bit sub-drunk. “Thank you. What are we going to do about Donovan?”

“Donovan Reese has been made aware of certain things. If he tries press charges, he’ll find himself in waters deeper than he wants to swim.”

The scary captain face was back, Nick shivered but he liked it. “Good.” Nick’s returning smile was on the edge of feral.

“I can’t stop him from representing his client but if he comes near you again, get Hank or myself. Not because you can’t handle yourself,” Sean brushed a bit of hair from Nick’s face, “but because I found a dismissed case of domestic violence against him and a few initial investigations into possible Dynamic-power abuse. I want to make sure there’s someone else there in case he tries something.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Sean smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Be good.”

Nick grinned. “I’ll do my best.”

***

“So…” Monroe had managed to wait until he got Nick home to start this line of questioning, but only just. “Donovan uh?”

Nick sighed, taking a seat on the couch. “Yeah. I guess the captain told you what happened?”

“He did. I’m sort of surprised you didn’t tear the guy’s arm off.” Monroe smiled. “Happy you didn’t because you know, you were in a police station surrounded by cops but you know.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Nick fussed with his sub-band. It was plain, navy blue and silver. One of the ones that had come with his uniform when he first became a cop. “Donovan is an asshole—and Löwen. That was a surprise.”

“I heard.” Monroe sat down next to him. “And how do you feel about the fact that you assaulted him?”

“I’m okay with it. I feel no guilt for shoving him into the wall.” Nick shook his head. “The things he said…Monroe, I guess I forgot how much it hurt. Or maybe I didn’t forget, and I just buried it down so far that I can only talk about it when I’m half-down and cried out.” He looked up from the band, meeting Monroe’s gaze. “I know it was abuse. I know it wasn’t my fault. Right now, I just want to be angry for a bit.”

“I can respect that.”

“I’ll probably hit the gym with Hank tonight. Burn off some steam.” He glanced at Monroe. “If that’s okay?”

“Sure.” Monroe clapped a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “Work that aggression out on defenseless sand bags. And Hank.”

“I am so telling Hank you said that.” Nick pushed himself off the couch.

Monroe swatted him, but it was more playful than anything else. “Brat.”

Nick hopped out of range and stuck his tongue out at Monroe while he pulled out his phone to call Hank.

Monroe rolled his eyes. “Well, if you’re going to be all manly with Hank, I think I’ll call Rosalee and see if she wants to get dinner.”

“Ooh,” Nick whistled. “Don’t be out too late.”

“I don’t have a curfew,” Monroe said. “But you better believe I will know if your ass isn’t in bed by nine, pup.”

“Yes, Sir,” Nick saluted with minimal sarcasm and headed upstairs to get his gym bag.

Monroe sighed, but Nick’s playful mood was reassuring. The fact that he’d felt safe enough to go down so soon after the confrontation with Donovan said a lot about how Nick felt about Sean. It said a lot about how much Nick trusted Monroe that he’d managed to talk about Donovan. Monroe nodded to himself and retrieved his phone to call Rosalee.

***

The last thing Nick expected that night was to wake up to a phone call from Juliette. “Juliette? What’s going on?” It was just past eleven.

“Thom Carson called me out to check out one of his horses and—we found two bodies. They’re all torn up. It looks like an animal attack.”

“Don’t touch anything, I’m on my way.” He rolled out of bed and got dressed, putting a call into the station as he headed downstairs.

“Nick?” Monroe called from the top of the stairs. “What’s going on?”

“Juliette just found two bodies. Hank is swinging by to pick me up.”

“Wow.” Monroe blinked. “Okay. Be safe.”

“Will do.” Nick holstered his gun and threw on his jacket, there was a knock on the door a few minutes later. “You might as well get some sleep. I’m not sure when I’ll be back but I’ll text you!” he called as he headed out the door with a wave.

Monroe blinked again, listened to make sure Nick locked the door, and headed back to bed.

***

Nick crashed back into bed around three with orders not to come in until nine. His phone ringing woke him up at five. He moaned and picked it up.

“Yeah?”

“Is this Detective Nick Burkhardt?”

He wiped his eyes and blinked. “Who's this?”

“This is Claudia Harding with A.P. I'm calling about the killing of Michael Patterson and David Gimlin, by what some people are saying was Bigfoot. What can you tell me about the investiga—” He hung up and tossed his phone back on the nightstand, falling back onto the pillow with a groan.

At seven, Nick woke up to a crash downstairs. For a brief moment, he considered ignoring it but at the second crash he rolled out of bed and grabbed his gun, heading down the stairs. Monroe was already downstairs, standing by the entryway to the kitchen.

He glanced back at Nick and shrugged. Moments later a battered, tall man with hair all over his face and large feet crashed through the back door, groaning and growling.

Nick raised his gun but Monroe raised a hand. “It’s okay, I know this guy.” The guy stumbled a few more steps into the house before he collapsed. Nick holstered his weapon and helped Monroe lift the guy onto the couch.

“What—who—is this guy?”

“Larry. And he’s a _wildermann_.” Monroe frowned. “And this is weird. Usually when we pass out we—retract.”

“Oh. Weird. He’s also been shot.” Nick yawned. “Is he dangerous?”

“I can stay up and watch him, get Rosalee over to patch him up.”

“Okay, I’m going to try and sleep for another hour before I go in.” He yawned again. “Just shout if he tries to kill you.”

“Will do.”

***

“You get a call from the press too?” Hank asked as Nick wandered into the office, a large cup of coffee already in hand and half gone.

“Five AM.”

“Four-thirty,” Hank replied. “Sharks man. How did they even get that footage?”

“Apparently,” Sergeant Wu interjected, “Vera Saldona had the footage uploaded to the cloud and a very enthusiastic reporter cornered Vera at the hospital and convinced her to hand over the footage. We’ve got a uniform with Vera now to keep away any more sharks.”

“Great.” Nick sat down at his desk. “Media circus, just what we need.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Detective,” Renard said. His phone rang a moment later. He picked it up. “Captain Renard.” His brow furrowed. “No comment.” He hung up and sighed. “I have a feeling we’re going to need to hold a press conference.”

“I am so glad I am not in charge,” Nick said. “And I think we have an autopsy to get to.”

Hank nodded. “We do.”

“You go ahead I need to fill the captain in on something.”

“Sure thing.”

Sean raised his eyebrows. “My office?”

“If you don’t mind?”

Sean nodded and led Nick into his office. The detective closed the door behind him. “So what’s going on?”

“A _wildermann_ named Larry showed up at Monroe’s this morning and he seemed to be _stuck_. He had a gunshot to the leg and his clothes match the video.” He’d paid more attention to Monroe’s couch surfer when he was forced to get up and come to work. “I’m guessing he’s the Bigfoot but since he’s sort of not in the condition to be arrested I’m not sure what to do about it.”

“I see. Well, there must be _something_ causing this Larry to be unable to _woge_ back.” Sean frowned. “That’s very unusual and _wildermann_ aren’t typically violent. It’s unusual.”

“I think Monroe mentioned something about that this morning, I wasn’t really awake.”

“Did you drive here?” Sean asked, suddenly concerned.

“No, Hank picked me up.” Nick yawned again. “I just need more coffee. I don’t usually don’t have a murder, a reporter and a rampaging wildermann breaking up my sleep.”

Sean shook his head. “The trials of law enforcement. Make sure you get some sleep tonight, Detective. Keep me apprised of the situation with the wildermann.”

“Yes, Sir.”

***

They ended up with four bodies on the ground at the end of it and Nick was _very_ thankful Hank was already in the Wesen club given their encounter with Dr. Brinkeroff at the theater. Otherwise it would have been awkward. Hank dropped Nick off at Monroes’ at half past eleven. Monroe was on the couch, an empty beer bottle in his hand. Nick frowned, closing the door softly behind him and taking off his shoes and jacket.

“Hey, Monroe.”

“Oh, hey Nick. Case settled?”

“Yeah. Brinkerhoff is dead and Sean is doing his best with damage control.” He slipped off his gun and badge, setting them down on the coffee table. “Are you okay? I know Larry was a friend.”

“Yeah it’s just—Larry was a good guy. _Alles hat ein ende, nur die wurst hat zwei_.” He raised his beer bottle up and nodded to the air.

“That sounded really beautiful. What does it mean?”

“Everything has an end, only the sausage has tow. My father used to say it whenever anyone died.” Monroe set the bottle down. “How’s Juliette?”

“I think she’ll be all right, she’s got Elisha to lean on—and she had a date with this guy she knows from Oregon State.”

“Good for her.”

“Yeah.” Nick took another look at Monroe, eyeing the Dom’s tension. He considered his options for a moment before he nudged Monroe’s shoulder to get his attention and then climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders.

Monroe relaxed almost immediately, returning the embrace with a soft huff of surprise. “You taking care of me, pup?”

“Yes, Sir,” Nick replied. He pushed his head under Monroe’s chin. There were some Doms out there that liked to pretend that subs were the only ones that need to be taken care of, that they were invincible. But they were just people, like everybody else and people needed people. Doms needed subs just as much as subs needed Doms. It was a partnership. Right at that moment, Monroe needed someone to be there with him, and Nick was going to do that.

Monroe smiled, letting himself be calmed by Nick’s presence. He stroked Nick’s hair, breathing in Nick’s spicy sweet scent. The sub was practically radiating _calm, relax, breathe._

 _That Donovan asshole doesn’t even know what he fucked up_. Monroe nuzzled Nick’s hair. “You’re such a good boy.”

Nick hummed.

***

Nick convinced Monroe to go see Rosalee the following day while he went to do Grimm stuff with Elias. This was mostly the older Grimm tossing him on his ass in the forest but sometimes Nick managed to get one over on him.

“Your accent is off,” Elias remarked, “And I’m almost positive you just asked me if I wanted a sausage.”

He was also teaching Nick German. Nick panted, apparently, mental and physical stimulation put together was supposed to help him learn faster? He just rolled with it. He couldn’t really argue with Elias. It would be like arguing with a rock.

“Really? That is not what I meant to say.” Nick pushed his hair from his face.

“What do you say when you don’t understand something?”

“Uh… _Können Sie das wiederholen?_ ”

Elias smiled. “ _Gut_. Better to ask someone to repeat it and give yourself time.”

Nick nodded. “ _Wie sagt man_ I’m a cop _auf Deutsch?_ ”

“Simplest way is _Ich bin Polizei_. They’ll understand you anyway. You may also want to know _Ich bin ein Grimm_.”

“I am a Grimm.”

“That’s right’s right. Now, let’s try that move again.”

“ _Ja, Herr_.”

They wrapped up training a half hour later, trekking back to the cars in companionable silence for part of the hike.

“There’s something we should discuss,” Elias said.

“Oh?”

“You and I have settled into a teacher-student relationship of sorts and after all I’ve seen of you I think you would have a place in the Assembly. Which would mean sponsorship and supervision during your first two years of membership.”

Nick’s eyes widened. “Would it be under you?”

“Yes. I’d bring Genevieve over and we’d live in Portland for the duration of your two-year apprenticeship. I like here though. I could see staying. Genevieve would like the rivers and the lakes.” Elias smiled. “You have time to consider of course, there’s no rush.”

Nick nodded. “I will think about it.”

“That’s all I ask. You should know, that if you say yes I would consider you under my responsibility as a teacher and a Dom.”

“I’m starting to think every Dom I run into thinks I’m incapable of taking care of myself.”

“You do have bad habits,” Elias said agreeably. “Running into a cage match? Running into the woods after four jägerbar?”

Nick shrugged. “I was new.”

“Uh huh.” Elias smiled. “It takes a village, isn’t that what they say?”

“Sure.” Nick nodded. “But I’m not a kid.”

“Could have fooled me.” Elias ruffled his hair. “Come on, I found a German restaurant you have to try. We’ll see if you can read the menu.”

“Sounds like fun.”

***

With the craziness from the “Bigfoot” case, they hadn’t had time to deal with Mr. Andrew and his obnoxious attorney, but the next interview had been scheduled and Nick wasn’t really looking forward to it.

He was also not really looking forward to Monroe’s “pre-date talk”. Nick wasn’t a hundred percent certain what that was going to be about, but he was pretty sure there were some intricacies to the whole Wesen dating scene he wasn’t aware of. At least, that was the impression Monroe gave him.

“Nick,” Renard called as soon as Nick walked in, “my office please.”

“Coming, Sir.” Nick set his coffee down on his desk and headed over, Sean gestured for him to close the door and sit down.

“I made reservations for Sunday,” Renard said. “I remember you liked Chinese, I hope that’s all right.”

“That’s perfect.” Nick smiled.

“I thought I would swing by and pick you up seven? The reservation is at seven thirty.”

“Not a problem. Do I need a tie or anything?”

“No tie.”

“All right.” Nick was trying not to fixate on Sean’s lips. “Anything else, Sir?”

“Just—try to keep your cool around Mr. Reese.”

“I’ll do my best, Sir.”

Sean stood up, and followed Nick the few short steps to the door. With an eye for anyone watching, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Nick’s lips. “I know you will.”

Nick exhaled, his heart beating just a bit faster than it had a moment ago. “Do I get another kiss if I do?”

Sean smiled. “Naughty boy, asking for rewards.”

Nick smiled back. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s not a no.”

***

Throughout the interview Donovan was antagonistically polite. It probably didn’t help that with all the evidence against his client the best he was going to do was knock the charges down to aggravated manslaughter. Nick wasn’t going to have to testify, so he was rather hoping this would be the last time he’d ever have to see the man.

_Ever._

More importantly, he was no longer grounded. Fixating on the good things helped balance out Donovan. He wasn’t grounded. He had a date on Sunday. He was making headway on being actual friends with Juliette and his Grimm training seemed to be going pretty well. He was still mulling over Elias’ offer but he needed to gather more data, check all of the angles. He knew Elias was solid but he didn’t know the Assembly by more than reputation. He was just too much of a cop to not dig until he had all the answers he needed.

After work he headed down to the parking garage to get his car and swing by the house. He’d been doing laundry at Monroe’s, but he was going to need something to wear on Sunday. The past few weeks at Monroe’s had been good. He hadn’t even minded Monroe’s dinner menu as much as he thought he would. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed having someone at home. The whole idea of moving in was appealing. He and Juliette could put the house up on the market, split the money and move on.

“Didn’t expect to find you alone again.”

Nick froze, car keys in hand, car just ahead. He put a hand on his gun, and shifted the keys with practiced ease to positions between his fingers. You could do a lot of damage with a set of keys. It was more caution than anything else. He didn’t _want_ to start a fight. Well, he did, but not right there. Preferably at an abandoned warehouse or the woods. Derelict insane asylum. Someplace picturesque where he could bury the body.

“Not exactly in your favor finding me alone,” Nick replied.

Donovan stalked forward. “I don’t know about that.”

“There some kind of problem here?” Captain Renard interrupted.

Donovan backed away, hands raised in a peace. “Nothing at all, Captain.” He smiled. “Just catching up. Mending fences.” He glanced at Nick. “We’ll catch up again later, Nicky.”

“Sure, Donovan. Later.” Nick held Donovan’s eyes until the other man retreated in something of a hurry. Nick exhaled once Donovan was gone and looked at Sean. “That was timely.”

“That man is a problem we’re going to have to deal with.” Sean’s tone made it clear how he wanted to deal with it. He shook his head and smiled. “Well, now that he’s gone and this didn’t end in blood I do think I recall something about a reward.”

A slow smile stretched across Nick’s face. “What is it with and this parking garage and kissing?”

Sean walked forward, pressing Nick up against his car. “I don’t know, it’s dark and quiet—conveniently located. And if we wanted to we could always climb in the back seat of your car.”

“I’m having flashbacks to high school right now.” He tilted his head up, showing off the line of his neck like an invitation.

Sean ran his hands down Nick’s sides, untucking his shirt to slide his hands up over smooth skin. “You’re incorrigible.” He leaned down to whisper against Nick’s lips. “ _Naughty boy_.”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish—Captain.” Nick whispered back, eyes on Sean, lips parted.

“Yes, that would be a shame.” He smiled and licked his lips before diving in to capture Nick’s mouth.

Nick whimpered, pressed against the car he couldn’t get any traction. Sean’s hands were like a vice, a warm vice gripping his sides. He wanted to move his hands, wanted to take hold of Sean’s hips and pull him closer but—all he could do was moan.

When Sean pulled away, he was breathing hard, pupils dilated and lips red. “You’re a menace,” Nick breathed.

Sean smirked, “So are you.” He tugged Nick away from the car. “I’ll see you on Sunday, Detective.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick smiled and turned to leave. Sean smirked and took the opportunity to give Nick a playful swat. The sub jumped and turned back, giving Sean a look that promised vengeance.

Sean raised his eyebrows. _Try it._

Nick shook his head. _Later._

Sean waited until Nick drove off and he was confident that his boy was safely away. He took a breath. Donovan was going to be a real problem—luckily, he was something of a problem solver.

***

“Monroe, I’m home,” Nick called as he walked in the door.

“Great, I just finished up fixing this beautiful cuckoo clock.” Monroe walked into the living room, wiping his hands on a rag. “Some idiot knocked it off a wall and loosened some gears but she’s ticking away now.”

“Great.” Nick smiled. “Let me just put this away and I’ll help you start dinner.”

“As surprising as that offer is, I know it’s just a ploy to put off our conversation.” Monroe tossed the rag back onto his work table. “So put your things away and then park your butt on that couch.”

Nick sighed. “Yes, Sir.”

Monroe shook his head, heading into the kitchen for a menu. He’d already planned on ordering out tonight so he would have plenty of time to go over things with Nick. When Monroe got back to the living room, Nick was on the couch.

“I thought we’d get Chinese.” Monroe held up the menu. “You can even get something made of meat if you want to.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Mushu pork.”

“Done.” Monroe put the order in and then sat down across from Nick. “So. Wesen dating.” He nodded, bracing himself. “There are rules. Etiquette.”

Nick raised his eyebrows. “I’m a grown man, Monroe.”

“Yes you are and Sean is a Zauberbiest and you are a Grimm. You have a chance to join the Assembly and Sean has political connections in Europe and in Portland. You have to do it right. Follow the rules. You’re going to be a part of the community and there will be people watching.”

Nick sighed. “Well, I can see your point there.” He frowned. “Sean has political connections in Europe?”

“He should tell you about that. Probably meant to before now.” Monroe waved his hand. “Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Rule one, until you’re officially courting you cannot be seen being too—physical.” He gave Nick a sharp look. “So no making out at work or having sex in the back seat of cars. Be circumspect. Really, you shouldn’t sleep with the man until he’s put a collar on you to show his intention to Bond but as long as you two are discrete it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Okay. I suppose that’s fair.”

“Two, you can’t stay over at each other’s places until you have a collar.”

Nick sighed. “Fine.” They could have sex during the day. It was totally fine.

“Three, when you go out you have to be back home by eleven. No exceptions. If you stay out with him past midnight it’s considered just as bad as if you’d slept over.”

“Okay, that’s ridiculous.” Nick folded his arms over his chest, leaning back. “Seriously.”

“Well what about with work?” Monroe asked. “There have to be rules about dating your boss.”

“There are. Since he’s a Dom _and_ my supervisor I have to be the one to initiate the relationship. Which I have. Once we start dating officially we’ll have to file some paperwork and then all of my official reviews for promotion and any reprimands will get shifted to another supervisor.”

“Oh.”

“There’s a system in place.” Nick shrugged. “But seriously, a curfew? Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Monroe leaned forward. “And as your Dominant guardian I qualify as _der Wächter._ The chaperone.”

“Chaperone?”

“I’m not going to go on dates with you but if Sean comes in the house I have to be there. At least until he makes a declaration of official intent.”

“Oh.”

“And in the old days if he ravished you of your honor I’d have to kill him.” Monroe smiled. “You know basic stuff.”

“Oh.” Nick blinked. “Great.”

“And just so we’re clear on this, if you break curfew you get a one-way trip over my knee.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“It’s not going to be that bad,” Monroe said. “Really. If it turns out you two are meant to be, then it will all be worth it.”

“Fair enough.” Nick gave Monroe a look. “But try to keep the Daddy Dom routine to a minimum, would you?”

Monroe raised his eyebrows. “Daddy Dom?”

Nick smiled. “Hey, I just call them like I see them.”

“Uh huh. I think somebody needs a reminder of who’s in charge here.”

Nick’s eyes widened slightly. “I’d like to see you try.”

And that little exchange explained why the delivery guy had to knock four times before Monroe answered the door, Nick a bit breathless on the floor. Monroe had discovered his sub was a bit ticklish and took full advantage.

“Dinner,” Monroe said.

Nick sat up and glared. “I hate you.”

Monroe smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more set up before things go to hell. Well, not to hell entirely there will be some fun times too. 
> 
> I did my utmost best with my limited German so--please forgive me if it's grammatical awful. I tried. Truly.
> 
> [zoostitcher89](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zoostitcher89) your tribbles are most welcome here. So welcome.


	10. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make the date a chapter all by itself because...sex. Well, and it turned out decently long so anything I tacked onto the end was just going to seem like filler. Warning, mention of past abuse. 
> 
> Fair warning, there is sex. I'm never really sure where the line is between M and E so I'm leaving this at M.
> 
> On a personal note, with this chapter written I have officially broken my record for words written in a week. *throws confetti* This is also now my longest fic to date. I've plotted out a bit and I think we're going to end up somewhere in the fifteen to eighteen chapter range. I think. We'll see.

_Sunday, 6:45 PM_

“You’re sure I look okay?” Nick asked, for the third time in five minutes. He tugged at his shirt sleeves.

Monroe rolled his eyes. “Yes, Nicholas.”

Nick had a tendency to look rumpled, but he’d put an effort in tonight. His hair was in order and the dark red button-down he’d paired off with well-tailored black trousers made his eyes look a bit more blue than usual. Monroe had to admit, Nick looked good in red. He wasn’t so sure Nick should have _quite_ so many buttons undone but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. A very formal looking silver sub-band encircled his wrist. The pacing, the tense set of his shoulders, the constant fussing with his clothes—he was definitely nervous.

Monroe, having gotten to know Nick pretty well by now, made a plan of action. He stood up and took Nick by the shoulders. “Dude, chill. You look good.”

Nick nodded distractedly.

“Focus, Nick.”

Nick wasn’t focusing.

Monroe shook his head. Nick was way too predictable. He turned Nick around and swatted him.

“Hey,” Nick protested.

“Ready to calm down?”

Nick gave Monroe a mutinous look. “Your point is taken.” He took a breath. “I’m calm. Calm.” He pulled a small pot of lip gloss from his pocket and held it up. “Too much?”

Monroe gave the sub a look. “I didn’t realize you were the make-up type.”

Nick shrugged. “Used to do eyeliner and lip gloss in college.” He frowned. _Donovan didn’t like it._

Monroe thought he caught the subtext behind that statement. “Well, it can’t hurt to highlight your assets, pup.”

Nick smiled and the last bit of nerves seemed to settle as he applied the cosmetic with his fingertips. Monroe smiled. At seven sharp, there was a knock on the door. Nick answered it, tucking the gloss back into his pocket.

“Sean.”

“Nick.”

The captain, Nick decided, looked positively _edible_. The tall, powerful man was dressed sharply in a black suit that had to have been made for him. The lilac shirt was unbuttoned at the top. Nick took a deep breath, catching the scent of Renard’s cologne.

“You look—amazing,” Nick said.

“That should be my line,” Sean replied. “You are gorgeous.” He was eyeing Nick’s exposed throat with interest. He wanted his collar there, claiming the boy for all to see. _Baby steps._ Sean stepped inside, nodding regally at Monroe in acknowledgement before treating Nick to a gentle kiss. He pulled back, licking his lips. “Cherries.” He smiled.

Nick shrugged. “You like?”

“I do.” He looked at Monroe. “I assume you are take responsibility as his _Wächter?_ ”

“I am.”

Sean nodded. “I promise I will behave in accordance to the guidelines of courtship and will ensure that he comes to no harm while in my care.”

“Thank you.”

Nick found the formal language a bit ridiculous, but refrained from rolling his eyes. The whole situation was a bit weird, but he’d put up with it.

“You ready to go?” Sean asked.

“Yeah.” Nick’s smile returned.

Sean held out his hand and Nick took it, letting the taller man lead him out to the car.

***

Nick eyed the interior of the restaurant as they entered. It wasn’t _high_ class, but it was nice. They ended up at a table with a good view of the doors and close to a wall. Nick smiled when Sean pulled out the chair closest to the wall for him. _Over protective Doms._ He sat down and Sean pushed the chair in for him before taking his seat.

“Any allergies?” Sean asked.

“No. Not food allergies anyway.”

“Any objection to my ordering?”

“No.” Nick understood Sean’s need to show he could provide for him, and wasn’t going to throw a fuss over a little thing like this. Besides, he kind of liked it. A little.

Sean smiled and when the waiter came over, Sean placed their order and handed the menus back over.

Nick, ever the detective, couldn’t help asking a question once the wait staff had their drinks sorted out. “So, Monroe mentioned you had connections in Europe but that I should talk to you about it.”

Sean smiled. “I did mean to talk to you about this sooner but it never seemed like the time.” He took a sip of wine. “You know about the Royals?”

“A bit. Elias has mentioned them. I understand they hold the Verrat’s leash?”

“They do.” Sean leaned forward. “A long time ago the Royals and the Grimms worked together. Until the royals became power mad and the Grimms broke away. Nowadays the Royals try hard to control the Grimms but the Assembly has power of their own. They could protect you from the Royals. I told you about my mother.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, she wasn’t married to my father and _he_ is currently King. Frederick. His wife hated my mother and we were sent away when I was young. I have little standing with the family though I have a title.”

“Like— _Prince?_ ”

Sean nodded. “I don’t really use it.”

“So you don’t get along with the family then?”

“Not really. They would prefer I was dead.” He smiled. “I have half-brother would _really_ prefer I was dead.”

“Damn.” Nick shook his head. “That’s awful.” He leaned forward, putting a hand on Sean’s.

“Well, at least it gives me some influence in the community. I declared Portland my territory. The people in it are under my protection. And if I have to, there is an old tradition that will keep the Verrat and my brother away from you.” He took Nick’s hand. “Before the fracture between Royals and Grimms, it was somewhat common practice for a Grimm to pledge service to a Royal and to the protection of that Royal’s territory.”

“Like a bodyguard?”

“More like a cop, actually. Nothing would really change for you. You’d just have to keep doing what you’re already doing. I’ve been putting off advances from my cousins for weeks, trying to keep them off you. I’m not going to tell you what you have to do here but they’ll start sending the Verrat in again after you before too long. You need alliances to keep you safe.” He squeezed Nick’s hand. “I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you. Just seeing you in that hospital bed after Stark got to you…” He shook his head.

“So you’re saying I have options. The Assembly or—you.”

“Or both,” Sean added. He leaned forward. “My personal connections to Europe aren’t all Royal, Nick. That’s why I let an enemy of Waltz’s know he was in custody. To protect you _and_ Ian.”

“The resistance?” Nick whispered. “You?”

Sean shrugged, smiling. “I prefer a more modern approach. The Royals are stuck in the past. Brutal and foolish. They think fear will keep peace.”

“If I do this—any of this,” Nick gestured between them, “some of your more ruthless tactics need to stop.” He bit his lip. “I want to do this. Us. But we have to find a way to do what we do that works with the law. No more secrets.”

Sean nodded. “I want this to be a partnership. I want—I want you to be proud to be with me.” _Of me._

Nick couldn’t help the warm surge of emotion. He wanted to kiss Sean very much. “As long as you can keep talking to me, keeping me in the loop about all of this…stuff—I can get there.” He glanced down, taking a deep breath before looking back up. “I know it’s not going to be easy. I know it’s going to take time but I want to take that time. I want you.”

Sean swallowed, opening his mouth to speak—and the food arrived.

There was a comfortable lull as they divided up dumplings and entrees, eating and moving the conversation to anything that wasn’t work related. Eventually their conversation turned to a typical Dom/sub first date conversation—limits.

“—and so now you know I’m way too vanilla,” Nick finished.

Sean shook his head. “I don’t know about that.” He smiled slowly. “And I’m perfectly content to work with that list.”

Nick flushed. He’d never really pushed his limits on what he was willing to do in bed. His list was short. Shorter than it had been in college. But he wasn’t going to think about Donovan tonight. Nick was all right with being held down, but not restraints. He was okay with a bit of impact play and he _definitely_ liked that little spanking Renard gave him in the parking garage. He didn’t do knives or fire. He didn’t do hard biting. _Not anymore_. He had to remind himself fiercely that he wasn’t thinking about Donovan.

 _Maybe_ with time and patience Sean would be able to expand his horizons, but he seemed willing to work with what Nick could handle.

“Thank you.” There was so much wrapped up in the tone of Nick's voice. Relief, a hint of fear.

Concern flickered across Sean’s face and he shifted his chair closer to Nick. “Did Donovan ever—was it ever anything _beyond_ emotional abuse?”

Nick was a cop. He knew full well what constituted abuse. In spite of that, he hesitated to call what Donovan had done _abuse_. And the fact that he had that hesitation told him more clearly than anything else that it probably had been. Definitely had been.

“He played a little close when I safe-worded out of something.”

That wasn’t the whole truth, and Sean knew it, but this wasn’t the place to press. It was a miracle Nick had even managed to give him that relatively roundabout answer. Which still managed to confirm the fear Sean had had in the pit of his stomach since Nick told him about the emotional abuse.

“You broke it off with him?”

“I did.” Nick stuffed a dumpling in his mouth. Sean was still waiting for elaboration when he swallowed. “Dumped him. He went off to law school, I went to the police academy and I never saw him again.”

“Ah.”

“This isn’t really romantic,” Nick smiled. “Can we just—just be us?”

“If that’s what you need.”

Nick nodded. “What I really want right now is a kiss.” He swallowed. “But Monroe suggested we should be—circumspect—in public.”

“Is that want or _need_?” Sean asked.

Nick rolled that thought over in his head for a moment. “Need.”

“Then I’ll pay the bill.” Sean waved the server over and made quick work out of taking care of the bill and leaving a truly impressive tip before whisking Nick out of the restaurant. He tugged Nick down the street and ducked them into a darkened doorway before crowding Nick close to the wall, slipping one hand through the sub’s hair and placing the other firmly on his waist before coming in for a kiss. He licked Nick’s lips for the taste of his lip gloss and was pleased when Nick’s mouth opened.

Nick nipped at Sean’s lips, smiling into the kiss. Sean growled softly and nipped back. It was Nick’s turn to muss Sean’s clothes, untucking the man’s shirt and getting a feel for the hard lines of Sean’s muscles, and making a soft sound of _need_. Sean gripped Nick’s hair, just a bit, and Nick whimpered, gripping Sean tighter.

Sean pulled back just a bit, “Do you like that?”

Nick nodded. “You could pull harder,” he managed breathlessly.

Sean smiled, tightening his grip and pulling Nick’s head back to get at the smooth skin of Nick’s neck. He nipped, licked and sucked, intent on leaving a mark on his boy. Nick needed something to remind him who he belonged to. Something to remind him that Sean was there to protect him. A well placed bite usually did the trick, but Nick had a history Sean didn’t know completely, he had to play carefully. An old fashioned love-mark would work just as well.

Nick moaned. “Sean…”

Sean lifted his head after laying a kiss on the soon-to-be brilliant bruise. “Yes, _mamour_?”

Nick shivered. Apparently, he had a _thing_ for Sean speaking French, good to know. “We’re about to break some laws,” he panted.

“Fair point.” Sean pulled back, tugging once more on Nick’s hair before running his fingernails over Nick’s scalp. “It would be _bad_ if we were picked for public indecency.”

“ _Very_ ,” Nick agreed. “These courtship rules are frustrating.”

Sean hummed agreement. “Yes, but I’m not going to rush you into a collar just to get you into bed.” He stroked Nick’s cheek. “You’re too important for that. We’re putting this on your timetable, _mamour._ ”

Nick smiled. “Thank you.” His breath hitched and he grabbed hold of Sean again, pressing his face into the other man’s chest. “What time is it?”

Sean glanced at his watch. “Eight thirty.”

“We’ve got time.” Nick licked his lips, nosing Sean’s neck. “We’re cops. We know how to be discrete.”

“Hotel?” Sean asked.

Nick nodded. “ _Please_.”

Sean adjust his wardrobe and took Nick’s hand to lead him back to the car and booked a room on the way to the Sentinel Hotel. When they arrived, Sean grabbed a small bag from the back of his car and headed for the desk, Nick’s wrist in his hand. He booked them in, tracking Nick’s heart rate as they headed up to the room.

Nick was too keyed up to pay attention to how nice the room was. Sean moved his hand from Nick’s wrist to the back of his neck and locked the door before steering Nick toward the bed. Nick kicked off his shoes, turning toward Sean and letting the bigger man push him down onto the bed.

“You set a timer? If I’m not home by curfew Monroe will _not_ be happy.” Nick licked his lips.

“Don’t worry, I intend to use our time to the fullest.” He tossed the bag down next to Nick.

Nick glanced at the bag and then back at Sean, a questioning look on his face.

“For whatever we want to do tonight.”

Nick unzipped the bag. Condoms, lube, leather cuffs and a blindfold. Basic stuff. He glanced back at Sean. “Right now, I just need you.”

Sean smiled and nudged Nick’s legs apart pressing a knee between them and leaning down to unbutton Nick’s shirt and toss it onto the floor before he started on Nick’s pants, shucking them off with his socks, leaving Nick in black boxer briefs that showcased his growing arousal. Sean tapped Nick’s knee. “Shift back and lie down.”

Nick nodded and slid back to lay down.

“Hands over your head, cross your wrists.”

Nick complied with a sharp intake of breath.

“We’ll use stop lights tonight. Red for stop. Yellow for slow down. Green for all clear, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Sean started to strip, folding his jacket carefully over a chair and picking up Nick’s clothes and doing the same. He stripped his own shirt off next, and then his watch.

Nick’s eyes never left Sean.

“I’m going to take care of you, _mamour_.” Sean got himself stripped down to his underwear—which looked expensive to Nick—and climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Nick’s legs and leaning down to kiss the inside of his thighs, nipping at the skin.

Nick’s breathing became more labored as Sean ran his nails up and down the outside of thighs, continuing his assault on the soft skin. Nick concentrated on keeping his hands over his head and breathing.

Sean had no intention of keeping his boy waiting too long. Nick needed this. He moved up, licking the skin just above the band of his underwear and palming Nick’s cock. The soft keening was everything Sean thought it would be. Slowly, he tugged Nick’s underwear off and licked from root to tip in a single pass before swallowing Nick down.

“Fuck.” Nick swallowed.

Sean smiled as he worked, bringing Nick close to the edge—and then stopping.

Nick whined.

“I’ve got you, _mamour_.” He reached into the bag for lube. “Tell me what you need, sweetheart.”

“Hold me down. Please.”

The _need_ in Nick’s voice sent a sharp spike of arousal to Sean’s already hard cock. He took a breath. He considered his options for a few more seconds. Nick needed as much skin to skin contact as possible. Sean stripped off his last layer of clothing and poured lube over his hand, slicking up Nick and then himself before laying down over Nick, taking the sub’s wrists in hand as he rolled his hips forward, giving Nick and himself the friction they needed.

The position also meant he had access to Nick’s lips, kissing them red and swollen all over again. Nick panted between kisses. “Please, oh—Sir—please. Please.”

“I’ve got you, beautiful.” Sean let go of Nick’s wrists, confident the boy wasn’t going to move them and took hold of Nick’s hair again, tugging hard as he rubbed himself against Nick. “Come for me, sweetheart. Let me see you.”

Nick whimpered. Sean pulled his hair tighter and was rewarded with Nick’s full body shudder as he came. The mix of lube and Nick’s release, the scent of his sub’s orgasm and the breathless little sounds he was making were enough to send Sean over the edge with a gasp, head bowing over Nick’s shoulder. He took a few moments to recover, looking down at Nick. His boy was down, a sleepy smile on his face. Sean ran his hand down Nick’s cheek and smiled before heading to the bathroom for a washcloth and cleaning them both up.

He snagged water and a protein bar from the mini-bar, setting them on the nightstand before getting back into bed and pulling Nick close. He kept a close eye on the time, just as he’d promised. Sean smiled at the mark that was already darkening on Nick’s neck. It would show even over a shirt collar, but that was the point of it. To claim. To mark. Nick healed fast, as Grimms did, but Sean could refresh it later if necessary.

When Nick started to come back up, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes opened, he looked first for Sean and smiled. “Sir.”

“Sweetheart.” Sean pet his hair. “Are you all right?”

Nick nodded. “That was good. More’n good.”

His words weren’t quite all there yet. Sean didn’t mind. An inarticulate sub was generally a sign of a job well done. Sean helped him sit up and then pulled him into his lap, shifting a bit to grab the water bottle. “Drink, _mamour_.” He pressed the bottle to Nick’s lips.

Nick opened his mouth and drank a good two thirds before he tapped Sean’s arm. Sean broke the protein bar into bits, feeding them to Nick before he had him finish the water.

“I think you can add hair-pulling to my yes list.” Nick smiled, leaning his head against Sean’s shoulder.

“Will do.” Sean rubbed Nick’s arm. “You were perfect. _Breathtaking._ ”

“I wish we had more time tonight,” Nick said.

“I know.” Sean kissed the top of Nick’s head. “We have time to shower but then I have to get you home.”

Nick bit his lip. “Will you wash my hair?” His tone was plaintive, a touch needy and with an undercurrent of expectation that his request would be dismissed.

Sean frowned, glad Nick couldn’t see his face right then. He pet Nick’s hair again before answering. “Of course I will. Come on, sweetheart, let’s get to the shower. Arms around my neck, _mamour_.”

Nick obeyed and Sean slipped an arm under Nick’s legs before sliding over to the edge of the bed and standing up with the sub in his arms. He didn’t want to let Nick go while he was still vulnerable. It was a little awkward, but a side benefit of his Wesen heritage was a more than human level of strength and he used it to his advantage. He wished they had time for a bath, and added that to his list of things to do for Nick as soon as possible.

He started the shower, adjusting the temperature with a careful attentiveness that made Nick smile.

“You all right to stand up?” Sean asked.

“Yeah.”

Sean set Nick down on his feet and then actually _helped_ him into the shower before grabbing the toiletries from the counter and climbing in after him. It was the first time he got a proper look at all of Nick, and he wanted to take some time to appreciate it.

And he _did_ appreciate it.

He soaped up a washcloth and started off with Nick’s neck and shoulders before moving down his ass and legs. “Lift your foot,” he said softly, tapping Nicks’ right leg.

Nick smiled and complied. Sean repeated the process on the left and moved up to Nick’s arms. The soft hum of contentment was practically a purr.

“ _Minou_ ,” Sean whispered, turning Nick around to wash his chest and give him a kiss. He could see Nick was enjoying this. “Hair next, precious.”

Nick turned back around and Sean grabbed the shampoo, slowly rubbing the spicy scented soap into Nick’s hair, massaging his scalp. He gently tugged Nick’s head back a bit to keep the soap out of his eyes and continued to massage. If Nick wasn’t purring before, he was now. When it was time to rinse, he pulled Nick around to face him, tilting his head back into the spray and taking care to keep suds away from his face.

Nick smiled. “Thank you, Sir.”

“My pleasure. When we have time—I’m giving you a bath.”

Nick smiled. “Come on, I’m washing you next.” He tapped Sean’s side and the changed places. He took the same care with Sean that Sean had taken with him, scrubbing in slow gentle circles, cataloging the lines of Sean’s muscles with interest. By the time they were clean, Sean was ready to get him dirty again.

Sean eyed the erection with a smile. “Looks like I missed something.”

Nick bit his lip as Sean took him in hand. There wasn’t time for finesse, but Nick didn’t mind so much right then, already keyed up and sensitive, he came with a soft grunt. Nick, unwilling to let the opportunity presented by Sean’s arousal slide, rinsed off in the spray before sliding down to his knees and then sliding his mouth down onto Sean.

Sean blinked, throwing arm out to brace himself, shutting off the water and simply holding on as Nick put all of his attention toward getting Sean to come in his mouth. “Naughty boy,” Sean managed, taking hold of Nick’s hair again as he sucked, tongue curling. Sean couldn’t even articulate a warning before he came, but found Nick smiling up at him after slipping off Sean’s spent cock, a bit of come dripping down his chin. Sean caught it with a finger, smiling when Nick sucked it clean.

“ _Now_ we have to get going,” Sean said.

Nick nodded. “I know.”

Sean helped him to his feet and they dried off and got dressed—it was twenty ‘til eleven. With a touch of haste, Sean put his bag back together and got them back to the car. He’d call and settle the bill in the morning before work.

They made it back to Monroe’s porch at five past eleven, but Nick couldn’t find it in him to care about being late as Sean kissed him goodnight. Monroe, waiting by the door, coughed in expectation and gave Nick a Look. Nick coughed. “I think that means I have to get my ass inside.”

“I know.” Sean smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, _minou._ ”

“Tomorrow, Sir.” Nick got inside the house, watching Sean leave before he turned to Monroe and shrugged broadly. “I—tried?”

Monroe gave him a look. “Five minutes late. Five swats, pup.”

Nick sighed. “Fine.”

“If I’m not consistent who knows what you might do—and I’m tacking on two more for sass,” Monroe reprimanded, closing and locking the door before taking Nick by the arm and swatting him seven times over his pants.

Nick managed not to yelp until the fifth swat, which he was definitely calling an accomplishment.

“Did you have a good time?” Monroe asked, letting Nick go.

Nick smiled. “Yeah, I did.”

“Well, I can see the captain did.” He pointed at Nick’s neck. “Please tell me you weren’t in public when he did that.”

“Uh…”

“Like teenagers,” Monroe shook his head. “Hormone crazed, _teenagers_. All right, lover-boy, get your ass in bed.”

“Yes, Sir.” _Wonderful time._ “Good night.”

“Good night, pup.”

Monroe shook his head again and prayed that the collar situation was resolved soon rather than later.

He did _not_ want to be the one who walked in on those two having sex on their lunch hour to avoid the whole "sleeping over" rule.

With a sigh, he headed up to bed. _Once I’ve got Nick’s relationship sorted out. I can sort out my own._

_Probably._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously didn't expect my Donovan sub-plot to go where it has but...plot bunnies. And speaking of plot bunnies and tribbles, dear, I hope I scratched your itch here.
> 
> I pulled my French from a list of endearments which I then cross-checked like four places and my French resource is asleep right now so I'm just going to hope they are right. *I actually edited one of them after a brief consult. Luckily, my roommate was able to recall that one of the pet names I wanted to use initially and didn't was an actual thing her mother used to use so I went ahead and changed it. The rough meaning is the same but I wanted something as accurate as I could get.* 
> 
> The next chapter is titled Lion Tamer, so you can look forward to Donovan getting what's coming to him at last. I'm looking forward to it. After that we're heading into The Woman in Black territory/Big Teeth. I'm sure Nick's mom is going to be thrilled he's dating Sean. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for being absolute darlings.


	11. Lion Tamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! Your comments have kept me going, inspired me and sent me off on tangents. I love you.
> 
> Well...Donovan finally gets what's coming to him. Nick gets some fun time with the Captain and finally makes a decision about his relationship with Elias. 
> 
> Mentions of past abuse. Nothing in detail.
> 
> Some sexy times ahead in the chapter so...fair warning.

Sean couldn’t stop thinking about Nick. He couldn’t stop thinking about Donovan either so it was no great surprise that he called Nick’s alma mater and started to do some digging. Of course, he didn’t spend his whole day requesting files from the university’s Dynamic Support Clinic, he also filled out the required paperwork for office relationships, sending Nick digital copies of the files to make sure he got them done on his end as well and just before lunch, he called Monroe.

“Captain Renard,” Monroe answered. “I added you to my contact list.”

“I assumed as much,” Sean replied dryly. “I’m calling to make my official declaration of intent.”

“I see. And that intention is?”

“I don’t want to rush Nick and of course I still need to have this discussion with him but I wish to present my collar to Nick with the intent to Bond.”

“All right. As his guardian I grant you leave to do so.” Monroe paused. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Sean took a deep breath. “How ready do you think he is?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure. It’s not something he’s ever talk about. I know this isn’t a situation he’s been in before.”

“True enough.” Sean sighed. “I was thinking about taking him to lunch today, broaching the subject as gently as I can.”

“Good idea. He’s generally easier to talk to when he’s fed.”

Sean laughed. “Good. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

They wrapped up quickly and Sean ended the call. His email alert had gone off in the middle of the conversation—the files from the clinic. There wasn’t much. A record of a post-Drop treatment with a notation for follow-up counseling. The report had also been filed with the local PD but it didn’t look like there was any follow-up from them. Campus police reports had also arrived. A noise complaint had been filed against Donovan a few weeks before Nick ended up in the clinic.

Nothing concrete.

He messaged Nick to ask him to lunch and got a message back seconds later with confirmation that Nick had filed his half of the relationship forms and was ready to go to lunch. A minute later, Nick was knocking on the door of his office.

“Hungry?” Nick asked, a suggestive smile on his lips.

Sean could see the bruise, half-hidden by his shirt collar. He’d seen Hank harassing Nick about it earlier and Wu as well, but it was all in good humor. Nick could give as good as he got.

“A bit,” Sean admitted, standing up. “You have someplace in mind?”

“Diner?”

“That’s fine.”

The diner was a bit busier than the last time Nick had been there, but it was during lunch, so that was no great surprise. They still managed to find a table and order without too much of a wait. Sean waited until they’d both had time to eat and settle in before broaching the topic.

“I realized there was something we didn’t manage to discuss last night,” Sean started. “Well, I didn’t want to press, I suppose.”

Nick quirked his eyebrow up and ate a fry somewhat meditatively. He had a feeling he knew what Sean wanted to know.

“What are your feelings on collaring?”

 _Yup._ Nick smiled. “I guess I’m pretty traditional when it comes to that.” Nick could still remember Aunt Marie’s engagement collar, a silver chain set with small pearl drops and a ring at the front for tags. After Kolt was gone, she’d put it away in a leather box and kept it in her nightstand. He’d found it buried in a box in the trailer when he was first sorting through everything. “We aren’t exactly teenagers. We’re both relatively stable adults. I mean, I’ve never even come close to considering taking even an engagement collar but—this is different.” Nick paused, hand brushing against the bruise on his neck. He’d been doing that all day, using the mark as a touchstone.

“I want it to be special, I guess.”

Sean smiled. “I want to make it special.”

“And you’d be okay with like a—six-month engagement prior to Bonding?”

“I’m happy to wait,” Sean assured him. “This too important to rush.”

Nick’s answering smile was like sunshine. “In the meantime though…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it over to Sean. “I want to give you something.”

Sean raised his eyebrows, unfolding the document. “This is—you filed a permissions letter with Dr. Thorne?”

“I talked to Monroe about it this morning. He’s still going to handle things at home but I think it would be good for both of us if you took care of things at work.” He ducked his head, flushing a bit.

Sean smiled. “I’m honored that you want to trust me with this.”

Nick stuffed a few more fries into his mouth, flushing brighter.

 _He’s so adorable_. Sean took a sip of water and they wrapped up their meal—Sean insisted on paying—and headed back to the station.

***

“Hey partner,” Hank waved a hand at him as Nick settled back into his seat, “you want to hit the gym tonight?”

Nick had plans with Sean _tomorrow_ night, drinks at an upscale wine bar. They were trying to pace themselves. Nick had a sneaking suspicion after their conversation Sean was making elaborate weekend plans. He was kind of excited about it.

“Sure. I could use a work out.” Nick smiled. “And it would be nice to spar with someone I _can_ beat.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” Hank said.

“Loser buys beer,” Nick replied.

“Deal.”

***

“I so won,” Nick said, scrubbing a towel through his hair as he and Hank got cleaned up after the gym. “It was like six to four.”

Hank rolled his eyes, pulling his pants on with a little hop. “Two of those were draws.” Hank shook his head. “But I’ll buy anyway.”

“You bet your ass you’re buying. Because I won.” Nick grabbed his sub-band from the bench. “Could you help me with this? I always forget this one is a pain in the ass to close and my hands are still wet.”

“Sure thing.”

The silver cuff in question opened on pressure applied on either side of a hinged bar. It could be difficult to put on but it was relatively easy for him to take off by himself. Nick slipped the cuff on and Hank squeezed the bracelet ends to let the bar slide onto the hook and lock in place.

“Thanks.” Nick twisted it into position. He’d started favoring it recently. The design reminded him of a handcuff to some degree. The restraint-like aspect was comforting.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you wear that one before,” Hank remarked, shutting the locker.

“I forgot I had it. Aunt Marie gave it to me when I turned sixteen.” He grabbed his wallet and keys, pocketing them before he shouldered his bag. “I found it when I was going through stuff at the house the other day.”

“It’s nice. You planning to give it to the captain?”

Nick flushed. “Maybe.”

“I think he’d like it.” Hank ruffled Nick’s hair. “I admit I’m kind of curious to see what kind of collar he’s going to give you. He seems like the simple, elegant sort.”

Nick shrugged. “I guess we’ll see.”

Hank drove them to their favorite haunt and they settled in at the bar for a few beers.

“Nick?”

Nick turned toward the voice and smiled. “Hey, Bud. What brings you here?”

“Just some drinks with the guys.” Bud smiled. “You’re looking good. I admit, I was a bit worried after that encounter you had. Of course, that all turned out just fine. Well, better than fine. Awesome actually.”

“Calm down, Bud.” Nick smiled.

“I heard you were seeing someone,” Bud gestured toward Nick’s neck. “Good for you.”

“Thanks. You want a beer?”

“Nah, I’m at my limit.” He glanced behind Nick. “Hey there, Hank.”

“Bud.” Hank raised his beer at the man, his attention turned to something else a fraction of a second later, eyes narrowing. “Nick.” He nodded at someone behind Bud.

Nick raised his eyebrows and followed Hank’s gaze.

“Hello, Nicky.” Donovan ignored Bud, stepping up to the bar and leaning against it. “Nice bruise. Does that Dom really think a little bite like that is going to be enough to remind a slut like you not to stray?”

Nick smiled. “I think you’re getting the two of us confused, Donny.” Nick never had proof per se that Donovan cheated on him, but he’d always kind of thought so.

“Who the hell are you?” Bud demanded. “You can’t talk to Nick like that.”

Hank slipped off his stool, ready to head in if things got violent. He wasn’t going to interrupt unless Nick needed him to.

Donovan sneered at Bud. “And who are you?”

“B-Bud Wurstner.” Bud squared his shoulders. “Who the hell are you?”

Donovan sniffed and _woged_ , startling Bud to do the same. Donovan laughed, lapsing back to his human face.

“Nicky, Nicky, you’re keeping company with _rodents_ now?” Donovan tsked. “How disappointing.”

“You used to date this guy, Nick?” Bud asked, glancing back at the Grimm.

“Yeah. I dumped him in college.” Nick’s demeanor was pure Dominant posturing. “Because he’s an asshole.” Nick held Donovan’s gaze. “You should go.”

“I don’t know, I kind of want to stick around. Your new Dom could use some tips I think.” Donovan smiled. “You were always a handful. Disobedient. Pathetic.”

Nick could hear Donovan’s voice echo in his head. _Pathetic. What good is a sub that can’t even take a little pain?_

He swallowed a bitter taste. “More like, you’re just a _really_ bad Dom.” Nick smiled. “ _Leave._ ”

“You should do what the man says,” Hank said.

“Yeah,” Bud tacked on.

Their conversation was starting to draw attention from the other bar patrons—including Bud’s friends. Donovan eyed the gathering with a sneer. “All right, I’ll leave but…this isn’t over, Nicky.”

“You keep this up and I’ll get a restraining order,” Nick said. “Understand?”

Donovan rolled his eyes and stalked off.

“You okay, Nick?” Bud asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded, but his hands were shaking.

Hank put a hand on Nick’s shoulder and squeezed. Bud moved closer. “You don’t look so good, Nick. Maybe Hank should take you home?”

“Yeah,” Nick nodded. “That’s a good idea.” He stood up and had to catch himself on the bar. “Definitely a good idea.”

Hank took Nick by the elbow. “Bud, could you stop by the station for me tomorrow?” He glanced at the shorter man.

“Sure thing, why?”

“I’ll need your statement for what Donovan said—in case we need that restraining order.”

“Not a problem.” Bud nodded confidently. “I’ll be there.”

Nick didn’t bother protesting that as Hank got him out of the bar and into the car. Once Hank was situated behind the wheel he tugged Nick as close as the seating arrangement would allow before shooting Monroe and Renard texts and driving his partner home. Monroe was waiting on the porch when Hank pulled up. Hank walked Nick up to the door with an arm around his shoulders.

“This guy is _really_ starting to get on my nerves,” Monroe said.

“Well, with all the witnesses tonight, if he shows up again I don’t think we’ll have a problem getting a restraining order,” Hank said. “He must be following Nick.”

“He didn’t follow you here, did he?” Monroe asked, leading them inside, one eye on Nick.

“No, I made sure of that. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t know where Nick’s been staying. We’re all going to have to keep a close eye out.” Hank made a face. “You mind if I stay on the couch tonight? I’d feel a lot better.”

“Not a problem.”

Nick, who had been disturbingly subdued for the ride home, breathed a sigh of relief. He reached out for Monroe’s arm, catching his sleeve. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course, pup.” Monroe glanced at Hank, who nodded in understanding before they sandwiched the trembling sub between them. “Whatever you need.”

Nick concentrated on breathing, letting the Doms’ hold relax him until he could stop shaking.

“Time for bed I think,” Hank said once Nick was steadier. “You going to be okay tomorrow?”

“I don’t know,” Nick answered truthfully. “I guess we’ll find out.”

Monroe pet his hair, taking over completely as Hank disengaged. “There are some sheets and blankets in the closet down the hall. Bathroom is right next to it.”

“Thanks.” Hank nodded.

“Thank you for staying. Did you contact Captain Renard?”

“I did.” Hank licked his lips. “He’s at some political thing, but he might stop by later.”

“If he does, just send him upstairs.” Monroe glanced at Nick. “His boy will probably need him.”

“Can do.”

Monroe took Nick upstairs and got him into bed, pulling the sub against his chest once he’d settled down next to him. He was pretty sure they’d managed to arrest the Drop he’d smelled coming, but he wasn’t about to leave Nick alone right now. His last two encounters with Donovan hadn’t left him this shaken so something about what the man had said must have gotten to him more than usual.

He didn’t think he’d be getting much sleep tonight.

***

Keeping the spirit of the rules of courtship, Sean didn’t arrive until after three but Hank was a light enough sleeper that he woke up when his phone went off and let Sean in.

“How is he?”

“With Monroe,” Hank replied softly. “We have to do something about Donovan.”

“I know. But I’m also trying not to resort to--methods Nick wouldn’t approve of.” Sean frowned.

“Monroe told me to send you on up when you go here, so you might as well.” Hank pointed at the stairs. “Straight down the hall.”

“Thank you.” He paused. “The firm Donovan works out of, isn’t it the same one Frank Rabe works out of?” Frank Rabe had turned out to be a rather reasonable sort in spite of his wife’s obsession with traditional human-hunting and having a jägerbar _and_ a lawyer on their side in this wouldn’t hurt.

“I think so, why, you think we should call him?” Hank yawned.

“I think he’d like to know if one of the lawyers at his firm is harassing Nick, given that Nick managed to keep his son from spending his whole life in jail.” Sean took a breath. “But that can wait until a more appropriate hour. Get some more sleep.”

“Yes, sir.” Hank saluted half-heartedly and headed back to the couch.

Monroe had woken up when he heard Hank and Sean talking, but Nick was still out like a light. He nodded at Sean when the man appeared in the doorway and gestured for them to swap places.

Sean made an _are you sure_ sort of gesture and Monroe nodded.

Nick woke up a bit in the middle of the rearrangement, eyes barely open as he tried to get a fix on what was going on. Sean settled in beside him and rubbed his arm is reassurance.

“Go back to sleep, _minou._ ”

Nick sighed, curling in closer. Monroe smiled. Nick had turned out to be a pretty cuddly sub and it was nice to see he felt safe enough to sleep.

“I’ll sleep in Nick’s room,” Monroe said softly. “Elias is coming in the morning for a confab.”

Sean nodded.

Everything as settled as it was going to be at three o’clock in the morning, Monroe went to bed.

It was nearly seven when Sean woke up to the sound of Nick whimpering in his sleep. He fidgeted a bit at first before thrashing in earnest. Sean reacted quickly, pulling Nick closer and sitting up so he could get Nick in his lap and upright just as he woke up, breathing hard and eyes red.

“Sean?” he managed.

“Right here, _minou_.” Sean pet his hair. “I’ve got you.”

“I was having a nightmare.”

“I know.” He pressed a kiss to Nick’s brow. “But you’re safe and you’re awake now. No one is going to hurt you.” Sean was about a hundred percent certain that the nightmare in question had been caused by Nick’s encounter with Donovan the night before. It was a bit strange. Every other encounter with the man had simply made Nick angry, clearly something must have triggered the near-Drop from last night and the nightmare this morning. He wanted to know, but he wasn’t going to push Nick into talking about something he was ready to talk about either.

“About Donovan,” Nick tacked on to his previous statement. He rested his cheek against Sean’s chest. “Not a memory or anything.”

Which implied that there _were_ memories of Donovan Nick did have nightmares about.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

Nick hummed before looking up at Sean’s face. “I’m glad I woke up with you.”

“Me too.” Sean smiled. “Though I do wish the circumstances were different.”

Nick nodded, hand reaching to brush the mark on his neck, which was nowhere near as dark as it had been. Nick’s regenerative ability was really coming along. Nick glanced at Sean’s lips and then back up at his eyes. “Could you—” he tapped the mark.

Sean’s eyes darkened with a touch of possessiveness and lust. “I’d be happy to.”

Making out with Sean, Nick decided, was _definitely_ one of the best ways to wake up. Sean had a hand under Nick’s shirt, and his mouth on Nick’s neck when Monroe shouted from downstairs, confident they could both hear him.

“There will be no sex in my house while I am here!”

Nick laughed.

Sean pulled up, glancing at his sub with a predatory smile, running his hand up higher and tweaking Nick’s nipple. “Well, it _is_ his house—and his bed.”

“True.” Nick wrinkled his nose and leaned up to kiss Sean. “How’s it look?” He tilted his head.

Sean licked his lips. “Could be better…” He dove back to work.

The pressure of his tongue made the bruise ache and Nick gasped softly. He liked the way it hurt. Nick wasn’t quite all the gone when Sean pulled back again, but it was a near thing. The sub was definitely feeling a bit hazy as he looked up at Sean and smiled, licking his lips and swallowing uncertainty.

“Bite me,” Nick said. “I want you to.”

Sean ran a finger along Nick’s jaw. “Are you sure?”

Nick nodded. “Yes.”

“I would love to,” Sean started, “but I have feeling that if I do we’re going to end up doing something that Monroe would prefer we not do.”

Nick pouted. “Monroe is nosy.”

“Didn’t I tell you that pouting is unbecoming?” Sean tapped his cheek with one finger.

“Maybe.” That didn’t stop him though.

“Keep it up and I’ll turn you over and give you a _reason_ to pout.”

Nick shook his head.

“Come on, _minou_ , I smell coffee.” Sean kissed him. “We can play later.”

Nick grumbled a bit, but got up and headed into the bathroom. “You can borrow my toothbrush if you like,” he called back.

“Oh, thank you.” Sean was momentarily baffled by the topic change, but realized that a swift change was probably best if they were going to get moving any time this morning. By the time he and Sean got down stairs, Elias was in the living room sipping a cup of coffee and reading what appeared to be the German equivalent of the _Times_.

“ _Guten Morgen,_ Nick,” Elias said.

Nick waved in greeting and made a beeline for the coffee.

Sean smirked. “ _Guten Morgen_ , Elias. Forgive him, he’s single-minded about coffee.”

Elias laughed. “He is at that. I understand there is some issue that concerns us?” He raised his eyebrows.

“There is.” Sean headed into the kitchen for coffee and found Monroe and Hank talking to a young woman, Rosalee Calvert if Sean remembered correctly. Nick was nursing his coffee and smiled when Sean came in and stopped next to his sub for a kiss before getting a cup for himself.

“I called Frank Rabe,” Hank said. “He’s going to have a word with the firm about Donovan’s behavior.”

“Good.” Sean nodded. “That’s one less thing to worry about.”

“Are we really holding a war meeting about my ex?” Nick asked, it suddenly dawned on him that there were, A, a lot of people in the house and B, they were there _because_ they had been asked for a specific purpose.

“Yes.” Monroe gave Nick a look. “And we should all head into the living room before Elias thinks we’ve abandoned him.”

Nick gave the assembly a mutinous look and headed for the living room.

“I have a feeling Nick is going to take this personally,” Hank said. “It’s one thing for him to ask for comfort _after_ he has a run-in with Donovan or even during but…”

“He likes to deal with things himself,” Rosalee said. “I can’t really blame him.” The men turned to look at her. She shrugged. “Sometimes he stops by the shop. We have tea.”

This was news to everyone.

“He also helped scare off a few Skalengeck teenagers.”

“I could have done that,” Monroe protested.

“I know, but he was there.” Rosalee shrugged. “Come on, if we don’t hurry Nick will probably leave.” She led the way into the living room. Nick hadn’t left, mostly because Elias had taken up a position next to the door, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Nick was sitting in the armchair, eyes on his coffee mug resolutely _not_ pouting.

Rosalee took the seat on the couch closest to him. “Cheer up, we’re all here because we care.”

Nick sighed. “I know. I do. This is just...hard.” He looked around the room. “How much do you all know anyway?”

“I briefed them on the general story,” Sean said, taking a seat across from Nick.

“Your ex turned out to be a Löwen,” Elias said, “and he’s a prick.” He sat next to Rosalee.

“Yeah, that sums it up.” Nick smiled.

“But that isn’t what makes Donovan Reese dangerous,” Sean added. “He hurt you, Nick.”

Elias leaned forward. “He was abusive?”

“He was certainly verbally abusive at the bar last night,” Hank said. “Bud is going to make a statement.”

“Good,” Sean said. He looked back at Nick, who was back to rubbing the mark on his neck. “You don’t have to tell us any more than you have Nick, but we do need to know how far Donovan is capable of going.”

“To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure.” Nick put his coffee down on the side table. “He was emotionally abusive. I remember that. There were a couple times he didn’t--” Nick closed his eyes and took a breath. Rosalee reached out and took one of his hands, squeezing gently. Nick gave her a grateful look before continuing. “He pretended he didn’t hear me safeword. Twice.”

Sean clenched his jaw. Similar expressions of tightly controlled anger were present on the other Doms in the room.

“By the time he was telling me who I couldn’t see and what to wear I just…” Nick swallowed. “I didn’t even realize how bad it was until finals. I had a panic-induced Drop and he was really dismissive. Barely helped me through it and then he didn’t stay through the aftershocks and I dropped again. My roommate had to take me to clinic. One of the counselors talked to me about our relationship. I was graduating, heading into the police academy.” Nick shook his head. Donovan had gotten into an out of state law school. That’s what made him feel safe enough to break it off. “I dumped him. He came by a couple times after but there was this training sergeant at the Academy that didn’t like him too much. Never saw him again after that.”

“So stalking isn’t new behavior?” Hank asked.

“Not surprising out of a Löwen though,” Elias remarked. “I wonder how he’d feel about castration.”

Monroe glanced at Elias, eyebrows raised. The other man shrugged.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did,” Nick said. “Okay, maybe I would because I’d have to arrest you but...I don’t think he’s going to stop what he’s doing just because I told him to.”

“Perhaps not, but he will most likely balk at the loss of his livelihood,” Sean said. “I’m fairly certain his firm will be less than thrilled with him harassing a police detective.”

“And if that fails?” Elias prompted.

“There are a lot of people in this city that see Nick as their protector. They aren’t going to let someone like Donovan hurt him.”

“I can defend myself you know,” Nick protested. “If he crosses the line I’ll arrest him. I can handle a Löwen.”

“This isn’t about whether or not you _can_ handle him,” Monroe said. “It’s that you shouldn’t have to. He’s messed up your life enough. He doesn’t get do that anymore.”

“Exactly,” Rosalee added. “We just don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Nick looked over at Sean, suddenly wishing the seating arrangements were a little different.

Sean raised an eyebrow and sat back. “Come here.”

Without further prompting Nick pushed himself out of the chair and plopped down in Sean’s lap, burying his face in Sean’s chest. He didn’t actually want to handle Donovan on his own. He was afraid of what he would remember. There were bits of time during their relationship that he didn’t remember. He wasn’t going to talk about that with everyone though. He wasn’t even sure he could talk about that with Sean. Not yet.

“We could always lure the Löwen to a secluded area and cut off his head,” Elias suggested. “As a last resort.”

Nick made a noise in protest, but didn’t feel like lifting his head.

“Absolute last resort,” Sean said.

“As long as we’re all on the same page,” Monroe said. “Until this Donovan situation is resolved, Nick shouldn’t be alone—anywhere.”

Nick wanted to roll his eyes, but he was pretty sure Sean would sense it somehow. _I’m not a child._

“And we know you’re a grown man,” Monroe continued. “But everyone needs help sometimes and we don’t know if Donovan has friends.”

“Fair enough,” Nick mumbled. “Do what you have to. I just want this to be over.”

Sean pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re staying home today.”

“Why?” Nick lifted his head, brow furrowed.

Sean gave him a look. _You are clinging to your Dom like a koala, Nick. Obviously he wants you to stay home._

“Okay, I get it.”

“Good boy.” Sean kissed him. “Monroe and Rosalee are going to talk to the community, Elias is going to stay with you.”

“You picked Elias because he won’t let sneak off, didn’t you?” Nick gave him Dom a pointed look.

Sean smiled.

“Well, we should get going,” Rosalee said. “We’re meeting the lodge at nine.”

After last night, Nick had no doubt the whole lodge already knew _something_ , better they have complete information.

“And I should get to the station,” Hank said. “You coming, Captain?”

“I’ll be along in a few minutes. Nick and I need to talk.”

Hank nodded. Elias took that as a cue to get more coffee while the others trouped out of the house to start their day.

“What are we talking about?” Nick asked.

“This.” He touched the bruise with a finger before tilting Nick’s head back and kissing it gently before he bit down.

Nick let out a soft moan. “ _Harder_.”

Sean complied, listening carefully to the sounds Nick made as his teeth broke the surface of his skin, drawing blood. He ran his tongue over the marks and smiled. “There we are. Much better.”

Nick hummed. “I like having your mark on me.”

“I can tell.” Sean smiled. “Unfortunately, that’s all I have time for…” He kissed Nick. “Be good, I’ll see you tonight.”

Nick sighed, shifting off Sean’s lap and onto the couch. “Okay.”

“Be good.”

“Do I have to?” Nick smirked.

“You do if you want to come tonight,” he whispered silkily.

Nick flushed. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

***

After everyone was gone, Elias returned to the living room, smiling at the newly vibrant mark on Nick’s neck. “Genevieve likes to bite too.”

Nick flushed. “Noted.”

Elias handed Nick a fresh cup of coffee. “I’m making waffles.”

“Monroe has eggs?”

“He didn’t, I picked them up.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Nick smiled. “I’m kind of glad we get some time to talk. Although I have this feeling you’re going to drill me on German all day.”

Elias smiled. “And Wesen. Come on, we can talk in the kitchen while I cook.”

Nick nodded, padding after Elias into the kitchen. “I’ve been thinking about this whole Assembly thing,” Nick said, perching on the kitchen table. “Thinking about what it means to be a Grimm—about my friends.” He sighed. “If I’m in danger, they’re in danger and I won’t let that happen. Also, I want to learn.”

“You’re accepting my offer?” Elias asked, pulling a waffle from the iron and plating it.

“Yes.”

“All right.” He held out the plate. “Eat.”

There was syrup and cutlery on the table already. Nick sat down and ate his waffle. “This is good.”

“Old family recipe.” Elias finished up the batter and split up the remainder of the waffles before he sat down. “You do remember how I said this would work?”

“Two years of supervision and training before full membership—overseen by you.” Nick nodded. “I’m okay with that.”

“Okay.” Elias retrieved a leather briefcase he must have brought with him and pulled out some documents. “As with all things, there are forms.”

“Figures.” Nick glanced at them. “These are in German.”

Elias reached into the bag again. “I brought a dictionary with me.” He set it down. “Read through, ask me any questions you might have and then you can sign.”

Nick sighed. “I suddenly feel like I’m back in college.” Nick glanced at his empty coffee cup. “Which means I need coffee.”

Elias laughed. “I’ll get you coffee, sit and read.”

“Yes, Sir.”

***

The contract wasn’t too complex linguistically. It was all pretty basic, though couched in formal language. It reminded Nick of the agreement he’d signed with the police academy, although that hadn’t been for as long a period of time. It wasn’t a full-time thing though. He didn’t have to live with Elias or anything. Elias would move to Portland to supervise Nick’s education and training before for two years before formal membership. There would be quarterly evaluations and reports sent to the Assembly. He’d meet other members, participate in cases with Elias.

He’d be Elias’ responsibility in all Grimm related matters—he wasn’t all that surprised to see that included a subsection regarding submissive Grimms. It was probably for the best. If he was out with Elias and did something reckless, Elias should be the one to deal with it. Not that Nick was _completely_ okay with having a third Dom to answer to. He hated to think of what would happen if he ever managed to break the Big Rule in front of all of them.

He’d never sit down again.

“I think I got it.” Nick had a legal pad out with his translation written out on. “You want to check it over?”

“Not a problem.” Elias picked up the pad and went over it with a pen in hand, correcting some of the grammar here and there. “Well, you didn’t make any mistakes that change the meaning. Are you all right with the contract?”

“Surprisingly—yes.” Nick smiled. “I did notice there’s a line about _rules as defined by supervisory Grimm_. Do I get to hear them before I sign?”

“Of course,” Elias flashed his toothy smile and sat down. “I’m pretty sure most of my rules will probably line up with the ones you’re already supposed to follow. One, don’t needlessly put yourself in danger.”

“Okay.”

“Two, you don’t lie to me. Especially about injuries.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Three, during this training period when we work together on a case, my word is final. I have more experience and more training and it’s my job to make sure we both come back alive.”

Nick sighed. “I understand.”

“Good.” Elias smiled. “I have one more. Mostly because I spoke to Monroe and Hank and Sean.”

Nick blinked. “That many people?”

“I had to be thorough. I’ve been told you have a bad habit of not asking for help when you need it.”

Nick made a face. “I’ve gotten better with that.”

“With Monroe and Sean,” Elias nodded. “But our relationship is still new. So I’m making it a rule. If you need help you ask for it. Period.”

“Yes, Sir,” Nick nodded.

“Any other questions?”

“Well—I am a bit curious about how you…” Nick trailed off, licking his lips. “You _know_.”

“Handle discipline?”

“Yeah.” Nick glanced down at the table. “That.”

“Depends on the situation. But I can promise you that I will leave as little time between breaking a rule and punishment as possible. Your health will always come first. I’m not going to spank you if you’re injured and I while I prefer putting subs over my knee you and I are about the same height so for practical reasons you might end up over the end of a bed. Unless you prefer close contact?”

Nick flushed. “I—I admit I don’t let go easy. Being in contact makes it easier. Sets my mind in the right place faster.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

Nick shook his head. “I think I’m ready to sign.”

“All right. It’s already marked where you need to put your signature.”

Nick nodded, picked up the pen and made things official. “All set.”

Elias smiled. “You are going to be a great Grimm, Nick. I know you are.”

Nick really hoped that he was right.

***

While Nick was at home with Elias, Sean was meeting with Frank Rabe.

“The partners aren’t happy about Mr. Reese’s behavior,” Rank said. The tidily dressed lawyer took a seat, adjusting his jacket. “There was an incident right after he was hired with a submissive employee. It was sort of swept under the rug. I managed to track down the report the employee filed with HR. Apparently Reese followed the employee after work a few times. He made some inappropriate remarks but after a week the employee quit.” Frank shrugged. “Reese is one of those Doms who says that are just on the edge of bigotry.”

“I see.”

“His opinions aren’t shared by the partners. I understand a statement was filed about the incident last night?”

“That’s correct.”

“Well, if there’s another incident the partners will terminate his employment. They aren’t going to risk antagonizing Portland’s Grimm or Royal.”

“Thank you, and I suppose Mr. Reese will be made aware of this?”

“Should be as we speak.”

“If that doesn’t deter him, I’m prepared to impose _die Verbannung_.” Sean leaned forward. “Your help in that would be appreciated.”

Frank raised his eyebrows. “Well, it would be nice to wipe the smile off that bastard’s face.” Frank smiled. “If he confronts Nick again, call me. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Mr. Rabe.”

Frank inclined his head in a somewhat formal fashion before standing and leaving the office.

Sean took a breath. Formally banishing Donovan Reese would mean he could never return to Portland, hell, he’d get out of the North Western United States if he knew what was good for him—on pain of death. Every Wesen loyal to Sean, any friend of Nick’s, would be willing to carry the sentence out if Reese returned.

It was all up to Mr. Reese in the end. His choice.

Somehow, Sean suspected it would end in blood.

***

Monroe arrived home to find Elias and Nick watching German television while Nick translated in broken pieces. He was doing okay. Not great, but okay.

“This looks like fun,” Monroe said.

“So much fun,” Nick replied.

“Good.” Monroe reached over and tweaked Nick’s ear. “Have you been good for Elias?”

“Yes?”

“He’s been good,” Elias said. “He signed the contract, by the way.”

“Oh good.” Monroe sat down next to them. “Your accent is a bit off, but the way.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Thank you for that.” He stood up and immediately regretted it when Monroe swatted him. Nick gave him an offended look.

“Sass.”

Nick shook his head and headed for the stairs. “I have to get ready for my date. You guys have fun.”

“You have like five hours until Sean picks you up,” Monroe called.

Nick flipped him off and headed up the stairs to his room.

“You know his phone was vibrating in his pocket, right?” Elias asked.

“Yeah.” Monroe glanced at Elias. “I’m overlooking it.”

“Seems fair. He’s had a rough couple weeks.”

Monroe nodded. “You want a beer?”

“Sure.”

Upstairs, Nick headed into his room, closing the door and answering the phone. “Sean?”

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” Sean replied. “And let you know that there’s a plan in place to deal with Donovan Reese.”

“What kind of plan?”

“I’ll explain it all tonight. Right now I wanted to ask how that bite looks.”

Nick flushed and headed into the bathroom, checking his neck in the mirror. “Dark—it’s not bleeding anymore.”

“Good.” Sean’s voice was dark, there was definite seductive intent there. “Does it feel good when you touch it?”

“Yes.” Nick brushed his hand over the mark, luxuriating a bit in the twinge of pain. “It hurts but—I like it.”

“You want to see if you like something else?”

“Like what?” Nick swallowed.

“I’ve got fifteen minutes to myself, let’s see if you can come before I have to get off the phone.”

Nick swallowed, heart beat picking up as he palmed himself through his jeans. “Monroe and Elias are here,” he said.

“I’m sure you can be very quiet when you want to be, Nick.” There was a pause. “Fourteen minutes.”

Nick wasn’t the sort to back down from a challenge. He opened up his fly and looked through the cabinets until he came up with a bottle of unscented lotion.

“Are you going to talk me through this?” Nick asked.

“Do you want me to?”

“ _Please_.” Nick’s tone was a bit breathless.

“Put one hand on the mark and the other on your cock. Put the phone on speaker.”

Nick prayed Monroe and Elias were still watching TV and put the phone on speaker, setting it down on the counter so he could comply with the first order.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Sean asked. “You should look in the mirror, Nick. You should see how beautiful you are. With your eyes wide, and those dark lashes fluttering. When you bite your lips and they get so red…”

Nick couldn’t help positioning himself in front of the mirror to do just that, listening to Sean describe how he saw him in loving detail as he stroked himself with one hand and pressed at the mark with the other.

“My beautiful boy, you’re being so quiet. You’re such a good boy.”

“Hnn.” Nick bit his lip to cut off a moan.

“That’s it, _minou_ , faster now—six minutes left.”

Nick whimpered, letting himself get caught up in the pain as he pressed down on the mark and the slick feel of his hand gliding over his cock—the sight of himself coming undone in the mirror—Sean’s encouraging voice.

“Three minutes, Nick. Come for me precious.”

Nick was forced to bite down on his knuckle to stifle the cry as he came, marking up the sink and counter, sinking to his knees to brace his head against the cool surface of the cabinet. He just—breathed, legs trembling.

“You are such a good boy,” Sean said. “Such a good boy.”

Nick reached up, snagging the phone and bringing it back to his ear, flipping off speaker phone. “That was—amazing, Sir.”

“You are amazing, Nicholas,” Sean replied. “We have some time yet, I’ll stay on until you’re cleaned up and then I want you to drink a glass of water and lie down for a nap, all right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Nick managed to get to his feet and cleaned himself and then the counter before heading into his room. He had a glass there from earlier in the week and filled it from the tap, drinking it down and settling into bed.

Sean stayed on the line with him. “Are you lying down now?”

“Yes, Sir,” came the sleepy reply.

“Good boy. I’ll be there to pick you up before you know it, _minou_. And I’m going to have Monroe check on you in a few minutes, all right?”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick’s eyes fluttered.

“Good boy.” Sean listened as Nick’s breathing deepened and the boy fell asleep on the line with him. “Good boy.”

***

Their date that evening was relatively tame in comparison to the first one. They talked about their first years on the force, compared horror stories of traffic work and in general, tried to get to know more about one another that wasn’t in their personnel files. It was a pleasant, relaxed evening—in no small part thanks to the phone exchange earlier.

“So,” Sean started as they walked back to the car, “did you enjoy what we did earlier?”

Nick flushed, but nodded. “I’ve never—on the phone.” He swallowed. “It was amazing. Really.” He smiled at Sean, earning himself a kiss. "Thank you.”

“I felt a bit bad leaving you this morning,” Sean admitted. He pulled a bit closer. “And I may have had to change into my emergency suit after we hung up.”

Nick grinned, biting down on his lower lip and glancing up at Sean. “Oh yeah?”

“Even when you’re quiet—the sounds you make.” Sean swallowed. “It was intoxicating.” He stared a moment longer at Nick’s lips. He was wearing gloss again tonight, and a touch of eyeliner that brought even more attention to his long lashes and large eyes. It was a look Sean could fully get behind. Perhaps not in the office, Nick was distracting enough as it was. Not that he’d ever tell him that.

They were close to the car when Sean heard footsteps behind them and turned, not entirely surprised to find himself face to face with Donovan Reese. The man looked incensed.

“My firm threatened to fire me today,” Donovan spat. “Was that you, Nicky?”

Nick turned to face him, unsurprised to find Sean a step in front of him, one hand on Nick’s hip. “That’s a shame. Maybe you should stop stalking someone who works for the Portland PD, just a tip.”

“How did you do it? Sleep with one of the partners? I suppose I wouldn’t put it past a worthless little slut—I’ll kill you for this.”

Nick was also unsurprised when Sean clocked Donovan with a powerful right hook.

“Nice form, Sir,” Nick remarked.

“Thank you.” Renard towered over Donovan. “You were warned, Mr. Reese.”

Donovan straightened, snarling as he _woged_. Moments later, two PPD officers appeared on the scene, completely unfazed by the snarling Löwen. One of them snarled right back, their own _woge_ revealing something that looked markedly like a white panther with bright amber eyes. Her partner, a tall man, revealed himself to be a Steinadler.

“Never seen that before,” Nick commented.

“Officer Cara Novak, she’s a Pflichttreue.”

Officer Novak cuffed Donovan and looked to Sean. “Are we taking him to the edge of the city, sir?”

“I think that has become necessary. Thank you officers. We’ll see you there.”

She nodded sharply and helped her partner get Donovan into the patrol car parked in the alley.

“What’s going on?” Nick asked.

“Plan B.”

***

Sean drove them to a secluded area at the edge of the city and parked, explaining what was about to happen to Nick while they waited for everyone to arrive.

“So he can’t come back—on pain of death?” Nick asked at last. “That’s—harsh.”

“He was warned through non-Wesen channels first,” Sean said. “He didn’t listen.” A light flashed near the parked squad car. “And that’s the signal.” He climbed out of the car, Nick followed. As soon as Nick was close, Sean took his hand. “I’m trying to do what I must without resorting to murder.”

“Thank you.” Nick smiled. “Although, if he’d interrupted one more date I might have just let you.”

Sean smiled back. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They walked toward the gathering that had formed at the edge of the city. Hank was there with Monroe, Elias and Rosalee. Bud and his lodge buddies were next to them. Nick spotted Frank Rabe and some other people he thought were with Rabe’s firm. Off-duty police officers and detectives he hadn’t known were Wesen. A few burly fellows he recognized as survivors of the Löwen Games he’d broken up. Some of friends of Monroe’s he’d met during the “Bigfoot” investigation and people from Rosalee’s shop. He even spotted Adalind in the crowd, and no longer felt the surge of anger he once had at the sight of her face. They were arranged in an arc facing toward the city limits.

“Wow, this is—a lot of people.” Nick took a breath. “A lot.” It was a bit overwhelming.

“You’ve helped a lot of people, Nick. Inspired them.” Sean squeezed his hand. “They want to help.”

Officer Novak was standing with her partner and Donovan, out in front of the crowd. Sean led Nick forward to the mid-point of the arc where Monroe was.

“Take the cuffs off, Officer Novak,” Sean said.

“Yes, Sir.” She released Donovan, putting her cuffs back on her belt before the pair melted back into the crowd.

Sean was Captain Renard as he stepped forward with his Grimm, he was Prince Sean, Royal of Portland, protector of his Canton and his community. He _woged_ briefly, just so Donovan would know exactly who he had crossed.

“Donovan Reese,” Sean bellowed, “you are hereby _banished_ from this Canton. I am imposing _die Verbannung._ If you return, one of those gathered here will be your executioner.”

There were snarls, snaps, growls and shouts as the Wesen around them _woged_ and jeered at Donovan.

The man paled, fear flashing in his eyes. “No—you can’t do this.”

“You were warned,” Sean continued. “You were warned and you threatened my Grimm. Leave now, or we will make you leave.”

The arc of the crowd began to stalk forward toward Donovan. Sean held Nick’s hand tight, holding him in place. Donovan took a single step back and another, but not quickly enough for the crowd that started to drive him forward. Claws and fists flashed as Donovan was pushed, shoved and then chased outright past the city limits and beyond. Officer Novak and her partner stayed behind to keep watch.

“They’ll chase him for a few miles,” Sean said, "and then return."

Nick nodded, heart nearly in his throat.

Sean pulled him close. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” Nick managed. “It’s just—that was a bit terrifying but also…I mean…” He swallowed. “Seeing you like that? Awesome.”

Sean smiled, tilting Nick’s chin up for a kiss. “He won’t bother you again, _minou_.”

“Thank you. Thank you for finding a way to do this that wasn’t—as bloody.”

“I would do anything for you, Nicholas.”

Nick nodded, leaning up to kiss Sean back and whisper against his lips, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that happened. They'll do a bit of celebrating now that Donovan's dealt with in the next chapter I think. And now we are definitely moving to the Woman in Black/Big Teeth. Which if you've seen Woman in Black, you'll know that Nick does something reckless and stupid. As a cop, as a Grimm and as Monroe's custodial sub. 
> 
> He's going to be in so much trouble. 
> 
> I am so mean.


	12. The Red Leather Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not keep writing this without you guys. You are muses and cheerleaders and just--amazing. Thank you. 
> 
> A happy interlude before things get crazy. Some dialogue from The Woman in Black. 
> 
> Sexy times ahead and a minor spanking in the beginning.

The general mood amongst Nick’s friends was celebratory. Most people were telling slightly exaggerated stories of the chase while Nick was seated firmly in Sean’s lap with a beer in hand trying not to laugh at Bud’s particularly descriptive version of events that some didn’t manage to explain how the man had gotten a hold of Donovan’s tie.

Elias was the only one who had left early, he had to make a call early the next morning to Berlin. Monroe eventually got everyone who didn’t officially live in the house or had plans to sleep there already situated into vehicles and sent home safely. Nick wasn’t all that happy to find that Sean wasn’t staying.

“This is ridiculous,” Nick muttered. “You claimed in front of all those people tonight and you can’t even sleep on the couch?”

“Hank is sleeping on the couch,” Sean reminded him gently. “And this particular rule will be done and over with before you know it.”

“It’s just so—stupid. We’re adults.”

Nick’s posture was tense and Sean was pretty sure that the stress of running into Donovan two nights in a row, coupled with the crowd earlier and the general stress Nick had been under for the last few months were contributing to the cranky sub currently standing in front of him. Nick was feeling out of balance, Sean had no doubt about that. Sean hadn’t been exactly a hundred percent himself, but a couple of hours with Nick on his lap had fixed that.

There’d been too many people around for it to have the same effect for Nick, clearly.

“Monroe,” Sean called the other Dom’s attention.

“Yes?”

“Would you mind if I put Nick to bed?”

Nick frowned.

Monroe glanced at Sean and then at Nick and caught on to the situation readily. “Sure.”

Sean took Nick’s wrist and squeezed. “Come on, Nick. Bedtime.”

Nick gave his Dom a look that made it clear he wasn’t particularly happy about this turn of events, but didn’t fight being led upstairs.

Monroe took a seat on the couch and waited. He wasn’t all that surprised to hear a soft yelp a few minutes later. Hank wandered into the living room, having changed into his sweats and raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Nick was feeling a bit out of sorts, Sean is handling it.” Monroe gave him a look. “Shouldn’t take too long, Nick was pretty tired.”

Hank shook his head. “Now that Donovan is gone, I think things will even out.”

Monroe nodded.

Upstairs, Sean was keeping a level eye on Nick, currently ensconced in the corner with his pants around his knees and a bit of color marking out where Sean had given him five hard swats on the curve of his ass.

Nick wouldn’t be standing there with his pants down had he just gotten into the corner when was told, and he knew it. Still, he was starting to find it as grounding as he had in Sean’s office. Almost meditative. After fifteen minutes, he was mostly calm and definitely tired.

“All right, come here, Nick.” Sean called.

Nick sighed, turning around and shuffling back over to Sean, who was seated on the end of the bed.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Nick said. “This week has been a lot longer than I thought.”

“I know.” Sean took his wrist in hand, rubbing his thumb over the interior. “But you’ve got the weekend to look forward to.” He smiled. “You ready to go to bed now or do you need more incentives?” He patted his leg with his other hand.

Nick had never really thought of himself as the kind of sub that asked for a spanking outside of sex. Monroe had gotten him to admit he needed one and he found himself in a similar situation now. He was still feeling a bit off. He could probably sleep anyway, but he’d wake up irritated the next day and probably end up riling up Monroe or outright breaking a rule to push the Dom into making the decision for him. He knew it was better to get this taken care of before it escalated.

“I…I could use an incentive,” Nick admitted. “Please.”

Sean’s heart warmed with pride at the _please_. This was a decidedly big step. “All right, _minou_ , over my knee so I can get you to bed.” Sean was certain it wasn’t going to take all that long. Nick didn’t need a cry, he just needed reassurance. Sean laid down sharp, even marks across his sub’s ass, counting as he went, until Nick sighed and relaxed out of the last bit of tension he’d been holding on to. Sean stopped, kneading the rosy flesh with gentle fingers and drawing a sort of purr from Nick.

“That’s my good boy. I knew he was in there,” Sean whispered. He turned Nick over, tugging his pants and underwear off and onto the floor. “Good boy.”

Nick sighed, boneless and content to let Sean lay him down in bed and tuck him in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “G’Night,” Nick mumbled. “I love you.”

Sean’s heart leapt to his throat. He swallowed hard, petting Nick’s hair gently. “I love you too, _minou_.”

***

Nick spent the next day with Elias out in the woods, working off some aggression and working on verb forms. Getting back to work the next day made him feel about a thousand times more normal than he had before. He wanted some time just to be a cop again. He finally made arrangements to have dinner with Juliette next week so they could talk about the house, though they had managed to text back and forth.

“Hey Nick,” Sergeant Wu stopped at his desk, “you know that guy you had me flag—Akira Kimura?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, apparently Interpol tied him to the beating death of a coin collector in Hamburg. Turns out the victim is the dealer who sold those three gold coins to Sam Bertram here in Portland. I emailed you the file.”

“I'm not sad those coins disappeared,” Hank piped in while Nick opened the file, glancing over his partner’s shoulder at the updated photo of Kimura that popped up. “You know, that's a nasty-looking guy. The hell is that thing on his face?”

“It's called the _Aegishjalmur_ ,” Nick replied. He remembered seeing it in one of his books.

“And it means what?”

“Helm of awe. It's a symbol the Vikings wore for invincibility.”

“You know what? I'm going to trust my flak jacket,” Hank said. “We got our last known whereabouts on Mr. Invincible?”

“Lisbon. Fourteen months ago,” Nick replied. “Thanks for this, Wu.”

“Not a problem.” Wu smiled. “Anything to help.”

Nick pulled out the file he’d started on his parents’ deaths. He’d intended to show it to Sean some time ago but the timing hadn’t seemed to work out.

“This certainly isn’t the best way to start your morning,” Hank remarked.

“No, but at least I know more than I did.” He exhaled. “I should talk to the captain about this.”

“Probably.”

“Right.” Nick grabbed the file and stood up. “Let me know if someone dies.”

“Can do.”

Nick walked over the captain’s office, knocking on the doorframe.

“Nick, come on in.” Sean smiled. “You have a case? I didn’t get the report.”

“It’s not a recent case. Not exactly.” He stepped forward and set the case on Sean’s desk. “You remember the coins?” He pulled the door closed behind him.

“Vividly.” Sean flipped open the file.

“It turned out that the men that stole the coins, Marquesa, Flynn, Roth—they were part of a group responsible for my parents’ murder.”

Sean looked up at him. “I'm so sorry." He paused. "What about the fourth man?”

“Akira Kimura, also involved. Still alive. Interpol says he killed the man who sold the coins to Sam Bertram. They spotted him in Lisbon a little over a year ago.” Nick swallowed. “I wanted to talk to you about all of this it just—the timing didn’t work out.” He rubbed his hand through his hair. “I don’t know that ever would have made the connection but…you remember Farley Kolt?”

“I do.”

“He was engaged to my aunt. He was a surrogate father for almost a year before Marie and he broke it off. He told me that she sent him away to protect me. To keep me away from this world. He’s a Steinadler.” Nick paused. “He was tracking the coins down for Marie. Apparently my mother had them and the Shakals killed her and my father to get to them.”

“And the coins?”

“Safe.” Nick shook his head. “They’re too powerful to trust with anyone. I’ve been trying to find out more about them—how to destroy them maybe, but I haven’t had much luck.”

“If Kimura is following the trail of the coins, he’ll have to come to Portland eventually,” Sean said. “I’ll put out an alert.”

Nick nodded. “I don’t want to get caught off guard by this guy.”

“Definitely not.” Sean put the file down. “Thank you for confiding in me, Nick.”

Nick smiled. “I should get back to my desk.”

“You should,” Sean agreed. “I’m looking forward to our date Saturday.”

“Me too.” Nick winked suggestively and sauntered out of the office.

Sean took a breath, shaking his head at his sub’s blatant attempt to throw him off kilter and opened the top drawer of his desk. There was a red leather jeweler’s box stamped with the jeweler’s distinctive gold scrollwork. Sean touched it gingerly with a smile. Saturday was definitely going to be memorable.

He’d made sure of that.

***

Nick and Hank caught a case Thursday afternoon, and headed out to the scene. Nick spotted Officer Novak and her partner and smiled. “Officer Novak—Officer Kimble good work securing the scene.”

Novak smiled. “Thanks, Detective.” She gave him a look, reaching out and adjusting his hair. “You had fluff.”

Nick blinked. “Thanks.”

It was a pretty cut and dry case by the looks of it. Gun was left on the scene, and there was camera footage from the ATM across the street _and_ from a security camera a few doors down. They were able to put out an APB in short order and had the perp in custody before dinner. It wasn’t the case that had a near-perpetual look of confusion on Nick’s face.

No. It was the _touching_. Every time one of his Wesen coworkers was within arm’s reach they were _touching_. Fussing with his hair or adjusting his collar. He was about ready to clock out for the day when he finally decided to figure out what the hell was going on. Rather than blow up at a coworker though, he headed to Sean’s office and knocked.

“You busy?”

“Not at this moment.”

“People keep touching me.” Nick frowned. “Like, petting—preening. The officers that were at the thing the other night, specifically.”

Sean smirked. “They’re—reassuring you. Reassuring themselves. It’s instinctive.” He shook his head. “I’d tell them to stop but they won’t.”

Nick sighed. “Seriously?”

“They care about you. Once this thing about Donovan fades they’ll feel less—protective.” He tilted his head. “Just bear with it.”

“Uh huh.” Nick shook his head. “All right then. I’m going to go home and pretend Monroe’s beet sausage isn’t terrible.”

“Have fun.”

Nick waved goodbye and headed home.

***

Friday found Nick wrapping up paperwork from the previous day’s murder and more semi-awkward touches from coworkers. During lunch, however, he ran into Frank Rabe.

“Detective,” Frank said.

“Mr. Rabe, I don’t think I’ve seen you in this part of town since—since I arrested your son.” Nick made a face.

Frank smiled. “It’s all right, really. Barry is going to get out before long and he has you to thank for that.” He reached out, stroking Nick’s hair. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Nick took a breath, more resigned than anything else. Frank pet him again, and Nick hummed. “Everyone and the touching.”

“You’re a good man, Nick. We all feel responsible for you.” Nick felt a bit more awkward than usual this time around, possibly because this contact was lasting longer than usual and possibly because he actually knew Frank. Frank’s eyes narrowed. “Partly because we realized you aren’t a Switch.”

Nick frowned. “That shouldn’t change how people treat me, Mr. Rabe.”

“Frank. And of course it should. Needing comfort doesn’t make you weak. Your biological needs are important, even if you don’t think so.” He dropped his hand to Nick’s neck. “You’re our Grimm, Nick. You protect us and we protect you. It’s a mutual arrangement.” He smiled. “You’ll just have to get used a bit of tactile reassurance.”

Nick huffed, but it was more of a laugh. “I suppose I can do that.”

“Good.” He squeezed gently and let go. “I hear you’re joining the Assembly.”

“Word travels fast.”

“It does.” Frank smiled. “It really does.”

***

Saturday finally arrived and Sean picked up Nick from Monroe’s early in the afternoon. Nick was a bit surprised to find his captain not in a suit. Instead, Sean was a bit more casual and had arrived in tan slacks and a navy sweater that was definitely cashmere. Nick wanted to pet it. Nick, on the other hand, had asked Rosalee for advice on what to wear. Monroe wore too much flannel to be a reliable source of fashion advice.

She’d taken him out after work on Friday to pick up a few things. A pair of dark blue jeans that, apparently, made his ass look fantastic and a semi-casual cotton button down that was wrinkle-resistant and a sort of dark-heather that gave his eyes a twinge of blue. He fixed his hair and make-up, slipped on the silver sub-band and Rosalee had declared him edible, so he was pretty sure he would impress Sean.

Given the look on Sean’s face when he same Nick, it seemed she was right. He’d left the first three buttons undone and the open collar showed off his fading bite mark.

Nick smiled, “You look fantastic, Sir.”

“So do you. Beautiful. You always look beautiful.”

“Rosalee assured me that I looked _edible_ ,” Nick grinned.

Sean grinned back. “You do at that.” He held out his hand.

Nick took it. “So where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” He glanced down at Nick’s boots. “I am glad you wore your boots though.”

Nick noticed Sean’s footwear, also boots. “Someplace outdoors?”

“You’ll see.” He opened the passenger door for his sub. “Hop in.”

Nick laughed. “All right Mr. Mysterious. Impress me.”

***

Sean drove them down Interstate 84, out of the city and toward the state parks, eventually getting off to take the Historic Columbia River Highway. Nick smiled, not entirely certain where they were going just yet, but the whole area was too beautiful not to smile. It was one of the reasons he’d decided on Portland in the first place. You could just drive right out of the city and into nature.

Made it easy to find places to train too.

Sean eventually pulled into the Multnomah Falls, National Scenic Area and parked out in the visitor’s lot. Nick glanced at him. “I didn’t know you liked the outdoors.”

“The falls are beautiful,” Sean replied. “And _you_ like the outdoors. I appreciate them.” He climbed out of the car, walking around to Nick’s door and opening it with a bow. “Shall we?”

Nick laughed. “All right, your highness.”

Sean retrieved a camera bag from the back of his vehicle and held out his other hand for Nick. For a relatively warm Saturday, the park was practically deserted. Nick took his hand and they started toward the visitor’s center, taking the trail up into the lush green to the bottom of the falls.

“I forget how beautiful this is,” Nick said, staring up at the long fall of white water and down at the river it bled into.

Sean pulled out his camera, “Memories?”

Nick smiled. “It’s a good thing you have long arms, Sir.”

Sean smiled. “Come’s in hand sometimes, but so does a timer and a small tripod.” He pulled the tripod from the bag. After a few successful photos at the bottom, they started their hike up to the stone platform that overlooked the falls. The air was just a bit cool, and the sound of water and birds—the smell of green things. Nick couldn’t stop smiling. Sean got more photos as they went along and produced two water bottles from the camera bag when they paused at the top to take a breather.

“This was a good plan,” Nick said. “It’s so peaceful here.”

“I wanted you to have some peace,” Sean replied. “You deserve it.” He watched Nick drink his water before tugging his sub into his arms for a kiss. “The outdoors suits you.”

“Suits you too,” Nick replied.

“Thank you.” Sean reached up, cupping Nick’s chin to run his thumb over his lower lip. “Come on, we should start down. I have a late lunch or early dinner, depends on your perspective I suppose, waiting in the car.”

“Hm. I thought I saw a cooler.”

“Come on.”

Their path took them down the bridge that spanned the gorge, getting them closer to the falls. Sean paused in the middle of the span for a few more pictures before tucking the camera away and reaching into the bag for something else.

“I was going to wait until we got back to the car but—I can’t wait any longer,” Sean said. He pulled out the red jeweler’s box, hand shaking a bit. He opened the box and turned it toward Nick.

Nick, who couldn’t help the soft gasp that escaped his lips. Resting flat on a black suede cushion was a silver and black leather collar. Flat links of silver laid out in a brick pattern were backed onto the matte leather that peeked out from between them. A silver ring was set at the front of the collar, and Nick couldn’t tell where the clasp could be.

Nick swallowed and looked up at Sean. “It’s beautiful.”

“But still practical,” Sean replied. “I was a bit tempted to go with diamonds but—I think I’ll save that for another occasion.”

 _Anniversary_ , Nick’s brain helpfully supplied. _Diamonds. He wanted to give you_ diamonds _._ Nick smiled. “It’s perfect, Sir.”

Sean smiled. “Nick, will you accept my collar, my protection and my heart?”

Nick desperately wanted to kneel, which would make it incredibly awkward to Sean to _put_ the collar on him. He steadied himself on the bridge’s railing, tilting his head to expose the mark on his neck and lowering his gaze. “I will. With everything that I am.” He hadn’t been one of those kids in school that memorized the way this was supposed to go. For Nick, it seemed more important that these words, these words should come from the heart. They were the words that his father said to his mother. The words Aunt Marie used. It was family tradition. _With everything that I am._

Sean smiled, setting the box aside and picking up the collar, pressing a clever catch at the front that opened the collar and settling it around Nick’s throat. It was precise fit, crafted just for Nick. As soon as the collar was clasped around his neck, Nick couldn’t stay up any longer, knees giving out. Sean stabilized his decent and stood, putting a gentle hand in Nick’s hair.

After a moment, Nick managed to raise his hand up, presenting his wrist to Sean. “Will you accept this band?”

“ _With everything that I am_ ,” Sean replied, somewhat hoarsely, removing the cuff and slipping it on. He crouched down to kiss Nick, running his fingers through the soft strands of dark hair and delighting in the taste of cherry lip gloss.

Nick took a few minutes to come out of the warm haze he’d slipped down into at the feel of the collar around his neck and let Sean help him to his feet, clinging tight to Sean’s chest, face pressed into his _soft_ sweater with delight. “I love you,” Nick said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sean replied, kissing the top of his head.

After a few more minutes, Nick’s stomach rumbled and he flushed. “Hungry.”

“Come one, _minou_ , let’s get to the car eat.” Nick nodded, wholeheartedly endorsing the plan as Sean closed the box and put it back in the bag, retrieving the camera. “One more picture first.”

Nick swallowed, and then nodded. Sean snapped the pictures of his sub, smiling and proud. Nick pulled out his phone and pulled Sean over for a quick selfie to commemorate the moment before he let Sean wrap an around his waist and take him back down the trail to the car.

***

They stopped by Monroe’s to pick up Nick’s overnight bag and formalize things. Rosalee was still over and her eyes widened the minute she laid eyes on Nick’s collar.

“It’s gorgeous, Nick,” she said. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

He flushed. “Well, apparently you did a good job dressing me.”

She smiled.

Monroe nodded approvingly. “Have you agreed on terms of the engagement?”

“Six months,” Sean replied. “We both agreed.”

Nick nodded.

“All right.” Monroe smiled. “Then as _der Wächter_ I am confident in your intentions and you may proceed with any intimacy you agree upon.”

“You’re saying I get to spend the night now? No more curfew?” Nick just wanted verification.

“That’s what I’m saying.”

Nick smiled. “Good. I’ll get my bag.”

Sean laughed. “He’s eager.”

“Yeah well, I’m happy too,” Monroe said. “Anything to make sure I don’t walk in on you two.”

Sean couldn’t help his smile. “I would never have let that happen.”

Nick rushed down the stairs a few seconds later, bag in hand. “Shall we?” He took Sean’s hand and hurried him out the door.

“Be good!” Monroe called after. He glanced at Rosalee and smiled. “Kids.”

She laughed. “Come on, you owe me dinner.”

“I do?”

“You do.” She smiled and leaned up, kissing him chastely. “And I intend to collect.”

Monroe blinked and then smiled. “Then by all means, follow me.”

***

Nick’s haste to get out of the house had been more about his excitement at finally getting to spend a whole evening alone with Sean, sleep next to him, wake up with him, then any specific carnal desire. He just wanted to spend time with his Dom without anyone else.

Sean’s condo had a spectacular view. Nick couldn’t help but notice how expensive everything looked. Tasteful, but definitely expensive.

“I’ll put your bag in the bedroom,” Sean said. “We should talk. Go ahead and sit down.”

Nick nodded, taking a seat on the couch and waiting.

Sean was back in moments, sitting down next to Nick. “We don’t have to do anything tonight, you know,” Sean said softly.

Nick glanced at him. “Monroe told you I had a nightmare, didn’t he?” He’d thought he’d hidden it pretty well, but Monroe always knew.

“He said it was about Donovan. I didn’t want to bring it up before—I didn’t want to ruin anything.”

Nick shook his head. “Donovan is gone. It might take me some time to put him behind me but I think I’m going to be able to now. Before I was running from a whole part of who I am because I was afraid I would end up with a Dom like him. You aren’t him. Monroe isn’t him. I’m glad Monroe became my guardian. It gave me a chance to reset. Remember what it’s supposed to feel like. Safe. Sane.” Nick looked into Sean’s eyes. “Wholeheartedly consensual.”

Sean smiled.

“I might need to set the pace for a bit longer but I trust you. You’ve already made me realize I can still enjoy the things I thought Donovan ruined. Because I know that if I say red, you’ll stop.” Nick swallowed. “So, if you want to know what I want tonight—it’s you.”

Sean leaned over, pressing his lips to Nick’s, a hand dropping onto his shoulder and then up into his hair to tug sharply.

Nick gasped. “Please fuck me, Sir. Please.” He looked at Sean, eyes wide. “I need you so much. I—” Sean cut off his train of thought with another kiss.

“Stoplights,” Sean whispered. “Okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick nodded.

“Arms around my neck,” Sean ordered softly.

Nick complied, kissing Sean back as he was lifted up, legs wrapping around Sean’s hips as the taller man carried him out of the living room and into the bedroom. Sean nipped at his neck and then his earlobe before whispering, “After I fuck you, after I take you apart and down, I’m going to draw you a bath and wash every inch of you.” He went back to work on Nick’s lips, turning to sit on the bed so Nick was straddling him.

Nick whimpered. “Yes, Sir. Please.”

“I’ve got you, _minou_.” Sean deftly stripped of Nick’s shirt, moving his attention down, licking, sucking and nipping his way down to Nick’s nipples. He felt a sharp burst of pride at the soft needy sounds escaping Nick’s lips. Interspersed with _please_ , _yes_ and _more_ as Nick rolled his hips. Sean put his hands on Nick’s waist to keep him from moving, smiling as he bit down a bit harder on Nick’s left nipple, drawing out a sharper cry of pleasure.

“Good boy.”

Sean was determined to leave as many marks as he could along Nick’s chest, taking his time with it as Nick got harder, his erection pressing up against his pants. Finally satisfied with his work, he rolled the over, pinning Nick down, pushing his arms over his head to capture his lips again, biting on Nick’s lower lip—and getting bitten in return with a soft growl.

Sean smiled, leaning up to strip of his shirt and sweater and kicking off his shoes, pulling back to take care of Nick’s shoes and then his pants and underwear, leaving his panting sub naked and marked with Sean’s teeth, his cock resting against his stomach, silver collar flashing on his throat.

“Keep your hands up now,” Sean ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” Nick managed.

Sean stripped off the rest of his clothes and retrieved lube and condoms from his bedside table.

“I’m going to start with my fingers,” Sean said softly. “I want to hear you, don’t bite your lip.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick nodded.

“Good boy.” Sean pulled a pillow down, slipping it under Nick’s hips before slicking his fingers with lube and kneeling between Nick’s legs.

Nick moaned at the feel of the first blunt fingertip pushing in, breathing in and relaxing as Sean pressed further until he could slide the finger in and out, brushing against that sensitive tract and drawing a more urgent sound from Nick’s lips.

“You’re going to come on my cock like a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Nick yelped as one finger became two. Sean leaned down, sliding his fingers in and out while biting down on the inside of Nick’s thigh.

“Oh—yes. Please.”

“You like to bit, don’t you, sweetheart?”

Nick nodded, eyes wide. “ _Yes_.”

Sean smiled, picked another spot and bit down again, adding a third finger as he went, opening Nick up with slow precision as he left a trail of bites inside his thighs. He didn’t draw blood this time, just pressing hard enough to leave a mark.

“You open up so well,” Sean praised. “Such a beautiful boy.”

“Th-thank you, Sir,” Nick managed. “Please—please I need you.”

“I know, precious.” Sean pulled out his fingers, rolling on a condom. “I know. I’m here.”

Nick wasn’t sure he was going to last much longer. His only saving grace was that Sean wasn’t pulling his hair. He was almost positive that Sean could make him come in his pants with just his teeth at Nick’s neck and a tug on his hair—and he was definitely going to have to convince him to try sometime. Nick panted as Sean pushed inside him, desperate and keening, begging and not even certain anymore what he was begging for. Anything. Everything.

Sean stroked inside him inexorably, dedicated and slow, Nick’s legs wrapping around him.

Nick whimpered. “Sir—I—” He clenched his hands. “Hands. Help me hold my hands up. Please.”

Sean smiled, grateful for his longer reach as he shifted deeper inside Nick, leaning over him to take his wrists in hand and kiss him deeply. “Good boy. I’m so proud of you for asking for what you need.”

Nick’s breath was coming faster, eyes rolling back a bit. “Can I come, Sir?”

“Just a little bit more, _minou_.” Sean picked up his tempo, dragging his length out and rushing back in. Nick definitely responded to a bit of pain, his pleading becoming more coherent, back arching. “That’s it, _mamour_. That’s it, come for me.”

“Ah!” Nick thrashed, coming as he shuddered in Sean’s hold, striping Sean’s stomach as he continued to thrust inside the panting sub. Sean wasn’t far behind him, leaning forward to bite down on Nick’s shoulder as he came, tasting a bit of blood.

Nick whimpered, breath easing as he drifted, lips red and swollen. Sean smiled. “Good boy. You were such a good boy,” he stroked Nick’s face. “ _Mamour_.”

Nick was too far down to notice Sean cleaning them up. When he started to come up, Sean ran the bath and fetched a bottle of water. Nick drank half before Sean picked up and carried him to the tub. Sean wasn’t surprised to find Nick went back down in the tub, purring as Sean washed his hair and scrubbed his back. When he finally came back up, he was dry and warm in Sean’s arms.

“That was—the best,” Nick managed. “Thank you, Sir.”

Sean kissed him. “You were perfect,” he replied.

Nick smiled, burrowing closer. “Tired.”

“Sleep,” Sean replied.

Nick felt strangely naked and realized a moment later why. “Collar?”

“Will leave marks if you sleep in it,” Sean replied.

“Hm.”

“Do you want something there to sleep in?”

“For tonight—yes.”

Nick felt movement and heard a drawer open and close. He felt Sean draw something around his neck and tie it close.

“Silk ribbon,” Sean said. “Many uses.”

Nick smiled. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome.”

Nick drifted asleep, safe and content in his Dom’s arms.

***

Later that evening, Hank woke to a call—from Elias. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt Nick’s night,” Elias started, “but I just heard—Farley Kolt was found murdered in LA. Tortured and then beaten to death. I think it was Akira Kimura.”

“Fuck,” Hank groaned. “He’s got to be headed here.”

“I know. Let me be the one to tell Nick, Hank. It’s better if he hears the news in person.”

“Yeah, I understand.” Hank swallowed. “And the coins?”

“I’ve made a call, we’re going to move them. They can’t stay here.”

Hank sighed. “Are you going to call Monroe?”

“He’s next on the list. Keep your eyes open, Hank.”

“I will.”

Hank hung up, staring at the phone for a long moment. _Nick is not going to take this well. Nick is not going to take this well_ at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun...
> 
> I managed part of what we talked about Zoo. :) More to come.


	13. The Woman in Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks to the content I think, but just in case: Spoilers for The Woman in Black and Bad Teeth. Some dialogue pulled from episodes. 
> 
> Some violence. 
> 
> Warning: spanking at the end of the chapter. Additional warning: implement usage.

Nick woke up to a hushed conversation taking place somewhere not in the bedroom. He frowned, rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from his overnight bag before padding down the hall.

“Elias?” Nick frowned. “What’s going on?”

Sean’s mouth was set in a tense line as Elias turned toward Nick. “I considered waiting to tell you but...I’ve never liked being kept out of the loop and I assume you’re the same.”

“Pretty much.” Nick joined Sean on the couch. “What’s going on?”

“Farley Kolt was murdered. We think it was Akira Kimura.”

Nick swallowed. “He was after the coins.”

“I think so.”

Nick’s expression was somewhat blank.

Sean took his hand, squeezing gently. “Nick?”

Nick blinked, looking up at his Dom. “I—I just don’t know what I’m feeling right now. We were close once.” _Maybe we would have gotten close again._ “I’m okay. Really.” He exhaled. “I should get dressed.” He stood up and walked back into the bedroom, both Doms watching him with concerned expressions.

“He’s not Dropping,” Sean said, “But I don’t like this either.”

“Just keep close to him,” Elias said. “He’ll grieve when he’s ready.”

Sean nodded. “His life has changed so drastically these past few months…I’m surprised he hasn’t been a bit more…” 

“Reluctant?” Elias suggested.

“Yes.”

“He’s not really a typical sub, but when he does push back—you just have to be ready to catch him.”

“Are you ready?” Sean glanced at the Grimm, eyebrows raised. “Because he’s got more than one reason to go after Kimura.”

Elias nodded. “We watch, we wait and if we have to, we pick up the pieces.”

Pick up the pieces and hope they came back together again.

*** 

Nick pushed down his uncertain emotions about Farley and focused on what was more important. Kimura was coming. The coins were in danger. And he needed his Dom to believe he was okay. Nick had a lot of experience being okay. He couldn’t not be okay right now. He spent Sunday convincing Sean he was fine and returned to work on Monday, collar displayed by his open button down shirt.

Hank smiled. “Looks good on you, partner.”

“Thanks.” Nick managed a smile back and handed Hank a coffee. “The captain has good taste.”

“I don’t know about that,” Hank grinned. “I mean, he did decide on you.” 

Nick took back the coffee, prompting his partner to apologize fulsomely before he handed it back.

“We get anything from LAPD?” Nick asked.

“Not really,” Hank sat down, sipping his coffee. “Pretty sure the only reason they even have a suspect is because Elias made the connection for them. He didn’t sound too impressed with their detective on the phone.”

“I should call them.” Nick sighed. “Make arrangements. I don’t think he had anybody else, you know?”

Hank nodded, not entirely sure how Nick was taking Kolt’s death. “I’ll email you the contact information.”

“Thanks.” Nick turned back to his computer. Kimura was bound to surface eventually. Soon. When he did, Nick was going to be there.

It was mid-afternoon when they got called out to a downtown hotel for a body. Sean stopped Nick on his way out with a gentle touch on the arm.

“You holding up all right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Nick smiled.

“We should have dinner tonight.”

“I’d love to.” Nick glanced around before leaning up and kissing Sean’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, Sir.”

“Later.” Sean sighed. He wasn’t sure what was worse, Nick pretending he was okay or the fact that he was good enough at it that he _almost_ had Hank fooled. Sean was willing to let it play out a little longer. Once they caught Kimura, Nick would be able to let go. _I hope._

***

“Hey,” Wu waved at Nick and Hank as they got out of Hank’s car.

“Where's the body?” Hank asked

“First floor, room at the back. It's a little messy.” Wu made a face and started walking toward the hotel.

“Well, what do you we know?” Nick asked.

“Uh, male, mid-forties. Looks like somebody took a weed wacker to this throat. Checked in three weeks ago under the name Nathaniel Adams. Clerk says he kept to himself, paid his rent, listed his home as New York City.” Wu started as they headed inside. “There was no sign of forced entry. Maid discovered the body about an hour ago.” Wu rattled off as they walked into the room.

“You weren't kidding about the weed wacker.” Hank crouched down next to the body, slipping on his gloves. It was a bloody mess.

“Looks more like a hatchet.” Nick walked around, crouching next to the man’s head.

“Except his head's still here,” Wu snarked.

“Who rolled the body?” Nick looked up at Wu.

“Nobody. That's the way the maid said she found him.” We shrugged.

“Well, this body's been rolled. The pattern on the carpet matches the blood on his shirt.” Nick pointed out the pattern with a finger.

“That could have been the killer. There's no wallet, nothing in his pockets. Maybe a robbery.” Hank glanced over at his partner.

Wu checked the report. “There's nothing in the room except for a coat...Hanging behind the bathroom door.”

Nick nodded, standing and heading over to the bathroom door to poke around in the coat. “There's a key here. Looks like a rental.”

“It’s probably nearby,” Hank said.

“Let’s go look.” Nick flashed a smile and headed back outside.

***

The car and turned up camera equipment. They took the lot back to the station and started downloading the photos.

“Download’s done,” Nick called. “Let’s see what this guy was shooting.”

“I hope it’s not something too gross,” Hank said, leaning over his partner’s shoulder.

Nick clicked the folder open and frowned.

“What the hell?” Hank’s eyes widened.

The photos were surveillance—of them. Hank and Nick. Nick and Monroe. Captain Renard. Nick swallowed. “Was this guy watching us?”

“I don’t know. Better find out.” Hank straightened and headed for his desk.

“All right, we better tell the captain.” Nick looked up, but it was late enough that Sean was already gone. “I’ll call him.” He picked up his phone, considering. “Might be a good idea to put some uniforms at our houses.” Nick clicked through the photos. There pictures of him at Monroe’s but all also at he and Juliette’s house.

“Got it,” Hank said. “I’ll send one to the captain’s.”

Nick dialed. The phone rang and rang, going to voicemail. He frowned, dialing again. Voicemail again. He glanced around, spotting Sergeant Wu. “Hey, Wu, could you go over to the captain’s place, make sure he’s okay? Take uh—take Novak and Kimble with you.” Nick stood up.

“Sure,” Wu said. “You don’t want to go yourself?”

Nick sighed. “I do, but there are more people in those photos.” _I’m responsible for them. For this._ “Call me as soon as you get a bead on the situation.”

Wu nodded and headed out, snagging the officers on his way.

Nick glanced at Monroe. “I’m going to call Monroe, try and get a hold of Elias, would you?”

Hank nodded. “Not a problem.”

Nick made the call to Monroe, sending Officer McKee and Turner over to keep an eye on his house. McKee was a Fuchsbau. Nick was really starting to like knowing which of his coworkers were in the community, it made things a lot easier when they were dealing with other Wesen. McKee would keep his partner safe if Kimura showed up at Monroe’s. Nick wasn’t convinced that he would but just in case. Luckily, there were no pictures of the trailer. The PI must not have been following them all that long. Nick could mark a decent timeline of about two weeks based on what he was wearing and the bruise on his neck.

There were even a couple of snapshots that made it pretty obvious that Donovan had been following him. Well, it was comforting to know that asshole wasn’t coming back at least.

Nick’s phone rang, it was Sergeant Wu.

“Hey, did you find Sean?” Nick asked.

“He’s not answering the door but his car is here, you should get over here.”

“Got it.” Nick stood up and looked at Hank. “We need to get to Sean’s, _now_.”

Hank nodded, grabbing his keys and running out after Nick.

***

Wu was in the lobby when they arrived, key in hand. “Just got the key from the super,” Wu said.

“Let’s do this.”

When they arrived on Sean’s floor, they found Officer Novak kneeling over her partner, her jacket off and pressed down against his neck. There was blood everywhere.

“Did you radio for back up?” Nick asked, pulling his gun as they headed for the door.

Novak was too focused on Kimble to respond and Wu took over, calling for back-up and an ambulance while Nick and Hank headed into the apartment. Nick’s heart pounded in his chest as he headed down the hallway. Furniture was torn apart, things broken on the floor and—Sean was tied to chair, knocked over onto the floor. Blood on his face.

Nick couldn’t help a growl as he rushed over, fingers frantically searching for a pulse… “He’s alive,” he breathed.

“His housekeeper’s not,” Hank called.

“Sean?” Nick holstered his gun, touching Sean’s face gently. “Sean?”

His Dom’s eyelids fluttered open as he regained consciousness. “Nick?”

“I’m here. I’m right here.” Nick cut the ties holding Sean into the chair and helped him stand and then over to couch. EMT’s arrived shortly after, taking charge of Officer Kimble and sorting out Sean’s injuries while Nick hovered. The moment they were done, Sean leaned back and held his arms open. As gently as he could, Nick climbed into Sean’s arms. “You’re okay,” Nick said. “You’re okay.” It was like a mantra, more to convince himself than anything else.

“I’m okay,” Sean said. “He wanted the coins.”

“Akira Kimura?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. I told him Kolt had them but—he said he found Kolt in Los Angeles.”

“He had photos of all of us,” Nick said. “Me, Monroe, Hank, Elias and you. They were taken by PI from New York.”

“His body was found this morning at a downtown hotel,” Hank added. “We found a camera in the trunk of his rental car.”

“Downloaded the photos. That’s why we came after you.” Nick took a deep breath, catching blood over top of Sean’s usual scent.

“That’s lucky for me,” Sean said. “He had no intention of leaving me alive.” He felt Nick stiffen in his arms and regretted what he’d said. “But I’m all right, _minou_.” He ran his hand through Nick’s hair. “I’m fine. I should change and then we’ll had down to the station.”

Nick nodded, lifting his head up. He didn’t care who could see them. His Dom was hurt. His Dom could have _died_. He kissed him. “Okay.”

 _I’m going to get this guy alone._ Nick thought, looking at the bandages on Sean’s face. _And I’m going to make him pay—for everything. For everyone he’s taken from me._

***

Sean stayed at the station to coordinate the man hunt, sending Nick home to Monroe’s. Nick didn’t go to Monroe’s. He headed to the trailer. He had a vague recollection of an entry in one of his books. He sorted through them until he came across the distinctive drawing of a Seigbarste being drawn and quartered. _This is it._

“Sleeping toxin…” Nick hummed. “ _Schlaftrunk._ ” He headed for the bottles of potions and poisons and whatever the hell else and looked through them, coming up with a small green vial labeled _Schlaftrunk_. The lid held an eyedropper.

He retrieved his crossbow bolts and unscrewed the tops of three, filling them with the liquid and recapping them. He wanted time with Kimura. They needed to have a little chat.

***

Meanwhile, Sergeant Wu was out canvassing with Officer Robinson. He knocked on the latest motel’s service window. “Have you seen this guy?” Wu asked.

“Yeah, I’ve seen him.”

“When?”

“Checked in this morning. Paid for three days, cash.”

“What room is he in?” Wu demanded.

The man gave him the number and Wu sent Robinson up the second set of stairs while he took the first, heading up toward the hotel. As they approached, a woman exited the room.

“Ma’am?” Wu called as the woman started to walk away. “Hey. Hey, stay where you are.” Wu started to follow her. “Robinson, stop her! Ma’am, stop right now.”

Trapped between the two officers the woman paused, taking a look around before turning around and disarming Wu with speedy efficiency and jumping over the railing down to the ground floor. Wu and Robinson gave chase as she rushed across the road, cutting in front of a commuter train and off into the dark.

***

Nick’s phone rang. “Yeah?”

“Nick. Sergeant Wu got a hit on Kimura at the Palms Motel. But when they went to check on the room, they were attacked.” 

“Are they okay?”

“For the most part, but it wasn’t Kimura. It was a woman. And we’re thinking he’s working with a woman who’s not to be messed with—so watch yourself.”

“You too, Hank.” Nick hung up. _Palms Motel_.

***

Elias arrived at the station, spotted Hank and headed over to the man’s desk. “Nick’s out?”

“He went to Monroe’s, Captain didn’t think he should stick around here.”

Elias nodded. “All right. Fair warning, there’s another Grimm in town. She’s a loner. Sometimes the Assembly contracts out work to her. Apparently they sent her in for the coins. She’s supposed to be something of an expert. She isn’t friendly, so if you see her it’s best to stay out of her way.”

“Older woman? Fifties? Dark hair, scar?” Hank asked.

“Sounds like her. You see her?”

“No but some of our uniforms had a run-in earlier at Kimura’s hotel.” Hank shook his head. “I should head out. Make sure Kimura hasn’t hit my place.” Hank stood. “You should brief the captain on that woman.”

“That’s the plan. Stay safe, Hank.”

“You too.”

***

Nick was leaving the Palms Motel when Hank called him again.

“Yeah?”

“He was here at my house, Nick. Tore it apart.”

Nick swallowed. “If he hit your place, he’s probably going to hit mine. That PI still had my house listed as my address.”

“I can meet you there,” Hank said.

“No, you stay. You take care of yours.”

“All right. Then call Elias—and backup.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Nick hung up, feeling a stab of guilt. _Kimura is mine._

***

Nick parked a few doors down from the house, eyeing the patrol car parked out front—it was empty. That wasn’t good. He grabbed the crossbow from his bag and headed for the house, walking around the porch to the back door. The lights were on and the contents of drawers were tossed all over the floor, cushions pulled off the couch and chairs ripped open. He heard footsteps on the stairs and ducked around the half wall, bracing the crossbow and waiting.

Kimura came into sight. Nick stood and fired—missing. The bolt went through the painting hanging behind Kimura’s head. Kimura rushed down the rest of the way, grabbing Nick and throwing him against the wall. He smashed into a clock and slid down.

Kimura _woged_ , showing off fangs. “You are the Grimm. You have the coins. Give them to me.”

Nick rolled to his feet, “I'll give you this!” He shoved Kimura through the kitchen entryway, anger pushing him forward. “You killed my parents!” He threw a punch, catching Kimura on the jaw and sending him stumbling back into the fridge. “Why’d you kill them?” Nick stalked forward. Kimura attacked, Nick blocked, struggling momentarily before Kimura tossed him toward the living room. Nick rolled up, throwing another punch and putting his arm through the dining room window. “You hurt my Dom!” He jerked back grabbing Kimura by the jacket and throwing him across the dining room table and into the buffet stand. He struck his head against a drawer and grunted, still trying to stand. “You killed the only family I had left!” Nick followed after him, feet first and managed to kick him in the head.

He pulled the Wesen back up by his shirt collar, tossing him into the living room and then into a wall. Kimura dropped.

Which was when Nick noticed the woman in black standing in the next room.

“Find what you’re looking for?” he asked, moving forward to attack. She handled him, blocking his blows and pulling him close to unbalance him and push him aside, rushing forward to stop Kimura from firing the crossbow he’d managed to get hold during Nick’s struggled with her.

Nick got to his feet, pulling his gun as the woman grabbed the bolt from the crossbow, disabling Kimura with fast, practiced strikes and shoving the bolt into his chest. She straightened, turning toward him.

He was shaking, gun still aimed in her direction, uncertain.

She frowned. “ _Nick._ ” Her expression softened slightly. “Nicky, it's me.”

He lowered his gun, lips parting in surprise as his heart pounded. “Mom?” He panted. “How?”

“I have to take care of him first. He’s one of the men that killed your father. With what I put into him, he won’t be out long.” She crouched over Kimura, turning the body over. “We have to make sure he was sent by the Royals.” She glanced back at him. “You could see him for what he is?” There was some kind of mark on his back.

“Yes.” Nick heard police sirens. “All right, they’re looking for you. You’re gonna have…” He holstered his gun. She was gone. He sighed, taking a breath as his front door opened and Wu came in with more officers—and Sean _and_ Elias.

“Kimura’s in there,” Nick pointed. “We got an officer down on the porch.”

“Yeah, we know, paramedics are on their way.” Wu headed for Kimura.

Sean glanced at Nick. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s alive,” Wu said. “Should we turn him?”

Sean eyed the mark with interest. “Yeah.”

Wu raised his eyebrows. “You shoot him?”

“No.” Nick shook his head. “That must have happened during the fight.”

“Cuff him,” Sean said. “I don’t want him hurting anyone else.”

While the officers took care of that, Sean pulled him aside. “Was Kimura alone?”

“Yes.”

“Did you know he was going to be here?” Elias asked, stepping into their space.

“Uh—yes.” Nick swallowed.

Sean took inventory of the damage with a careful eye, spotting the crossbow bolt stuck in the painting with a raised eyebrow. Elias followed his gaze, heading up the stairs and plucking the bolt out of the wall and sniffing. He gave Nick a long, assessing look.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Elias walked back down the steps. “Understand?”

Nick jerked his head in a nod. Elias was definitely _not_ happy but—there was a pressing concern Nick had to take care of first.

Sean and Elias waited with him while the officers cleared out. Sean made to grab Nick by the arm, but the sub pulled away. “I need to take care of something here. You two should go on to Monroe’s and make sure he’s okay. I’ll be there in a few.”

Sean frowned. Nick had just put his life in danger and now—now Sean was pretty damn sure Nick was lying to him but he didn’t know _why_.

“Half an hour,” Sean said after a moment. “Or I come looking for you.”

Nick winced. “I’ll be there.”

Elias frowned but nodded, following Sean out of the house. Nick waited until they had both driven away before heading toward the kitchen.

“I need to get to Kimura.” His mother walked in from the back.

“Well, that's not gonna be easy. He's in police custody now. But at least he's not going anywhere.”

“You don't understand him. I do. I've been following him for a long time. You didn't want to kill him either, did you?” She held out the crossbow.

Nick took it with an exasperated sigh and walked to the dining room, leaning against the table. “No. I wanted to find out why he killed my parents.”

She followed him. “He's the last man alive who knows who betrayed us.”

“So what, is my dad just gonna come back from the dead too now?” Nick waved a hand somewhat sarcastically.

“No. He was killed in the crash... Which I guess you know wasn't an accident.” She fussed with something at her wrist—his father’s sub-band.

He frowned, jaw set in an angry line. “The police thought it was you who died in the car. Who died in your place?”

“My friend. Gina Serafini.”

“And why was she in the car?”

“On the night they came for me, I didn't have much time. You remember your aunt Marie came to pick you up.”

He nodded quickly. “Yeah, I remember everything from that night.”

“Well, Gina was staying with us. I sent her away with your father, thinking they'd get away from whoever was after me, but they didn't.”

His brow furrowed. “Why didn't the police identify the bodies with dental records?”

“The killers thought they'd killed a Grimm. They took Gina's head. The bodies were so badly burnt, there was nothing else to identify her with.”

Nick glanced down, taking a long pause, blinking away tears. “So you just let me think you were dead?”

“It was the only way I could think to protect you. I have a lot of enemies, Nick.”

“Did Aunt Marie know you were alive?”

“Yes.” She exhaled sharply. “It was safer for you if I was dead.” She reached out to touch him and he flinched. “Nick.”

He shook his head. “I can’t do this right now.” He pulled away from her. “I have to get somewhere. I have to be somewhere.”

“I heard.” Her eyes flickered to the collar at his throat. “Engagement?”

“Yeah.” Nick nodded. “The man who was here earlier. The tall one. His name is Sean.” Nick swallowed.

“The other one—that was Elias Grimm.” She raised her chin. “Why is he here?”

“He’s my teacher. I’m joining the Assembly.”

She raised her eyebrows. “I see. Good.” She nodded. “That’s good.”

“Let me give you my number. Call. We’ll find a time to talk after my Dom yells at me for doing something reckless.” Nick considered that. He’d broken department regulations tonight. He’d broken Monroe’s rule. He’d broken Elias’ rule. All in one fell swoop. He was so dead. But he wasn’t feeling guilty right then. He just felt—angry. Tired.

She handed him her phone and he programmed his number in quickly.

“I—” She took a breath. “I love you, Nick. That’s why I left.”

“I just need time.” Nick nodded, wiping tears away. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

He nodded again and hurried around the house, shutting off lights before he texted Juliette about the break-in and then Bud, to see if he could get someone over to board up the broken windows. With the house details settled, he didn’t have any more reasons to put off heading to Monroe’s and besides, he’d already gotten like four texts and three missed calls from his guardian—the Blutbad was _not_ happy.

_I am so dead._

*** 

Nick had texted everyone to let them know he was on his way back to Monroe’s, but when he actually arrived, he found himself unable to get out of the car. He had a fair idea how this was going to go—him, pulled over whoever’s knee got to him first. For some reason, that made him more angry than anything else. _I did what I had to do._

_I’m not hurt. Kimura is in custody. I did my job._

He took a deep breath and climbed out of the car, setting his shoulders back and his head up as he walked into the house. 

Monroe was seated on the couch, Sean was leaning against the wall and Elias had perched himself on the arm of the armchair.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Elias started. “You put yourself in danger for no reason. You should have called me or Hank or someone to go with you.”

“You knew Kimura was there didn’t you?” Monroe asked.

“Yes.” Nick wasn’t backing down.

“And you went in alone.”

“Yes.”

“You lied to Hank,” Sean said. “I called him. He told me that you said you would call for backup. But you didn’t. He called me and then _I_ had to send backup to your house. You could have been killed.”

Nick gritted his teeth against the Dominance building in the room. “I did what I had to do,” he snapped. “That bastard killed my parents. He killed Kolt. He hurt you.” Nick looked back at Sean. “He was _mine_ to deal with.”

“Nick—” Sean started.

“No!” Nick shook his head. “I beat him. I could have—if you hadn’t shown up I could’ve gotten answers and now he’s stuck in a holding cell.” He ran a hand through his hair.

Monroe took a breath and realized Nick had been crying—recently. He stood up. “Nicholas, you need to calm down. Right now. You broke rules with all of us tonight. This is _not_ how you are expected to behave.”

“Expected to behave?” Nick shouted. “I’m not a child. I’ve spent my whole adult life without being coddled and I don’t need you to do it now. I handled it. I am capable of handling things on my own.”

Elias exchanged a look with Sean.

“You can’t just pat me on the head and tell me stay back when someone threatens my family.” _This family. Not Mom. I don’t even know what to think about Mom._

Elias was closest to Nick, he reached out, trying to take hold of Nick’s arm only to be shoved away. Elias raised his eyebrows as he stumbled back. “ _Nicholas._ ”

The Dom’s tone projected, making Nick flinch slightly, but he was too angry—to wrapped up to really be effected. Elias was familiar enough with submissive Grimms to know that when they had that much adrenaline running through them, that much heated emotion, it would take more than a bit of Dominant pushing to break through. It was a defense built into their very genetics. A way to protect them from predatory Wesen.

Nick wasn’t just hard to take down because he was Nick, it was because he was a Grimm. They’d have to break through that shell before they got anywhere near the guilt bubbling up below his anger and fear.

What they were facing now was a near-feral sub in desperate need of a take-down. Elias looked at Monroe. “Ever handled a feral sub?”

Monroe blinked. “No, but I know what to do.”

Nick wasn’t really paying attention to their conversation, fixated on Sean, who was circling toward him.

“Nick,” Sean held his hands out, approaching slowly like Nick would bolt. “We’re here because we care about you.”

“That’s right,” Monroe said. “And right now you need help.”

Sean took the opportunity of Nick’s momentary focus on Monroe to take hold of Nick’s wrist—only to be thrown off with a rare show of Nick’s heightened strength. Nick growled. “I do not need _help_. You just need to back the fuck off.”

“That’s enough, Nicholas,” Sean growled.

The three Doms moved, boxing Nick toward the nearest wall. Nick wasn’t taking it. He lashed out. It took the three more time to subdue Nick than they would ever admit, though Elias was rather proud of Nick’s close combat abilities he would prefer to be proud of them when they _weren’t_ being demonstrated on him.

They pinned Nick onto the floor, Elias sitting on his legs and twisting one of Nick’s arms up behind his back. Nick thrashed. Monroe grabbed his other arm, crouching down and biting down on the back of Nick’s neck. Nick struggled a moment longer before finally submitting to the hold. He wasn’t relaxed by any stretch, but he’d stopped fighting.

“You’re done,” Elias said. “You broke rules with each of us tonight and you’re going to face the consequences.” He eased his grip on Nick’s arm just a bit. “I know you’re upset and angry but that does not give you permission to put your life in danger.”

Nick growled.

Monroe let go of Nick’s neck, glancing at Elias. _How do you want to handle this?_ Was written across his face.

Elias looked at Sean.

Sean sighed and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a chair and bringing it out to the living room. He pointed at himself, then Elias and then Monroe. The silent communication went on a moment longer as things were settled between them.

“This is how it’s going to go, Nicholas,” Elias said. “I’m going to let you up and you are going to into the corner before Monroe spanks you for going into danger _alone_.”

Nick shook his head.

“After I take care of that, you’re going back into the corner before Elias spanks you,” Monroe said.

Nick struggled again and Monroe took hold of his neck and squeezed until he stilled.

“And once that’s done you are going back into the corner until _I_ spank you for breaking department regulations,” Sean said.

Nick’s anger had started to sour into guilt, his stomach turning. He didn’t even want to think about what was coming. It was all he could do not to run when Elias finally got off of him.

“All right Nicholas, stand up and get in the corner,” Monroe said.

It took him a minute to stand but then he froze.

Elias moved to stand in front of the door.

Monroe counted mentally to thirty before he said, “One.”

Nick shook his head, eyes down.

Monroe glanced at Sean who held up two fingers as a reference for how far he’d ever gotten. Monroe counted to thirty again before he moved on. “Two.”

Nick flinched and stumbled a few steps toward the corner, fists clenched before he turned back around. “This isn’t fair.”

Monroe raised his eyebrows. “Three.”

Nick clenched his jaw, folding his arms over his chest. Monroe strode across the room, grabbing Nick’s arm and taking a seat on the couch before pulling Nick over his lap. Twenty smacks later over Nick’s jeans Monroe pulled him back up and marched him over to the corner.

“Stay,” Monroe growled.

Nick whined, pressing his face into the wall. He was having a hard time even believing he’d gotten to this point. His anger at them had mostly faded, but only to be replaced by guilt over upsetting them. Guilt over being reckless. Fear of what could have happened to Sean. Fear of what could have happened to his friends. Anger toward his mother. Anger toward Akira Kimura. Anger—because Farley Kolt was dead and he never got a chance to talk to him again. Aunt Marie was dead. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Monroe took a seat in the chair Sean had pulled out and rubbed a hand over his face. He didn’t _want_ to do this. He didn’t want to hurt Nick but he was well-past the point where an alternative would help. He even understood _why_ Nick had gone off on his own. His Dom had been hurt. Someone he had considered family had died. All of his protective instincts went into overdrive when the anger set in. But Nick had to know that he wasn’t alone anymore. He didn’t have to do things alone anymore. He wasn’t _allowed_ to do things alone anymore.

“All right, Nick, come here,” Monroe said. His goal was to get Nick started down. Make him remember whose good boy he was. The reshuffle of spanking order had been mostly because Nick was going to need Sean to finish things, to take him down the rest of the way because in a few months, Sean would be Nick’s Registered, Bonded, Dom and Nick was going to have remember that too.

Nick kept his eyes resolutely on the floor as he walked over to the chair. Monroe didn’t bother trying to get Nick to take down his own pants, unbuttoning the sub’s fly and pulling down jeans and boxers all at once before pulling Nick over his lap. He took a breath. “You _do not_ knowingly go into danger by yourself, Nicholas. _Ever_.” He punctuated each syllable with a hard smack to Nick’s posterior. Nick grabbed at Monroe’s leg to steady himself as Monroe continued to rain down sharp unevenly spaced blows.

“You do not fight your Doms when they are trying to help you,” Monroe went on, “You do not yell and swear at them just to hurt them. You are not in charge right now.”

Nick yelped as Monroe smacked down on his thigh.

“You were disrespectful and cruel and that is unacceptable, Nicholas.” Monroe’s spanking continued until was sure Nick would go quietly back into the corner, the sub’s ass a mottled red and pink. Monroe tugged off Nick’s shoes, pants and underwear before standing him back up, the button-down shirt he wore was just long enough for modesty’s sake. “Back to the corner, pup.”

Nick swallowed and did as he was told.

Monroe sighed and traded places with Elias. He was pretty sure he _never_ wanted to have to do this with Nick again. Not ever. To that end, he headed upstairs to fetch something while Elias waited out another ten minutes of corner time. Nick was behaving himself, hands at his sides and nose to the wall.

Elias had known a lot of Grimms over the years, he’d trained many submissive, Dominant, Switch—even a Neutral. Each one had been different but he had always found, by and large, that submissives were the ones that, when cornered and against impossible odds, would surprise you. They weren’t expected to be strong. They weren’t expected to be vicious—but they were. A submissive Grimm bowed only to the Doms they _chose_. It made submission a bit harder for them at times, but in the end—if you could earn their trust, earn their submission…there wasn’t a more fierce protector. A more devoted Grimm. Elias could see that in Nick. He just need a little help to get through these growing pains. Get through the grief.

And Elias was going to help him get there.

“Nick,” Elias called. “Come on back now.”

Elias waited as Nick walked back to him, and as Monroe had to do, he grabbed Nick’s wrist and pulled him down over his lap. He had him safely ensconced when Monroe got back downstairs, a dark wooden paddle roughly the size and shape of a hair brush in hand. Monroe handed it to Sean with a meaningful look. Sean sighed, but nodded. This was too important for half-measures. He tucked it in his back pocket.

“You do _not_ put yourself in danger needlessly,” Elias reminded Nick. “And you do not neglect to ask for help when you need it.” He tapped a sharp warning. “You went into that house tonight planning to take that Shakal alive. That was dangerous and foolish and you most likely knew I would not approve.”

Nick whined.

“ _Nicholas_.”

“Yes, Sir. I knew you wouldn’t approve.”

“So you hid it from me.”

Nick nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Elias huffed and began laying more color down on Nick’s ass.

 _Nothing like Sean. Nothing like Monroe._ Nick though, wriggling. Elias’ hand was hard and calloused and he spanked _fast_. Covering as much real estate as possible in a short time and then revisiting the same areas before Nick had a chance to even breathe. He couldn’t help trying to break free, but Elias only firmed up his grip and spanked harder until Nick started to pant and beg. Elias kept careful note of Nick’s responses, stopping just short of tears. Though he was relatively certain Nick was going to start crying once he was in the corner, that just mean they would get through this last part a bit faster.

Which would mean getting Nick into bed and putting this night behind them.

Elias let him up, giving him one last hard smack across the top of his thighs as a reminder to head back to the corner. Nick started to cry almost the minute he was in place, but it wasn’t the sort of full-body tears that preceded going down, but more the beginning of him letting go properly. Elias look at Sean, nodding and moving out of the chair. Sean sat down, taking the paddle from his back pocket and setting it on the nearby table within arm’s reach. He wasn’t sure how Nick was going to take this, but he _was_ going to take this.

Another ten minutes of corner time later and Nick was walking over to Sean, eyes rimmed red with tears. “Please,” he managed, “Please, no. I’ll be good, Sir. I promise. I’m sorry.”

“We’re almost done,” Sean said, taking Nick’s wrist. “I promise.” He pulled Nick between his legs, positioning him over one leg and then closing his legs to keep Nick in place.

 _Why’d he do that?_ Nick frowned, sniffling.

Sean picked up the paddle. “Nicholas, you broke department regulations tonight. You lied to your partner about calling for backup and put your life in danger.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“This was a very serious set of rules you broke and I have to show you that you can _never_ do that again, which is why, after I’ve spanked you, you’re getting ten with the paddle.”

Nick’s eyes widened. “No,” he cried. “No, please—please I won’t do it again. Please, no!”

Sean set the paddle down on Nick’s back. “I know you won’t, because we’re going to take care of it tonight.”

Nick thrashed, and Sean took a hold of his free arm by the wrist, holding it in place at the small of Nick’s back.

“This isn’t a discussion, Nicholas, this is what is going to happen.” He shifted a bit to get Nick’s ass precisely where it needed to be. “You earned this tonight, young man.” As promised, he started out with his hand, resorting to his usual steady pace that promised not to let up anytime soon.

Nick was crying, but more from the thought of what was coming than from any release. Sean kept up his pace, marking up Nick’s tender sit spots in preparation for what he was about to do, striking the tops of Nick’s thighs and with infinite patience, pushing Nick closer and closer to the edge. “Okay, Nick, just these ten and then you’re going to be done. You are going to let this go and be forgiven.”

Nick shook his head. He’d been panting apologies throughout already, and his throat was dry.

Sean picked up the paddle and brought it down on Nick’s thigh, drawing out a strangled cry. He alternated legs as he went, moving up from thigh to crease and up the curve of his ass. He landed the final two in rapid succession and as soon as he had, Nick finally began to cry properly. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Sir.” His shoulders shook and he went limp as Sean rubbed his back, leaving Nick over his lap for a bit until Nick had calmed down a bit more and then maneuvering him up and into his lap. Nick buried his face in Sean’s chest. “M’ sorry,” he whimpered. “I was scared and angry and…I’m sorry.”

Sean rubbed Nick’s back gently. “I know, _minou_. And you were such a good boy. You did such a good job. I forgive you.” He glanced at the others, nodding toward the shaking sub in his arms and they took the hint quickly. Sean stood, lifting Nick up and heading to the couch. Monroe and Elias settled on either side of him, Monroe petting Nick’s hair while Elias stroked his legs.

“You were so good, pup,” Monroe said. “You took that so well. We forgive you.”

“You’re all right now, _Leibling_ ,” Elias added. “All is forgiven.”

Nick shuddered under their touches and praise and forgiveness, humming in contentment as he slipped down. _Mom is alive_ … Could wait until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been plotting and planning that scene at the end for the last few days. I just wanted it to come out right. I'm hoping it did. 
> 
> The comments you guys leave are AMAZING. Sometimes I suspect you can read my mind. I know Zoo can... ;)
> 
> In any case, the Royals are about to make their move, Nick's Mother is in town and making her move and Nick still sort of lied to Sean about Akira being alone. I'm sure Sean will be totally reasonable once he finds out it was Nick's mother. The rest of Big Teeth to follow, where Nick makes more sensible choices.


	14. Bad Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo... Getting into the crux people. Thinking we're going to land at 16-18 chapters all told. 
> 
> There is some violence and blood in this one. Also some fluff. And talking about relationship things. 
> 
> This chapter covers a chunk of Big Teeth, so spoilers for the episode are involved.

Sean found himself alone in Nick’s room the next morning. The bathroom mirror was fogged and the shower still warm, the empty box for Nick’s collar open on the dresser. It was still early, the sun still hovering at the very edge of the horizon, just graying the bottom of the sky. Sean stretched, putting himself together before padding downstairs to see where Nick had gone off to. His car was still outside, but he wasn’t in the house. Instead, Sean found him in the back yard, leaning against a tree, facing toward the sunrise.

“Nick?” Sean called softly.

Nick looked back at him, a hesitant smile on his face before he waved Sean over to join him.

“What are you doing?” Sean asked. He stood just separate from Nick, uncertain if his sub wanted to be touched.

“Thinking.” Nick turned back to the sky. “About last night.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes and no.” Nick shook his head. “I know I was reckless last night. I know I broke the rules that I agreed to but...I don’t know that I would have made a different choice than the one I made in the first place. Part of me _needed_ to face Kimura alone and I still need to talk to him. Alone.” He looked up at Sean. “This is personal and it’s not that I don’t want you involved, Sean, it’s that he already hurt you once and I couldn’t bear the thought of being responsible for you or any of my family getting hurt by that monster. Not again.

“But that doesn’t excuse how I reacted to your concern. Things would have been easier if I’d kept my head.”

“But I understand why you didn’t,” Sean said.

“Not entirely.” Nick straightened, arms wrapped around himself. “I lied to you last night. When I told you there was no one else at the house.” He looked Sean in the eye. “Not because I _wanted_ to hide it from you but because I wasn’t ready to talk about it. I was still trying to wrap my head around it. I’m _still_ trying to wrap head around it.” He shook his head.

Sean frowned. “Who was at the house, Nick?”

“Someone who shouldn’t have been.” Nick swallowed, feeling a chill that wasn’t entirely from the morning damp. “My mother.”

“Your mother?” Sean raised his eyebrows. “She’s supposed to be…”

“Dead, yeah, I know.” Nick shook his head. “But she’s not. She wasn’t in the car; it was a friend. They couldn’t ID the body properly because the head was gone and it was too badly burned. Aunt Marie _knew_ , she knew Mom was alive.” Nick took a deep breath, shaking a bit as he exhaled. “My mother has been alive all this time and she just let me think she was dead. Aunt Marie let me think my mom was _dead_.”

Last night suddenly made a whole lot more sense to Sean. Nick staying behind at the house alone. Nick’s evasiveness and then the blow-up later. Yes, the confrontation with Akira had been a part of it, and they needed to talk about Nick not feeling as independent as he most likely needed to, but this? Finding out his mother was still alive after so many years...that was enough to tip anyone over the edge.

“I’m so sorry, Nick. If you’d told me what was happening last night...I mean, we could have handled things differently.”

Nick shook his head. “I wasn’t in a place to tell you and I sure as hell wasn’t in a place to listen. You didn’t hurt me, Sir. I’m a Grimm, remember? We heal fast.” He smiled wryly. “Not that I _ever_ want to do that again.”

“Neither do I,” Sean said. “Was it too much?”

“You gave me time to breathe,” Nick replied. “Really. If it had been too much I would have stopped you. I know when to say red, Sir.”

Sean nodded, wanting to pull Nick into his arms but also—feeling deep in the pit of his stomach like this moment was heavier than it should be. Nick had to come to him. He had to wait.

Nick took another breath, shaking his head before he threw himself at Sean with a soft cry. “I missed her so much.”

Sean came out of his momentary surprise quickly, returning the embrace. “I know, _minou_.” He pet Nick’s hair. “I’m sorry this happened. I’m sorry she wasn’t there for you growing up.” He tucked Nick under his chin. “Thank you for telling me what happened.”

“You’re not mad?” Nick asked.

“No. I understand why you couldn’t tell me last night. You have nothing to be sorry for. We agreed no secrets, remember? Taking the time to figure out how to tell me something, to figure something out, that’s not the same thing.” He kissed the top of Nick’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nick closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on how Sean smelled. The sound of his heart beating beneath Nick’s ear. _He’s safe,_ Nick thought. _He’s safe and Kimura is in prison._

“We should go inside—if you’d like,” Sean said. “I’ll make coffee.”

Nick smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

***

“So,” Sean sipped at his coffee. “Your mother, was she the woman from the Palms Hotel?” Sean asked.

“Probably,” Nick answered. “She’s been tracking this guy for years. Probably since that night she was supposed to have died. At least she didn’t hurt Wu.”

Sean nodded. “Did you notice the mark on Kimura’s back?”

“I didn’t recognize it.” Nick leaned against the kitchen counter. “She seemed to think it indicated he was working for the Royals.”

“She was right.” Sean shook his head. “Which is _not_ good. I’m going to try and get in touch later today with one of my contacts, see which of the Royals is responsible.”

“Isn’t it a bit early for this?” Monroe asked, wandering into the kitchen.

Nick shrugged, sliding out of the way so Monroe could get to the coffee.

“You okay?” Monroe asked, running a hand through Nick’s hair as we walked by.

“Yeah. But I might find and burn your Great-Aunt’s heirloom.” The paddle had definitely _stung_ , but if nothing else proved Nick’s speed of healing had changed it was his lack of bruises this morning. Well, a lack of bruises on his _ass_ in any rate. There were a couple spectacular ones from being thrown in a wall and some lovely ones along his chest and thighs from he and Sean’s little consummation.

Monroe laughed. “Try it and see what happens, pup.”

Nick smiled. “Where’s Elias?” He had a couple questions he wanted to ask the older Grimm.

“Went out late last night,” Monroe replied. “Had something to take care of.”

“Oh.” Nick made a face. “There’s something I should—” his phone went off. He sighed, picking it up, “Burkardt—Where?—On my way.” He hung up and glanced at the Doms. “So I’ve got an investigation, shipyard. Sir, you should probably head in too.”

Sean nodded, probably only minutes from a phone call himself.

Nick turned to Monroe, a bit at a loss. “I gotta run but—last night.” He took a breath. “It sort of turns out that my mother isn’t dead and she’s in town. And a Grimm.” Nick blinked. “I’ll call you later.” He finished his coffee and headed into the living room, grabbing his keys, badge and gun from the drawer that had sort of become his over the past few weeks and running out the door.

Monroe blinked and turned to Sean. “What?”

Sean sighed.

***

Hank was at the shipyard when Nick arrived. A huge cargo ship, _Global Sentinel_ painted across the side and a French flag flying over it.

“Hey, how you holding it up?”

“All right.”

“We got the guy that hurt Sean, it’s gonna by okay.”

Nick nodded, following Hank up the gangplank to where was Wu was waiting.

“Who’s the ship registered to?” Hank asked.

“Holding company based out of Rotterdam,” Wu replied, leading the way up.

“Oh it’s a foreign ship,” Nick remarked. “The feds are gonna have jurisdiction. Have they been notified?”

“Yeah, they’re on their way.”

“Who reported it?” Hank asked.

“Harbor Master called last night. Three of them went inside. Nobody came out. Bodies weren’t discovered until this morning.” Wu led the deeper inside the ship, down a set of stairs. “He was pretty shook up by what I saw, and I gotta tell you, this one is, uh…Well, I hate to ruin the surprise.” Wu’s expression was somewhat unreadable.

They got down to the container in question. There was blood everywhere. Symbols and words drawn on the walls in it, splashed and sprayed—dripping. The bodies of the harbor employees were mostly whole but it was hard to tell how many people had died.

“What the hell did this?” Hank asked, swallowing sharply.

“Something out of my worst nightmare,” Wu remarked, standing behind Hank.

Nick took point, eyeing a familiar symbol painted on the back wall. The Reaper’s scythe. “I don’t think this container was used to lock anyone out. It was used to locking _something_ in.”

And whatever it was—he was going to need help.

***

Sean was waiting back at the precinct when Nick and Hank returned from the shipyard, they briefed him on the way to his office.

“We contacted the French police. Waiting on a reply,” Hank finished.

Sean’s desk phone beeped. The FBI agents had arrived.

“You know the feds are taking over this, yes?” Sean glanced at Nick.

“Sir, I think that might be a mistake.” Nick gave Sean a significant look, but they didn’t have time for further exchange, Wu had arrived with the feds.

“Special Agents Kanigher and Durwell, this is Captain Renard, Detectives Griffin and Burkhardt,” Wu made introductions and slipped away, leaving the PPD officers with the two suits.

A blonde Domme who gave Nick a look that was just shy of dismissive and her taller partner, his wrists were covered but Nick had a feeling the guy wasn’t sub. She looked like the sort that thought subs were “distracting” or whatever bullshit it was those types liked to use to justify being assholes.

Sean shook their hands, noting more than just a touch of Dominant power play from the woman—Kanigher. He smiled and kept a neutral presence. He wanted them gone. Nick’s look from before worried him. He must have seen something in the container.

“Hell of a mess we’re giving you,” Sean said, stepping closer to Nick.

“Yeah, we just came from down there.” She glanced at Nick, a condescending smile on her face. “You did a fine job securing the location.”

Nick grimaced.

“Yeah, we appreciate it. What do you got for us?” Durwell asked.

“All the prelim we could get,” Hank replied, shooting the woman a look, but her attention was on Sean.

“Look, we might be able to be of some help,” Nick started.

“That’s okay, Detective, we’ll take from here.” Her tone was entirely too much _be a dear and let the Doms handle things_ for Nick’s taste. He clenched his jaw and nodded. “We’ve already got a line. Security guard’s truck was stolen last night from the docks.”

“If this killer’s driving it, we’ll get him,” Durwell said.

“Well, I understand that but there are aspects of this ca—”

“Nick,” Sean interrupted. “Detective?” he looked at Hank who handed the file over to Durwell with a look of displeasure.

“Thank you,” Durwell said.

“Gentlemen.” Kanigher gave Nick another look before walking out of the office.

Nick let out a slow breath. “I don’t like her.”

“Me neither,” Hank said.

Nick closed the office door. “More to the point though—you need to see this.” He pulled his phone out and showed Sean the Reaper’s scythe from the container. “This is not just some random massacre.”

Sean shook his head. “Those feds are gonna end up dead.” Not that he was entirely sure he minded after Kanigher’s behavior.

“Can’t Elias pull his weight around?” Hank asked.

“Couldn’t hurt to ask,” Nick said. “I need to talk to him anyway.” His phone went off.

_Come to the house._

He raised his eyebrows. Had to be his mother.

“Everything all right?” Sean asked.

“I don’t know.” Nick took a breath. “By the way, Hank…sorry about last night.”

“It’s cool.”

“It isn’t, I was being stupid.” He shook his head. “Also, my mom’s not dead and she’s a Grimm.” He flashed a smile. “And I have to be somewhere.” He went over to Sean, lifting his chin a bit to show his collar. “Can I have kiss?”

It said something for how irritated the fed had made Nick that he was seeking reassurance from his Dom. Sean put a hand on Nick’s face, tugging the blinds closed and kissing him chastely. “Keep me in the loop as this develops. I’ll try my contacts.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nick smiled. “And make an appointment with Kimura. I want to talk to him.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

Hank was still a bit in shock when his partner ran out of the office and blinked, looking back at his captain. “His mom is _alive_?”

Sean shrugged. “Apparently.”

“Well this week just gets weirder and weirder.”

_Wasn’t that the truth?_

***

Nick got to the house, walking into the front door and finding things—clean. The vacuum was out and there was a box of trash next to it.

“Mom?”

“Back here!” she called from the kitchen. She’d made—pancakes. And she wasn’t alone.

“Elias,” Nick said. He clenched his jaw. “Did you know?”

“Did I know she was your mother?” The man was leaning against the counter, toying with a knife.

“Yeah.” Nick wasn’t sure if he was angry or not yet.

Elias looked Nick straight in the eye. “No. When she worked for the Assembly she used the name Tischler. I had no idea. If I had—I would have told you.”

“You would have put him in danger,” Kelly snapped.

“I don’t keep things from my students,” Elias returned. “That’s how you lose trust.”

Nick nodded. “Okay. So you didn’t know. But you knew another Grimm was in town. You figured it out.”

“I stopped by Monroe’s to see you, he mentioned what you had told him and I put two and two together. The Assembly had sent someone for the coins and then your mother shows up, also after the coins—they had to be the same person. I figured she might be here given how you were last night.”

 _Perceptive._ Nick shrugged. It was in a Grimm’s nature to be more perceptive than average. To make connections other people didn’t. “Right.” He made a face and turned to his mother. “So, where have you been for the last eighteen years?”

“More places than I care to remember.”

“Why don’t you try?” Okay, so the anger was back, but it wasn’t directed at Elias this time.

“I went after those responsible for killing your father and my friend.” She sighed. “I had no idea the Royals were involved. Their agents are everywhere. You wouldn’t have been safe with me.”

“Agents like the Verrat?”  


“You’re learning,” she smiled. “That’s good.” She took a breath. “When the Assembly told me that a Grimm had the coins I was hoping it wasn’t you.” She shook her head. “But that led me to you and that’s all that matters.”

“What about the coins?” Nick asked.

“They need to be destroyed,” Elias said.

“The sooner the better,” Kelly agreed. “It’s the only way I can protect you now.”

Nick glanced at the pancakes and raised his eyebrows.

“I was just trying to make you—something.” She made a face. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“A lot of things on that list…are you hungry?”

“I could eat.” Nick took a breath. He’d never, not ever, thought he might get a chance to have a meal with his mother again. To sit down and eat his _mom’s_ pancakes again. He wasn’t really sure how to deal with that.

“After, we should go to the trailer,” Elias said.

“Yeah—um.” Nick shook his head. “There’s something you both need to see first, though.”

“Breakfast first,” Kelly insisted. “Most important meal of the day. You can tell me about Sean.”

“You mind if I stand and eat?” Nick asked.

She blinked, remembering last night and then smiled. “Sure—your Dom have a heavy hand?” There was a touch of motherly concern in there.

Elias snorted.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Yeah, they do.”

Kelly blinked, handing Nick his plate. He sighed, but started in on an explanation that was only mildly embellished of how he’d ended up with not one, not two, but _three_ Doms overly concerned with his health and wellbeing. Which, put like that, made him feel a touch warm and fuzzy inside. But only a _touch_ mind you, because he was still a bit irritated and his ass wasn’t exactly a hundred percent.

After breakfast and some explanations—though it was pretty clear that his mother was more than a little surprised that Nick was friends with _Wesen_ to the extent that one of them was his guardian—they headed to the trailer.

“I never thought I’d see this again,” Kelly said as they climbed out of Nick’s truck.

“You know about this?”

“Marie and I bought this trailer when our dad got sick. We needed a place to hide everything that had been passed down to us. We had seventeen trunks hidden in the basement of our house.”  
  
“Who else in our family has had this—this?”

“That I know of? Your grandfather, your great-grandmother and Aunt Marie.” She sighed, looking at Elias. “It’s inherited but nobody really knows when it’s gonna hit them or even if they’ve got it.”

Elias nodded. “Women tend to be aware sooner than men.”

“Yes. I was ten.”

Nick unlocked the trailer and they headed inside. Nick made a line for the weapons cabinet where he’d hidden the coins, pulling out the box and opening them.

Kelly’s eyes widened.

“Now what?”

“The coins have to be returned to the island of Zakynthos, where they were forged. It’s the only way to destroy them.” She looked at Elias. “But first, there was something you wanted us to see?”

“Yeah. An investigation I’m not supposed to be working on.” He closed the box and set it aside. He pulled out his phone and showed her the pictures.

“Where is this?” she asked.

“A container on a cargo ship that left Le Havre two weeks ago.”

Elias frowned. “This the one Hank called me about?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know what the symbol means?” Kelly asked.

“Yeah. Reapers.”

She blinked, giving her son a studied look. “And you've dealt with one?”

“Actually, I've dealt with three.” He nodded, a somewhat self-conscious smile on his face.

Kelly smiled, looking him in the eye. “Was one of them French?”

“We didn't do too much talking.”

“Then you were the one who returned the heads to Mannheim.” There was a definite note of pride in her voice.

“You know about that?”

“News travels fast.” She smiled and then shook her head. “No, I don't think that is reapers. No, no, no. No, something else drew those.” She headed toward a shelf, sliding past Elias and setting one of the soft leather bindings down on the day bed, flipping through it. “And if it's what I think it is... It's worse than reapers. I hope I'm wrong about this.” She paused at an entry depicting a sharp fanged, cat-like Wesen that reminded Nick distinctly of Saber Tooth. “Were there any puncture wounds?” She glanced at Nick.

Elias was still, jaw set in concern.

“There were a lot of wounds.” Nick shook his head.

“We need to go.”  
  
Elias nodded. “We need to see the bodies.”

“Okay,” Nick nodded. “I can do that.”

“Put the coins away,” Kelly said. “They can wait.”

_This was definitely not good._

***

The morgue attendants were on lunch when Nick arrived with Elias and his mother in two to see the security guard’s body.

“This is the security guard,” Nick gestured at the sheet covered body. “The killer stole his truck. I want to warn you it’s a little rough—” She pulled the sheet back without flinching. “Or not.”

She smiled at him and looked back at the body, testing the width of the bite with her fingers.

“You know what this is?” Nick asked.

“Something with teeth this big?” She held up her bloody fingers and shook her head. “There aren’t a lot of choices.” She exchanged a look with Elias.

“Is it the…” Nick couldn’t quite recall the name attached to the drawing.

“ _Mauvais dentes_.”

“Mo-vay don?”

“Close,” Elias said. “They’re vicious.”

“One of them can wipe out an entire village, you have to be careful.” She looked at Nick. “ _Mavais dentes_ is like a cat. He’ll watch, he’ll wait.”

“He’ll try to draw you in.” Elias shook his head. “Lay a trap.”

Nick sighed. “Great.”

“This time, you’ll have help.” He gave Nick a look.

“Yeah, I will.” He took a breath. “We should go talk to Kimura.”

“Well, we are here.” Elias nodded.

Nick’s phone rang. “Sean?” he answered.

“Where are you?” Sean asked.

“The morgue, what’s going on?”

“Someone got to Kimura, he’s dead. My contact in France seems to think the Royals have sent something after you.” There was a long pause. “I haven’t gotten confirmation yet but he’s supposed to call back. Don’t go anywhere alone.”

“I’m with Elias—and my mother.”

“Good. I’ll call you when I know more.”

“Okay.” Nick hung up. “Kimura is dead and Sean says that the Royals sent someone—thing—after me.”

“There aren’t many people powerful enough to send a _Mavais dentes,_ ” Elias said. “The Royals could.”

“Definitely,” Kelly agreed. “But why go after Nick?”

“He’s engaged to a banished prince.” Elias glanced at her. “Sean Renard.”

Kelly made a face. “I see. And has he claimed you as Portland’s Grimm?”

“I hadn’t made that decision yet but—pretty much.”

“They don’t like losing and Renard is not well liked by his fellow Royals. He’s too modern for their taste. Add in the coins to the mix and…” Kelly shook her head.

“So they want me dead.”

“You’ll give Sean legitimacy. Power.” Elias took a breath. “I honestly didn’t think they would send anyone after you. We will take care of this.”

“Okay.” Nick shook his head. “But first we have to find this guy.” His phone rang again. “Hello?”

“Detective Burkhardt?” It was Kanigher. She sounded—scared.

“Speaking. What’s wrong?” He frowned.

“Detective. It’s Agent Kanigher. He killed my partner. I’m in the old lumber mill. He says—he says if you don’t come alone, he’s gonna kill me.” The line went dead.

“Our big cat friend just killed an FBI agent and took another.” He glanced up at Elias. “He’s waiting for me.”

“He’s drawing you in,” Kelly said.

“Let’s not keep him waiting.”

***

The feds SUV and the security guard’s truck were parked outside the old mill when they pulled up.

“He’s got the agents inside the building,” Nick said.

“That doesn’t mean he’ll be there,” Kelly returned. “He’ll want you to get close.”

Elias nodded. “He’ll find some way to deceive you. We have to be careful.”

“Okay. We split up and cover more ground. I’ll go in the front—he’s expecting me to.”

“All right,” Elias got out of the car, checking his gun. “I’ll head left.”

“I’ll head right.”

They split up and started toward the mill. There was a trail of blood not too far inside. Nick held his flashlight in one hand and his gun in the other, sweeping the floor for more signs of attack—and quickly coming across the agents’ bodies. There was blood everywhere. He swept his light up toward the nearby stairs and catwalk, turning his back to the bodies.

Except Durwell wasn’t Durwell. The “body” got up, _woging_ into the fanged creature from the book and making a run at Nick, who turned at the noise. The man rushed him, knocking him the ground as Nick tried to bring his gun around. He lost it, but managed to land a punch, knocking the Wesen off of him and standing to fire a shot.

The _Mavais dentes_ fled, jumping up into the mass of steel equipment above them. Meanwhile, Kelly slipped in through an open window, discovering Agent Durwell’s body hanging from the ceiling. Elias came in through a loose panel, spotting Nick on the catwalk.

“Look out!” he shouted.

Nick turned, just in time to see the _Mavais dentes_ pounce. They scrambled on the catwalk, the _Mavais dentes_ knocking Nick’s gun from his hand and down onto the factory floor. Nick vaulted over the railing and down, the _Mavais dentes_ following after with a snarl. Nick tried to get to his gun but fighting the _Mavais dentes_ took more of his attention. Elias and Kelly came in from the flanks. Kelly moved in for hand to hand, Elias unwilling to fire a shot with the beast so close to the other Grimms.

“Three?” the man snarled. “No one said there were three!”

Kelly pulled a knife, grappling the man toward her and away from Nick. “Who sent you?” she demanded. “Which of the Royals sent you?”

He snarled, trying to knock her off. She managed to stab him in the shoulder before he threw her off and moved to run—and Elias fired, catching the _Mavais dentes_ in the leg.

He jumped off again, but the injury was worse than it looked, he lost purchase and fell back down to the factory floor with a hard thud. Elias was on him in a flash. “Dammit.”

“What?” Nick asked.

“I hit the artery. He’s dead.” He started sorting through the man’s clothes, coming up with a roll of cash. “And there’s no ID.”

“Now what?”

“Now—you and I call this in.” Elias took a breath. “You should get out of here. I can play this off as an Interpol thing.”

Kelly nodded. “We still need to find out which Royal sent him.”

“Hopefully, Sean will figure that out,” Nick said.

“Where’s your gun?” Elias asked.

“Uh…” Nick went back for it, still under the heavy plastic container it had slid under. “Got it.”

“Let’s make this simple. You got a call from the agent, I was with you. I decided we should follow up alone and when we arrived we found them dead. The assailant attacked us we fought back.”

“You sure about that?” Nick asked.

“Sure as I’m going to be. If we try to cover up our involvement the feds will just suspicious.”

“I’ll call Monroe, he can take you back to the house.” Nick pulled out his phone. “Just—be nice.”

His mother blinked. “Of course.”

_This should be fun._

***

PPD arrived first. Nick and Elias were waiting for them by his car. “We’ll have to get that looked at,” Elias said, gesturing the scratches on Nick’s forehead.

“Yeah.” Nick nodded.

Wu got to Nick first, raising his eyebrows. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Were you in another fight?”

Nick made a face. “You could say that.”

“What have we got?” Hank jogged up.

“A mess,” Elias said. “Three bodies inside. Your FBI friends and their killer.” He shifted. “Secure the scene.”

Wu nodded and started getting uniforms together to head inside while Nick waited with Hank and Elias.

“Let me guess,” Hank said, “I should see the other guy?”  


Nick managed a smile. “You should.”

Sean arrived a few minutes later. “So. I take it things didn’t go well?”

Elias shook his head. “Dead feds. Dead _Mavais dentes_. You get anything from your contact?”

Sean frowned. “Looks like Eric.”

“Eric.” Elias made a face. “Wonderful.”

“Who’s Eric?” Nick asked.

“My brother.” Sean sighed. “Come on, let’s go inside. I want to see this.”

“Do the feds know yet?” Hank asked.

“I made the call,” Elias said. “If we put them off they’ll only get suspicious.”

“And you have a story?” Sean prompted.

“We have a story.” Elias nodded sharply.

The four ducked under the crime scene tape.

“Damn—this must have been some hell of a fight.” Hank shook his head.

Wu jogged over to them. “We got the two feds, but the third vic has no ID.”

“Hopefully we can tag him with prints,” Hank said. He glanced at Nick. “How you feeling?”

“I’m okay.”

Hank shook his head. “I hurt just looking at you.”

The radio cracked. “Feds are here.”

“Nine-mil shell over here,” Wu said.

“That was me,” Nick said.

“Are we taking evidence?” Wu asked.

“Just prints and photos,” Sean said. “Otherwise we’re staying out of the way. Mark it.”

“I fired a single shot as well,” Elias said. “I think it went through and through.”

“Captain Renard?” An unfamiliar male voice called out as two men walked into the crime scene. They definitely looked like feds.

“Yeah,” Sean turned toward them.

“Special Agents Lofthouse and Kosloski.”

Sean started to make introductions when he was interrupted.

“You know what the hell happened here?” The shorter one demanded.

Elias stepped up. “Elias Grimm, Interpol,” he flashed his badge. “I’m the International Crimes Liaison for Portland. Agent Kanigher called Detective Burkhardt while I was debriefing about the shipyard case your agents were working. Apparently that man over there took her and partner hostage. We came down together but they were already dead.”

“Then what?”

“The man attacked us. Detective Burkhardt fired a shot and missed. He dropped his gun.”

“I was lucky, Agent Grimm managed to get a shot off and hit.” Nick shook his head. “This guy was strong. Vicious.”

Elias nodded. “We’re running his prints through the Interpol database.”

The feds frowned. “Any idea why Kanigher called you?” The short one again.

Nick shook his head. “No. I wasn’t even on the case anymore. I guess maybe she had my card or the guy thought I knew something that could lead back to him? Your guess is as good as mine.”

The fed didn’t look convinced. “You’ll both have to make a statement.”

“Of course.” Nick nodded.

The man looked at Nick’s collar. “You want your Dom there when your statement?”

It wasn’t mandatory anymore for subs to be accompanied by their Doms for questioning, because that kind of thing was seven shades of bigoted, and being asked was generally seen as a bit—condescending. Nick was starting to wonder if there was a problem with the water at their local FBI office.

The other fed gave his partner a look and then glanced back at Nick, raising his eyebrows.

Nick blinked, and realized he recognized the man—from Donovan’s last night in Portland. If Nick was remembering correctly the man was a _Dickfellig_ , a sort of rhino-like _Wesen_.

“No,” Nick said. “I’ll be fine.”

“I can take his statement,” the partner butted in. “You should go see if the team is here yet.”

The man frowned but nodded, heading back out of the warehouse.

“Agent,” Sean said. “I think you understand what happened here?”

“What was he?” He jutted his chin at the body.

“ _Mavais dentes,_ ” Elias said.

“Well, fuck.” The agent shook his head. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep this under wraps. No one needs to know what went down. Not really.”

Nick had never been happier to have become part of the _Wesen_ community. The agent stepped forward, eyeing Nick’s injuries. “You should get that checked out.” He cupped Nick’s cheek, huffing gently. “Good work.” He stepped back and headed out after his partner.

Elias sighed. “Well, that went better than expected.”

Sean nodded. “Come on, let’s clear out so the feds can work.” He took Nick by the wrist. “And you are going straight to the paramedic.”

Nick grimaced, but didn’t argue. He wasn’t any better when it came to Sean being injured. After Nick got patched up they headed back to the station to run mystery man’s prints with their own database—matching them to the prints from the shipyard.

“I guess he’s officially our killer then,” Nick said. “Should make the feds happy.” He stretched and then winced.

“Pull something?”

“Bruise,” Nick sighed. “That’s what happens when you get into fights.”

His phone rang. It was Monroe. “Hey, how’s going?”

“Your mother is terrifying,” Monroe replied. “Truly. But we dropped her off at the house. She wants to see you again tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Nick sighed. “Or I could just stay the night there…I’ll let you know.” He shrugged.

“All right. Be safe.”

“You too.” Nick hung up.

Sean walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Actually, I got us a hotel room.” He leaned down. “I spoke to Eric. He was evasive, but I’m certain it was him. Moreover…I think he was testing you.”

Nick glanced up at Sean. “Testing me?”

“Yeah. I’d prefer if you were with me—until we can figure out what the hell he’s up to. If that’s all right?”

“Yeah.” Nick nodded. “That’s fine.” He bit his lip.

“All right. We’ll swing by Monroe’s for a bag and then head to a hotel. My apartment is still—well. Not livable.” And Sean wasn’t even certain he was willing to go back to it.

“Okay.” Nick stood up. “Let’s go. I’m tired.”

Sean squeezed his shoulder. “Tired, or _tired?_ ”

The day had been long. He’d gone up and down with adrenaline. He’d been injured. Threatened. He just wanted to sink down onto his knees and let Sean pet his hair. He swallowed. “ _Tired._ ”

“All right, _minou_ ,” Sean whispered. “Let’s go.”

Nick sighed. “Wait—what about Kimura?”

“Still investigating,” Sean replied. “But if someone got to him that could mean…”

Could mean the Royals had someone in the station. Or that there was another Verrat in town. Sean was right, better to stick together. They passed Officer Novak on the way out.

“How is your partner?” Nick asked, putting a hand on her arm.

“He’ll pull through, thanks for asking.” She managed a smile. “Sir, I’ve arranged for a couple people to keep watch for you.”

“Oh?” Sean prompted.

“ _Scharfblicke_ , I met them at the gym. Nice people. Sharp eyesight.”

Sean smiled. “I appreciate that, Officer Novak.”

She returned the smile and headed off down the hall. Sean shook his head and they headed out of the station.

***

Sean booked a hotel suite for the week. He’d already packed a bag the day previous, but he was going to have to find someplace new to live eventually. The hotel room was only a stopgap. Nick was too tired to care what the hotel room looked like. He his bag down and kicked off his shoes.

“Is there a safe?” He held up his gun.

“Yeah.” Sean nodded. “But—nightstand might be better. Just in case.”

“Okay.” Nick took off his gun and badge, slipping them in the nightstand looking around the room, spotting a kneeler pad next to the couch. He wanted to go down. “Sir?”

Sean caught the tone quickly, getting his own accessories taken care of and slipping off his jacket and shoes before padding over to the couch and pulling the pad toward him. “Come here, _minou_.”

Nick practically melted down to his knees.

Sean put a hand in his hair, petting gently. “You’re okay. I’m safe. We’re safe.”

Nick hummed, grabbing hold of Sean’s leg and resting his cheek against his thigh.

“It’s okay.”

Nick shuddered, feeling at ease for the first time since that morning. Everything was still going to hell, but at least Sean was there to walk through it with him. “Love you,” Nick mumbled.

“I love you, _minou._ ”

One of these days, Nick was going to ask him what that meant.

Just not tonight. Tonight he just wanted to stay right there with Sean carding his fingers through his hair, whispering praise and reassuring him that everything would be all right.

Everything would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Machinations are in play from the Royals now. Nick was actually sensible. That's a huge surprise right there. 
> 
> And DAMN--you guys have no idea. This fic has just exploded. I expected to write some little 25K-30K fluffy smut and be done with it but...That did not happen. That did not happen at all. I do know exactly where we're going though, I know how it's going to end and I've broken every writing record I've ever personally set. It's crazy. I love you all. 
> 
> Oh, and yes, there will be a bit more of Nick and his temper later. More than likely once Eric shows up. Nick does not like Eric. Things are going to happen. There may even be some broken glassware in that one, Zoo. ;)


	15. Opening Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an idiot who meant Eric and not Victor so...I changed it. If you read the previous chapter before I did so, please be aware that it was always meant to be Eric. One would think given that I have literally been watching these episodes as I go and checking the wiki, that I would not have made a mistake quite that drastic but...ah well. 
> 
> Contains spoilers for Bad Moon Rising. 
> 
> Checking off a few requests in this chapter because some of you are just too damn inspiring. So--sexy times ahead folks.

It had been nearly two weeks since the Kimura incident with no leads on who killed him and no clearer image of what Eric was actually up to. The sudden lull seemed more like a calm before the storm more than anything else. Nick couldn’t help feeling on edge. His mother had left for Zakynthos, prioritizing putting the coins as far away from him and the Royals as possible. And while he’d understood—it still hurt.

And he couldn’t help mulling over their last conversation either.

He’d driven her the train station, insisting on doing that himself without any of his Doms interfering. This was just between him and his mother.

“So, I guess this is goodbye.” Nick swallowed. “You know...I guess I understand a bit why you left. I mean, I can’t judge the decisions you had to make.” He stood awkwardly, arms at his sides as they faced off on the sidewalk outside the station. “It’s just—I just wish I didn’t have to grow up without you.” He blinked tears away.

After a hesitant moment, Kelly put her arms around him, pulling his head to her shoulder. “So do I.” She stroked his hair gently, trying to memorize his scent. “So do I.”

He pulled back after a while, wiping at his face with the back of his hand. “How long will it take? To destroy them?”

“No telling. It’s a long way and there are still people looking for them.” She kept a hand on his arm.

“I wish I could do it for you,” Nick said.

“I wish you could have a normal life,” she replied.

He managed a laugh.

“I don’t know precisely what I think about Sean but...don’t make the same mistake I did. Don’t leave the people you love.”

“Even if that puts them in danger?”

“I don’t have an easy answer. All I have are a lot of regrets.”

Nick shook his head. “You don’t owe anyone an apology.”

“Yes, I do.”

He shook his head again. “I’ve thought about you _every day._ And having you back in my life? I don’t see how I could ask for anything more than that—except. Please come back.”

“I can’t promise that, but I will try.” She smiled. “I want to be there for your Bonding, Nick. I want to be there for so much...everything that I can.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Be good.”

That was more than a week ago and he’d yet to hear anything. He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. He didn’t like waiting. At least he and Juliette had come to a decision about the house. There had just been too much that had happened there. Too many bad memories overshadowing the good ones. Juliette found a condo and Nick put the things he could fit into Monroe’s place in storage. They listed the house.

It took less time than he thought it would. Sean was still in a hotel, seemingly in no hurry to find a new apartment but the hotel was comfortable. Large bed, decent couch plenty of room to--play. He’d spent last night at Sean’s, actually, and was still feeling an electric flush everything his shirt brushed over his still sensitive nipples. He was quickly becoming addicted to the feel of Sean’s sharp teeth on him. Every part of him. _Any_ part of him. And Sean didn’t seem to mind at all when Nick felt the need to reciprocate.

Fantastic sex aside, it was also just nice to sleep in the same bed, wake up together. Eat together. Nick wasn’t sure how long it would be before they go to the moving in stage of their relationship but his nesting instincts were pretty much in full swing. He was trying not to get in too deep, it was just a hotel room after all. If he was going to nest, it was going to be in a house. _Their_ house.

What he needed was a distraction. A work distraction. Sure, he could always shoot Sean an email and they could go to one of the quiet rooms for some discreet office sex, but that wouldn’t occupy him for more than an hour at most. No, what he needed was a case with actual leads. Solid ones.

As if reading his mind, Sergeant Wu approached his desk, a tall blond man in tow who looked more than a little upset. Nick noted the collar and then then heavy black tag attached to it. Widower-sub who wasn’t looking to date just yet. Nick straightened a bit, tugging at his shirt collar to make sure his own collar was visible.

“This gentleman says he knows you, Detective Griffin,” Wu said.

Hank nodded. “Jarold, what’s going on?” He stood up and hugged the man.

Jarold looked like he was about to Drop and as Nick breathed in he found himself catching notes of something his brain categorized as distress, fear. He blinked. Obviously, the heightened sense of smell thing had gotten a bit more _heightened_ than he’d realized.

“Please sit down,” Nick said, pulling a chair up between he and Hank’s desks.

Hank took a seat.

“Thank you,” Jarold managed a tight smile, taking the seat. He looked to Hank. “Carly is missing.”

“What?” Hank’s eyes widened. “For how long?”

“I’m not sure but the school counselor called this morning to tell me she hadn’t shown up to their appointment. I went upstairs to her room and her phone was still there. She never goes anywhere without her phone, Hank, you know that.” Jarold swallowed. “The bed was made and her laundry was still on top of her desk. I don’t think she even slept in her bed last night.” There were tears in his eyes. “I know you’re supposed to wait but…”

“It’s okay,” Hank said. He looked at Nick. “Jarold and I have known each other since High School. We played football together. Carly is my goddaughter. We have to find her.”

Nick started to reply but was startled when Jarold _woged_ into a Wesen Nick didn’t recognize. Definitely dog-like. He took a breath and concentrated on questions. “How old is Carly?”

“She just turned seventeen,” Jarold replied.

“Anything missing from her room? Clothes, computer?”

“No. No.” He shook his head.

Nick sighed. “I’m Detective Burkhardt. Maybe you’ve _heard_ of me?”

Hank caught the tone and blinked.

“ _Nick Burkhardt_?” Jarold asked.

“Yeah.”

He swallowed. “Yeah, I’ve heard of you.”

 _Word really does travel fast._ “Is it possible that Carly is missing because of what you are?” He kept his voice down.

“I don’t think so. I mean, it’s been so many years since we left. Lisa and I wanted Carly to have a more normal life.” He blinked. “Do you, do you know much about _coyotl_?”

“You’re my first.”

Jarold glanced at Hank. “And you _know_?”

Hank nodded. “I know. Didn’t know about you but I _know_.”

“Okay.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m not feeling so good.”

“Can Hank take you to a quiet room while I look into things?” Nick asked as gently as he could. “I promise, soon as I know anything I’ll let you know.”

“I…”

“It’s okay, Jarold,” Hank said, putting a hand on the man’s wrist. “You’re going to Drop if we don’t do something.”

Jarold nodded. “Okay.”

Nick waited until they had left to call Monroe.

“Hey, buddy, what’s up?” Monroe answered.

“What do you know about _coyotl_?” Nick ducked down the hall.

“Nasty, vicious thugs for the most part. Sort of like the street-gangs of the Wesen world minus the leather jackets and the steel toed boots. Very pack-oriented.”

“Like how pack oriented?”

“Like you leave when your dead.” Monroe sighed. “Why?”

“I think I’ve got somebody that left the pack.”

“Seriously? Wow.”

“Yeah. And his daughter is missing.” Nick rubbed his face.

“Well, I’m good for general knowledge but for anything else you either need to hit the trailer or call Elias. Probably both.”

“Got it.” Nick sighed. “Thanks, Monroe.”

“No problem.”

Nick didn’t really want to bother Elias with this just yet, not when he could go to the trailer first. The older Grimm had been busy all week getting ready for Genevieve’s arrival, Nick didn’t want to get in the middle of that.

He hit the trailer and started looking through the books. Stumbling across the entry and working through the Spanish text with help from his phone’s translation app. There was a pretty disturbing image of a woman tied to stakes and from the gist of the text—that image was tied to an even more disturbing ritual. It was called the _aseveracion_ and involved introducing young females to the pack—after her seventeenth birthday and on the full moon—which was tonight.

He needed to get back to the station.

***

Hank had Jarold settled by the time Nick got back.

“How are you guys doing?” Nick asked.

“Better,” Jarold replied.

Nick took a deep breath, sitting down and looking around to make sure there wasn’t anyone around. “What do you now about the _aseveracion_?”

“I know it’s a barbaric ritual we don’t want any part of, but that’s Lisa’s family—my Domme—and they live back in Texas…Oh, my God.”

“What?” Hank asked.

“They were pretty angry that we left. Uh, accused me of breaking up the family and things got pretty heated, which is why I left the way I did, why I haven’t spoken to them in over ten years.”

“I know you never liked them, man, but in all these years you’ve never talked about them like they were crazy enough to do something like this.” Hank frowned.

“Yeah, well, there are somethings about your family you don’t even tell your closest friends.”

“All right, give me a name,” Nick said.

“Hayden. It’s his sister I married. Hayden Walker. Do you really think this is…?”

“Well it’s a start,” Nick said. “What happened when your Domme died? Did they come to the funeral?”

“No. They treated her liked she never even existed.”

Hank typed Hayden’s name into the database. “I thought you said Hayden Walker lived in Texas,” Hank said.

“Yeah, he does.” Jarold nodded.

“Not anymore.” Hank looked up. “He’s here—in Portland.”

***

They tracked Walker through his place of employment, his apartment and finally down to a farm outside the city. Things sort of went sideways…quickly. Guns were drawn and Jarold ended up getting himself captured by Hayden’s delightful sons and cousins leaving Nick, Hank, and a terrified Carly in the barn with half a plan. They managed to ambush Hayden, and Carly’s scream drew most of the others into the barn—only to be put face to face with an angry Grimm and his partner. They surrendered quickly. Carly ran out of the barn and Jarold took the opportunity of the distraction to take a bite out of the man left to guard him.

There was a scuffle, and Jarold was tossed the ground. Carly shouted, scooping up a tire iron and bashing her cousin across the back with prejudice before running into her dad’s arms.

“It’s okay now,” Jarold said. “I’ve got you. It’s okay. It’s okay.” He held her tight. Carly buried her face into her father’s shoulder and cried.

Hank radioed in for back up, taking advantage of the out-of-state _coyotl’s_ fear of Nick to get them all restrained and kneeling outside the barn while they waited.

“Well, that did not go as I expected it to,” Nick remarked.

“Not really, no.” Hank sighed. “You think the captain is going to be upset at all that we accidentally walked into a situation with a half-dozen armed assailants?”

“Not sure.” Nick frowned. “I mean; it _was_ an honest accident.” He smiled, nodding toward Carly and Jarold. “Besides, that’s what’s important.”

“True enough.”

Carly was safe. That’s all that mattered.

***

Back at the station, the took Carly’s statement and sorted out their paperwork until the end of the shift.

“Let me get this straight,” Wu started. “In the last six hours, you’ve arrested six villains, saved a damsel in distress, and reunited a family while I filled out three dozen overtime reports and scrubbed out the coffeemaker.” He sighed. “Yeah, we’ve all put in a rich, full day.”

Nick grinned.

“It sounds more fun than it was,” Hank assured him. “We did get shot at.”

“Fine, fine, deglamorize it all you want.” Wu waved a hand at them and wandered off.

Hank shook his head. “He is so lucky he doesn’t know.”

“I don’t know about that.” Nick sighed. “I have this feeling things would be easier if he did know. You know?”

“That’s not a conversation I think I want to have,” Hank said. “I had a hard enough time believing it myself. You know?”

Nick nodded.

“Hey Nick,” Elias said.

Nick startled, turning around to face his mentor. “Hey, Elias.”

The man smiled and leaned down. “You went after a pack of _coyotl_?”

“With Hank,” Nick replied. “It wasn’t all that exciting.”

“Uh huh.” He gave Nick a sharp look. “You and me are training tonight. And tomorrow you can take that German test.”

Nick grimaced. “And if I had plans?”

Elias raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll cancel them.”

“Good boy.”

Elias looked at Hank. “You’re coming tonight too, Hank.”

“Uh—okay.”

Elias nodded in satisfaction and left them.

“Why do I feel like we’re about to get bruised?” Hank asked.

Nick glanced at his partner. “Because you are a trained detective.”

Hank was right.

***

Nick woke up to the sound of a phone ringing—not his—and huffed, turning his face into his pillow as Sean picked up the call.

“Renard— _Oui_.” The conversation continued in French, Nick trying to go back to sleep. Sean finished the call, setting the phone aside and glancing at his sub. “Nick?”

“Mm.”

“Nick.” Sean put a hand on his shoulder.

“No. Sleep.”

Sean rolled his eyes fondly and smacked Nick’s ass.

Nick rolled over, glaring at Sean for all he was worth. “Mean.”

“Sorry, _minou_ , but this is important.”

Nick blinked, sitting up a bit. “I’m awake. Sort of.”

“Eric is coming to Portland.”

Nick raised his eyebrows. “Why?”

“My contact wasn’t entirely certain but so long as he is this city—you aren’t safe.” He put a hand on Nick’s face. “I don’t know what he wants with you.”

“This your way of telling me I have to go into protective custody?” Nick wiped a hand over his face. “Because I’m not going to let one man stop me from doing my job.”

Sean sighed. “I know. And I know if I try to wrap you up and shove you into a secluded cabin you will just end up not sitting down for any of that time.”

Nick shrugged in acknowledgement. “So what are we going to do?”

“We could take a vacation?”

Nick gave him a look. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

“All right. No vacation. But we have to do something, Nick. Eric is dangerous and I don’t doubt he’s bringing more Verrat with him. Or worse.”

Nick nodded. “I understand that, Sir. But I’m not going to hide.”

“Then perhaps you would be willing to accept a protective detail?” Sean stroked Nick’s arm. “People you know. Like Novak.” He raised an eyebrow. “The two of you seem to have become friends.”

“I’ve been helping her with her detective’s exam,” Nick admitted. “How about I make a list? People I wouldn’t mind following me around.”

“It’s a start.” Sean trailed his hand up to Nick’s shoulder. “We have a couple hours before we need to head into work.”

“Oh?” Nick was suddenly not as tired as he had been.

Sean licked his lips. “Oh.” He dove in for a kiss, hand sliding down under the covers to squeeze Nick’s ass, pulling him closer.

Nick hummed. “How do you taste so good?” he mumbled.

Sean smiled, nipping at Nick’s lower lip. “Secret.” He claimed Nick’s lower lip with a sharper bite before tasting a touch of copper. Nick opened his mouth, sucking on Sean’s tongue and moaning, sliding his hand down Sean’s chest. “Naughty boy,” Sean whispered, grabbing Nick’s wrist and pinning his hand to his chest.

“Mm.” Nick retaliated by rolling his hips forward, brushing against Sean’s erection with his own.

Sean shook his head, “I think someone needs to remember who is in charge.”

Nick smiled. “Oh yeah?”

The challenge was obvious.

“Safeword?” Sean asked.

Nick swallowed. “Overtime.”

Sean untangled Nick from the covers and smiled. “You want to show me what a good boy you are?”

Nick swallowed. “Yes, Sir.”

Sean smiled, sliding out of bed to grab lube from the night stand and then sitting down on the end of the bed. “Over my lap, _minou_ —boxers off.”

Nick’s eyelashes fluttered, his breath dragging into his lungs as he slipped his underwear off and crawled over to Sean, lip caught between his teeth. He laid himself over his Dom’s lap. Sean shifted him forward a bit.

Sean started by massaging Nick’s ass, squeezing and then pinching the fullest part of his left cheek and then his right before bringing his hand—cupped slightly—down on each cheek. Nick hissed, coming forward slightly against the blows. Sean continued, hand still cupped to lessen the sting as he brought a rosy glow to Nick’s ass.

“Such a pretty color, _minou_.”

Nick whined. “Thank you, Sir.”

“That’s my good boy,” Sean praised, picking up the lube and uncapping it, letting a slow stream pour down between Nick’s cheeks.

Nick hummed at the sensation of cool lube against hot skin, wriggling a bit as Sean’s fingers followed the path of the lube, a finger rubbing against Nick’s entrance. The sub hummed again. “Sir…” he whined.

“Use your words, Nicholas,” Sean reprimanded. “Tell me what you want.” He continued to rub, circling slowly with his index finger.

“You—inside me. Please. Sir. Please put your finger inside me.”

“Good boy.”

Nick whined as Sean’s finger pressed inside, pushing lube with it. Sean moved slowly, opening Nick up with care and patience. Only adding another finger when Nick asked for it breathlessly, fingers gripping the sheets tight as he struggled not to push back.

“That’s it, beautiful. Just like that,” Sean said. “That’s my beautiful boy.”

“Please…”

“Please what? Please stop? Please give me another finger? Please let me ride your cock?”

Nick whined as Sean stilled, fingers still buried inside his ass. “Please—please let me ride you, Sir.” Nick could feel Sean pressed against him. Hard. Waiting. “Please, Sir.”

Sean hummed in approval. “All right, _minou_ , all right.” He guided Nick to sit up and then pulled him over to straddle his lap, tugging his underwear down and slicking himself up with another generous portion of lubricant. “You know what to do, precious.”

Nick nodded, positioning himself over Sean and with a sharp cry, taking Sean’s cock one slow inch at a time, hands braced on Sean’s shoulders, head bowed.

“So beautiful—I wish you could see yourself,” Sean whispered. “See how beautiful you look.” Nick, Sean had discovered early on, responded exceptionally to praise and shut-down in an instant when faced with anything even resembling an insult. Sean was fine with that. He liked praising his boy. He adored the look of wonder that lit on Nick’s face when Sean told him he was beautiful.

Watching Nick now, slowly starting to roll his hips, eyelashes fluttering, lips parted—it was all he could do not to come right there. But he could wait. He could wait for his beautiful boy. Wait and watch as Nick fucked himself.

“Gorgeous,” Sean breathed, kissing at Nick’s neck. “So gorgeous.”

Nick thought his heart was going to explode it was beating so fast. His fingers slipped on Sean’s sweat-slick shoulders. He whimpered as Sean’s kisses turned to nips along his throat, teeth grazing against the corner of his jaw.

“ _Beautiful_.” Sean bit down on the spot just under Nick’s ear. “Come for me beautiful.”

Nick brought himself down hard, a strangled groan breaking free as he came. Sean licked the bite mark and moved down, biting again. He shifted his hip, rolling as he slid back to put Nick on his back, forcing his hands down and fucking him against the mattress. Nick panted, desperate against the overstimulation. His soft pants and mewls drew Sean closer and closer until he came, capturing Nick’s lips to cut off the sound he made, body shaking.

Nick was down when Sean pulled out, eyes glazed and lips curved into a smile that would shame Botticelli’s angels. Sean took a moment to appreciate his personal angel before slipping out bed to get what he needed to clean them both up, ordering room service and resettling Nick in his lap. When the sub finally came up, he was still smiling, stretching a bit and leaning up to kiss Sean’s jaw.

“How are you feeling?”

“I love you,” Nick replied.

“While that is a wonderful thing to hear, it’s not what I asked, _minou_ ,” Sean laughed.

“I’m good.” Nick kissed him again.

“Yes you are.”

“Sir?”

“Yes?”

“I—I want you to tie my hands next time…” Nick swallowed, looking into Sean’s eyes so he would know Nick was certain. “Something soft?”

Sean’s heart skipped. “Are you sure?”

“I trust you,” Nick said. “I want you to.”

Sean’s reply was a gentle kiss on Nick’s lips. “Okay. We can do that.”

Nick’s _I trust you_ , was nearly more precious than _I love you._ Sean cherished those words more than he could ever say.

Nick smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“I ordered breakfast,” Sean said. “You should get a shower.”

Nick nodded, not quite ready to get off Sean’s lap. “My mother sent me an email yesterday.”

“Oh?” Sean raised an eyebrow.

“All it said was: _Heard about Donovan._ There was a link to an article from _The Chicago Tribune_.” Nick swallowed. “It seems Donovan picked a fight in a bar and was tossed out into the alley—which is where they found him the next morning. He was missing a couple things.” Nick looked up at Sean. “He died in the hospital.”

“I see.” Sean tilted his head. “How do you feel about that?”

“Actually? Relieved. Does that make me a bad person?”

“No.” Sean ran a hand through his hair. “I’m just glad you have a final bit of closure.”

“And I’m glad you weren’t the one that killed him.” Nick took a breath, kissed Sean again, and hopped off his lap. “I should probably find a way to send Mom some flowers or something.”

“Or something,” Sean agreed, watching Nick walk into the bathroom with no small amount of pleasure.

He was more than relieved that Donovan was gone and entirely unsurprised that Kelly Burkhardt’s sense of justice had prompted her to do what she had done. She wasn’t as modern as her son. Sean smiled to himself and got up, it would be faster if they showered together…

Probably.

***

Nick’s protective detail tried to be unobtrusive, but he always knew they were there. There were six shifts of two for a total of twelve. Nick had picked them, so he couldn’t complain about them. At least, that was the theory. Eric had yet to be spotted, surprising, given how many people were on the lookout for him.

What was really starting to irritate Nick wasn’t the detail it was that the detail continued to follow him even when he was already in the company of perfectly capable guardians.

“Overkill,” Nick muttered, staring out Monroe’s front window at the ever so subtle unmarked car parked in front of the house.

“What’s that?” Rosalee asked.

Nick gestured toward the car in disgust. “Them. I’m in the house. You and Monroe and Elias are here—I don’t need them here too.”

Rosalee smiled. “Feeling a bit caged in?”

“A bit.” He took a deep breath. “But if I ditch them Sean will kill me.”

“Yes he will.” She sat down next to him. “Don’t worry, once this business with Eric is done, you’ll back to what passes for normal.”

“Right.” He glanced over at her. “How was your picnic with Monroe?”

She smiled. “Good. You were right about the beet sausage.”

“I tried warn you.”

“Hey, are you disparaging my sausage, pup?” Monroe groused.

“No.” Nick shook his head, eyes a bit wide.

Monroe turned to Rosalee. “You going to back that story up?”

“Yes I am.” Rosalee nodded and Nick noticed she was wearing a sub-band today. She pushed her shoulder against Nick playfully. “Have to stick together.” Her eyes went wide as she fluttered her lashes.

“I ought turn you both over my knee for lies and slander,” Monroe grumbled before heading back to his workshop, muttering about duplicitous submissives and their wiles.

Rosalee laughed.

“So I take it it’s going well, in spite of the sausage?” Nick asked.

“I think so. He’s a big softie, really.”

Nick shrugged. “You say that now, but I warn you—he has a hard hand.” His ass twinged at the memory. “And he likes making you write lines.”

Rosalee wrinkled her nose. “Luckily for me my primary dynamic is Dominant.” She curled closer to him. “Since Monroe is busy though, I am going to need you to cuddle.”

Nick gave her a suspicious look. “Oh really?”

She nodded seriously. “Really.”

He laughed, relaxing as she snuggled closer to him. “That’s better,” she said.

“Mm.” Nick hadn’t had an opportunity recently to indulge his tactile instincts with another sub. Rosalee was soft, and she smelled good. He’d begun to realize that the pack mentality that many Wesen seemed to have was rubbing off on him. He’d started mentally designating his closest friends—family really—and had gotten more comfortable with the whole petting thing, though it had eased up.

A nap, cuddled up with Rosalee wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

She was family.

While Sean had ensured his Grimm was well protected, he’d left himself open—intentionally. Hoping to draw his brother out. While Nick was at Monroe’s, safely curled up with Rosalee, Sean was being followed. He’d spotted them quickly enough, and feigned that he hadn’t, heading for a more private area for the confrontation to lessen the likelihood of civilian injuries. He headed into a hotel, getting into the elevator—they followed.

“ _Monsieur._ ” The woman nodded sharply before she and her partner held out their hands, revealing the crossed swords marking them as Verrat. “Prince Eric would like a word.”

“I see.” Sean straightened, raising his chin. “Well, by all means, let’s not keeping him waiting.”

***

Nick’s phone ringing woke him up. He fumbled for it, spotting Wu’s number and sighing. “Burkhardt.”

“Nick—I don’t know how to tell you this,” Wu said. His voice was serious.

“What?” Nick straightened.

“Hank is the hospital. Looks like some assholes broke into his place and beat the hell out of him.”

“Is he okay?” Nick demanded.

“Doctors say he’ll be fine.”

Nick swallowed sharply. “Which hospital?”

Monroe, drawn in by the sudden smell of distress and fear, appeared in the doorway, shoulders tense as Nick wrapped up the phone call.

“What happened?” Rosalee asked.

“Hank.” Nick took a deep breath. “He’s in the hospital.” He looked up at Monroe. “We got to go—I have to see him.”

Monroe nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m sure Hank will be fine,” Rosalee said. “He’s a tough guy.”

Nick nodded, not really paying attention to what was being said at that point. _Hank is hurt_. He tried to call Sean—but he didn’t answer and he had the sudden feeling that something was _very_ very wrong.

***

“Brother dear,” Eric cooed as Sean entered his hotel room. “It is so good to see you.” The dark haired Dom didn’t quite reach Sean’s chin and of the two Sean had the more regal appearance by far. “Portland suits you I think. You look so healthy.”

“Eric.” Sean frowned. “Why are you here?”

“I should think that obvious. I am here, dear brother for that little Grimm you’ve collared.” He smiled. “I want him.”

“No.”

“This isn’t a negotiation, Sean. I will have him.” Eric poured himself a drink. “And you’ll soon find that the faster you give me what I want the fewer people you will lose.”

Sean snarled. “If you touch _anyone_ in my Canton I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” Eric took a sip. “Touch me and Father will kill you.”

“We’ll see.”

“In the meantime, I’ve already provided a small incentive for you to cooperate.” Eric smiled. “Think of it as a warning shot. Like all warning shots it is the only one that won’t miss.”

Sean clenched his jaw. “You play this game, Eric, and you will lose.”

“We’ll see brother.”

_We will see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric has arrived! He's an ass. 
> 
> Which is why you got sexy times. Because I felt I might need to make up for the rest. And possibly the next chapter a bit. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments, kudos and bookmarks. It mean's so much to me.
> 
> This will likely wrap up at chapter 18. Probably.


	16. Nine Tenths of the Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely adapted from the events starting around Season of the Hexenbiest through the end of season two. Not sure if there are any actual spoilers but fair warning. 
> 
> Chapter warnings: Violence, spanking, Eric is an asshole.

Hank was awake when Nick got to the hospital, his friends forced to wait outside the room by an overzealous nurse. Dark bruises marked his face and shoulders, his bare chest was wrapped tight to support broken ribs and dressings covered gashes deep enough for stitches.

“Let me guess,” Nick said, “I should see the other guy?”

Hank quirked a smile.

“What happened?” Nick asked. “Who did this?”

“Didn’t get a good look. Pizza guy shows up—I didn’t order one—he leaves and then before I can get the door closed these two guys rush in and…I don’t remember much after that.”

“We’re going to find the people that did this.” Nick swallowed. “We will.”

“I know, partner.”

Monroe popped his head into the room. “Hey, Nick, I’m going to head over to Hank’s place. Hey Hank,” Monroe waved. “See what I can—smell.”

“Thanks, Monroe.” Nick nodded.

“I’ll go with you,” Rosalee said.

Elias moved toward the doorway. “I’m staying.”

Nick nodded. He needed Sean. He needed his Dom. He dialed Sean again, and got voicemail, again. _Hold it together Burkhardt_. He took a deep breath and pulled out his wallet. He’d shoved a few Obsetrex patches in there for emergencies weeks ago—they were still there. _Just in case._ He took another deep breath to center himself and put his wallet away.

_Where is Sean?_

***

“This Grimm of yours has proven himself quite able. Two Reapers? The _Mauvais dentes?_ Very impressive.” Eric smiled. “Joining the Assembly? They must find him as impressive as I do.”

“I’m sure Nick will truly appreciate your praise,” Sean replied dryly. His voicemail alert went off. He’d felt his phone vibrate a few time, refraining from answering. A voicemail though—something must be up.

“Please, do check your messages,” Eric said.

Sean frowned, putting in his password. “ _You have,_ ONE _, new message_. Sean, it’s Nick—Hank is in the hospital. He got jumped in his own house. You need to get down here. Please. I need you.”

 _I need you._ Sean put his phone away. “Was this your doing?”

“You’ll have to more specific, brother.”

“One of my detectives is in the hospital. Nick’s partner, to be specific about it.”

Eric shrugged. “Who can say? You are in a very dangerous line of work.”

Sean snarled. “You just made a mistake, Eric.”

“Did I?”

“You did. You may not know it yet, but your warning shot—I consider that an act of war.” Sean straightened. “I’ll see myself out.”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, Sean. All you have to do is turn over your little Grimm and this will all be over.”

“That’s your problem right there Eric, you think people can be possessed. I don’t _own_ Nick. He’s mine because he chooses to be and I highly doubt he will ever agree to be _yours_.” _We chose to belong to each other._

Eric snorted. “Saccharine nonsense. Tread carefully, Sean, because the next call you get about one of your people will be from the morgue.”

_Not if I get to you first._

***

Sean texted Nick the moment he was in the cab to the hospital and hurried up to Hank’s room. Nick was sitting next to his partner’s bed, holding the man’s hand like the lifeline it clearly was. He looked up the moment Sean entered the room, overriding the nurse with a single pointed stare. Elias was impressed.

“Sir.”

“It’s going to be all right.” Sean pulled a chair up and sat down, holding his hand for Nick’s. “Hank, you look awful.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Hank grimaced. “Any idea who did this?”

“Unfortunately yes.” He sighed. “Eric is here. He paid me a visit.”

Nick froze. “What?”

“He brought Verrat with him.” Sean shook his head. “I wouldn’t be surprised to find that they were the ones that attacked you Hank.”

“But why?” Nick asked. “Why attack Hank? I thought he was trying to kill me.”

“The _Mauvais dentes_ was a test, he confirmed that. No, what he wants—is you.” Sean made a face. “He wants to own you.”

Nick didn’t so much flinch as he recoiled as if he’d been struck. Eyes wide and flashing anger. “What?”

“He’s used to getting his way. Attacking Hank was a message.”

“This is my fault.” Nick pulled away and stood. “This is all my fault.”

“No, Nick, you can’t blame yourself for this. This is all him. We will stop him.”

Nick’s phone rang. He took a breath and answered it. “Monroe?”

“Hey, I’m at Hank’s and man this place stinks of Hundjager. At least two.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Nick wiped his hand over his face, pushing his hair off his forehead. “It’s Eric. He sent his Verrat after Hank.”

“Oh man.”

“You think you can track them down?”

There was a brief pause. “Yeah. I’ll find them.”

“Good.” Nick hung up. “The two that attacked you were Hundjager. Monroe is going after them. Rosalee is with him.” _This is all my fault._

“All right,” Sean said. “I’m leaving a protective detail with Hank. We’re circling the wagons. We will not give Eric another opening.”

“Hank?” Elias knocked on the threshold.

“Yeah?”

“There’s a couple of people here to see you.”

Jarold and Carly appeared behind him, worry etched on both of their faces.

“Come on in,” Hank said.

Sean moved from his seat, joining Nick on the other side of the bed and putting a hand on Nick’s shoulder.

“Oh my god, Hank,” Jarold said. “Who did this?”

“Couple of Hundjager,” Nick said. “But we’re going to get them.” He took a breath. “You should probably stay here with Hank. We don’t know if they know your connection to him but they’re going after people close to me.” He clenched his jaw. “You may not be safe.” _All my fault._

Jarold’s eyes flashed gold. “Who’s after you?”

“A Royal.” He glanced at Sean. “A nasty son of a bitch. But I’m going to stop him.”

Carly slipped up next to Hank, taking his hand. “Are you going to be okay, Uncle Hank?”

“Yeah,” Hank said. “I’ll be okay, Carly. Really.”

Jarold sighed. “We’ll stay with Hank, Nick. Don’t worry. Between us and that Grimm outside no one will get close to him.”

“You know he’s a Grimm?” Nick raised his eyebrows.

The man shrugged. “I saw the Assembly tattoo. You go. Put these bastards down.”

“He’s right, Nick,” Hank added. “You can’t do anything else here.”

“Okay.” Nick nodded. “Just—call if anything happens.” _None of this would have happened if I wasn’t a Grimm. It’s all my fault._

“We will.”

_I’m going to kill him._

***

Sean was fairly certain of two things. One, Nick was plotting some elaborate revenge on Eric and two, he was so mired in guilt over Hank that he wasn’t going to be able to think clearly. He could smell him Dropping. They’d have to handle that before they could do anything else. His original intention had been to take them to the hotel but Eric could have people waiting there. It would have to be the station.

“Where are we going?” Nick asked after a moment.

“The station.”

“To do what?”

“Help you and then we’ll start tracking down Eric’s Verrat. Find a way to stop him.”

Nick blinked, only really hearing half of what Sean said. “We should cut off his head.”

“That’s one idea.” They pulled into the parking garage a few minutes later. As Sean got out of the car he couldn’t help noticing Nick wasn’t moving. He was just sitting there in the car, staring ahead. Sean took a breath and came around to the passenger door, unbuckling Nick’s seat belt for him. “Come on, _minou_.”

_All my fault. Hank could have been killed._

Sean took Nick by the arm and helped him out of the car. “Come on. I’ve got you. I’m going to make it better.”

Nick was silent, too caught up in his own thoughts. _Just like the first time_. Sean thought. The first time he took Nick to the station’s quiet rooms, the first time he put him over his lap. It was so hard to imagine then that he would have what he did now. That Nick would choose to be with him. It was that responsibility, that trust, that Sean had to prove he deserved now more than ever. Eric was going to play rough. Sean wasn’t sure how bad things were going to get but—he had to make sure that Nick didn’t suffer needlessly because of it.

Nick realized something was off when they didn’t get off at the right floor.

“Sean?” Nick blinked, somewhat more aware.

“You’re on the cusp of a Drop, _minou_. You can’t work like that.”

Nick shook his head mulishly. “I’ve got patches.”

“You’ve got _me_ ,” Sean reminded him gently. He tightened his grip on Nick’s arm and tugged him out of the elevator and into the foyer, swiping them into the hall and signing them into quiet room A. “You are drowning, Nick. It’s not your fault Hank got hurt.”

“Yes it is.”

Sean shook his head. “It’s not, but I know you won’t just take my word for it—so I’m going to help you.”

Nick whined.

“It’s okay, precious.” Sean moved his grip to Nick’s wrist and gently led him over to the couch. “I’m going to make it better.” Sean sat down. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Nick, but _you_ think you did. And I’m not going to let you beat yourself up about it.”

Nick took a shaking breath before, in the quietest voice Sean had ever heard from him, he whispered, “ _Please fix it._ ” There were already tears winding down his cheeks.

“Okay.” Hyper-aware of every small sound Nick made, Sean unfastened Nick’s jeans and belt, tugging trousers and underwear down to his knees before guiding him down over his lap. “I’m not spanking you because you did anything wrong, _minou_. I’m spanking you because your blaming yourself for what happened and because you asked me to fix it. Okay?”

“ _Okay_.”

The soft affirmative nearly broke Sean, but Nick needed him to be stronger than that. He started slow and hard, warming Nick up before he sped up, driving Nick closer to unwinding the terrible knot that guilt had made of him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Sean said. “It’s not your fault.” He shifted Nick forward to access his more sensitive skin, spanking harder, but keeping the same steady rhythm. Nick started to squirm, but as was his usual with Sean, he wasn’t letting this go easy. Sean started on Nick’s thighs, which drew out a sharp whine. “It’s not your fault.” Sean spanked and Nick cried, but he wasn’t letting go.

Sean paused, eyeing the color on Nick’s cheeks. He had a sneaking suspicion that Nick was holding on, _on purpose_. Trying to take more than he needed out of guilt. So he stopped, laying his hand on the small of Nick’s back.

“Nick,” he carded a hand through his hair, “tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. You asked me to fix it, but I can’t if you don’t let me.” He started rubbing Nick’s ass, easing some of the heat with the same patience he always had. “Talk to me.”

“ _Trying_. _Can’t_ ,” Nick hiccupped. “M’ sorry.”

“I know,” Sean continued to rub. “I know. Let me take care of it. Let go.” He resumed spanking, changing to a more sporadic pattern of attack.

“ _It’s not enough. Hank could have died_ ,” fell from Nick’s lips.

“I decide what’s enough, Nicholas. That’s my job. You need to trust me to do it.” He paused. “Do you trust me?”

Nick nodded.

“ _Words_.”

“Yes. I trust you.”

“Then let it go. You didn’t do anything wrong. Punishing yourself isn’t going to stop Eric. I need you in this fight, Nick. Now, _let it go._ ” He punctuated his statement with three hard smacks to the curve of Nick’s ass.

Caught in the face of Sean’s gentleness, the pain and the directness of Sean’s order, Nick let it go, crying into his arms.

Sean started rubbing again, easing the sting a bit before he pulled up Nick’s boxers and turned over and settled him into his lap. Nick took the opportunity to cling to his Dom, crying into Sean’s shirt, fists gripping the front tight, face buried against Sean’s throat. His scent was comforting. Sean’s arms around him, the scent of him, it was a perfect island of comfort against the world.

“Thank you,” Nick managed hoarsely.

“Your welcome. Water?”

“Please.”

Sean brushed a kiss to the top of his head. “We’re going to get him, Nick. I promise. He’s not going to hurt anyone else.”

_No one else._

***

Security footage, evidence from Hank’s apartment, statements from his neighbors—Eric’s hotel—it all turned up nothing. Officer Novak had found the hotel room empty, smelling strongly of bleach and cleaners to prevent them from being followed by scent. Elias had his hands full trying to trace how and when Eric and his men came into the country through his contacts in Interpol.

All Sean could think to do was surround Nick with as many bodies as possible.

And even with a semi-fresh spanking to sit on, Nick wasn’t keen to keep his mouth shut about how irritated he was about that.

He was getting twitchy when Monroe called. “Tell me you have something.” Nick said.

“I tracked four Hundjager to a hotel, not the one that Sean met Eric at either. I think I can draw them out.”

Nick considered his options. “What’s the address?”

He plugged it in as Monroe read it off, taking a look at the surrounding area. “There’s a food cart park nearby, it’ll be closed down now. Lead them there, I’ll meet you.”

“You going to arrest them or something?”

“Or something.” Nick hung up and took a look around. This was not the time to be a cop. Eric wasn’t here because he wanted Detective Nick Burkhardt. He was here, hurting Nick’s friends, because he wanted the Grimm. Tonight, Nick was going to show him the Grimm.

He pulled his badge and gun off and locked them in his desk drawer, eyeing Sean’s office. His Dom was currently occupied with a phone call. _Good_. He got up, heading for the coffee table and then changing course to slip out the side door to the back hall.

First the Verrat—and then the Royal.

Officer Novak wasn’t stupid, so when she spotted Nick sneaking down the back stairwell, she called her captain and then she followed Nick, wrangling another officer to go with her along the way.

But it was Monroe that called Elias.

Nick arrived at the park before Monroe, who texted him an update to let him know the plan was working. Thirty seconds later, Elias showed up, Officers Novak and McKee in tow.

“What are you doing here?” Nick asked.

“Doing this the right way,” Elias replied. “When you aren’t pissed off, you care about things like that.”

Nick frowned. “It’s not like that.”

“You mean you didn’t leave your gun and badge in your desk?” Elias asked.

Nick didn’t bother responding.

“Uh huh. Here, it’s your spare. I picked it up from Monroe’s.”

Nick took the gun. “Now what?”

“We fan out, catch them by surprise and bring them in for assault.” Elias smiled. “We just need one of them to talk, give up Eric’s location.”

“And then what? We have nothing on him. We can’t arrest him.”

Elias smiled. “I didn’t say we’d arrest _him_. We just have to convince him that trying for you will cost him more than he’s willing to lose. Killing four Verrat won’t do that. Now come on, we need to get into position.”

_Then what will?_

Nick slipped behind a trailer, spotting Monroe as he came in and waving him over.

“What’s the plan?” Monroe asked.

“Novak, MckEe and Elias are here.” Nick frowned. “So I’d guess we’re bringing these assholes in. Thanks for that.”

Monroe raised an eyebrow at the tone and promptly swatted Nick. “Watch it, pup.”

Nick flushed. “Sorry, Sir.”

“I know you’re on edge, but I’m pretty sure you and me killing four people is not the best way to play this. Okay?”

Nick took a deep breath and then nodded. “Yeah, your right. Hank wouldn’t want that.”

“Damn straight—here they come.”

Three men and one woman, dressed in completely inconspicuous black leather. The courtyard full of picnic tables wasn’t an ideal location for an ambush, but it had been more important to Nick that there be no risk of civilian casualties. But the Verrat clearly weren’t expecting Monroe to have back-up in the form of two Grimms, a Fuchsbau and Pflichttreue.

The Hundjager were vicious bastards, but they were outgunned. They fought back against the order to surrender, and Novak was forced to fire when one of the men charged her but at in the end that managed to take three of them into custody.

Sean had moved past caring “how it might look” when his wayward sub got back to the station and grabbed Nick by the ear the minute he was within reach and pulled him into his office. Luckily for Nick, given the hour, the bullpen was pretty much empty. Sean didn’t waste any time, closing the blinds and locking door before depositing Nick in the corner with a firm reminder swat.

“Sir—”

“No.” Sean sat down at his desk. “Twenty minutes of silence, nose in the corner.”

Nick clenched his jaw. “Sir—”

“Thirty minutes.” Sean paused a beat. “One more word and I put you over my desk and you can stand for an hour with your hands on your head and a red ass.”

Nick bit his lip to cut off a sarcastic reply—because he would prefer not to do that—and pressed his nose into the corner.

In the meantime, Sean kept himself appraised of Elias’ interrogations. The men weren’t talking, but the woman at least admitted they were working for Eric. She didn’t know where he was staying, or wasn’t willing yet to give it up.

“All right, Nick, you can come out of the corner.”

“Are you going to spank me?” Nick asked.

“No.” Sean shuffled through his desk and pulled out a fresh legal pad and pen. When Nick came out of the corner Sean handed them to him. “Sit on the couch and start filling that pad, front and back, with the words: _I will not compromise my morals when facing an enemy that has none._ I made sure to write it at the top for you.”

“Seriously?”

Sean raised an eyebrow at him. “Or you could get a spanking every night for a week, your call Nicholas.”  While Sean was prepared to carry out that threat if he absolutely had to, he was being mildly flippant, knowing the threat would be enough to get Nick to comply. 

He sat down and started writing.

Satisfied his sub was occupied for the foreseeable future, Sean headed out of his office, closing the door behind him.

“Novak, watch the door. Nick doesn’t leave.”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded curtly.

Sean headed for the interrogation room. Elias was still there with the woman. “Any progress?”

“She’s still saying she doesn’t know where he’s staying.”

“Because I don’t. He moved hotels. Didn’t give us the name.” She frowned at Sean. “I know who you are.”

“Good,” Sean said. “Then you know what I’ll do to you. Where is my brother?”

“I don’t know.” She took a breath. “If I knew I would tell you. He’s not worth my life.”

“Strange sentiment from the Verrat.”

She shrugged. “He’s an asshole.”

“That’s true.” Sean looked at Elias. “She have a cellphone?”

“Yes.” Elias pulled it out of an evidence bag on the table and handed it over.

Sean thumbed through her contacts and then looked at her. “I don’t suppose you listed him under Prince Eric?”

“Maybe.”

Sean smiled. “Then that’s all I need.”

Technology these days—so useful.

Nick was asleep on the couch by the time Sean got back, ink staining his fingertips and paper stuck to his face. It was perhaps the cutest thing Sean had seen, ever.

“Oh, _minou_ …” He shook his head. “Let’s go home.”

***

Nick was half-awake when Sean put him in the car, somewhat aware that there were things going on around him. “Sir?”

“We’re heading home, Nick.”

“Where?”

“Elias’ place. It’s off the radar.”

“Mm.” Nick exhaled. “Okay.”

Sean ran a hand through his hair and smiled fondly. “Sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“’Kay.”

Elias’ car went first, followed by Sean and then Nick’s current protective detail. Sean wasn’t taking any chances when it came to Eric. The man had deep pockets and a troubling lack of ethics. Elias’ place was located a bit outside of town, surrounded by forest land. The drive out there was longer than Sean would have liked, but the winding drive and isolation did mean it was less likely anyone would find them. The detail stayed at the start of the drive while everyone else drove up to the house. The two story log-cabin aesthetic house sprawled a bit with a wide wrap around porch and large windows.

Monroe and Rosalee met them there, just in case Eric tried to go after them, and there was a detail at the hospital with Hank. Jarold and Carly were staying with another family friend and all of Nick’s Wesen contacts were made aware of the threat.

Nick fell asleep the minute he flopped down on the bed, leaving Sean to pull off his shoes, pants and shirt with an exasperated sigh that was more than a little fond too. Nick always slept pretty heavy after discipline of any kind. It was endearing and it also meant that Sean always knew how to handle bouts of insomnia. He hadn’t been completely serious about making Nick fill out the _entire_ legal pad, but he could reinforce his point over the next several days by filling Nick’s spare time with lines and reminder swats when he got snippy. Stressed-out subs reacted differently but Nick’s response to stress was generally predictable. He pushed. He tested boundaries and when it wasn’t handled quickly enough, he lashed out.

Sean was just trying to keep that from happening this time. Nick needed to be focused and calm, Sean needed Nick focused and calm. Win win.

Sean couldn’t even imagine what Eric would do to Nick. Eric was the sort of Dom who went through subs like they were disposable. He got away with it because of his status. Eric would break Nick and Sean couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let that happen.

He made a phone call.

***

They were having breakfast—if Sean could honestly call Nick drinking three cups of coffee and eating half a piece of toast an actual breakfast—when there was a knock on the door. Sean had told Elias to expect company when he first saw him that morning. Nick, being closest to the door, answered.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hey, Nick.” Adalind smiled. “Sean asked me over.”

Nick frowned, glancing over his shoulder at Sean who was currently walking toward them. “What the hell?”

“She’s here to make sure the house can’t be found,” Sean explained. “A precaution.”

“I’ve already taken care of the perimeter.” She stepped inside, smiling at Nick and moving toward the table. “Now, you each need to drink some of this.” She pulled a bottle of blue liquid from her bag. “It will allow you to pass through—unmolested.” She wrinkled her nose. “A thimbleful is enough.”

“What exactly does this spell of yours do?” Nick asked.

“Mild confusion, psychosis…hallucinations. Most people will think the forest has come to life, but only if they come within three hundred yards of the house. Anything beyond that I assume you have your guards to handle.”

Elias looked thoughtful. “It’s the _Wachwald_ , correct?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t think many Hexenbiest still knew such an old-fashioned casting.”

Adalind smiled. “I’m old-fashioned.” She tapped the bottle. “Remember, everyone has to drink some. It’s a bit…sour. Not much I can do about that.” She glanced at Sean. “Anything else, Sir?”

“No, thank you, Adalind.”

She nodded sharply. “Just let me know.”

Nick watched her leave and then eyed the bottle suspiciously. “Are you sure about this?”

Elias took the bottle, draining his juice glass and then pouring a measure of liquid in and drinking it as well. He blinked rapidly for a few minutes, his eyes flashed silver and then went back to normal. “Sour. Leafy aftertaste. Seems about right. It’s safe.”

Nick frowned. “Really?”

“Really. She seems to know what she’s doing.” Elias smiled. “And this will keep out unwanted guests.”

“For how long?” Monroe asked.

“Typically they last for two to three weeks,” Rosalee said, taking her own portion with a wrinkled nose. “Eh. Sour is right.”

The bottle went around the table until it got back to Nick. Sean smiled patiently. “If you don’t drink it you can’t leave the house.”

Well, that decided it for him. He drank, making a face at the taste. “That was like eating a whole lemon.” He went for coffee, only to have Sean stop him. “What?”

“You’ve been up two hours and you’ve already had three cups.”

Nick frowned.

“Humor me and drink some juice.”

“All right.” Nick didn’t really feel like starting something over coffee. Well, not entirely anyway.

“If you don’t have anything else to do when we get to the station you can keep working on those lines,” Sean reminded.

Nick made a face, muttering to himself as he got a glass of juice. Nick was getting tired of his life being in constant upheaval. It was comforting to have Sean’s collar as a constant reminder that there was someone there he could rely on, but that wasn’t the same as coming home to his _home_ every night and sleeping in the same bed. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was out of balance. Every time things started to get better, everything went to hell again. It was a lot to handle for anyone, regardless of Dynamic. He had Dynamic Support Leave he could take, and he knew it would probably be the smart thing to do in the face of all that was happening but…he wanted to stop Eric.

He couldn’t do that if he admitted he needed the leave.

“Are we going to have time to see Hank on the way in?” Nick asked.

“Yes,” Sean nodded.

“Good.” Nick finished his glass, rinsing it and putting in the dishwasher before he headed back to their room for his boots. _When this is over, Sean and I are house-hunting,_ Nick thought, lacing up his boots. He blinked, running that thought through again. _I want to live him. Period._

 _I never want to not wake up next to him._ He even sort of had this idea about learning to cook a bit. Maybe making Sean breakfast sometimes. He wasn’t ever going to be a house-sub by any stretch of the imagination but…he did want to do _things_ for Sean.

Which was something he probably ought to talk to Sean about. Just—not today.

They had Eric to deal with first.

***

“Doctors say I can go home in a couple days,” Hank said by way of greeting when they arrived. “As long as I promise not to lift anything.”

Nick smiled. “Good to hear.”

“And I will be there to make sure you follow the doctor’s advice,” Jarold said mildly.

“Thanks, nurse,” Hank replied sarcastically.

Jarold rolled his eyes.

“Where’s Carly this morning?” Nick asked.

“School. An officer went with her. Brewer, I think?” Jarold looked back at Nick and smiled. “I think she’ll be in safe hands with a jägerbar.”

Nick nodded in agreement. “Very true.” He watched Jarold pick the cherries out of Hank’s fruit cup and eat them. Hank never liked the cherries. It was—sweet. Once all of this was over, Nick was definitely going to make plans with Jarold, partly because the older sub seemed in need of a social life and partly to get stories about Hank as a teenager he could use as blackmail. Multi-tasking was important.

He noticed his phone was going off and excused himself into the hall to take it when he saw the caller ID flash _Juliette._

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“You must be Nicholas. So good to finally speak to you.”

Nick glanced at the officer next to Hank’s door and then moved a bit further down the hall. “Who is this?”

“Surely you must have a guess, Nicholas.”

“ _Eric_ ,” Nick hissed. “What are you doing on Juliette’s phone?”

“I’m going to make this easy for you, Nicholas. You come, alone, to South Park Blocks. There’s that lovely statue of a man riding a horse. Roosevelt, I believe. You will meet me there thirty minutes and dear sweet Juliette will be unharmed. If you tell anyone or try to warn Sean—I’ll kill her and leave her head for you to find. And I will know. Just as I know that that blue button down you’re wearing brings out your eyes.”

Nick swallowed.

“Now, if you agree to my terms, all you have to do is say, _Yes, Sir._ ”

“ _Yes. Sir_.” He tasted bile rising in his throat.

“Good boy,” Eric replied. “I’ll see you there.”

Nick’s heart raced. He didn’t doubt Eric was watching him. If there was even the slightest chance that giving a signal would get Juliette killed—he couldn’t risk that. He’d thought since they were no longer together, she would be safe. He couldn’t afford to make another mistake. He spotted a side stairwell, and without a word, he slipped away.

 _Sean will find me. I’ll save Juliette—but Sean_ will _find me_.

_He will._

***

Nick wasn’t certain what to expect out of Sean’s brother. The man he found waiting for him at the Roosevelt statue was shorter than Sean, and perhaps a bit taller than himself, with dark curly hair and a cruel smile. There were two burly fellows with him Nick presumed to be Verrat—one of them was holding Juliette. Her eyes widened the moment she saw Nick.

“As you can see,” Eric said, “she’s unharmed.”

“I see.”

“If you want her to stay that way, you will place your gun and cellphone in that trashcan and then walk toward me. I’ll release the girl and then you and I will go on our merry way.”

Nick grimaced, but did as Eric asked. When Nick was halfway to Eric, his goon let Juliette go. She rushed toward Nick, hugging him tight. “I’ll go to the station,” she whispered.

“Hurry along now,” Eric demanded.

Nick didn’t say a word, just squeezing back and releasing her, his car keys pressed into her hands before she took off running.

Nick walked the rest of the way to Eric, eyes locked on the Royal’s face.

“My brother’s collar is rather pedestrian,” Eric remarked. “No matter, I have a better one waiting for you.” He put a hand on Nick’s chin. “I have a feeling it’s going to take a lot of time to tame you, little Grimm—but I intend to enjoy every minute of it.” Eric smiled. “And before you consider trying to fight, you should know, if I don’t call my dear friend waiting next to your car then he’ll kill Juliette. So come along quietly.”

Nick wanted to tear the man apart, but he kept his mouth shut and nodded his understanding.

“Good boy.” Eric took his wrist. “Let’s get you home, shall we?”

_Sean will find me._

 

 _Sean_ will _find me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Oh, and here's something for you all to vote on: Jarold and Hank? Platonic or more than?  
> It was something that popped in my head as I was writing this chapter but I'm not 100% on it so...thoughts?
> 
> And Zoo, thrown glassware will be in the next chapter. Promise. ;)


	17. Not So Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings of a serious nature this time folks. I'm not going to be graphic and I'm not going to be detailed because--ew. But Eric is an asshole. I, however, am not a monster so I'm thinking implied/referenced abuse is the right warning here. Some actual violence because there shall be fisticuffs and yes, you get to see some more of angry Nick. 
> 
> A little spanking and a referenced spanking--some thrown glass--and cuddles.

Nick wasn’t sure where he was. Eric had put a blindfold on him the moment they got into the SUV he had waiting, forcing his hands behind his back and snapping cuffs on him. He tried to keep a mental count of the time, playing the quiet little sub. If Eric was as bad as Sean thought, Nick wasn’t taking any chances with this. Every sub learned a few tricks in school. One of those tricks was that if you separated the layers of the patch you could get to the gel and rub it on your skin which made it absorb faster. You could also chew them like bubblegum but Nick had never done that.

He managed to slip the four patches from his wallet into his hands and slide them into his underwear for safe-keeping. He didn’t want to risk any of the Verrat hearing him tear open a packet, but he also couldn’t just leave them in his wallet.

His mental count of the time left him with the impression they were at least forty miles from where they had started. He was pulled out of the car and walked down a gravel path. He couldn’t hear any traffic sounds, but there were a few bird calls. Wind rustling through leaves. The air smelled, but he could smell oil and metal from the car. He could smell—dog?

 _Close to. Probably the Hundjager._.

“There are four steps,” someone growled.

He made it up them, his boots echoing off wooden steps and then across a wooden porch before he heard the click of a key in a lock, the squeak of door hinges. He was led inside and then guided down a flight of carpeted stairs into a carpeted room he thought was pretty big. A finished basement maybe?

The blindfold came off, and he blinked back against the sudden light. It was a basement. He was pretty sure they were in a vacation cabin outside the city given the couches and the large television. He was pushed along to another door which opened onto a windowless green room with a bed and a chair.

 _High-end_ vacation cabin, Nick revised, given that it came with a dedicated quiet room. He spotted the heavy rings on the ceiling, walls and floor with a flash of nausea.

“Chain him to the floor for now,” Eric said. “I need to prepare.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Nick was pretty sure that he could slip the cuffs given enough time. Pretty sure he could take the guards Eric had with him. It was just a matter of playing along until he could get an opening.

“Oh, and dose him please. I don’t want him getting any ideas.”

Nick didn’t see the needle before it plunged into his neck, but he recognized what it was almost as soon as his vision started to blur. Drop-inducers were illegal but that didn’t mean you couldn’t your hands on them. His knees buckled. _No. No. No._

“Relax,” Eric said. “When you come back up I’ll show you a real Dom does things.”

_Going to kill him._

***

“Has anyone seen Nick?” Sean asked as he got ready to head back to the station.

“He took a call and then went out to the hallway,” Jarold said. “But he hasn’t come back.”

Sean walked out into the hall, but Nick was nowhere in sight. He tried calling, but Nick didn’t pick up his phone. A terrible dread set in the pit of his stomach. He called the station.

“I need you to trace a location for me. Find out where Detective Burkhardt’s phone is right now—I’ll hold.” Sean waited as the tech worked and gave him the address. “Thank you.”

Sean headed back into the room. “He’s at South Park Blocks.”

“What’s he doing there?” Hank asked.

“No idea. But I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation.” _There’d better be._

Sean had Wu and a few uniforms meet him at the park, dialing Nick’s phone until he finally heard the ring. He dug it out of the trash can, coming upon Nick’s gun a few seconds later.

“Well that’s not good,” Wu said.

“No it’s not.” Sean swallowed. “Put everyone on this. Detective Burkhardt is missing. I want camera footage, witness statements—”

His phone rang.

“Renard.” He frowned. “I see.” His jaw clenched. “No, just keep her calm.” He hung up and turned to Wu. “Juliette Silverton just showed up at the station. Apparently she was kidnapped and they traded her for Nick.”

“I’ll put out an APB. Any ID’s on the perps?” Wu asked.

“Not yet. But they were in a black SUV.”

Wu nodded sharply and hurried off.

Sean swallowed and called Elias. They were going to need everyone. Eric was going to learn—Nick was Portland’s Grimm and Portland would protect him.

***

When Nick finally came back up, he was shaking and naked down to his underwear. The shaking was an after-effect of a chemically induced Drop. His face was on the floor, legs curled up to his chest and hands locked behind him to a ring on the floor. He tried to take slow breaths. Concentrating on the smells in the room. The sounds. Quiet rooms were nominally sound-proof—but only to normal human beings. Nick wasn’t a normal human being. Closing eyes, listening hard, he caught chatter outside his door. The two guards from before.

Eric wasn’t there. Probably elsewhere in the house, getting ready.

Nick swallowed the sour taste in his mouth and checked for the patches—they were still there. He breathed a sigh of relief, pulling one free and tearing it apart. He couldn’t see, but that didn’t matter just then. He had to arrest some of the Drop symptoms now or he’d roll into an aftershock and be gone to the world again. He had to fight back.

The slightly tacky gel that met his fingertips gave him open as he rubbed it into his hands, balling the paper and sticky remnants of the patch up and tossing the trash under the bed. He heard it skitter into the wall.

The effect of the stimulant being absorbed so quickly was immediate. His head cleared, his arms stopped shaking. He took a deep breath and rearranged himself up—slowly. His head spun in a fit of vertigo for a few minutes but that was over quickly. Time to concentrate on the cuffs. Police issued hand cuffs, specifically. They hadn’t bothered to switch him into something more secure, that was their mistake.

He took another deep breath and tested the fit of the cuffs. These guys weren’t cops. One cuff was looser around his wrist than the other. Rookie mistake. He folded his thumb in and tugged, the metal bit into his skin, but blood was as good a lubricant in this situation as any and he managed to get his hand free. He slipped the cuffs from the loop and pulled the other patches out, debating. There was every chance this would the only shot he had to get the stimulant into his bloodstream.

He had to be able to withstand another dose of that Drop-inducer, if it came to that. He tore the packages open, carefully peeling the gel squares from the patch so they didn’t break—and swallowed all three. The trash went under the bed and he took a minute to stretch.

Footsteps on the stairs.

 _You can do this Nick. Your family is coming for you_. _You can do this._

He laid back down in the position he’d woken up in, hiding his hands to conceal what he’d done. If he was lucky, the Hundjager’s wouldn’t smell the blood—or if they did, they’d just assume he’d been struggling. Or...he had another idea.

He bit the inside of his cheek on purpose, letting blood into his mouth and then smearing it over one nostril before jerking his hands back into place. Drop-inducers could cause nosebleeds if the dose was too high.

_Be smart. You can do this._

The sound of the lock told him it was a deadbolt. _Not_ standard issue for a quiet room. They were supposed to lock on the inside.

“My, my, he is a treat, isn’t he?” Eric drawled. He knelt down. “Red is a good color on you.”

Nick gave him a look he hoped was a bit drowsy.

One of his guards handed over a glass of water and Eric tilted Nick’s chin up. “Drink. I don’t want you throwing up.”

Nick let Eric feed him the water, eyeing the situation. The glass was tall, tall enough to make a good weapon. He took a deep breath and moved, snatching the glass and breaking it over Eric’s head with a snarl, retrieving the biggest shard as he pulled himself to his feet and threw himself at the first guard.

He wasn’t concerned too much about disabling them at this point. He couldn’t risk them getting back up. He cut his own hand jamming the glass into the guard’s shoulder and with the loose cuff gripped in his other hand he landed a punch across the man’s jaw. The guard fell back, head snapping against the door frame. Nick slipped past him and headed for guard number two. He heard Eric say something behind him.

Nick spotted a heavy looking bit of statuary on an end table and picked it up, swinging it at the guard’s head with as much force as he could muster and then running up the stairs—and straight into six more Verrat.

***

Sean met with Elias, Monroe, and Rosalee at the hospital, holding their war meeting in Hank’s hospital room.

“How do we find Nick?” Hank asked. “Do we have a bead on the car?”

“Wu still has the techs going through footage.” Sean sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Once we have the car we’ll put out an APB.”

“In the meantime we have every skilled hunter in the city on the lookout. The Mellifer’s new queen is checking the chatter.” Elias leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest.

“And I have techs looking into Eric’s financials. Adalind has some connections through her firm with some of Eric’s holding companies, she and Mr. Rabe are looking for properties, hotel rooms—anything Eric had rented or bought in the last few weeks.”

“You also have me.” A blonde woman with blue eyes wearing an expensive looking black jacket that covered a black blouse and pants, heeled boots adding to her height.

“Mother,” Sean said. “Thank you for coming. Everyone, this is Elizabeth Lascelles. My mother.”

“How could I not?” She walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder, revealing bare wrists. “Your beloved is in danger and this is hardly the first time I’ve handled Royals.”

“Mother?” Hank said. “Really? I just mean—you look—way too young to be his mother.”

“Thank you, that’s very sweet.”

Elias only smiled. Clearly, she was a very powerful Hexenbiest.

“I understand you put a _Wachwald_ on your property?”

“We did,” Elias said.

“Good. Then I’ll just need some of that potion and I need to speak with your Hexenbiest.”

“She’s not _mine_ , Mother,” Sean replied. “And she’s on her way.”

“Good. I should be able to trace her magic straight to your Grimm. What do you intend to do with your dear brother?”

“Cut off his head?” Sean made a face.

She smiled, patting his cheek. “I’m sure we’ll come up with something that will satisfy Frederick that Eric had it coming.”

“Thank you.”

“If you need anything,” Rosalee said, “I own the local spice shop. We should have everything you could need.”

“Wonderful. Perhaps Ms. Schade should meet us there?”

“I can arrange that,” Sean said, pulling out his phone. “Don’t worry, Hank, we’ll let you know as soon as Nick is safe.”

Hank nodded. “Just—make sure that brother of yours can’t come after him again.”

“Oh, I will.”

***

Nick came to with the rising awareness of pain. Pain from his shoulders, arms stretched high overhead—leather cuffs this time, thick and wide. His toes didn’t touch the floor. He groaned, catching the twinge of bruises along his chest and legs—definitely one on his jaw. As he moved his head, he felt a rough scrape against his throat and something cold—metal—drag along his chest.

Experimentation with the range of motion he had with his head told him he was wearing a collar, the texture was leather—the metal was probably a lock of some kind. It must have been pretty tall, as he could feel the edge of it when he tilted his head back or to the side, the soft underside of his jaw when he pushed his head forward.

“There you are.” Eric strolled back into the room, a bit of blood on his face. “That was very naughty, Nicholas. I have to punish you for that.”

Nick’s mouth went dry when he spotted what was in Victor’s hand. He looked into the man’s eyes. “I’m going to get out of this and then I’m going to kill you.”

“No.” Eric shook his head, tapping the strap against his leg. “No. I’m going to _break_ you. Put you back together the right way. Then you’ll be mine. All mine.”

“We’ll see about that.”

***

Adalind, Elizabeth and Rosalee worked quickly while the others fielded calls providing any scrap of information they could find. A license plate number for the SUV was finally found, the APB issued. Several rental properties under GQR industries came up in the financial records. The evidence they could fall back on to explain how they got to Nick.

“Now, we just pour this over the map and it will crystallize wherever anyone who took the potion is located,” Elizabeth said, ladling the liquid carefully. “Ready?”

At Rosalee and Adalind’s nod, Elizabeth poured. Crystals formed thick at the spice shop and then some of the liquid began to shift down the map—crystalizing at a spot outside the city.

“There.” Elizabeth looked at Sean. “Does that match with any of those addresses?”

Sean nodded. “Yes it does. Let’s go.”

***

Nick _hurt_. He hurt but he wasn’t Dropping and that was the important thing. There was enough stimulant, adrenaline, and rage running through him to prevent that.

Eric had taken a break, standing against the wall, bloodied strap in hand—he was panting with exertion, eyes a bit wide and anger written in every small inflection.

“ _Why won’t you go down?_ ” he snarled.

Nick smiled, teeth bloody from where he’d bitten his cheek earlier. “You just must be the _worst_ Dom on the planet.”

Eric’s nostrils flared as he stood up, ready to hit Nick again when a strangled shout came from upstairs. His head turned, just for a moment—and Nick had his opening. Yes, his arms hurt. Yes, he was tired and his stomach was churning and there was a distinct possibility he’d overdosed a bit on patches by swallowing them. Yes, he needed medical attention.

But he was also a Grimm. He gripped the chains leading off his cuffs, pulling himself up and swinging forward, wrapping his legs around Eric’s neck. The man’s fingers dug into the meat of his thighs, scratching at him in a vain attempt to breathe.

 _It’s not chopping his head off,_ Nick thought _. But maybe it will do._ He had a fair idea, having worked as many homicides as he had, seen as many bodies, what he needed to do next and instincts took over where that failed. He twisted his torso, twisted his legs and the horrible wrenching pop that followed brought a stop to Eric’s struggles. Nick released him, chest heaving. He felt like his nerves were on fire.

He wasn’t sure if it was minutes or seconds or hours later but when his eyes opened again it was Sean, putting a gentle hand on his face. “I’ve got you, _minou_ ,” he said, freeing Nick’s hands, catching him when he slumped down toward the floor. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Nick shook his head, hands reaching up toward the collar locked around his neck. “Get it off.” He clawed at it. “Get if off.”

Sean didn’t waste time looking for the key, _woging_ briefly to access his Zauberbiest’s full power and snapping the lock off with a quick jerk, dropping the collar to the floor like garbage. He hissed at the sight of Nick’s neck, reddened by the rough texture.

Nick relaxed a bit and Sean pulled his jacket off, wrapping him in it.

“Can I carry you?”

Nick nodded.

Sean scooped him up and carried him upstairs. The remaining Verrat were—taken care of.

“Oh man, Nick,” Monroe said.

“Where’s Eric?” Elias asked, a bit sharp.

“Dead,” Nick replied. “I broke his neck.”

Sean nodded. “We can work with that. Make it look like a car accident.”

“But that won’t send a message,” Elias said. “We need to send a message.”

“That could backfire,” Sean said. “Frederick is somewhat fond of Eric.”

Elizabeth coughed delicately to attract attention. “Frederick won’t put another heir on the line. He avoids risks. Send him Eric’s head. If he moves against you—he’s moves against me.” She smiled. “And the sisterhood does not look kindly on people who move against me.”

“All right,” Sean nodded. “Take care of it.” He stroked Nick’s arm gently.

Nick was starting to feel worse. “Sir—I need.” He swallowed. “They gave me Drop-inducers.”

“I’ll find them,” Elias said, heading to search through the bodies.

“Not all,” Nick managed. “I…” his heart was racing. “I offset the reaction with some Obsetrex. Four patches. Broke one open and rubbed in my skin but—I swallowed the other three.”

Rosalee was there in a flash. “You swallowed three?” she asked.

He nodded.

“He needs to get to a hospital _right now_ ,” she said.

Nick shook his head. “No hospital. _No._ Rosalee. Spice Shop. You can fix me.”

“Well—I mean I can but Nick—”

“Just you. No hospital,” Nick insisted.

Sean tightened his hold as Nick trembled. “Let’s go.”

Rosalee nodded.

“Got the Drop-inducer,” Elias said. “It looks like ateramine.” He held up a small vial. “Nasty stuff.” He handed it to Rosalee. “I’ll stay here and help with clean-up, just go.”

Sean nodded and rushed back out of the house, Rosalee close behind him.

***

The first thing Rosalee did when they got to the spice shop was mix something to purge Nick’s system. Which was exactly what it sounded like and absolutely fucking awful. After, sweat-soaked and exhausted, Nick was laid out on the cot while Elizabeth helped Rosalee mix up her Grandmother’s remedy for Drop-sickness.

“Perhaps more feverfew,” Elizabeth remarked.

Rosalee nodded. “A few more ounces couldn’t hurt. And that fresh basil too.”

Elizabeth nodded, picking up the plant with a keen eye before tearing it out by the roots, shaking the dirt free and then tossing the whole thing in the pot. Rosalee followed up with a few drops from a vial of red liquid and the smoke coming off the pot turned bright green.

“Smells right.” Elizabeth approved. “Let’s get a cup down his throat while it’s warm and then another once it’s cooled down.”

Rosalee nodded, ladling the liquid into a cup. Sean helped Nick sit up and drink the first cup of liquid. Nick was too tired and miserable to protest.

“We should get him in a cold bath,” Rosalee said after a moment. “This is going to take time to work and his fever needs to come down.”

Nick was in the bath when the others arrived at the spice shop, Hank, Jarold and Carly included.

“Did you check yourself out of the hospital?” Monroe asked.

“Yeah.” Hank took a seat. “Don’t worry, I’ll okay.”

“He keeps saying that,” Jarold said. “But if I poke his ribs he makes a sound like a dying bear so don’t take it seriously.”

Hank shot him a look.

“How’s Nick?” Elias asked.

“We’ve flushed his system and I got two doses of that in him. Right now we’re just trying to get his fever down but I think he’s going to be okay.” Rosalee sat by the tub, a hand on Nick’s wrist to monitor his heart rate. “Monroe, I need you to pull those mats from the closet and pile them on the floor. Blankets. Pillows. Nick is going to need as much physical contact as possible.”

“Old fashioned pack pile?” Monroe raised his eyebrows. “Okay.” He glanced at Elias. “Could I get a hand?”

“Sure.” Elias glanced at Nick. He looked awful. The cold would help with more than just his fever though, it would help bring down swelling and arrest some of the bruising. He’d need a massage to ease the stress on his shoulders. Some compresses on the welts.

Carly hissed. “He does not look good.”

“He’ll be okay,” Elias said. “He’s tough.”

“It’s Carly, right?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you help me bottle up the rest of this?” She pointed at the cauldron. “Nick’s going to need a dose every couple of hours.”

Carly nodded, moving to assist.

After Nick’s fever was down, Sean helped Rosalee get him out of the tub and wrapped up in a blanket. By then Elias and Monroe had made good progress on their project. Rosalee found some sweatpants for Nick, getting him covered before they laid him out on his stomach to take care of the general first aid. His back was a mess and looking at Eric’s handiwork just made Sean angry all over again.

“He’s dead,” Rosalee reminded him with a gentle hand on his wrist. “Nick is going to be okay.”

“I know.” Sean put a pillow under Nick’s head. “I’m just worried.”

“I know.”

They wouldn’t really know how Nick was until he came out of this. They just had to be patient.

 _He’ll be okay_. _This is Nick. He’ll be okay._

He had to be okay.

***

Nick came to feeling better than he thought he had any right to. He was warm and there was a deep feeling of _safe._ He blinked. There were hands on his shoulders and the chest under his head was definitely Sean. Someone was curled up next to his back and he thought he could count at least seven people breathing besides himself.

“Sean?” he managed.

“I’m right here, _minou_.” Sean carded his hand through Nick’s hair. “You’re safe now.”

“I killed Eric,” Nick whispered.

“Yes you did. We boxed up his head and mailed it to my father.”

Nick snorted. “I thought I was impulsive.”

“It was my mother’s idea, actually.” Sean smiled. “You can meet her later.”

“Mm.”

“How do you feel?”

“Safe.” He took a breath. “Who’s here?”

“Monroe, Rosalee, Elias, Carly, Jarold and Hank—oh and Genevieve. Someone else to introduce you to.”

“Mm.” Nick burrowed closer to Sean. “How long have I been—non responsive?”

“Sixteen-hours,” Sean continued to pet his hair. “You had me worried.”

“Sorry. He took Juliette.”

“I know. It’s not your fault. And Juliette is safe.” He pressed a kiss to Nick’s forehead.

“Good.” Nick paused. “How bad is my back? I sort of—pissed your brother off. On purpose.”

Sean smiled. “Some bruising, some welts—a few scrapes. Nothing broken, nothing dislocated. He was being careful. How did you cut your hand and wrist?”

“Slipped the handcuffs, broke a glass over Eric’s head and then stabbed one of his guys with it.”

“Resourceful.”

“I try.” After a beat, Nick took a deep breath and felt it hitch in his throat. Seconds later he was crying. The stress of everything having finally caught up with him. Sean kept petting his hair, whispering in his ear as the others woke up and pressed closer to comfort Nick.

Sean was under no illusions that this was the end of it. Nick was going to need time. Therapy. There was no quick fix. His body would heal, but they had to be there to help heal whatever cracks Eric had made in the rest of him.

Sean could wait.

***

A month later and Nick was definitely feeling better physically, but his emotional state was wobbly at best. His balance after the kidnapping was precarious. He had to take to leave, there wasn’t any other option when all it took was the wrong noise, the wrong smell, to send him teetering toward a Drop. After his third one in a week, he earned himself a monitoring bracelet that tracked his hormone levels and a prescription for some experimental Drop reduction stimulant he never intended to take as well as a very terrible tasting tea from Rosalee.

Worst of all, he couldn’t drink coffee until his hormones leveled out. No stimulants. Period.

Nick wasn’t handling it well. Between the Drops, the lack of caffeine, _and_ all of his Doms seemed to be taking a hands-off approach to discipline since the kidnapping. He was pretty sure they were afraid a spanking would only remind him of what Eric did to him but—corner time, lines, being grounded—it wasn’t working. He knew it. They knew it. The only thing keeping him grounded lately was Sean's collar, back where it belonged around his throat. They'd even agreed to lengthen the engagement to give Nick more time. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

Never in Nick’s life had he actually forcing a Dom’s hand over a spanking. His first task was deciding which one to push. Sean was infinitely patient and since Nick wasn’t currently on the job, there weren’t any on the job rules he could break. Elias was busy with Genevieve, a truly delightful woman, and he was pretty much forbidden from any Grimm related activities until he was back on the job. Monroe was starting to get serious with Rosalee, but Nick had been spending a lot of time with him—given that Nick was still living with him.

Since he had so little experience in the matter, he decided to consult his submissive friends and went out with them for lunch. Jarold, Rosalee and purely because she seemed to be a pretty stable sub, Adalind. He wasn’t willing to call her a friend, but she was a high-powered lawyer and seemed good at getting what she wanted and needed.

“Okay, Nick, what did you need to talk about?” Rosalee started. “And don’t even think about ordering coffee.”

He grimaced. “I’ve got three Doms walking around me on eggshells.”

“Sean put on the kid gloves?” Adalind raised her eyebrow.

“They all have. I could probably light myself on fire at this point and they’d put me in time out.”

Jarold shook his head. “Doms can be overprotective to the point of stupid sometimes.”

“Is that a general statement or are you talking about someone specific?” Nick gave him a look.

Jarold smiled. “Hank is…dense. I’ll crack him.”

Nick snorted. “I have absolute faith in your abilities.”

“Back to the problem at hand,” Rosalee said. “Sean and Elias are going to harder to crack. Sean is _your_ Dom. He found you in the house. He feels responsible. Elias also feels responsible because the Assembly didn’t manage to keep Eric away from you.”

“Which leaves Monroe,” Adalind remarked. “He seems like the sort you can push.”

“I’ve never _had_ to push before.” Nick sighed. “I need a plan of attack.”

“Haven’t you ever acted out a little for some fun?” Adalind asked. “You know—be a little snippy, rearrange Sean’s ties, little things.”

“That’s different. Not what I’m aiming for. Not what I _need_.”

“Well, you’re grounded right now right?” Rosalee asked.

“Yeah. But they just keep adding to the time when I break the rules. At this point I’ll be grounded until I’m dead.”

“I think you’re going to have to be drastic,” Jarold said. “Break something…”

“Be as disrespectful as possible,” Rosalee agreed. “Monroe hates that.”

Adalind nodded. “Throw a tantrum. Be absolutely unreasonable. They put you in the corner. You refuse. You just have to keep saying no.”

Nick took a deep breath. “I feel like I’m going to regret this.”

“During? Definitely,” Jarold nodded. “After?”

“You get one them to spank you then the others will follow.” Rosalee nodded. “You should do this tonight, Nick. Before you can change your mind.”

Nick groaned. “You should probably keep everyone away from Monroe’s place tonight.”

“I can distract Sean,” Adalind said. “It’ll just take one call to his mother.”

“Hank and I are having dinner with Elias and Genevieve,” Jarold said. “That takes care of them.”

“And I will be busy with inventory and insist I’m fine doing it myself.” Rosalee smiled. “Good luck, Nick.”

“Thanks.”

 _This is such a bad idea_.

***

“Hey, Nick, could you set the table?”

Nick took a deep breath. _Showtime._ “No.” He put as much irritation into that syllable as he could.

Monroe stepped into living room, one eyebrow raised. “You not feeling okay?”

Nick shrugged, channeling every scrap of his rebellious teen self.

“Nicholas, is there something we need to talk about?”

“No.”

“It seems like there’s something we need to talk about.” Monroe was being reasonable. Nick needed him to be a bit less reasonable.

“Maybe you just need to mind your own damn business.”

“Maybe you need some time in the corner. Ten minutes, pup, drop the attitude.”

Nick wasn’t budging.

Monroe walked over, grabbed Nick by the arm and dragged him over to the corner. “Twenty minutes.”

Nick waited a couple seconds before he turned around.

Monroe gave him a sharp look. “You want to go to bed without supper, Nicholas?”

Nick shoved Monroe out of his space. “Fuck you.”

Monroe wasn’t stupid. He knew that Nick was pushing him, he wasn’t sure why, but that wasn’t the point. He backed away. “Go to your room, pup.”

Nick walked past Monroe, half-expecting a swat—it didn’t come. He headed past the coffee table, picked up his tea mug and threw it against the wall—just missing a clock. He wasn’t a complete asshole, he wasn’t going to break Monroe’s clocks, but he _needed_ his Doms to act normal. He needed them to stop treating him like he was going to break.

He _really_ needed a spanking.

Monroe’s eyes flashed and the Dom loomed forward, grabbing Nick’s wrist, sitting down on the couch and pulling him down over his lap.

_Finally._

He didn’t pull Nick’s pants down, spanking Nick over his jeans hard and fast. Nick was definitely regretting his choices about the time Monroe paused to take down his pants and continue spanking but the horrible tension he’d been dealing with these past weeks was easing and that tight-wire he’d been balancing on was widening. When the tears came, his relief was almost as sweet as an orgasm.

“I’m sorry,” Nick panted. “Please, Sir, I’m sorry!”

“What are you sorry for, pup?”

“I’m sorry I was disrespectful,” Nick hiccupped. “And I’m sorry I broke the cup.”

“And?”

“I’m sorry I was disobedient.”

Monroe stopped, rubbing Nick’s back while he cried. “Okay, pup, okay. I forgive you. It’s okay.” He moved down to rub some of the heat out of Nick’s ass. “It’s all over. I forgive you.”

When Nick had settled a bit Monroe pulled his underwear up and pulled him upright, pillowing his head onto his shoulder. Nick cried a bit longer, but eventually went down for a bit. When he came back up, Monroe was still petting him.

“Okay, pup, I want to know what that was all about,” Monroe said gently.

“You were treating me like I was made of glass,” Nick huffed. “You weren’t listening.” He met Monroe’s gaze. “I needed it and you—you just kept putting me in the corner. It wasn’t working and you wouldn’t listen.”

Monroe’s mouth opened in surprise. “Oh—pup, I am so sorry.” He rubbed Nick’s back. “I guess we all got a bit stupid.”

Nick nodded. “A little.”

“I will put you back over my knee, pup.”

Nick snuggled closer. “No…”

Monroe grinned. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I will talk to Sean and Elias, okay? No more kid gloves.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“No problem, pup.” Monroe exhaled. “Thank you for not hitting my clock.”

“I do have self-preservation instincts,” Nick said.

“Good, now go set the table.”

“Yes, Sir.”

***

It had been three months since Eric took Nick, and things were finally getting back to normal. He was back to work tracking down murderers and kidnap victims—nearly getting burned to death by a Damonfeuer and then getting a pretty memorable spanking from Elias who hadn’t been kidding when he said he didn’t like to make subs wait for their punishment and had found a nearby stack of railway ties to sit on, pulled Nick over his lap and showed him exactly how he felt about reckless Grimms who didn’t listen to orders.

Nick continued lunches with Jarold, Rosalee and occasionally Adalind and they’d started to include Juliette when they could. Jarold was teaching Nick to cook once a month and Nick reciprocated with firearms training. It was only fair.

With his work, Grimm and home lives finally settling back to some semblance of normal, Nick decided it was time he and Sean took a step toward their Bonding and file their preliminary paperwork at the Dynamic Registration Office. Nick needed to renew his license anyway. After paperwork, Nick had a surprise. Well, a half a surprise.

“You said we’re meeting someone?” Sean asked as they settled into their seats at the bistro Nick had picked for lunch.

“Yeah, but first there’s something I wanted to show you.” Nick pulled out his wallet, sliding his fresh driver’s license from the pocket. “Here.”

Sean took the license with a skeptical look, face softening when he spotted the change.

“I’m tired of not really being me. All of me. It was the last thing—the last lie.” There, next to Nick’s name, was an _s_ where there had been an _S_ , and while the change was subtle, it was significant. “I filled out all the prelim paperwork with the same info so…yeah. And I filed with the DR counselor at work.”

“Nick—I’m so proud of you.” Sean leaned over the table and kissed him. “Really.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He put his ID back and put his wallet away. “Oh, and here’s who we’re meeting.”

“Josie Kramer,” the woman introduced herself with a smile. “Kramer Realty. I understand the two of you are looking for a house?”

Nick had been leaving listings around Sean’s hotel, asked some leading questions and determined quickly that he wasn’t the only one who was ready for this. He and Juliette’s place had closed last week so the timing was finally right.

Sean glanced at his sneaky sub and smiled. “Yes, _we_ are.”

“Well, I have a few places picked out, why don’t we go over the listings with lunch and then we can go see a few?”

“That sounds perfect.” Sean smiled. “Absolutely, perfect.”

Nick smiled back, taking Sean’s hand and squeezing. Things were _finally_ falling into place.

_It’s about damn time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one more chapter to go because there is a Bonding ceremony. And cuddles. And sexy times. 
> 
> Sexy times for Zoo, and you, and you and you and you.


	18. Fairytale Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Housewarmings, sneakiness, Bonding ceremony planning madness, a jaunt through the woods, a big party and the honeymoon. 
> 
> Oh, and there's a spanking.

Sean and Nick decided on a house not all that far from Elias’ property, though a bit closer to town and with less land. It was a bit more modern than Nick had ever considered, but he liked the light and the land. There was plenty of space for additions if they ever had reason, and spare bedrooms for guests or...well, they hadn’t talked about kids but Nick was definitely open to the possibility. He’d taken to spending weekend afternoons with Monroe and Holly, the young Blutbad girl they’d rescued from the forest what seemed like a lifetime ago. He and Carly would chat about her college ambitions while Jarold helped him with a new recipe and he’d even swung by a few of Bud’s kid’s soccer games.

He didn’t know what Sean’s thoughts were, but the warm smile he’d seen flicker across his Dom’s face when Nick had given a play by play of Bud Jr.’s game winning goal gave him hope.

Two weeks after moving in, they finally had a housewarming. Elias and Genevieve arrived first, bearing some sort of old family casserole that smelled wonderful. Genevieve was something of a contrast to her Dom. Where Elias looked dangerous with his wolfish smile and icy eyes, Genevieve was all honey-colored eyes and loose dark curls, her clothes always fluttering with ruffles and floral print. Of course, Genevieve also had a wicked sense of humor and a sharp tongue, so it was never really wise to judge a book by it’s cover.

“I see you got the kitchen finished,” Genevieve said in her softly accented voice. “It always takes the longest, no?”

Nick nodded. “At least we were able to condense what we actually had to unpack.” Mostly because Nick had owned no pans of his own when he moved out of he and Juliette’s house and partly because Sean’s stuff was just—better. He was okay with that.

“Combining households can be difficult, but you seem to have done rather well.”

“So what is that?” Nick nodded at the covered dish.

“Salmon, old family recipe.” She smiled. “I didn’t want to tease Monroe with meat but I’ve been told to maintain a steady diet of fish.” Her head tilted and light caught on the opals set into the butter-soft leather collar she wore, dainty silver tags dangling off a small ring at the front engraved with Elias’ name and their registration number. It suited her.

Nick frowned. “Some health trouble?”

“Not a trouble, really.” Her eyes softened somewhat as she touched her stomach. “A bit unexpected though. We’ve been trying for years.”

Nick flushed. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” She smiled. “I think I hear Monroe and Rosalee.”

Nick tilted his head toward the door. “I think you’re right.”

“ _I think_ , I am not the only one with news.” She smiled conspiratorially.

Nick gave her a look. “Oh?”

Sean opened the door moments after Monroe knocked. “Welcome.”

“I brought you a clock,” Monroe said by way of hello, holding up the well wrapped object. “Every house should have a good German clock.”

Nick smiled, walking forward to take it. “Thanks, Monroe.” He was _really_ hoping it wasn’t the one from his old room at Monroe’s place. That thing had been somewhat terrifying.

“You’re welcome, pup.”

Nick set the package on the hall table, smiling at Rosalee as she walked into the house. “Genevieve and Elias are already here,” he said. “Hank’s on his way from Jarold’s and I believe Sean’s mother is bringing Adalind.”

Rosalee smiled. “She likes Adalind.”

Nick shrugged before taking notice of something glittering at the hollow of Rosalee’s throat—and another glitter on her hand. It was a matched set, ring and silver chain set with matched apple green stones. “Did Monroe…”

She flushed. “He did.”

Nick hugged her, “Congratulations!” He glanced at Monroe. “About time.”

Monroe grimaced. “I had to wait to hear from her family.”

Okay, so Monroe was _very_ old-fashioned, but it was kind of sweet.

Nick shook his head. “Tell me he blushed during the proposal?”

“There was a bit of blushing.” Rosalee smiled.

“No more gossiping,” Monroe ordered.

Nick stuck his tongue out at him and then immediately fled when Monroe growled. Sean smiled.

Elias, nearby, leaned toward him. “He’s really grown into himself.” He put a hand on Sean’s shoulder and squeezed. “And you seem happy.”

“I am happy,” Sean admitted. “Which reminds me, we got an early Bonding gift from my father.”

“Oh?” Elias raised an eyebrow.

“A very tasteful cruet set—and an official decree recognizing Nick as Portland’s Grimm, royal seal and all.”

“Well, that’s one way to react to Eric’s demise.”

“The only way he could. My mother doesn’t make idle threats.” Sean sighed. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Beer?”

Sean nodded and they headed toward the kitchen.

Guests continued to filter in. Some, like Frank Rabe, only stayed a short while and others stuck around for the duration of the occasion. Some people were staying over—the ones who partook a bit too freely of the copious amounts of alcohol. They practically had to pour Wu into a cab, Officer Novak promising to get him home and safely to bed. Monroe and Rosalee were ensconced in one of the guest rooms, Carly had fallen asleep on the couch and Nick wasn’t a hundred percent certain where her father or Hank had gotten to.

Jarold, Nick had noted on arrival, had been wearing a black sub-band rather than his collar which was a more than subtle hint to Nick’s incredibly dense partner that Jarold at least was ready to move on.

Nick got Carly’s shoes off and put a blanket over her while he cleaned up a few stray bottles and cups, carrying everything back into the kitchen. With the open floorplan, sound would carry too much to wash up now but he could at least put the cups in the sink and slipped out to the garage to put the bottles with the rest of the recycling.

And back right back up out of the garage, one hand clapped over his eyes pretending he did _not_ just see his partner and Jarold making out in said garage. He put the bottles in the laundry room instead and headed to the dining room where Sean was cleaning up. He slipped behind his Dom, wrapping his arms around him for a quick hug before moving on to box up the leftovers still out.

Sean smiled. “Everyone settled?

“Carly is on the couch but we can move her later. Monroe passed out but Rosalee is with him and Hank currently has Jarold pressed up against the garage door which is something I can never unsee.”

Sean snorted. “Really?”

Nick nodded. “Really.” He smiled, managing not to laugh.

“Good for them.”

“Yeah.” Nick was feeling—warm. Content. He’d gotten to spend this day surrounded by friends and family. The family he’d put together. It was sort of a pre-show for the Bonding really, although there would likely be even more people at that event. He’d felt obligated to invite the whole lodge. He thought the guest list was a bit out of hand but Sean always shrugged, smiled and told him it would be fine.

Which was both comforting and mildly infuriating at the same time.

“Monroe and Rosalee looked happy,” Sean remarked. “Speaking of happy couples. The engagement set was beautiful.”

“I think he said it was made from the stones from his Great-Great-Grandmother’s engagement collar. A Switch-set suits Rosalee better anyway.” He bit his lip, pausing as he put the lid on a container of artichoke dip. “Elias and Genevieve though…I mean, a baby?”

Sean nodded. “Fifty/fifty chance he or she will be Wesen, I’m not sure about the statistics on Grimms.”

“I meant more—kids. You know? I mean. Would you?” Nick felt like he was babbling. He was, just a bit. Nick looked down at the table, uncertain if he wanted to see Sean’s face.

Sean blinked, sliding down to tug Nick closer to him and tilted Nick’s chin up. “Do _you_ want kids?”

“Well—yes. Someday.” Nick swallowed. “I’d like to adopt.”

A bright smile lit on Sean’s lips. “I’d like that too.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Nick’s lips.

Nick smiled back. “Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

There was a sound as the door to the garage opened and footsteps sounded. Hank and Jarold tracked them to the dining room and Nick couldn’t help notice the mussed clothes.

“Still need help?” Jarold asked.

“Sure.” Nick smiled. “Carly is dead to the world in the living room. There are still guest rooms so you might as well stay. You and Hank want to share?”

Hank blushed. “I—uh—”

Jarold smiled and said, “ _Yes_.”

“Great. It’s the second door on the right, straight up the stairs.” Nick grinned. “Hank, you could put Carly in the room across the hall while we finish up here.”

“Right. Sure.” Hank nodded.

Sean picked up some of the full containers and headed into the kitchen with them, an amused look on his face.

“So,” Nick started. “Did you have to knock him over the head?”

“Very nearly.”

“Doms.”

“I know. They’re impossible.”

They stopped laughing when Sean came back in the room, looking suspiciously at the pair. He looked at the table and seemed to come to a decision. “Jarold, I hate to ask but could you wrap the rest of this up?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” Sean stalked around the table, slung his sub over his shoulder with a soft grunt of effort and carried him off, Nick making a small squeak of protest as Sean carried him off to bed.

***

Nick was pretty sure he was going to scream. The band they’d booked for the reception had inexplicably come down with laryngitis—all of them, the caterer was throwing a fit about vegan sausage that Nick definitely didn’t want to get into and Sean, throughout all of this, was unflappable.

The ceremony was in three days.

“I don’t know how people do this,” Nick complained, leaning on Rosalee. “This is insane. We should have just run off to the woods or something.”

Rosalee, having coped with three similar meltdowns earlier in the week, knew the best thing to do was nod agreeably and pet Nick’s hair while he vented. “And Sean is totally unfazed. He just nods and tells me he’ll take care of it all calm and Zen.” Nick huffed. “It makes me look totally unreasonable.”

Rosalee nodded, continuing to card her fingers through his hair. “That’s awful,” she agreed.

“And I still don’t know if my mother is actually coming or not. I sent the invitation. Five, actually, and I put the word through the Assembly back-channels but—nothing.”

And _that_ , Rosalee was damn certain, was the actual root cause of Nick’s tension.

“She’ll be there,” she said. “She promised she would, and she will.”

“Ugh.”

“You want another beer?” Rosalee asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” She got him another beer, popping the top off and handing it over. He’d only had two prior to this one and it took a lot to get Nick anywhere close to drunk, so really this wasn’t a big deal.

Nick took a sip, eyes lighting as he remembered yet another thing that had gone wrong. “Oh, and did I tell you the tailor made my cuffs too short? It’s ridiculous. They took measurements.”

“Ridiculous.” Rosalee plopped down beside him. “When’s Sean coming home?”

“He’s picking up the centerpieces after work and driving them to the venue and then he’s coming home. He should be here around seven.” Nick had today off and the day right before the ceremony, but Sean hadn’t been able to swing today, only the day before and of course the two weeks after for their honeymoon. “I was going to do it but my truck had to be towed to the shop this morning and I’m really starting to think there are like gremlins or something.”

“Gremlins?”

“Yeah. To explain all the—” he gestured broadly. “You know.”

“Ah.”

“I did manage to book another band though. Monroe recommended them and pretty much they were the only band he recommended that didn’t include an accordion so I’m hoping for the best.”

Rosalee snorted. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Rosalee left a little after six-thirty, Nick mostly calm and confident that Sean would be home shortly in case Nick needed to complain about anything else.

Sean, whose phone had committed suicide against the concrete outside the event planner’s, had no spare and had been called back into work to deal with a scandal before it got out of hand—and gotten a bit too caught up in that to remember to call Nick right away.

Nick was just a bit more drunk than Rosalee thought, more stressed than _anyone_ thought and as seven turned to eight and eight turned to nine and he couldn’t reach Sean on his cellphone that part of his brain that was capable of rational thoughts like, _Call the station_ , had shut off for the night. Nick couldn’t help the chorus of _Something terrible has happened. His car went off the road. He’s never coming back._

It wasn’t reasonable, but Nick wasn’t particularly feeling reasonable and after more than a few shots of incredibly ill-advised tequila, he was _even less_ reasonable than he had been before and in a slightly drunken haze decided that the best idea was to take a walk. In the woods. At night.

Drunk. Tense. Paranoid.

His phone startled him, the ring sounding way louder than he thought it should. “’Lo?”

“Hey, Nick,” Elias said. “I just heard Sean’s stuck at the station. His phone sort of died so if you’ve called…”

“Oh.” Nick was, at this point, not coherent enough to fully comprehend that. “’kay.”

“Are you okay? You sound—hazy.”

“Fine.” Nick hiccupped. “Going for a walk.”

“Okay.” Elias was the kind of man who trusted his instincts and right now they were telling him that Nick should probably _not_ be going on a walk when his speech was slurred. “Have you been drinking?”

“Little bit.” Nick walked out onto the back porch. “’M fine.”

“Nick, why don’t I come over and we can take a walk together?”

“No—you stay. I’ll be fine.”

“Nick. Wait for me at the house. I’ll be right there.”

Nick frowned at his phone, brow furrowing. Elias had definitely just given him an _order_ and he ought to listen because good subs listened to orders but on the other hand he was just taking a _walk_ and Elias was being ridiculous. Nick tried and failed to say the word out loud, nose wrinkling.

“Nick?” Elias’ voice sounded small and far away. Nick walked down the porch steps, stumbling and dropping the phone. He looked around for it, but couldn’t spot it where it had landed in the flower bed.

Nick shook his head. “’Magin’ things,” he muttered before heading off into the dark.

***

Elias hung up after a few more attempts to get Nick back and sighed, heading into the living room where Genevieve was attempting to knit something and swearing under her breath in French.

“I have to go check on, Nick, _perle_.”

She glanced up, brushing her hair behind her ear. “All right. I’ll keep my phone nearby. Call if you need help.”

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I shouldn’t be too long.”

She nodded, returning to her work as Elias headed out, confident he would be home soon.

***

Elias pulled up to the house and found the lights on, which gave him hope that Nick had just passed out or something. He dialed Nick’s phone, hearing a ring as he walked through the house. Eventually, he recovered it from the flower bed out back. He sighed. This was not good news.

But Elias hadn’t spent most of his life learning to track just for fun. He noticed some disturbed foliage where the yard bled into forest and sighed. _This kid is going to kill me._ He went back to his car for a flashlight and a first aid kit before heading into the woods after Nick. If they were closer to civilization he wouldn’t be quite so concerned, but even with the woodlands and parks closest to the city there was always the off chance you could run into one of Oregon’s predators.

Nick’s trail was relatively easy to follow. It took him about a half hour to track him down.

“Nick?” Elias called.

Nick stopped and turned, holding a hand in front of his face to block the light Elias was shining toward him. “Elias?”

“What the hell are you doing out here?”

“Taking a walk.” He made that sound like it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

Elias eyed the terrain ahead, spotting the stream that ran through both of their properties with a sudden cold shiver. It looked more shallow than it was but more importantly, in the dark, drunk, Nick could have easily fallen in and then this would have ended in a very different way.

“It’s ten o’clock, in the woods. Your phone was in the flower bed and you don’t have flashlight. In what world was this a good idea?”

Nick shrugged.

“Okay, let’s go back to the house.” Elias held out a hand.

Nick frowned, trying to swim out of his haze and into a more sensible frame of mind and failing. “Uh, why?”

“Because there are bears out here,” Elias closed the distance between them and took Nick’s hand. “Come on. You’re drunk.”

“I am not drunk.”

“That’s why you smell like tequila.” Elias tugged him back toward the house.

“I can walk on my own,” Nick tried to tug his hand free.

“Straight into a stream.” Elias shifted his grip to Nick’s wrist and kept going. “A cold shower might do you some good, but I’d prefer not to have to tell Sean that you drowned because you took a drunken walk through the woods.”

“Is he gonna be mad?” Nick asked.

“Probably, but he’s not the one you should be concerned about right now.”

Elias got Nick into the house and texted Genevieve to let her know he had Nick and things were mostly fine before heading for the master bath, getting Nick’s shoes off and turning on the shower before pushing Nick inside.

It took about five minutes for Nick to sober up enough to try and get out of the shower. Elias shut off the stream and grabbed a towel, helping Nick strip and dry off before getting him into dry pajamas and then led him back downstairs for a cup of black coffee. He sat Nick down in the living room and stood in front of him, arms crossed.

“You want to tell me why you decided to get drunk and take a walk in the woods?”

Nick made a face. “Not really.” Now that he was sober—relatively speaking—he was starting to see the bigger picture of how monumentally stupid he’d been.

“ _Nicholas._ ”

“I—it’s just been stressful and crazy and then Sean was late and I couldn’t get ahold of him and then I was sort of buzzed on a few beers and getting paranoid so I drank some tequila and…you found me in the woods.”

“Okay.” Elias nodded. “And you didn’t think to, say, call me? Call Monroe? Do literally anything other than drink half a bottle of tequila and take a walk through bear-infested woods at night?”

“Uh…no.” His throat was starting to feel really dry. His chest tight. “I’m sorry.” His voice cracked. “It’s just—everything has gone wrong and I feel like this whole this is cursed and my mother still hasn’t RSVP’d and what if Sean changes his mind? I mean, he could change his mind.”

 _And there it is._ Elias sighed. “Nick, Sean loves you. Things always go wrong with events like this and your mother will probably emerge the shadows at the reception and scare multiple people. It’s her thing.” He sat down next to Nick, hugging him around the shoulders. “It’s going to be okay.” He paused. “But you could have _died_ tonight, Nick.” Elias had stayed pretty calm, all things considered, but he could admit to himself that he’d been scared after he hadn’t found Nick in those first fifteen minutes. Afraid of what he would find.

“I know.” Nick’s shoulders were tense, his hands gripped tight into fists. He wanted to throw up. His skin felt too tight and there was a horrible weight against his chest that wouldn’t go away.

Elias rubbed his back gently. “Nick, I want you think about this for a bit before you answer me, okay? I can smell how upset you are, _leibling._ ”

Nick nodded glumly. “Yes, Sir.”

“Do you want me to spank you or do you want to wait for Sean?” He paused.

There was none of the usual tensing from the sub at the mention of discipline. He felt _awful_ , but not so far along to a Drop that he couldn’t think straight. He chewed on his lip for a moment before nodding, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. “Don’t wanna wait.”

“Okay.” Elias rubbed his back some more. “It’s okay.” He stood Nick up, tugging his pajama pants down and scooting back a bit to lay Nick over his lap, ass raised by Elias’ leg but the rest of him supported on the couch. “You scared the hell out of me tonight,” Elias said. “And I know you know better, Nicholas. Help is just a phone call away. I know you are stressed and I know you’re feeling a little insecure but that doesn’t mean you can put yourself in danger.”

“Yes, Sir,” Nick said, voice muffled by his hands.

“When we’re done here I’m going to put you to bed and wait for Sean, okay?”

“Do you—do you have to tell him what happened?”

Elias gave him a sharp smack in warning. “Yes, I do.”

Nick whined.

“Okay, let’s get this over with so you can go to sleep, _leibling._ ” Elias had a habit of shifting completely into German when he lectured which for reasons Nick couldn’t fully fathom, he’d started responding in German when Elias did that.

But hey, at least he was practicing his German.

Something about being lectured in German, and Elias’ spanking method and probably the fact that he’d wandered around the woods drunk and then gotten shoved in a cold shower contributed to how fast the tension bled out of Nick. He cried, stuttering apologies in broken German and kicking his feet until he went limp over Elias’ lap.

“That’s it, _liebling_ , good boy.” Elias rubbed his back in slow circles until Nick stopped crying, got the sub redressed and settled into his arms. “Sean loves you, the ceremony is going to perfect and everything is going to be all right.”

“Sorry for all the—drama.”

“It’s all right. Really. What’s a wedding without a _little_ drama?” Elias smiled. “Come on, bedtime.”

“Mm.” Nick wished it was Monroe or Sean in that moment, because they were capable of carrying him to bed. Elias _could_ but it was awkward. Nick got to his feet and let Elias put him to bed, feeling confident that the worst was probably over. His mentor was right, Sean loved him and the ceremony would be fine.

***

They day had finally arrived. The ceremony and reception were being held at Horning’s Hideout, a picturesque lakeside hideaway. They’d booked the stage area, a large wooden stage on the north side of the lake, jutting over the edge of the water, rows of white chairs arranged to face toward the lake. A shelter off to the side was set for the reception, centerpieces holding the white tablecloths down against the occasional flutter of wind.

Tall trees framed the stage, letting filtered light flicker across the boards. A twisted vine archway marked out the location Nick and Sean would be standing in only a few moments time. The area had room for seven-hundred, the event coordinator had told them gleefully, and while Nick was thankful they hadn’t reach _that_ number, there were still well over three hundred guests.

He was even more thankful that Sean had insisted on paying for this.

Which had been overruled by Bud and the Lodge and half of Nick’s coworkers.

He wasn’t sure exactly who had paid for what, only that they had and he was both touched and mildly embarrassed.

He and Sean had both agreed on their contract, which was sitting on a pedestal waiting to be signed at the finish of the ceremony. For the occasion, Nick wasn’t wearing a collar, but had a sub-band around his wrist. They’d forgone a few traditions neither one of them really believed in. Nick wasn’t going to be led to the altar by a leash. He wasn’t going to kneel—not because he didn’t want to but because it was entirely too awkward for Sean if he did. They’d tried it about a dozen times before coming to that conclusion.

When everyone was seated, Sean gave Nick a chaste kiss on the cheek and headed up to the stage. His mother was seated near the front, as well as many members of the Portland PD. Nick’s friends and found family made up the other front side, except for Hank and Monroe, who had agreed to take him down the aisle.

When the music started, signaling for him, Nick took a deep breath. He felt relatively calm, all things considered. Monroe took his wrist and they headed up the aisle. Nick kept his eyes on Sean, but a flicker of something caught his attention as he made it the steps leading up to the stage—his mother. She slipped into the seat next to Rosalee, smiling at him.

The rest of his tension bled away and he turned back to Sean. Sean, who looked absolutely perfect in a dark purple suit, lavender shirt and dark purple bow tie. Nick was dressed in pale gray, the linen suit perfect for the warm weather, shirt collar open. Monroe led him to Sean, placing his wrist in Sean’s hand and pressing a chaste kiss to Nick’s temple before moving to the side. Hank repeated the gesture and headed back down the stairs to take his seat between Carly and Jarold.

An old family friend of Sean’s had agreed to officiate, Henrietta. She was quite possibly the most terrifying person Nick had ever met but today she was serene.

“Today we are gathered to witness the joining of Nicholas Burkhardt to Sean Renard. They have drawn their contract,” she gestured to the pedestal, “and readied their vows.”

Nick concentrated on the feeling of Sean’s hand around his wrist. The color of his Dom’s eyes, the scent of him mixed with the smell of green things, water off the lake and flowers. This was the moment he’d been waiting for, unconsciously, since the moment they’d laid eyes on each other—if he was being honest. A moment he’d consciously wanted since that first time he came back up safe and secure in Sean’s arms.

Sean was safety.

The exchange of vows went off with only the minor hitch of Sean forgetting his midway through and a bee trying to murder Nick, but they managed to get through that and to the next step. Carly stepped up, having been waiting for this moment with the jewelry box. It looked identical to the one Sean had proposed with but he couldn’t be sure. Many subs had a Bonding collar in addition to their engagement collar, which was generally simpler in design while the Bonding collar was for special occasions. Nick wasn’t sure what to expect but when Carly opened the box he felt his knees shake and his mouth open.

The design was similar to his engagement collar, but instead of plain silver links the entire front section of the brick-link design was set with diamonds that led up to a silver circular medallion set with a spiral of small diamonds that led to a single round sapphire, hiding the clasp. A ring hung from the medallion, set already with the silver registration tags they’d gotten in the mail a few days ago. This wasn’t backed on leather, but was obviously meant for _special_ occasions.

Nick might have forgotten how to breathe.

Sean smiled at him. “I told you I would give you diamonds.”

Nick nodded dumbly, lowering his gaze and baring his neck with a tilt of his head, hands hanging down at his sides.

Sean lifted the collar free and secured it with shaking fingers around Nick’s neck before his sub sank gracefully down onto his knees, landing perfectly on the white pad that had been placed there for that purpose. Nick carefully unclasped his cuff, Sean holding out his wrist for him, and reclasped it around Sean’s wrist, kissing the palm of his hand a bit breathlessly.

Henrietta said a few more words Nick didn’t really hear and then Sean was helping him to his feet. He concentrated on signing the document in front of him and then Sean tilted his chin up and kissed him.

Nick couldn’t _quite_ ignore the cheers and hoots from the gathering.

If he was asked later, Nick couldn’t have said how he got down from the stage, only that some time later he found himself kneeling next to Sean’s chair being handfed bits of cheese and fruit as he came back up.

“You are so beautiful, _minou_ ,” Sean whispered. “Ready to come up?”

Nick nodded. “What does that mean?”

“What? _Minou_?”

Nick nodded, stretching as Sean helped him stand and then deposited him in the chair next to him.

“Kitty.”

Nick flushed.

“You tend to purr,” Sean explained, stealing a kiss. “It’s endearing.”

Nick blushed brighter.

“Nick.”

“Mom.” Nick smiled. “You stayed—and you’re not wearing black.”

Her boots were black, but the pantsuit was gray. She smiled. “Well, it isn’t really the occasion for black.” She looked at Sean. “You take good care of my son, or I’ll kill you.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sean nodded sincerely.

She leaned over the table, pressing a kiss to Nick’s forehead. “I’m so happy for you, Nicky.” She pulled back. “I wish you all the best.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

After a stream of well-wishers, affectionate hair-tousles, pets, kisses and hugs, Sean led Nick out for a dance before the cake was cut. Head pressed to Sean’s chest, Nick couldn’t help taking a look at the other couples on the dance floor. Monroe and Rosalee looked so at ease with one another, so happy. Genevieve and Elias were sort of just swaying to the music, Elias standing behind her with his hands clasping hers and held to her slightly protruding stomach. Off to one side Hank was sitting at a table, Jarold in his lap with a huge smile on his face. Carly was rolling her eyes.

It was everything Nick could have ever hoped for. After Sean’s dance, Juliette stepped up. “Mind if I cut in?”

“Not at all,” Sean smiled.

Nick took the lead. “You look happy, Juliette.”

“I am. So do you.”

“I am.” He smiled. “Never could have imagine this though. Never.”

She wrinkled her nose. “You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you.”

“Well—if I can get Elliot to realize that we’ve been dating for five months maybe I’ll be next.” She grinned. “He’s a bit dense.”

“You should ask Jarold for advice,” Nick said. “I think he’s about two or three weeks from an announcement.”

“Hank is a pretty tough nut.”

Nick laughed. “Thanks for coming, Juliette.”

“I meant what I said. I love you Nick, I always will. You’re my friend.”

“I love you too.”

Hours later, Sean and Nick were finally allowed to slip away to the waiting town car and off to their honeymoon. Nick fell asleep in Sean’s arms, convinced he couldn’t be any happier than he was in that moment.

***

Waking up the next morning in a very expensive sea-side resort, Nick stretched, glancing out the window at the colors the sunrise was painting across the sky. He bumped Sean with his nose.

“Morning.”

“Morning,” Sean replied. He kissed Nick’s cheek. “Sleep well?”

Nick nodded.

“Oh good.” He reached out, pulling Nick close for a proper kiss.

Nick wriggled away a few moments later with a laugh. “Morning breath, Sir.”

Sean wrinkled his nose but conceded the point. “Bathroom then sex.”

Nick could get behind that. He was _wide_ awake now.

And wide awake fifteen minutes later as Sean carefully tied his hands to the headboard with silk scarves. “Safeword?” Sean asked gently.

“Overtime.”

His gentle smile sent a shiver down Nick’s spine for some reason he couldn’t pinpoint.

“I’m going to touch you,” Sean said, “everywhere _except_ your cock and you are going to come for me, _minou_.”

If he hadn’t been hard before, he was definitely hard now. A small whimper escaped his lips.

“Make all the sounds you want, precious,” Sean encouraged, sliding down to the edge of the bed and nipping at the inside of Nick’s thigh. “Let me hear you.”

Nick couldn’t have kept quiet if he wanted to as Sean left a trail of sharp bites along his thighs and hips, moving up across his chest and up his neck. There was no real pattern to it, but Sean clearly had some greater agenda in mind as he moved, never staying long at one of Nick’s more erogenous zones until he got to his neck. Sean couldn’t help himself when it came to Nick’s neck.

He bit down hard, sucking and biting intermittently to form a deep dark mark on Nick’s smooth skin. Sean reached up, tugging on Nick’s hair and drawing a sharper cry from his sub’s lips.

“That’s it,” Sean whispered. “That’s my beautiful boy. You should see yourself. All wound up with nowhere to go.”

Nick moaned, hips bucking with no way to get friction.

Sean licked his lips, leaning down to kiss Nick’s lips, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and biting before he moved back to Nick’s neck, a hand still in his hair, tugging. Sean moved his other hand across Nick’s chest and down, circling but never coming close to Nick’s strained erection.

“Uh, Sir…please. Please I need more. Please.”

“You’re being so good for me, precious.” Sean tugged his hair harder and turned his teeth to Nick’s nipples. “I know you can come like this,” Sean breathed. “Beautiful boy.”

Nick was floating in between sensations. The sharp bites, the dull aches—the sweet/sharp of his hair being pulled. Sean continued to bite, digging his nails into Nick’s sides and scratching along the skin, teeth turning back to his neck and fingers pinching at his sore nipples. A tug again at his hair and the constant refrain of, _My beautiful boy_. It was too much and just— Nick shouted, hips jerking as he came, painting his chest and stomach with stripes.

“Good boy,” Sean whispered, kissing the shell of his ear. “Such a good boy.”

Nick whined softly, eyelids fluttering. He felt like was floating in a perfect sea, warm and safe—the world shrunk down to just himself and Sean in this bed. Sean slipped away for a moment and came back just as fast, cleaning Nick up, slipping him free of the bindings and pulling him close.

“I love you so much,” Sean whispered.

Nick hummed. “Love you too, Sir.” Nick floated further down, his last thought before happy oblivion of how he was going to show his Dom how _much_ he loved him when he came back up.

A half hour later, Nick’s lips wrapped around him as the beautiful sub knelt down over him on the bed Sean was more than convinced. Nick’s tongue, his lips, his spit-slick fingers—they danced up and down with precision and grace, drawing Sean’s orgasm out like a precious thing to be earned. After, Nick curled back up in Sean’s arms, content to be petted, Nick sighed happily—and then his stomach rumbled.

“We missed breakfast,” Nick realized aloud.

“I’ll get room service,” Sean promised. “I want to feed you, is that all right?”

Nick nodded. “Bath?”

Sean’s heartstrings could not have been tugged more by the wide-eyed look on Nick’s face. “Of course, _minou_. I’d do anything for you.”

Nick blushed. “Me too, Sir.”

_Me too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to a close. Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and providing me with fodder for the story. It's been a crazy ride. 
> 
> I'm going to take a bit of a break, but I have a short sequel planned because apparently I can't shut my brain off this universe. This is the first thing I've ever written to break 100K, I need a break. Whew. 
> 
> Oh, and seriously look up that wedding venue sometime it is gorgeous. I would get married there. Oh and [this ](http://www.cartier.us/en-us/collections/jewelry/collections/links-and-chains/necklaces/n7408500-maillon-panthere-necklace.html) was the inspiration for Nick's collar. I love Cartier.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yes, Sir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579893) by [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake)




End file.
